So, this is love? Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: O que acontece quando nossos casais tentam achar o amor em todos os lugares errados? Especialmente quando todos eles estão na indústria do entretenimento? Eles irão se encontrar no final? *LEMONS*
1. Pensamentos da Bella

**BPOV**

Acordei com o som do meu despertador muito alto. A música _Girls, Girls, Girls_ de _Motley Crue ldor_ muito alto. A música era ensurdecedora perto dos meus ouvidos. Eu rapidamente estendi as mãos e soquei o botão soneca. Não tinha jeito, eu ia fazer isso direito essa manhã. Eu podia sentir o delicioso cheio de café vagando pelo apartamento. Alice. Somente ela era louca o suficiente pra levantar antes de mim. Mas pelo menos ela fazia o café.

Eu lentamente me levantei da cama e sai do quarto indo pra cozinha. Aparentemente, Rosalie ainda não tinha levantado. Garota esperta.

"Alice!! Meu Deus são 6:30 da manhã. Por que estamos de pé tão cedo?" Eu choraminguei.

"Bella, é segunda, o começo de um novo dia de trabalho. Nós temos novos projetos pra começar a trabalhar e não podemos chegar atrasadas. Nós precisamos desse trabalho. Falando nisso... Rosalie!! Tire sua linda bunda daí agora antes que eu pule na sua cama e te arranque fora dela!"

Nada supera acordar de manhã com Alice.

"Você não ousaria!" Rosalie disse

"Experimente" Alice gritou de volta

Trinta segundos depois, Rosalie apareceu. Ela parecia cansada e suas roupas estavam apertadas nela de forma totalmente errada. Mas, nós morávamos juntas desde que saímos do colegial. Por cinco anos, nós temos sido colegas de quarto e testemunhado toneladas de coisas uma das outras. Tanto boas quanto ruins, nós éramos irmãs.

Alice e eu não parecíamos melhor. Nós tínhamos um visual nada bom também. Mas apesar de tudo, nós nos amávamos. Mesmo quando Alice decidiu nos acordar às 6:30 da manhã.

"Então, o que tem na agenda pra hoje Alice?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Bem, cada uma de nós temos novos projetos pra trabalhar, começando hoje. Eu sei que Bella tem sair as 8:00 e eu as 8:30. Rose, parece que você não tem que sair antes das 9:30 hoje." Alice respondeu

"O quê??! Então, por que diabos você me acordou tão cedo?" Rosalie irritou-se

"Porque, você tem uma reunião com seu gerente às 8:30, é por isso." Eu disse, vindo salvar Alice. Rose realmente era uma vadia quando acordava.

Nós levantamos e limpamos a mesa e eu fui pro banho primeiro. Eu deixei a água quente cair em mim, relaxando todos os músculos do meu corpo. Eu precisava ter certeza que tinha tomado um bom banho para o meu dia de hoje. Mesmo após todo esse tempo, eu estava constrangida. Eu realmente nunca fui corajosa até eu pisar na minha personalidade e ser determinada. Eu não tinha exatamente certeza de qual era o problema comigo. Alice e Rose nunca pareceram ter o mesmo problema. Humm... mas elas, bom, elas podiam ser modelos da _Victoria's Secret_.

Eu realmente não conseguia me lembrar como eu me envolvi nessa tolice. Eu lembro de Rose dizendo que isso dava dinheiro e Alice, necessitando de um luxuoso estilo de vida, aceitou. Foi um dos mais rápidos, meios legais pra ganhar um dinheiro. Mas, elas disseram que isso seria inútil se eu não estivesse nisso também. Demorou muito pra me convencerem. Quero dizer, quem iria querer me pagar para me ver na televisão? Mas Alice e Rose foram insistentes. Elas viam mais em mim do que eu mesma. Então, eu concordei. E veja só, nós todas nos tornamos gostosos objetos de consumo. Eu tive um longo caminho em cinco anos.

Eu desliguei o chuveiro e sai. Eu rapidamente me troquei e sequei meu cabelo. Não tinha necessidade ficar pronta aqui em casa, pois já estaria tudo desfeito quando eu chegasse no set. Eu saí do quarto e encontrei com Rose.

"Estou indo. Você poderia avisar Alice que vamos nos encontrar pra jantar às 18:00 no Lenny Pizza na Rua 10?" Eu disse pra Rose.

"Claro. Eu ligo se for me atrasar. Eu sou a única que já está começando o dia atrasado. Ah, e Bella?"

"Sim, Rose?"

"Impressione os mortos" e ela me deu um sorriso dissimulado.

Eu rolei meus olhos pra ela e peguei as chaves do meu carro enquanto saía pela porta. Eu entrei no carro, um _Ford Mustang_ azul escuro, e fui pra estrada principal. Nunca me levou muito tempo pra chegar ao estúdio.

Enquanto eu dirigia, eu comecei a pensar na conversa que nós três tivemos ontem à noite.

Eu lembro que cada uma tinha uma pessoa com quem estávamos trabalhando. Nós três tínhamos diferentes projetos para trabalhar, mas nós trabalhávamos para a mesma empresa. Eu acho que podem nos chamar de atrizes. Pelo menos, era o jeito que eu gostava que nos chamassem. O ator com quem eu ia estrelar era muito bonito. Ele era alto, tinha o cabelo loiro e enrolado e olhos azuis. Eu acho que você diria que ele era magro, mas sua musculatura tinha privado de usar esse termo para descrevê-lo para as garotas. Ele era somente muito magro. E alto. Eu acho que seu nome era Jasper Whitlock, mas eu não tenho muita certeza. Eu estava muito ocupada desfalecendo sobre meu "caramelo" pra prestar alguma atenção.

Alice tinha dito que o cara que ela acabou parceira era enorme. Gigantesco era como ela o descreveu. Ela disse que ele era muito alto, muito musculoso (como um _personal trainner_), tinha cabelo curto e preto e olhos castanhos. Ela disse que ele tinha um sorriso contagioso e era um asno inteligente, mas era muito amável. Eu não sabia como um asno inteligente e amável podiam estar juntos, no entanto essa era Alice. Ela se sentiu um pouco intimidada com ele, contudo nós nos asseguramos que ela não era nenhuma menininha pra se esconder. Ela era corajosa e esperta e podia possuir qualquer homem. Ela disse que o nome dele era Emmett alguma coisa. Da forma que ela falou sobre ele, eu acho que ela estava ficando louca por ele. Rose e eu simplesmente nos olhávamos e não dizíamos nada.

Rose disse que seu cara era muito bonito. Ele também era alto e tinha cabelos bronze indisciplinados com olhos verde esmeralda. Ele parecia mais como um modelo do que com um ator, mas ela disse que ele era muito gentil e profissional. Muito profissional. Alice e eu sabíamos o que aquilo significava. Ela estava tentando quebrar aquela concha que ele se fechava. Quando Rosalie decidia, nenhum garoto conseguia manter-se fechado. O nome dele era Edward Cullen. Eu não tinha certeza porque lembrava seu nome. Eu acho que é porque não temos muitas pessoas chamadas Edward e Cullen não é tão popular assim. Eu gostaria de ver Rose com um cara bonito. Eu acho que isso me faria chorar, ver duas pessoas bonitas juntas. Rose merecia, mas é claro, o cara tinha que ser capaz de se impor perante as atitudes dela também.

Eu gostaria de ver os dois caras que minhas amigas tiveram que atuar. Elas duas diziam que eles eram extremamente bonitos o que me fez querer ver como eles eram. Eu descobriria em breve. As garotas e eu sempre sentávamos para assistir nossos filmes com um copo de vinho e dizíamos o que foi bom ou ruim naquilo. Nós nunca levamos de forma ofensiva. Era como ver como crescemos até hoje.. Nós fomos crescendo e nos tornando estrelas, recebendo mais e mais por cada filme que fazíamos. E chegamos aqui juntas.

Saí do carro no estacionamento do estúdio e peguei minha bolsa e meu livro, Sonho de uma noite de verão, e entrei. Eu sabia por experiência que a maquiagem demora e o tempo que levava pra começar a gravação não teríamos nada pra fazer. Eu entrei pela porta do _TeaseMe Entertainment_, o famoso estúdio do mundo pornográfico.


	2. Meus olhos

**JPOV**

"Gente, to indo!" Eu gritei pra ninguém em particular. Eu estaria atrasado se não saísse imediatamente. Eu raramente levanto na hora certa e estava lutando pra sair pela porta.

"Droga, Emmett, onde estão minhas chaves?! Vou chegar atrasado!" Eu tinha ficado um pouco mais irritado em como Em cuidava das minhas coisas.

"Calma Jasper, não arranque as cuecas pela cabeça cara**. **Eu coloquei as chaves em cima da TV" Emmett disse, totalmente inabalado com minha atitude mal humorada.

Eu dei uma olhada em Emmett e percebi que ele não estava vestido ainda, e também não tinha tomado banho. "Você sabe que você tem que trabalhar às 8:30, certo?"

"Claro que eu sei" Ele respondeu. Ele parecia ofendido.

"Bem, eu só queria saber, considerando que você tem que estar lá primeiro que Edward e você o deixou entrar no banho primeiro. Eu não quero que você se atrase"

Emmett me olhou com um sorriso forçado no rosto e disse, "Não se preocupe comigo galinha mãe. Ficarei bem. Entretanto, você deveria estar preocupado com você. Eu pensei ter ouvido você dizer que estava atrasado?"

"Merda! Tenho que ir. Hey, diga ao Edward que eu irei pegar a pizza já que ele tem os horários mais tarde. Nós nos encontramos aqui às 18:00."

Eu voei pra fora da porta e nem ouvi o que ele respondeu.

Eu rapidamente pulei na minha moto e me conduzi em direção ao _TeaseMe Entertainment._ Eu faria um filme pequeno com Bella Swan onde nós estaríamos atuando com uma fantasia clássica, o chefe e a secretária. Eu dei uma rápida olhada no meu roteiro, mas vamos ser sinceros. Você não assiste um filme pornô pelo roteiro. Então, eu só tinha que desempenar meu papel e agir como se eu estivesse na cena. Eu não tenho certeza de quantas cenas pornôs eu já tinha feito, mas eu tinha que me concentrar muito enquanto estava fazendo. Não que as garotas não fossem bonitas, muito pelo contrário. Elas só tinham atitudes horríveis. Às vezes, eu desejava não ter que ouvir minha co-atriz abrir a boca antes da cena acabar, somente assim eu podia imaginar sua atitude sendo bonita e legal. No entando este era um trabalho duro e as mulheres neste setor não foram feitas pra agir assim. Eu acho, se eu analisasse minha vida e fosse honesto comigo mesmo, eu podia dizer que eu era solitário. Eu queria, não precisava de uma namorada pra passar meus dias. Rir e chorar juntos. Para ficarmos velhinhos juntos. Contudo, qualquer tentativa de namoro fora do meio pornográfico era arruinado. Você pode pensar que as mulheres querem estar com um homem que era muito bem dotado nos filmes. Mas elas não querem. Assim que elas descobriam o que eu fazia, me abandonavam. Eu não podia abandonar o meu emprego. Era algo realmente bom, e eu consegui um bom dinheiro com isso, mas eu não tinha mais tanta certeza se esse trabalho ainda valia à pena.

Eu deixei minha mente ser levada para minha co-atriz. Eu a conheci no jantar que tivemos para conhecermos uns aos outros e ela parecia muito boa. Ela não era muito alta, com cabelos castanhos longos e ondulados, e grandes olhos castanhos realmente lindos. Ela tinha um nariz bonito e perfeito, lábios rosados. Eu podia ver porque ela foi escolhida para o papel de secretária. Ela era mais que perfeita para o papel. Nós conversamos sobre a cena e o que gostaríamos ou não de fazer. Claro, visto que esse era um filme pornô leve que nós estaríamos filmando, nenhuma real penetração seria necessária. Nós somente estaríamos agindo como se estivéssemos transando. Mas sexo oral era uma coisa que nós sabíamos que seria feito. Era uma parte do procedimento padrão. Bella e eu aceitamos os termos e marcamos a data e a hora pra começar a filmar. Eu tinha um sentimento que seria um dia interessante.

Eu entrei no estacionamento e rapidamente entrei. Eu fui para o terceiro andar, onde estaríamos filmando e fui direto para a maquiagem. Essa era uma parte do dia que eu realmente não gostava. Contudo, eles me pagavam bem pra ter um bom visual. Então, eu sentei e deixei a senhora fazer sua mágica.

30 minutos depois, eu coloquei um hobby e fui para o set. Eu achei Bella sentada em uma cadeira com um hobby parecido com o meu lendo um livro. Uhh. Bem, foi a primeira vez. Ela estava sentada casualmente lendo um livro como se esperasse ser chamada por um médico, invés de se preparar para fazer uma cena de sedução. Isso me confundiu. Eu não sabia se ela gostaria que eu a incomodasse ou não. Eu fui até perto dela e sentei em uma cadeira próxima. Eu achei que nós devíamos quebrar o gelo agora, considerando que nós estaríamos pelados em 10 minutos.

"Hey Bella, como você está?" Eu perguntei. Ela olhou por cima do livro pra mim com seus grandes olhos castanhos.

"Oh, olá Jasper. Eu estou bem. E você?" Ela me respondeu e sorriu.

"Eu estou bem, eu só fico de costas na cena que nós faremos hoje. Eu suponho que você sabe qual é?"

"Ah sim, eu acho se eu ouvi direito, nós estaremos fazendo uma cena de sexo oral onde eu te dou umas chupadas. Certo?" Ela franziu a testa tentando ver se eu tinha entendido direito. Eu queria rir, não dela, mas porque ela ficava bonitinha tentando descobrir alguma coisa.

Espera. Bonitinha?

"Umm, é, parece que sim. Eu acho que nós estaremos fazendo a verdadeira cena de sedução amanhã junto com a cena de sexo. Mas eu não tenho certeza. Você sabe como essas coisas são. Você pode planejar tudo, contudo as coisas não vão sem problemas." Eu disse.

"Eu não sei" Ela disse. "Então, nós temos 3 minutos até a hora do show. Você precisa de alguns minutos para se concentrar e ficar pronto, humm, certo?"

Ela apontou o dedo para a minha parte de baixo e corou. Eu entendi o que ela queria dizer depois dela ter feito isso. Eu sorri e disse a ela que não seria mais que um minuto.

Fui para um canto e respirei fundo. Eu tentei pensar em coisas que me deixariam excitado. Como peitos grandes ou uma bonita bunda. Mas por mais que tentasse, era difícil para eu fazer isso. Depois de um minuto, eu comecei a ficar um pouco em pânico. Eu sei que eles tinham pílulas que poderiam cuidar do meu problema, entretanto os caras e eu sempre nos orgulhamos de conseguir ter controle disso sozinhos. Nós não precisávamos de pílulas. Nós também podíamos resistir a um bom período enquanto estávamos filmando e só libertar quando o diretor falasse que estava ok. Bem, não tinha jeito eu ia recorrer as pílulas. Eu nunca contaria isso pros caras. Eu olhei pelo set e minha boca abriu. Lá estava Bella, nua e esperando, sentada na mesa que seria usada para a cena. Ela estava conversando com o diretor. De repente, eu tinha a inspiração que precisava. Eu imaginei Bella ajoelhada na minha frente, ela me olhando e sua boca se curvando em um sorriso. Ela estava me acariciando e provocando com a ponta de sua língua. Eu tinha minhas mãos em volta do seu cabelo e estava gentilmente o puxando ele. Então, do nada, meu nome foi chamado. Era Bella. Ela estava pronta. Assim como eu.

**BPOV**

Eu decidi sentar na minha cadeira e ler um pouco antes de começar a filmar. Eu estava nervosa, como sempre e tentando respirações de relaxamento. _Qual o problema comigo? Por que estou mais nervosa agora? _Eu decidi que tinha que fazer isso com meu lindo, loiro co-ator Jasper. Ele era realmente bonito. Ele realmente estava incrível com roupas, eu podia imaginar como ele ficava sem elas. Humm... logo eu iria ver como ele ficava sem elas. Eu sorri pra mim mesma. Agora, quantas garotas podiam dizer isso?

Eu fiquei aqui encarando meu livro, nem estava mais lendo quando eu vi uma sombra perto de mim e então um movimento do meu lado esquerdo.

"Hey Bella, como você está?" Ele perguntou. _Bom, ele parecia tão bom quanto no jantar. Mantenha a cabeça fria, Bella._

"Oh, olá Jasper. Eu estou bem, e você?" _Sim. Isso parece bom. Legal e calmo. Oh! Não se esqueça de sorrir._

"Eu estou bem, eu só fico de costas na cena que nós faremos hoje. Eu suponho que você saiba qual é?" _Se eu sei qual é? Ele está brincando? É claro que eu sei qual é!! Mantenha a cabeça fria..._

"Ah sim, eu acho se eu ouvi direito, nós estaremos fazendo uma cena de sexo oral onde eu te dou umas chupadas. Certo?" _Deus. Eu acabei de dizer pra ele que eu iria dar umas chupadas?! Ahh, ele deve pensar que eu sou algum tipo de doente mental! Mas eu não podia consertar. Ele me fez sentir tão realista e confortável. Como se realmente pudesse conversar com ele._

"Umm, é, parece que sim. Eu acho que nós estaremos fazendo a verdadeira cena de sedução amanhã junto com a cena de sexo. Mas eu não tenho certeza. Você sabe como essas coisas são. Você pode planejar tudo, contudo as coisas não vão sem problemas." _Ufa. Ele não parecia nem um pouco ofendido. Obrigada meu Deus._

"Eu não sei. Então, nós temos 3 minutos até a hora do show. Você precisa de alguns minutos para se concentrar e ficar pronto, humm, certo?" Eu apontei meu dedo pra parte de baixo dele então ele pareceu entender. _Ótimo, eu estou corando. Muito encantador Bella_.

Eu o olhei ir para um canto e me perguntei se ele tinha namorada. Certamente, alguém como ele tinha que ter uma namorada. Quero dizer, é só olhar pra ele. Minha mente vagou e foi o que aconteceu. O que tinha nesse Jasper Whitlock que me deixava tão nervosa? Claro que ele era bonito, mas a maioria das pessoas que eles contratavam para esses filmes eram assim. Era sua personalidade? Ele ainda não tinha feito nada que me fizesse achá-lo desprezível. E nem acho que fará. Ele não parece ser desse tipo. Eu fechei meus olhos para que pudesse pensar melhor. Atraída por ele? Verificado. Cara bonito? Verificado. Esperto? Verificado. Então qual era o problema? Só pode ser eu. Ele era o partido perfeito, e se ele não tivesse uma namorada, eu seria idiota de não ir atrás dele.

Eu ouvi uma voz de repente chamando meu nome. Ótimo. A diretora. Eu acho que está na hora.

Eu levantei e tirei meu hobby indo em sua direção. Nós estávamos falando sobre as coisas que eu teria que fazer nessa cena em particular. Depois de saber que nós estávamos prontos, eu chamei Jasper. Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu enquanto vinha na minha direção. Oh Deus. Isso seria difícil.

Ele parou pra tirar seu hobby e o colocou na cadeira em que ele estava sentado. Eu tentei muito não olhar pra ele considerando o que eu iria fazer em alguns minutos. _Respira fundo Bella. Não seja fraca, você pode fazer isso. _

Jasper veio e se posicionou na minha frente. Depois da diretora sair de cena, eu sorri pra ele.

"Pronto?"

"Sim e você?"

"Sim, sem problemas"

Eu fiquei de joelhos e finalmente dei uma olhada no que estava na minha frente. _Puta que pariu. Esse cara é grande. Talvez eu devesse praticar com um pepino ou algo enorme em casa. Eu sabia que ia fazer papel de boba mais cedo ou mais tarde. Deus, eu espero que não pareça uma amadora._

Deixei juntar saliva na minha boca, já que a diretora disse que queria que fosse um pouco mais molhado que o necessário. Então logo que eu ouvi ação, eu abri minha boca e tentei colocá-lo dentro. Claro, ele não cabia. Eu não esperava que coubesse, quero dizer, eu não sou nenhuma amadora em sexo oral.

Depois que seu pau estava consideravelmente escorregadio, eu usei minha mão pra acariciar a área que minha boca não alcançava. Comecei a movimentar minha cabeça pra cima e pra baixo. Logo, suas mãos começaram a empurrar minha cabeça pra cima e segurar meus cabelos. Eu comecei a gemer e fechar os olhos enquanto eu tinha certeza que o mantinha agradável e molhado.

Provavelmente isso estava me fazendo parecer bem porque todas as câmeras foram pro meu rosto tentando me pegar em todos os ângulos. Isso realmente abaixa o seu humor. Eu dei uma olhada pra cima e vi que Jasper tinha sua cabeça tombada pra trás com uma mão agarrando a mesa e a outra no meu cabelo. Ele realmente parecia um Deus do sexo. A câmera estava posicionada no seu rosto. Eu teria adorado ver como estava seu rosto.

Depois de 10 minutos, chupando, lambendo e socando, a diretora gritou corta. Eu parei o que estava fazendo e limpei minha boca. Eu olhei pra cima e Jasper estava olhando pra mim e sorrindo. Ele ofereceu sua mão para que eu pudesse levantar do seu lado. A diretora veio marchando até nós com um olhar no rosto. Eu não podia dizer se tinha sido bom ou ruim.

"Eu tenho que dizer pra vocês agora, eu estou sem palavras. SEM PALAVRAS! O que vocês fizeram foi ouro puro! Eu juro, eu quase molhei minha calcinha, e isso não é algo fácil de fazer, deixe me dizer pra vocês"

Eu realmente não precisava ter essa imagem na minha mente. Ela estava perto dos 50 anos. Brilhante com o que fazia, mas eu não queria de jeito nenhum saber os efeitos que causamos nela.

"Enfim, eu só quero dizer que eu preciso de um pouco mais de ação de Jasper nos seios de Bella. Não tenha medo de tocá-la, ela não quebra. Você não se importa com um pouco de beliscões nos mamilos certo, Bella? Bom. E quando eu disser vai, você termina se libertando no rosto dela. Bella, quando ele te der o sinal, somente jogue sua cabeça pra trás e abra a boca. Mantenha seus olhos abertos. Isso ajuda no efeito. Certo?"

Depois que acenamos que sim, ela fez seu caminho de volta e começou a rotação novamente.

"Então, qual o sinal que você vai me dar?" Eu perguntei pra ele.

"O quê?"

"Seu sinal. De quando eu tenho que parar de te chupar e tentar olhar pra câmera com cara de sexy enquanto você se derrama sobre mim" Eu esperava que tivesse parecido sarcástica e engraçada. Eu não queria que fosse embaraçoso.

"Hum... bem, não existem muitos sinais que eu possa te dar sem a câmera pegar. Que tal se eu gemer e pegar em seu cabelo um pouco mais forte que o normal assim você ia saber?"

Somente de imaginar o gemido dele me deu uma familiar sensação de formigamento no meio das pernas. Não, Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de deixar isso afetar meu trabalho. Como isso é irônico. Eu realmente preciso de terapia.

"Claro, isso parece bom. Oh e a propósito, Eu não sou quebrável. Ela está certa. Você pode beliscar um pouco meu mamilo. Eu não vou morder você"

"Considerando onde você está, eu realmente espero que não" Ele riu.

Eu fiquei novamente de joelhos e o coloquei na boca quando ela gritou ação. Eu bombeei minha cabeça pra cima e pra baixo por mais uns 5 minutos quando eu o ouvi gemer e senti um puxão firme no meu cabelo. Eu coloquei minha cabeça pra trás me inclinando pra Jasper poder me olhar. Uma de suas mãos estava girando meus mamilos enquanto a outra estava batendo seu pau esperando por sua libertação. Naquele momento, eu vi seu gozo branco leitoso sair e eu tentei colocar minha cabeça para onde ele estava indo. Eu mantive meus olhos e bocas abertos olhando pra ele. Deus, ele era ainda mais atraente enquanto estava gozando, se isso era possível. Sua mão começou a acalmar e ele liberou meu seio. Eu estava usando minha língua pra lamber tudo em volta da minha boca quando a diretora disse corta, eu levantei.

Jasper não pode me ajudar, pois estava rindo alto quando me viu. _Oh, ele me acha engraçada é?_

"O que é tão engraçado?"

"Você é. Você tinha que se ver coberta..."

"Coberta com _seu_ esperma, senhor!" De repente, eu tive uma idéia.

"Oh Jasper... venha aqui" E eu sorri pra ele. Ele não teve tempo de se mover. Eu estava 2 centímetros perto de seu rosto antes dele me parar.

"Bella, não! Fique longe de mim!! Isso é totalmente rude!" Ele gritou.

"O que, você não quer me beijar? Quero dizer, isso é totalmente seu no meu rosto. Você devia me abraçar!" Eu sorri pra ele. Ele realmente parecia apavorado com o que eu estava tentando fazer. Eu podia achar que ele estava com raiva, mas seus olhos me diziam o contrário.

"Umm, Bella, vai começar a escorrer. Aqui, se limpe com essa toalha"

Eu peguei a toalha dele e tentei limpar meu rosto, mas era tarde. Aquilo entrou no meu olho. Isso só tinha acontecido comigo uma vez antes, contudo eu sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer. Meus olhos ficariam vermelhos e inchados e parecia que alguém tinha me dado um soco. Eu tinha que sair daqui e rápido.

"Merda! Entrou no meu olho!" Eu gritei.

"O quê? Você está bem?" Jasper perguntou nitidamente preocupado.

"Sim, eu estou bem, eu só preciso de um banho. Escute, eu falo com você amanhã para nossa outra gravação. A propósito bom trabalho" Eu disse, mantendo a toalha nos meus olhos.

"Hey, obrigado. Você fez um bom trabalho megera sexual. Se você tiver realmente bem, então nos veremos amanhã. Até Bella"

Eu peguei meu hobby e fui para o banho. Ótimo, eu acabei me fazendo de idiota, de novo. Eu simplesmente acabei uma cena com um dos caras mais sexys e bonitos que eu já conheci e tornei o final do dia um desastre com seu esperma no meu olho. Brilhante.

Eu precisava sair daqui e falar com as garotas. Falando nisso, como será que foi o dia delas?


	3. Uma empregada Francesa

**EMPOV**

Eu rapidamente saí do chuveiro sabendo muito bem que ia chegar atrasado. _Ahh, eles vão sobreviver_, eu pensei. Eu rapidamente coloquei uma camiseta, uma calça jeans e fiz meu caminho pra fora do quarto.

Edward pareceu surpreso quando me viu. "Você ainda está aqui? Não está atrasado?"

"Sim, eu estou, mas qual é a novidade? Eu estou indo agora mesmo." Eu peguei as chaves do meu _Jeep _e minha carteira e fui em direção a porta. "Oh, a propósito, Jasper disse pra você não se preocupar com o jantar essa noite. Ele disse alguma coisa sobre pegar pizza e encontrar a gente aqui às 18:00"

"Certo, estarei aqui" disse Edward.

Eu rapidamente pulei no meu Jeep e corri em direção a estrada principal. Rapidamente cheguei a _TeaseMe Entertainment_ e fui em direção ao segundo andar. Eu fiz meu caminho até a sala de maquiagem e sentei bufando.

"Bem, bom dia McCarty" disse Julia. "Eu não achei que fosse te maquiar hoje, eu estava esperando uma ligação sua"

"Não hoje July. Eu estou tentando ser bom tentando trabalhar hoje" Eu respondi

"Você quase conseguiu. Você ainda está atrasado. Agora fique quieto para que eu possa trabalhar no seu rosto sem defeitos"

Eu dei a Julia um grande sorriso. "Awww, obrigado! Eu sempre soube que você tinha uma queda por mim. Não tem porque esconder, eu sempre pude ver"

Ela olhou pra mim com um sorriso "Por mais difícil de acreditar, eu acho você bonitinho, mas não faz meu tipo. É bom ver que você está tentando"

"Ah, bem, você não pode me culpar por tentar. Mas, se um dia você decidir namorar homens, me prometa que você me encontrará primeiro. Eu adoraria ser o cara que abriu seus olhos..." Eu disse. Eu sabia que Julia era lésbica, mas ainda assim, eu queria tentar ver se eu tinha alguma chance de fazê-la voltar atrás. Embora, não iria realmente machucar se eu pudesse sentar em um dos seus...

"Então, por que esta súbita mudança de coração? Por que você está tentando ser bom? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com sua pequena, engraçadinha, co-atriz de cabelo preto?" Julia estava examinando meu rosto.

Merda. Não tinha como mentir.

"Talvez. Por que pergunta?"

"Oh, bem, eu conversei com ela e eu tenho que te previnir, eu não acho que ela seja seu tipo" Ela me olhou e sorriu.

"Ah não, inferno. Por que todas as melhores garotas são lésbicas ou bi?! Como isso é justo? Então eu suponho que você já a chamou pra sair?" Eu pendurei minha cabeça e comecei a me perguntar porque eu tinha pego esse papel em primeiro lugar.

"O quê?! Só porque eu disse que ela não era o seu tipo você automaticamente acha que ela é lésbica ou bi? Eu estou ofendida"

"Ok... então você está me dizendo que você não andou com ela para descobrir por si mesma, então que direitos você tem sobre ela?" Eu perguntei, estreitando meus olhos.

"Não, eu não disse isso," ela disse desviando seu olhar do meu rosto. "Eu tinha que tentar. Quero dizer, você já a viu? Ela é muito boa pra deixar passar"

"Eu sei! É por isso que eu gostaria de conhecê-la. Então, o que você quis dizer com ela não ser meu tipo? Se ela não for casada ou lésbica, se torna o meu tipo" eu disse. Eu nunca conheci uma mulher que pudesse me deixar ou eu não pudesse segurar.

"Hmm, bem, ela tem muita energia. Eu não posso ver você com alguém assim. Ela precisa de muita atenção. Mas é agradável e bonita. Se você está disposto a tentar..." Ela não terminou a frase.

"Sim, estou disposto a tentar. Quero dizer, eu tenho que tentar. Nunca se sabe" Eu olhei pro chão, perdido em meus pensamentos.

"Você está pronto, Em. Você está ótimo" Ela me deu o melhor sorriso que tinha.

"Hey, July, você acha que ela é única? Quero dizer, eu nunca diria isso pros garotos, mas eu estou cansando de encontros catastróficos. Todas as mulheres que eu encontro são tão vazias e superficiais. Isso é muito cansativo"

"Ouça, Em, eu não sei se ela é ou não. Mas, você nunca saberá se não tentar. Mantenha-me informada sobre tudo"

Eu levantei da minha cadeira e dei um abraço nela. "Obrigado Juju, você é a melhor"

**APOV**

"NNNNNNÃÃÃÂÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!! Por que eu estou vestindo essa coisa horrível? Nem sequer sinto como seda de verdade" Eu não podia acreditar que o diretor de moda tinha colocado aquela 'coisa' no meu corpo. Seu argumento foi que eu não ia usá-lo por muito tempo mesmo, então era só engolir aquilo. Era uma horrível imitação de uma roupa de empregada francesa. Ughh. Poderia ficar pior?

"Hey Alice, tá tudo bem aqui? Parece que romperam seu coração"

Eu olhei pra cima e ali estava meu co-ator em um terno. Emmett era realmente um cara muito bonito, eu pensei. Nós estávamos representando uma fantasia onde eu era uma empregada francesa e supostamente tinha que agir como se tivesse limpando a casa do meu chefe (Emmett) quando as coisas ficam quentes. A esta altura, eu estarei correndo com o meu roteiro somente para conseguir me livrar desse traje.

"Não, não está nada bom. Esse vestido me dá coceira e está queimando na minha pele. Se eu tivesse mais tempo, eu teria feito meu próprio vestido. Eu estou horrível com isso"

Emmett me olhou de cima abaixo. Quando ele encontrou meus olhos, ele levantou uma sobrancelha e disse, "Nós estamos vendo a mesma coisa? Porque eu acho que você está fabulosa nesse vestido"

Eu rolei meus olhos enquanto olhava pra ele. "Eu não estou falando do meu corpo. Quero dizer, meus seios estão quase saindo e se esse vestido ficasse mais curto, eu acho que poderia sair nua. Eu estou falando que o material é errado!"

Normalmente, quando os homens me vêem falando de roupas, especialmente do material, eu os assusto. Não é intencional, simplesmente acontece. Então, eu estava agradavelmente surpresa ao ver que Emmett tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Você é uma fadinha um pouco estranha. Assim como eu adoraria ficar aqui falando de roupas com você, mas eu acredito que estamos em cima da hora"

Ele estendeu o braço pra mim e eu o peguei. Nós caminhamos para o local onde já tinham o set montado para nós.

Peguei o espanador que eu deveria estar usando e permanecer na estante. A cena que nós faríamos seria no suposto escritório de Emmett. Eu estaria limpando seus livros quando ele chega do trabalho e me encontra aqui.

Assim que Emmett e eu estávamos nas nossas posições, o diretor gritou ação.

Eu estava ocupada limpando seus livros, me certificando de me curvar o mais humanamente possível quando Emmett entrou pela porta. Depois eu tinha que ter certeza que ele estava de olho na minha bunda, eu parei e olhei pra ele. Ele me respondeu com um sorriso enorme e sedutor. DEUS. Quando ele queria ser charmoso, ele realmente conseguia. E provavelmente parecia como um cervo pego no farol.

"CORTA!" gritou o diretor. "Alice Brandon, o que diabos aconteceu?

"Desculpa, eu esqueci minha fala" Como eu podia esquecer minha fala? Eu não tinha muitas pra começar!

"Ok, bem, você está pronta agora?

"Sim, sim, desculpa"

Eu dei uma olhada em Emmett. Ele não estava me olhando, ele estava olhando pra Julia, sua maquiadora.

_Humm... engraçado pois na conversa que tivemos mais cedo, eu podia jurar que ela era lésbica. Talvez eu esteja errada. O que eu estou pensando? Ele provavelmente não está interessado em mim. Eu preciso me concentrar._

Depois de nos posicionarmos de novo, a mesma cena começou e Emmett novamente entrou, com o mesmo olhar e seu rosto. Mas dessa vez, eu estava preparada.

"Oh, Olá Sr. Smith. Eu sinto muito por estar aqui, mas eu estava somente limpando. Já estou saindo."

"Não, não, isso é muito agradável. Por favor, termine o que você estava fazendo. Eu vou somente ficar aqui e inspecionar por trás"

Eu me virei e ele não ajudava sorrindo daquele jeito. Eu continuei limpando a estante enquanto continuava curvando meu corpo de forma que nenhuma empregada normal faria. Então, eu senti duas mãos fortes na minha cintura. Eu sabia que era Emmett, mas isso ainda me chocou. Eu esperava sentir... eu não sei. Alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Mas eu só senti duas mãos fortes. Eu me virei pra ele.

"Sr. Smith, o que o senhor está fazendo? O senhor precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa?" Pisquei pra ele e dei meu melhor sorriso de sedução. Ele me puxou contra seu corpo e começou a beijar meu queixo, fazendo um caminho até meu pescoço enquanto apertava minha bunda e empurrava pra ele. Eu o senti endurecer através de suas calças e percebi que ele era um garoto grande em tudo.

"Sim, realmente, eu preciso de ajuda. Eu preciso de alguém para chupar meu pau e fuder descontroladamente. Você conhece alguém que possa me ajudar?"

"Oh, bem, eu sou sua empregada e eu estou aqui para limpar todo tipo de bagunça e cuidar das coisas pra você. Eu ficaria feliz em poder cuidar disso também"

Ele continuou me apalpando enquanto eu jogava minha cabeça para trás para que ele pudesse continuar a beijar meu pescoço e ir descendo e fazendo o seu caminho para meus seios. Uma mão estava na minha bunda e a outro foi amassando o meu peito direito. Suas mãos eram tão suaves e gentis, considerando que ele era um homem grande. Rapidamente tiramos as roupas um do outro, e quando eu comecei a tirar a sua calça, não fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que ele estava excitado. Fiquei surpresa mesmo ao ver que eu estava realmente certa sobre o seu comprimento. Ele era definitivamente enorme e ereto. Assim que eu dei um jeito de me ajoelhar na frente dele, o diretor gritou "Corta!"

Emmett me ajudou a ficar de pé e nós falamos com o diretor por alguns minutos. Depois disso, era somente Emmett e eu.

"Bem, foi uma grande cena, hã?" Ele disse

"Sim, definitivamente foi. Eu acho que amanhã nós iremos fazer as cenas mais íntimas, não?" Eu perguntei. Eu estudei Emmett enquanto nos casualmente falávamos de amanhã. Tinha alguma coisa nele que me fazia sentir tranqüila. Ele era esperto, engraçado e muito bonito. E mais, ele estava no meu roteiro de trabalho, o que era mais fácil de namorar do que o público em geral. Me lembrei de alguns namorados que eu tive e não deram muito certo quando eles descobriam o que eu fazia da vida. Eu tremi. Mas Emmett era realmente diferente de todos os outros. Eu não tinha certeza se houve química sexual entre nós, mas nós poderíamos trabalhar nisso, certo?

Estava decidido. Se Emmett não foi fisgado, então eu iria traçar uma reta pra ele. Eu seria estúpida se não fizesse.

"Alice?" Ele disse

"Uhh? Oh, Desculpa Emmett. O que você disse?"

"Eu só disse que está ficando tarde e você devia ir pra casa antes que seu namorado comece a ficar preocupado com você!"

Esse era o jeito dele me perguntar se eu tinha um namorado? Agora é minha chance.

"Não, eu não tenho um namorado. De modo algum. Eu sou tão livre quando um pássaro. E você?

Ele me olhou e sorriu. "Não, nenhuma namorada também. Então, talvez possamos sair pra beber alguma coisa mais tarde?"

Eu sorri pra ele. "Isso seria ótimo, mas realmente essa noite eu tenho um encontro com algumas amigas. No entanto, nós podemos combinar pra outra noite?" Eu realmente esperava que ele não pensasse que eu estava dando um fora nele. Todavía, eu sempre gostei do ditado: Amigas antes, pintos depois. E eu definitivamente precisava das minhas amigas agora.

"Sem problemas. Talvez quando nós encerrarmos nosso pequeno filme?" Ele disse com um sorriso.

Ok, ótimo. Ele não parecia triste. "Ótimo, então falo com você amanhã. Boa noite, Emmett."

"Boa noite, fadinha" e então ele se foi.

Eu fui até o chuveiro e liguei. Fiquei ali, deixando a água quente cair em mim, pensando no meu dia. Oh cara, eu realmente precisava falar com minhas amigas... agora.


	4. Deus nos ajude

**RPOV**

_Droga! Eu odeio reuniões entediantes, especialmente de manhã tão cedo. Nota: Sem mais reuniões pela manhã._ Eu entrei na minha BMW vermelha e voei pra _TeaseMe Entertainment_, onde eu sabia que o maquiador estaria me esperando.

Eu estacionei meu carro e sai. Não é que eu esteja excitada para trabalhar, mas eu conhecia meu co-ator. Ele era extremamente bonito e eu estava fascinada pra saber como ele ficaria sem roupas. Oh, quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu realmente queria ver o que estava por baixo de toda aquela pilha de roupas. Às vezes eu me perguntava se era ruim ter esse tipo de desejo sexual. Eu não conhecia ninguém que me daria prazer por dinheiro. Por isso não costumo manter meus homens. Mas, eu tinha que admitir, eu mesma contribui para uma vida solitária. Eu sei que eu tenho Alice e Bella, mas era diferente.

Minha mente foi levada de volta para Edward enquanto eu fazia meu caminho para a sala no primeiro andar. Ele era fisicamente tudo que eu queria. Eu acho. Eu ainda tinha que vê-lo sem roupas. Ele foi muito gentil e doce na reunião. Puxando minha cadeira, me comprando drinks e ouviu atentamente o que eu estava dizendo. Não me entendam errado, mas era muito doce. Contudo, quando eu comecei a pensar sobre isso, ele realmente agia como um marica. Ele seria bom para alguém como... eu não sei – Bella, eu acho. Eu sempre fui mais atraída por caras que não tinham medo de me por no meu lugar. Mas então, olhe como esses relacionamentos terminaram. Um cara ainda teve a coragem de me bater. Eu fiz careta pela minha memória e então sorri. Aquele cara não teria filhos tão cedo.

Todavía Edward era diferente. Ele era amável e gentil e realmente tinha uma boa cabeça em seus ombros. Ele tinha um cabelo de morrer e aqueles olhos... eles me lembravam esmeraldas. Eu acho que eu que verei quão longe essa atração vai enquanto eu trabalho com ele nesse projeto.

Depois do maquiador ter feito meu cabelo, eu fiz meu caminho para o set. Tudo que estava me cobrindo era um roupão. Nós estaríamos fazendo nossa cena de sexo em alguns minutos. Eu nunca achei estranho fazer uma cena de sexo como essa antes. Eu pensei, inferno, se eu estarei chupando o pênis dele em algumas horas, simular um ato sexual não vai doer.

O papel que eu faria hoje era de uma paciente. Uma fantasia clássica. Brincando de médico. Eu olhei em volta procurando por Edward e o achei falando com uma mulher em um canto. Ela parecia ser sua agente e ele parecia chateado. _Ótimo. Parecia que ele não estava muito feliz. Provavelmente não gostava de sua próxima atuação. Eu gostaria que minha agente estivesse aqui hoje também. Então eu teria alguém pra conversar._

Fui até a maca dura que você encontraria em um típico consultório médico e sentei. Deus, eu odiava toda essa espera. Finalmente, depois de quase 3 minutos, eu vi Edward fazendo o seu caminho até mim.

"Olá Rosalie, é bom ver você de novo" Ele disse.

"Igualmente Edward. Você sabe quando isso vai começar? Eu odeio ter que sentar e esperar"

"Eu sei que o diretor estará aqui em breve. Oh espere, ali está ele."

Nosso diretor tinha uns 33 anos. Não era muito bonito, mas tinha um brilho em seus olhos. _Parecia com Alice, quando achava o par perfeito de calças._

"Desculpe por manter vocês dois esperando. Apenas alguns ajustes de última hora" ele falou. "Eu tenho que dizer que nosso diretor de elenco fez um trabalho maravilhoso escalando vocês dois para trabalharem juntos. Vocês dois são lindos." _Humph, nada surpreendente aqui._ "Só lembrem, nós faremos a cena do doutor e paciente, então durante seu breve diálogo, mantenham isso em mente. Como vocês sabem, nenhum script foi dado a vocês. Vocês dois são conhecidos por sua habilidade de improvisação durante as cenas de sexo, então estarei contando com isso. Se eu não gostar de algo, eu irei parar vocês. Além disso, nenhuma penetração é exigida. Vocês somente tem que fazer isso parecer real enquanto as câmeras estão em volta. Alguma pergunta?"

Edward tinha uma pergunta. "Como vocês querem que a gente comece? Eu não tenho certeza sobre que posição você quer que a gente use"

O diretor pensou por um minuto e disse, "Surpreenda-me. Vocês dois são experientes em seu campo. Acredito que vocês dois possam encontrar um meio termo"

"Sem problema. Basta deixar tudo comigo e com Edward. Nós somos meretrizes pornôs. Saberemos o que fazer" Eu olhei pro Edward e ele olhou de volta com sorriso divertido. O diretor fez seu caminho para começar.

"Então, Senhorita meretriz pornô, o que exatamente faremos?" Edward perguntou.

"Bem, eu pensei que a melhor maneira de fazer isso seria cachorrinho ou eu podia montar em você. Missionário parece tão entediante. O que você acha?"

"Humm, eu gosto de missionário, mas eu concordo com você. Sendo um filme pornô, eu acredito que cachorrinho seria melhor. Parece bom pra você?

"Claro"

"Então vamos lá"

_Finalmente, a parte que eu estava esperando. Eu realmente espero que ele não decepcione._ Eu pensei que se passasse no departamento de tamanho, eu iria com prazer tirá-lo das prateleiras de solteiro. Seria bom para mim encontrar alguém diferente. Olhei para o diretor e vi a agente de Edward. Ela estava no telefone e parecia chateada. Ela também olhava para o relógio. _Que diabos essa cadela tinha? A perfeição não pode ser apressada._ Me virei para olhar Edward e despi meu roupão. Ele já tinha se livrado do dele. Eu fixei meus olhos de cima a baixo em seu corpo, parando em um determinado lugar. _Oh, merda. Estou com problemas. Eu definitivamente preciso tê-lo. _

**EPOV**

Eu tirei meu roupão e o coloquei de lado. Virei e encontrei Rosalie me olhando descaradamente. _Bem, muitas mulheres tentavam esconder isso, mas ela parecia não se importar. Honestidade. Eu podia apreciar em alguém._ Quando ela finalmente olhou para mim, eu sorri pra ela e ela sorriu de volta.

"Certo Rosalie, eu vou ficar pra trás e deixar você ficar na posição" Eu disse.

Ela ficou de joelhos na cama e se preparou. _Ela realmente era uma linda mulher e ela sabia disso. Auto-confiança. Isso não é ruim também._

Eu me aproximei dela por trás e gentilmente coloquei minhas mãos em seu quadril. Comecei com o movimente de vai e vem que você tipicamente usa transar com alguém nessa posição, somente para ter certeza que estávamos fazendo isso certo.

"Eu não estou machucando você, certo? Quero dizer, eu não... umm... eu acho, estou empurrando errado, estou?" Deus eu parecia um idiota.

Ela virou sua cabeça para me olhar. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Não Edward, seu pau não está me cutucando em qualquer outro lugar que não devesse estar. Você não fala sujo ou o quê?"

"Não é que eu não fale sujo Rosalie, eu só não quero ofender você. Não se preocupe, você irá ouvir um monte de coisas sujas quando ele disser ação"

"Bem, eu não sou frágil então não tenha medo de me ofender. Então, deixe vir"

"Edward!" Eu olhei e vi o diretor me olhando. "Não seja gentil com Rosalie. Isso precisa ser um pouco bruto, então não hesite em pegá-la duramente. Além disso, o cabelo dela está pra baixo então agarre-os junto com os seios."

Eu fiz uma careta pra ele. "Esta não é minha primeira vez. Eu acho que sei o que estou fazendo. Você quer isso um pouco bruto, certo. Eu farei isso bruto" Aff, você pensaria que ele estava falando com um imbecil.

"Hey Rosalie, se eu lhe machucar, me avise, ok?"

"Psiuu, certo, eu provavelmente iria machucá-lo antes de você me machucar"

"Por alguma razão, eu não duvido disso"

"Certo, silêncio no set! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ação!"

Eu comecei passar a mão por seu quadril e apertei com força. Eu estava entrando e saindo dela, tomando cuidado para o pequeno Eddie não fazer isso dentro de sua buceta.

"Era isso que você precisava, Senhorita Scott? Você precisava de uma boa fudida pra acalmar os seus sentimentos, não é?"

Rosalie gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, dando a câmera uma boa visão de seu pescoço e seios.

"Sim, doutor. Eu preciso da minha buceta fudida e eu sabia que você era a única pessoa que poderia me dar isso"

"Não se preocupe senhora, eu estou aqui para te dar meus serviços. Eu vou te fuder tão forte, que você irá gritar meu nome. Você tem alguma idéia do quão molhada sua buceta está?"

"Oh, eu sei que estou pingando, mas é porque seu pau é tão grande e duro. Eu me sinto muito melhor agora que você está dentro de mim, cuidando do meu problema. Eu preciso disso mais forte, doutor. Forte."

Eu usei uma mão para agarrar o cabelo ondulado e loiro de Rosalie e o puxei, o suficiente para ela inclinar sua cabeça pra trás. Enquanto empurrava nela, eu usei minha outra mão para agarrar seus seios fartos e bombear nela mais forte e mais rápido.

"É assim que você quer? Sua buceta estava com saudades do meu pau? Eu quero que você goze pra mim, isso é a única coisa que irá ajudar você. Você precisa gozar por todo meu pau duro e depois engolir meu gozo. Você se sentirá muito melhor.

"Sim doutor, tudo que você disser"

Então, Rosalie começou a gemer. Ela gemeu mais e mais alto até que ela finalmente 'chegou'. Ela realmente era uma boa atriz. Ela provavelmente teria me enganado se eu não tivesse parado atrás dela com minhas mãos em seu corpo.

Depois que repassamos a cena mais algumas vezes para obter diferentes ângulos para as fotos, estendi minha mão para pegar meu roupão e Rosalie fez o mesmo.

"Hey, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Rose perguntou. De qualquer maneira eu sabia o que ela ia me perguntar, mas não me importei. Por alguma razão estranha, eu gostava dela. Ela parecia uma boa pessoa. Dura, mas fiel. Sim, ela parecia fiel.

"Claro. Qual o problema?"

"Qual o problema com aquela mulher com que você estava falando? Você sabe, aquela que está olhando nessa direção? Ela é sua agente?""

Eu sabia exatamente de quem ela estava falando. Eu suspirei. Eu esperava que ela não tivesse percebido o quão aborrecida ela estava.

"Sim, ela é minha agente. Ela está aborrecida com um trabalho que eu aceitei que foi um pouco errado. Ela está tentando tomar conta disso, mas pelo jeito não vai nada bem" Não tinha necessidade de dizer que o trabalho era o que eu estava agora.

"Oh, por um minuto, eu pensei que ela fosse sua namorada"

"Ela é" Eu disse "Seu nome é Tanya"


	5. Se o carro é um balanço

**EPOV**

"O que foi Tanya? Eu sei que tem algo errado" Desde quando deixamos o estúdio, ela tinha agido de maneira muito estranha. Ela estava brava, eu sabia disso. Mas eu não sabia exatamente o motivo. E ela não estava falando comigo.

Suspirei. "Como eu posso ajudar se você não me diz qual é o problema? Sou eu? É a companhia? O quê?!"

Ela virou a cabeça para me encarar e estudou meu rosto. Foi difícil continuar encarando-a, considerando que eu estava dirigindo.

"Eu tentei fazer eles te levarem pra outro papel, mas você não ajudou assinando os papéis para trabalhar no filme no jantar com aquela mulher _Rosalie_" Ela disse "Tem alguma razão particular para você ter assinado o contrato sem mim lá? Eu quero dizer, eu sou sua agente Edward. Eu estou com você faz um tempão. Eu só faço o que é melhor pra você"

"Eu sei disso Tanya. Você esteve comigo desde o primeiro dia. E eu confio em você com a minha carreira, contudo eu só assinei o contrato porque eles estavam me oferecendo um bom dinheiro para fazer isso. Você me disse para assinar se o dinheiro fosse bom e era. Não vejo o que eu fiz de errado."

Tanya olhou através de sua janela e falou, "Eu só não acho que você atuou bem com aquela mulher. Você é um ator muito melhor que ela e não merece nada mais que o melhor"

Olhei pra ela, mas não conseguia ver seu rosto. "O que você tem contra a Rose? Eu acho que ela é uma ótima atriz. O diretor pensa assim também"

"Oh, então agora vocês tem apelidos íntimos? Eu suponho que ela te chama de Eddie também?"

"O que você quer dizer com apelidos Tanya? Rose é só o diminutivo de Rosalie. Não é como chamá-la de querida ou meu amor. Esse é o jeito que eu chamo você. E ela não me chama de Eddie. Eu odeio esse apelido. Você sabe disso."

Com o passar dos anos que eu estive com Tanya, eu comecei a perceber que ela tinha um pouco de ciúmes. No entanto, honestamente, nunca me importei. Isso nunca ultrapassou os limites e me lembrava que ela se importava comigo.

"Eu sei Edward e eu sinto muito. Eu exagerei. Mas eu honestamente não fui sucedida em trocar seu contrato. Você vai ter que ficar com Rosalie até isso acabar"

"Não se preocupe querida. Eu serei resistente" Eu realmente não me importava em trabalhar com Rosalie. Ela tinha uma auto-confiança que me atraia. Ela era independente e não fez besteira. Bem, simbolicamente falando.

Nós estávamos em uma estrada fazendo o nosso caminho para o apartamento. Era melhor do que ter que passar durante todo o tráfego na hora de ir embora. Eu estava dirigindo o carro da Tanya. O meu estava no mecânico hoje, sendo ajustado e trocando o óleo. Eu mal podia esperar para que ficasse pronto. Eu odiava dirigir carro de outras pessoas. Eu dei outra olhada para Tanya e percebi que ela estava me olhando.

"O que foi querida? Tem mais alguma coisa errada?" Ela ainda parecia pensar em alguma coisa.

"Edward, se eu te perguntar uma coisa, você me promete ser verdadeiro?"

Uh-oh. O que todo cara odeia. Emmett e Jasper me diziam para dizer as mentiras que as mulheres queriam ouvir. Primeiramente, eu achava que eles estavam sendo estúpidos e eu fiz o oposto do que eles disseram. Quero dizer, honestidade é a melhor coisa, certo? Errado. Eu fiz uma careta quando lembrei do dia em que me fez pensar muito sobre o que Emmett e Jasper disseram. Eles sabiam o que estavam falando.

"Claro, querida. O que é?"

"Você acha que a Rosalie é mais bonita do que eu?"

Eu olhei pra ela e sorri. Contei 2 segundos na minha cabeça não queria responder muito rápido porque ela saberia que eu estava mentindo. Eu não queria demorar muito, porque ela diria que demorei muito pra responder. Depois dos meus 2 segundos, eu respondi.

"Claro que não Tanya. Por que você ainda pensa isso? Rosalie é bonita, mas você é linda"

Isso pareceu por um sorriso em seu rosto.

Enquanto dirigia, eu comecei a pensar sobre o que ela me perguntou. Tanya não era uma mulher feia. Ela era 7 anos mais velha que eu, mas tinha um belo cabelo loiro morango. Ela parecia tão jovem quanto eu e tinha um ótimo corpo. Rose e Tanya eram similares nesse ponto. A grande diferença estava na personalidade. Rose parecia mais interessante. Como se houvesse mais profundidade nela. Eu não podia afirmar, contudo eu percebia isso.

Só então, eu senti uma mão subindo pela minha coxa.

Olhei pra Tanya e percebi que ela tinha os olhos em 'chamas'.

"Umm, querida, o que você está fazendo?"

"Oh nada. Mas se você sabe o que é bom pra você, encoste.

"O quê? Eu estou dirigindo agora. Você não pode estar falando sério?"

"Eu estou falando muito sério"

Ela me agarrou e começou a acariciar meu comprimento através do material da minha calça. Ela apertou e começou a acariciar pra cima e pra baixo enquanto eu me sentia endurecer por baixo de seus toques. Eu sabia que estaria com problemas em breve, então eu olhei em volta e vi uma estrada de terra a minha direita e entrei. Não estava totalmente deserta, mas tinha árvores e grama o suficiente para o que eu precisava. Virei e olhei pra ela.

Tanya já havia tirado seu cinto de segurança e estava de joelhos sobre mim. Ela pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e rapidamente colocou minha boca na sua, me beijando ferozmente. Nossas línguas estavam entrelaçadas pelo domínio. Ela se afastou respirando pesadamente e foi até meu pescoço, me beijando com vontade. Suas mãos agarraram minha calça e desabotoaram rapidamente, revelando minha cueca boxer e finalmente liberando meu pau dolorido.

Ela tinha feito um bom trabalho me deixando doido e pronto pra ela.

"Uau Edward, você está pronto pra mim?"

"Sim, por favor, eu preciso de você"

"Tem certeza? Você ainda precisa de mim e me quer?"

"Claro. Eu preciso de você... agora"

E com isso, ela me levou em sua boca. Ela colocou o máximo de mim que podia e eu podia sentir sua boca quente fazendo seu caminho pra cima e pra baixo do meu pau. Eu olhei pra ela e agarrei seu cabelo, empurrando ela mais e mais em mim. Com meus olhos fechados, eu podia ouvir seus gemidos e ela me dizendo como meu gosto era bom. Eu não podia segurar mais. Eu empurrei sua cabeça cada vez mais rápido enquanto eu sentia o calor de sua boca se espalhando em mim. Com mais um empurrão de sua cabeça, eu afastei ela e me acariciei até que gozei por toda minha mão.

Eu abri meus olhos enquanto a onda de prazer tomava conta de mim. Olhando a minha direita, eu vi Tanya me olhando com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Isso foi bom, meu Edward?"

"Sim, foi. Mas por acaso você tem algo para que eu possa me limpar? Eu fiz uma bagunça em mim."

Ela procurou na bolsa e puxou alguns lenços. Depois de ter certeza que eu estava limpo e parecia decente novamente, eu liguei o carro dela e fiz o caminho de volta para a estrada principal.

"Você não tinha que fazer isso, você sabe. Eu realmente não estava esperando isso."

"Eu sei. No entanto eu quero que você sempre se lembre como é bom isso comigo e eu irei sempre cuidar de você. Você é meu e sempre será"

"Eu jamais poderia esquecer" eu disse "Eu sei que você me ama e eu também te amo. Não se preocupe com nada".

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para o meu apartamento, onde eu dividia com meus melhores amigos, Emmett e Jasper. Eu sabia que eles estavam me esperando chegar em casa então nós podíamos falar como foi nossos dias com nossas co-atrizes.

Eu também sabia que os caras não iam falar nada se Tanya estivesse lá. Eles entendiam que ela tinha ciúme e não gostavam de aborrecê-la. Eu sabia que eles não gostavam muito dela e mantinham distância. Eles nunca me disseram isso, mas eu sabia.

"Então, vai aparecer essa noite?" Eu silenciosamente pedi para que ela tivesse que ficar em casa.

"Na verdade, eu tenho um monte de papéis que precisam de atenção então eu provavelmente vou ficar em casa. Os garotos estão aqui?"

"Sim, se você precisar de alguma coisa, basta me ligar. Eu te amo"

"Eu te amo também"

E com isso, eu estava fora da porta, fazendo meu caminho para o apartamento. Gostaria de saber se o dia dos caras foi tão interessante quanto meu?


	6. Você só sente falta dele

**BPOV**

Eu fiz meu caminho até a Pizzaria Larry, onde eu encontraria Alice e Rose. Minha mente foi levada de volta pra Jasper. Alto, loiro e muito bonito. Ele parecia que podia se tornar um bom amigo. _Amigo?_ Contudo certamente algo mais, eu espero. Quero dizer, ele foi perfeito em muitas coisas. Quase, porque meu coração não saltou por ele. Mas, eu não estou na escola mais. O que eu esperava?

_Jasper Whitlock. _Até mesmo seu nome era perfeito. Ele era muito legal. Cortês. Sorriso perfeito. E ainda tinha senso de humor. Eu poderia dar uma chance, não podia? O que pode acontecer? Não é como se eu fosse casar com ele ou coisa assim.

Quanto mais eu tentava, porque isso parecia como se eu estivesse tentando falar nisso? E porque isso parecia errado? _Hmmm, eu realmente preciso me recompor. Eu tenho que causar uma boa impressão nele._

Eu estacionei o carro e sai. Fui a primeira a chegar, então peguei uma mesa ao ar livre, para nos dar alguma privacidade.

O garçom veio e levou meu pedido para a bebida. Alice chegou logo depois.

"Hey Bella! Você já fez o pedido?"

"Somente meu drink. Eu não tinha certeza se vocês queriam pizza ou alguma outra coisa"

"Umm, vamos pedir só uma pizza grande. Eu acho que _Pepperoni_ seria perfeito agora"

"Certo, vamos pedir isso"

Depois de fazer nosso pedido, Rose entrou.

"Hey meninas, perdi alguma coisa?"

"Na verdade não" respondeu Alice. "Nós só fizemos nosso pedido e estávamos esperando por você para podermos começar"

"Oh que ótimo, estou morrendo de fome! Espero que a comida chegue logo" disse Rose.

"Ai Meu Deus do Céu!" gritou Alice. "Como vocês não me disseram que eu estou toda bagunçada?!"

Rose e eu nos olhamos.

"Do que você tá falando? Você está bem" Eu disse

"Bem não ajuda! Bem é para estar em casa, não para estar em público! Quero dizer, e se eu encontro minha alga gêmea enquanto estou fora?! Vocês realmente acham que eu quero que ele me veja desse jeito? Tem que ter uma boa primeira impressão."

Rosalie e eu somente rolamos nossos olhos.

"Alice, se ele amar você mesmo quando você estiver péssima, então você terá achado o amor. E acredite em mim, você não está no seu pior." Disse Rosalie.

"É, ela tem razão. Seu pior é somente quando você acorda" Eu disse, sorrindo pra ela.

Ela virou e me olhou, me fuzilando.

"Somente saia do meu caminho Rosalie. Estou indo ao banheiro. Eu voltarei logo"

"Você precisa que eu vá com você?" Perguntou Rose

"Não, estarei bem. Não vou demorar mais que um segundo"

Alice fez seu caminho até o banheiro enquanto Rosalie olhou pra mim. "Então, como foi seu dia? Ou, melhor ainda, como foi seu co-ator? Alguma coisa possível lá?"

"Na verdade, sim, acho que talvez possa ter. Seu nome é Jasper e ele é muito bonito. Ele tem um belo corpo, um sorriso lindo, cabelo loiro, olhos azuis e bem bonitos. Ele tem um bom senso de humor também"

"Certo, bem, e seus bens?" Rosalie perguntou inocentemente.

"Bens? O que você quer dizer?" eu perguntei. Eu tinha uma idéia, mas não tinha certeza se era o que ela estava falando.

Ela suspirou e rolou os olhos. "Eu quero dizer, qual o tamanho do pau dele? Ele tem um tamanho bom ou médio?" Ela falou devagar e claro como quem fala com uma criança.

"Ai Rose, eu não sei..." Comecei, mas corei imediatamente.

"Entendo. Não diga mais nada. Então ele é bem dotado também"

"É, eu suponho que sim" Eu disse, imediatamente tendo uma visão dele em minha mente então eu corei, porque eu comecei a lembrar do incidente com meus olhos. Falando sobre embaraços.

"O que você está escondendo Bella? Eu conheço esse olhar. Alguma coisa aconteceu e você não falou" Rosalie olhou em minha direção, sabendo muito bem que eu estava escondendo algo.

Revirei meus olhos e suspirei profundamente "Bem, eu posso dizer que alguma coisa embaraçosa aconteceu. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora"

Claro, Rosalie não podia deixar passar. "Apenas me conte. Você sabe que eu não vou deixar pra lá"

Eu bufei e disse, "Bem, eu estava fazendo uma cena em que ele gozava no meu rosto e eu me movi errado, então entrou nos meus olhos"

Rosalie estava impressionada e quieta por um total de 2 segundos, então ela explodiu em gargalhadas. Ela não conseguia parar!

"Ai Bella! Isso é uma coisa muito Bella a se fazer!Que embaraçoso pra você! O que o Jasper fez?"

"Bem, ele não riu como você fez, com certeza. Ele tentou me ajudar a limpar, mas eu o deixei rapidamente então ele não viu meu olho. Está bem melhor agora"

"É, eu percebi. Uau, então ele não riu de você? E tentou te limpar? Isso parece perfeito! Então, o que está te impedindo?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu olhei pra ela confusa

"Bem, parece que tinha algo nisso. Você hesitou"

Eu sorri pra ela. Ela me conhecia muito bem. "É, eu suponho que tenha alguma reserva sobre isso. Eu não sei como dizer isso. Ai Meu!"

Eu me distrai porque quem estava no caixa era Jasper em pessoa!

"É ele Rose! Aquele é o Jasper"

Rose virou e deu uma olhada. Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ela o olhava da cabeça aos pés, estudando ele, examinando-o. Então ela me olhou de volta.

"Bem, minha opinião? Um belo pedaço de homem. Mas eu gostaria de ouvi-lo. Chame ele aqui então nos podemos nos apresentar"

"Eu não sei. Eu só o conheci. Você não acha que será muito presunçoso?" Eu estava preocupada que ele não quisesse me ver fora do trabalho.

"O que?! Você está preocupada sobre o que? Diga-me, que cena vocês fizeram hoje?" Rose olhou pra mim.

"Bem, eu fiz uma cena de sexo oral..."

"Oh, então você pode chupar o pau dele a tarde toda, mas não pode chamar ele pra dizer 'Olá?' Se liga Bella. Cai fora daqui, Bella!"

Rose era sempre tão franca comigo. Todavia era por isso que eu a amava.

Virei pra ele e gritei, "Jasper!"

Ele virou a cabeça, olhando para a direção da voz quando ele me viu. Ele imediatamente sorriu calorosamente pra mim e se aproximou.

"Bella! Hey o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu estou com um casal de amigas. Deixe me apresentá-los. Essa é Rosalie e minha amiga Alice foi ao banheiro. Elas duas são do ramo, como eu"

Ele virou e apertou a mão de Rosalie.

"Prazer em conhecê-la Rosalie. Meu nome é Jasper"

"Igualmente Jasper. Fico feliz em conhecê-lo. Bella e eu estávamos justamente falando de você"

Eu dei olhei nervosa pra Rosalie. _Ela não ia fazer isso. Por favor, Deus não_...

"Oh, estavam? Bem, eu espero que ela tenha falado coisas boas"

"Claro que sim" disse Rosalie "Ela apenas falava e falava sobre como maravilhoso você é. Ela se divertiu muito trabalhando com você hoje"

Ela olhou pra mim e piscou.

_Diversão? Ela percebeu como aquilo soou? Espera ai, essa é Rosalie. É claro que ela sabia como soou._

"Sério, Bella? Bem, eu me diverti muito também. Estou feliz que você pense isso" Ele olhou pra mim e eu sorri pra ele timidamente enquanto corava.

_Ótimo. Bella corando._

Rosalie ficou me olhando, tentando me transmitir algo sem Jasper perceber. Ela abria os olhos, olhava pra Jasper e depois de volta pra mesa.

Ah. Entendi.

"Umm, Jasper, se você não tiver ocupado, gostaria de se sentar com a gente? Jantarmos juntos? Você poderia conhecer Alice"

"Oh, eu adoraria Bella, mas na verdade, eu estou aqui pegando uma pizza pra mim e meus companheiros de quarto"

"Bem, tudo bem. Quem sabe uma outra hora?" eu disse. Eu estava aliviada e desapontada ao mesmo tempo. Eu só podia imaginar que outras conversas Rosalie tinha na manga.

"Lógico. Na verdade, eu estava querendo saber se você gostaria de ir comigo ao Clube Fuego quarta à noite? Se você ainda não estiver ocupada"

"Sim, claro. Eu adorarei ir. Quarta então"

"Certo, é melhor eu ir. Meus colegas de quarto vão me matar se eu demorar muito com a pizza. Foi bom conhecer você Rose. Vejo você amanhã Bella"

"Tchau Jasper" Eu disse sorrindo pra ele.

"Tchau belo pedaço de homem." Rosalie disse. Graças a Deus, Jasper já tinha ido e não ouviu.

"Rosalie!! O que é isso?!" Eu olhei pra ela da melhor maneira que pude.

"O que? Oh fala sério Bella. Eu sabia que vocês não se mexeriam, então eu ajudei vocês. E olha o que aconteceu. Agora vocês tem um encontro na quarta à noite"

"Quem tem um encontro quarta à noite? O que eu perdi? Vocês começaram a conversa sem mim?" Alice nos olhou com mau humor.

Alice, você só perdeu Jasper, o cara que a Bella quer sair" Rosalie disse.

"Bem, desembuchem meninas e me deixam a par da história"

Então, eu respirei fundo e contei desde o começo. Assim que eu terminei, a pizza chegou.

"Bem, eu acho que Rosalie teve uma grande idéia, Bella. Você deveria ir com ele. Você raramente sai. E esse homem veio bater na sua porta, não tem razão pra você esperar muito" Alice disse

"Sim, e enquanto sai com ele, tenta transar. Só Deus sabe quanto tempo faz" disse Rose.

Meu rosto começou a corar. Deus, tem muito tempo mesmo. E seria bom finalmente transar com alguém, ao invés de fazer sozinha. No entanto isso era muito a frente. Eu não podia fazer isso. Ou podia?

"Mas de qualquer forma, garotas, vamos ouvir sobre Alice" Eu disse, tentando tirar a atenção de mim.

"Okay, meu cara é diferente desse Jasper. Ele é muito musculoso com seu cabelo preto e olhos lindos. Um sorriso radiante pra terminar. Ele é muito amigável, mas também um pouco estúpido. Ele é muito alto também, o que nos faz parecer engraçados quando estamos juntos, mas não me importa muito. Eu acho que ele está interessado em mim também"

"Isso é ótimo, Alice! Estou feliz que você tenha achado alguém!" Eu disse

"Não tão rápido. Como são seus bens Alice?" Ah, Rosalie não tinha limites.

"Bem, eu só dei uma espiada já que estávamos fazendo a cena de abertura hoje. E eu tenho que dizer, você ficaria impressionada Rosalie" Alice disse, parecendo muito orgulhosa de si mesma.

"Agora, parece perfeito Alice" disse Rosalie. "Você o chamou pra sair?"

"Na verdade, nós iremos sair na quarta à noite, quando nós terminamos. Então, eu acho que eu e Bella estaremos fora"

"Onde vocês vão? Algum lugar agradável?" eu perguntei.

"Não tenho certeza ainda. Eu estava pensando em um filme, só assim podemos sair depois. Eu não tenho certeza sobre o que ele está planejando." Alice disse.

"Estou feliz por você Alice. E você Rose? Você está muito quieta sobre seu dia com Edward" Eu olhei pra ela e ela não parecia muito satisfeita.

"Não tive sorte meninas. Parece que o trem do amor partiu sem mim. Meu cara já tem uma namorada. E ela é sua agente. E ela estava no set hoje. E ela é uma vadia total." disse Rosalie.

"O que você quer dizer com vadia total? Com você?" Eu perguntei. Se ela era foi desse jeito com Rose, eu podia somente imaginar o que Rose tinha feito.

"Na verdade não comigo. Não posso afirmar, mas eu senti como se fosse pra mim, sem que seja assim. Eu não posso por meus dedos nela. Edward é um pedaço de mau caminho" Ela olhou distante.

"Entãooooo, e seus bens?" Alice perguntou com uma risadinha.

"Vamos apenas dizer, definitivamente convidaria ele pra sair e tentaria dormir com ele, tudo em um dia" Rose disse com uma piscadinha.

Eu rolei meus olhos pra ela. Essa garota não tinha limites.


	7. Uma noite com os garotos

**Terceira Pessoa POV**

Jasper entrou no apartamento que dividia com seus melhores amigos Edward e Emmett. Eles estavam sentados no chão assistindo TV quando eles viraram a cabeça para o som da porta sendo aberta.

"Comida!!" Gritou Emmett enquanto ele saltou através do sofá que ele estava sentado.

Edward se levantou casualmente e caminhou até a mesa da cozinha. "Por que você demorou tanto Jazz? Eu já ia mandar Emmett ir atrás de você"

Emmett olhou pra Edward com a sobrancelha levantada. "Não, você não mandou. Você somente disse 'eu espero que Jazz se apresse, inferno' é o que me lembro."

Edward encarou Emmett.

"Não importa caras, escutem. Eu vi a Bella na pizzaria Larry. É por isso que eu demorei. Ela estava lá com suas amigas" Jasper disse.

"Quem é Bella?" Emmett perguntou

"Bella é a mulher que está trabalhando com Jasper, Em." Edward respondeu.

Jasper olhou pra Edward com um olhar interrogativo.

"Que foi? Não é minha culpa se eu presto atenção e ele não" Edward disse.

"De qualquer jeito, eu a vi lá com suas amigas e acabei marcando um encontro com ela na quarta à noite"

"Ela estava com alguma amiga bonita?" perguntou Emmett, falando com a boca cheia de pizza.

"Bem, ela estava com sua amiga Rosalie. Ela é linda, mas um pouco avançada. E ela tem uma outra amiga, que eu esqueci o nome, contudo ela não estava sentada lá. Ela estava no banheiro. Todavia se ela parecer um pouco com Bella ou Rosalie, então ela deve ser um espetáculo"

Emmett bebeu um pouco da sua coca-cola e disse, "Bem, eu também tenho um encontro na quarta à noite com a minha co-atriz. Pelo menos, eu acho. Enfim, eu queria fazer algo hoje a noite, mas ela não podia. Então quando eu sugeri quarta a noite, ela aceitou. Então, eu estou achando que é um encontro"

"Parece bom, Em. A propósito, como foi seu dia?" perguntou Edward.

"Foi bom. Alice, minha co-atriz, fez um ótimo trabalho e ela estava muitooooo gostosa com sua fantasia de empregada francesa. Mas ela estava gritando algo sobre a fabricação do vestido estar errada e que o material era barato. Ela ainda disse que se tivesse tempo, ela mesma teria feito sua fantasia. Estranho né?" Emmett disse.

"É um pouco estranho, mas ela é mulher, e elas não tendem a se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa?" perguntou Jasper.

"De qualquer maneira Emmett, ela parece boa o suficiente. Eu quero dizer, você disse que ela é gostosa e ela concordou em sair com você. Tem duas coisas a favor dela." Edward disse

"É, mas eu não tive chance de ver seus peitos. Eles não são tão grandes quanto eu gosto, mas tudo bem. Eu não vou ser muito exigente. Eu irei vê-los amanhã na gravação." Emmett disse com um sorriso.

"Você é como um porco, Emmett" Edward disse, enquanto rolava os olhos.

"É, mas vocês vivem através de mim. É por isso que vocês gostam tanto dessas conversas, Edward. Não minta. Pode admitir.

Edward apenas continuou zombando dele enquanto ele levantava pra jogar seu lixo fora. Claro, Emmett estava certo, mas Edward não iria admitir isso.

"Então Jasper, nos conte sobre seu dia com Bella" Edward perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Realmente correu tudo bem até o fim. Nós fizemos a cena de sexo oral." Jasper começou

"Aaaaaahhhh, a boa e velha cena do boquete. Não tem nada igual" Emmett respondeu com um olhar vidrado.

"Cala a boca, Em" disse Edward.

"O que? É assim que você sabe se deve ficar com a mulher. Você a avalia em como ela faz um bom boquete" Emmett disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Que seja, vá em frente e continue, Jasper" Edward disse.

"Certo, então, nós fizemos a cena do sexo oral e foi bom. Ela é muito bonita. Grandes olhos cor chocolate e cabelos no mesmo tom. E ela tem a pele como marfim..."

"Você está mudando o assunto Jazz" disse Edward.

"Certo, então, estávamos na cena em que eu gozo e humm..." Jasper parou se perguntando por que foi tocar no assunto.

"Fala cara, você não pode nos deixar curiosos desse jeito. O que aconteceu?" Emmett encorajou.

"Bem, enquanto eu estava, vocês sabe, gozando, Bella moveu sua cabeça de um jeito errado e um pouco... entrou em seus olhos" terminou Jasper sem olhar pra nenhum de seus amigos.

Emmett e Edward estavam olhando Jasper com suas bocas um pouco abertas. Emmett foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

Ele riu. Muito.

Edward se recompôs e disse com um sorriso, "Uau Jasper, o que você fez?"

"Bem, eu não ri, isso é uma maldição. Pobre garota estava totalmente sem graça. Eu não ia piorar as coisas pra ela rindo. Na verdade, o que aconteceu foi quando eu já tinha gozado, e eu a ajudei a se levantar. Então ela tentou me atacar com seu rosto cheio de meu, vocês sabem, e eu comecei a rir empurrando-a. Foi aí que começou a escorrer no rosto dela e entrou em seu olho" Jasper terminou.

Aquela história deu a eles uma outra rodada de risadas e mais ainda de Emmett, mas Edward estava apenas se divertindo. "Ela parece ser uma ótima garota Jasper. Ela é louca ou algo do tipo?" perguntou Edward.

"Na verdade não, ela saiu correndo dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro se limpar. Eu realmente gosto dela. E eu quero acertar com ela" disse Jasper.

Emmett olhou Jasper e perguntou, "Entãooo, como era o boquete dela, Jasper?"

"Pra que você quer saber? Você quer tomar ela de mim? Que eu me lembre, você já tem seu próprio encontro" Jasper disse.

"Hey, eu nunca disse que queria tomá-la de você. Eu tenho Alice, mas caso não dê certo... ou nunca se sabe. Só o gostosão aqui poderia tirar ela de você" Emmett disse com um sorriso se referindo a Edward.

"Eu?! Porque eu faria isso? Eu já tenho minha própria namorada, muito obrigado. Eu não preciso da Bella do Jasper também. Acredite em mim, minhas mãos estão cheias." Edward disse.

"Sim, sim, sim, então Jazz, como é o boquete dela? Você me deve uma resposta. É o que sempre fazemos." Disse Emmett.

Jasper rolou os olhos e disse, "Muito bem. Foi na verdade muito, muito bom. Ela foi uma das melhores que eu já vi. Estão felizes Emmett e Edward?"

Edward olhou pro Jasper com sua boca aberta em choque. "Por que você disse Edward? Não fui eu quem fez a pergunta. Foi Emmett"

"É bacanão, mas você queria saber tanto quanto eu. Eu somente não sou um frangote de merda pra perguntar" disse Emmett. "Então Jasper, como eram seus peitos? Alguma coisa boa lá?"

A cara de Jasper ficou vidrara por um segundo, então ele respondeu. "Na verdade, sim, ela tem um belo conjunto. Na verdade ela é quase perfeita. Eu estou muito ansioso pelo nosso encontro"

"Bem, eu, por exemplo, estou feliz por você Jazz. Eu espero que você ache a felicidade com ela assim como eu achei com a Tanya"

Emmett e Jasper trocaram olhares, que Edward achou melhor ignorar. Ele não estava a fim de discutir o porque de seus amigos não gostarem dela.

"Então Edward, como estão indo as coisas com Tanya? Você não tem falado muito ultimamente..." Jasper perguntou, obviamente torcendo para que seu relacionamento estivesse ruim.

"Isso é porque vocês não perguntam. E, as coisas estão indo muito bem com ela. Obrigado por perguntar. Ela está planejando sair da cidade quinta de manhã. Eu tenho um encontro com ela na quarta à noite, às 8:00. Estou ainda pensando se devo ou não passar aquela noite em seu apartamento. Mas se eu não voltar pra casa, é por isso" Edward disse, passando o plano na sua cabeça.

"Hey, e como foi com sua co-atriz Edward? Você não nos contou" Jasper questionou, olhando pro Edward.

"Na verdade, foi muito bom. Nós tivemos nossa cena de sexo hoje. Rosalie na verdade é uma mulher muito atraente" Edward disse, olhando pro espaço.

"Edward..." começou Emmett com uma voz musical.

"Ugh. Certo Emmett. Seus peitos são nota A. Você definitivamente iria aprovar, eles são bonitos e redondos. Eu ainda não tive um boquete dela, quando acontecer, você será o primeiro a saber. Enquanto ao sexo, ela parece entender bem nessa área" Edward disse bufando.

"Uau, isso foi muito informativo Edward, mas eu só ia perguntar o que Tanya achou dela" Emmett disse, sorrindo na direção de Edward.

Jasper explodiu em um ataque de riso enquanto Edward olhava pra Emmett, seu rosto ficando um pouco rosa.

"Imbecil. Eu sei que você ia perguntar isso. Não minta pra mim" Edward disse.

"Hey, não culpe Emmett se você tem uma mente imunda e te levou por um caminho que você não pode voltar" riu Jasper.

Edward somente rolou os olhos e murmurou "Bando de imbecis"

"Então, de qualquer forma, parece que estaremos todos ocupados quarta à noite, hein?" disse Emmett. "O que você está planejando pro seu encontro Jazz?"

"Eu perguntei se ela gostaria de ir comigo ao Clube Fuego. Ela disse que adoraria. Eu sempre quis ir lá. Nós podemos ficar até tarde sem ter que nos preocupar com o trabalho no dia seguinte. Isso é um ponto positivo. E você?" Jasper perguntou olhando pro Emmett.

"Eu não tenho certeza. Mas Alice parece o tipo que já sabe o que quer fazer, você sabe, tomar a iniciativa. Então, invés de adivinhar e errar, eu vou perguntar pra ela"

"Parece legal, caras. Mas eu tenho que perguntar, vocês estão pensando em trazê-las aqui? Porque se estiverem, esse lugar precisa de uma limpeza." Edward disse, olhando o apartamento.

"Bem, eu não. Estou pensando em pegar Alice no apartamento dela" disse Emmett.

"Eu também não" disse Jasper "Também vou pegar Bella em seu apartamento"

"Certo então, vamos apenas jogar fora essas caixas. Eu estou pronto pra encerrar a noite. Especialmente porque ainda temos trabalho amanhã" Edward disse.

Então, os garotos limparam a bagunça que tinham feito. Cada um foi pra seu devido quarto.

Emmett entrou em seu quarto, colocou sua calça de pijama e deitou na cama assistindo TV por alguns minutos antes de desligar as luzes.

Jasper foi pra seu quarto e também se trocou, mas optou por deitar na cama e ler um pouco, até ele se cansar e desligar as luzes.

Edward entrou em seu quarto e tirou sua roupa da noite. Ele foi para o seu teclado que tinha contra a parede e tocou uma linda, suave melodia para relaxar depois de um dia duro de trabalho. Depois de vinte minutos, ele decidiu tomar banho. Ele estava pensando em sua vida, e onde o levou também.

_Eu realmente quero ter uma boa noite com Tanya na quarta. Eu quero que ela saiba o quanto eu amo. Eu odeio vê-la trabalhar e nada mais__,__ e eu posso entender. Eu farei aquela noite extra especial pra ela. Então, ela não será capaz de duvidar do meu amor._

E com isso, Edward saiu do chuveiro, secou seu corpo e seu bagunçado cabelo cor de bronze, e foi pra cama pronto pra ter uma boa noite de sono.


	8. Pensamentos do Emmett

**EPOV**

Eu acordei com o maravilhoso som vindo do meu rádio-relógio. Eu estava confuso quando acordei. Eu olhei em volta e percebi que era apenas terça-feira, longe do final de semana. Me espreguicei na cama, afastei os cobertores e saí do quarto. Eu olhei pra mesa da cozinha e percebi que Emmett e Jasper já tinham saído das camas e estavam vestidos e comendo cereal. _Aaahhh, café da manhã dos campeões._

"Hey, como acordou tão cedo, Emmett? Você não tem que chegar tão cedo", eu disse, pegando uma tigela no armário.

"Ó, cara, você sabia que são vinte pras oito? Jasper e eu temos que estar lá às 8:30" respondeu Emmett.

"É Edward, você não tinha que estar lá às oito hoje?" perguntou Jasper pensando bem.

Eu olhei em volta e olhei novamente pra eles, totalmente em choque. "Você tá me zoando certo? Por favor, me diga que isso é uma brincadeira estúpida" Eu disse, procurando desesperadamente nos rostos deles algum traço de humor. Não achei nenhum.

"Edward, o que aconteceu? Você está sempre com controle de tudo. Como logo você pôde se atrasar?" disse Jasper, claramente zombando de mim.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Eu tive dificuldade pra dormir. Eu acho que deve ter sido pior do que eu pensava. Merda, eu tenho que ir" Eu sai correndo da cozinha e entrei no chuveiro e tomei banho em tempo record. Eu rapidamente me troquei e saí correndo do quarto.

"Caras, vejo vocês à noite. Estou indo" Eu gritei, olhando por cima do meu ombro. Mesmo dirigindo como um maníaco, eu ainda estava dez minutos atrasado. Suspirei. _Que maneira de começar a manhã._

**EMPOV**

"Cara" eu olhei pro Jasper, "Eu achei que ele estava no banho. Mas não importa, ele é muito tenso pro seu próprio bem. Ele precisa relaxar e se divertir. A namorada do Edward o enforcou. Acho que nem um guindaste consegue soltá-lo, e isso quer dizer alguma coisa"

Eu olhei pro Jasper e ele revirou os olhos pra mim. Eu estava começando a me preocupar com o que estava acontecendo com Edward. Tem algo de errado com ele, mas eu não sabia dizer o que era. Eu acho, se eu tivesse que por em palavras, eu diria que ele está perdendo a alegria. Ele não ficava muito feliz com nada. Quero dizer, ele sorria, mas nunca chegava realmente aos seus olhos. Me pergunto se tem algo a ver com a Tanya_._

_Tanya_.

Aquele demônio em forma de mulher. Não que ela tenha feito algo pra nós ou pro Edward. Na verdade, foi ao contrário. Ela era muito doce e agradável comigo e com Jasper. Não confiamos nela. Jasper e eu conversamos sobre isso antes e nós dois sabíamos que se Tanya pudesse ter chance com um de nós, com certeza ela faria. Mas ela nunca fez nada fora do normal, então ela parecia inofensiva pros outros. Contudo eu sabia mais, e mulheres como ela não eram boas para o meu melhor amigo.

Suspirei profundamente. Que situação Jasper e eu estávamos. Não podíamos dizer nada. Quero dizer, o que nós falaríamos pro Edward? _"Hey Edward, sobre Tanya, eu acho que ela está tentando dar em cima dos seus dois melhores companheiros, mas nós não temos como provar isso. Você só tem que confiar na gente."_ Eu pensei sobre isso. Isso com certeza seria um motivo pra ele sair do nosso apartamento e não falar mais com a gente por um bom tempo. E isso não podia acontecer. Tínhamos que ficar de olho nele. Às vezes, Edward podia ser tão cego.

A porta do quarto dele se abriu batendo na parede enquanto ele corria pra fora do quarto e gritava, "Caras, vejo vocês a noite. Estou indo"

Jasper se levantou e lavou sua tigela. "Bem, Em, estou indo também. Ao contrário de você, eu não curto chegar atrasado todo dia no trabalho. Vejo você mais tarde"

"Hey Jazz?" Eu precisava ter certeza que nós estávamos fazendo a coisa certa não contando nada pro Edward.

Ele voltou e me olhou, a mão dele na maçaneta da porta.

"Você acha que estamos fazendo a coisa certa não contando pro Edward por que não gostamos da Tanya? Eu sinto que vamos prejudicá-lo mais pra frente."

Jasper franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto pensava. Então ele me olhou e disse "Sabe, estive pensando sobre isso também, mas honestamente Em, o que podemos dizer? Sua namorada de tantos anos, sua amiga de confiança e agente é uma vagabunda? Fala sério Em, você sabe tão bem quanto eu como ele vai reagir. Ele sempre acha que sabe mais. Não há nada que você possa dizer a uma pessoa como ele sem uma prova. Edward pensa muito com a cabeça, mas não muito com o coração"

"Humm, você está certo. Mas eu acho que quando se trata da Tanya, ele pensa um pouco mais com as duas cabeças e muito pouco com o coração. Ah bem. Vamos nos preocupar com isso depois. Tchau Jasper"

"Vejo você depois Em" e ele saiu.

Eu levantei e percebi que eu precisava ir nos próximos dez minutos. Eu não queria estar muito atrasado, só atrasado o suficiente. Eu não sei que obsessão é essa em chegar atrasado ao trabalho. Talvez porque eu sabia que eu podia escapar disso. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era sorrir e encantar todos, e eu me livraria.

Eu estava indo pro meu quarto quando meu celular tocou. Era da companhia. _Merda. Eu ainda não estava atrasado e eles já estavam me ligando._

"Alô?" eu disse temporariamente.

"Hey Em, sou eu Edward. Eu deixei meu celular em cima da cômoda do meu quarto. Quando você estiver vindo pra cá, você poderia parar no primeiro andar e me entregar? Eu estou no estúdio 2"

"Com certeza Eddie. Contanto que eu não entre durante uma cena e veja o pequeno Eddie, eu ficarei bem. A última coisa que eu preciso logo cedo é um humor destruído e seu pequeno homem fará isso"

"Em, quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer pra não me chamar de Eddie? Eu _odeio_ esse nome. É tão infantil. E eu não vou começar minha cena nos próximos vinte minutos. Eles estão terminando de arrumar a Rose agora"

Eu pensei sobre o que ele me disse, "Oh, sua co-atriz? Que meigo! Talvez eu possa finalmente conhecê-la. Hey, quando eu chegar aí, não seja um asno e me apresente-a."

Eu podia vê-lo rolar os olhos. "Claro, que seja. Só não chegue atrasado, ou eu irei ter certeza em não ver você quando chegar aqui"

Eu desliguei o telefone e peguei minhas chaves. Agora, eu tinha um incentivo pra chegar lá cedo. Um: Ver como essa Rosalie era. Dois: Não _ver_ como Edward era.

Então, meu telefone tocou de novo. Eu olhei e vi que era Tanya. _Ótimo, Satanás eleva sua cabeça feia._

Eu respondi o telefone cansadamente. "Alô?"

"Hey Emmett, sou eu Tanya" ela falou. "Eu sei que Edward esqueceu o telefone no apartamento. Eu queria saber se você quer que eu vá aí e pegue. Nós não queremos ser inconvenientes com você. Se você apenas esperar por mim..."

Aff. Ela podia ficar mais transparente?

"Tanya, Edward sabe que você está me ligando?

"Claro Emmett. Por que não saberia? Eu sou aberta e honesta com ele."

Merda. Claro, certo.

"Sim, certo, não é nenhum problema pra mim. Na verdade, eu já estou no carro, dirigindo para aí. Estarei aí em minutos" e desliguei o telefone.

Eram por coisas como essas que eu sabia como Tanya era ordinária e dissimulada. Ela jogava bem as suas cartas.

Eu rapidamente peguei o telefone do Edward e saí. A última coisa que eu queria era Tanya me encurralando no nosso apartamento sozinho. Eu estremeci.

Eu achei o Estúdio 2 e rapidamente entrei, olhando mais cautelosamente pelo set à procura de Edward. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira conversando com a diaba quando eu me aproximei dele.

"Hey Edward, aqui está seu telefone"

"Bem, olá pra você também Emmett" disse Tanya.

Eu olhei rapidamente pra ela e disse "eu já te disse 'Olá' no telefone Tanya"

Edward me mandou um olhar dizendo 'Seja legal'.

"Então, cadê sua co-atriz?" Eu perguntei, olhando em volta.

"Bem, que coisa estranha. Nós estávamos bem aqui prontos pra começar, desde que eles terminaram de arrumar ela mais cedo, quando ela perdeu a paciência e rasgou o vestido. Agora, eles estão ocupados tentando achar um novo figurino pra ela."

"Ahhh cara! Não acredito nisso! Talvez uma próxima vez então" Eu disse enquanto começava a caminhar para a porta de saída. Eu realmente precisava ir.

Edward sorriu pra mim maliciosamente "Sinto muito que você não pôde conhecê-la hoje. Talvez outra hora"

Olhei pra ele. Eu sabia que ele não estava sentindo nada. Ele só gostava de me encher.

Eu estava saindo quando ouvi Tanya dizer "Tchau Emmett"

Eu não me incomodei em responder.

Mesmo depois de estar um pouco atrasado, eu ainda fui o primeiro a chegar ao set, esperando por Alice. _Cara, com uma coisinha como ela demora um tempão pra ficar pronta._

Finalmente, depois de uns quinze minutos, ela apareceu.

"Então Alice, está pronta pra se soltar?"

"Emmett, se você me falar alguma coisa meu corpo vai se soltar, e eu pessoalmente irei estrangular você" ela disse pra mim com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Claro, fadinha, com certeza"

Nós dois tiramos nossos roupões e eu rapidamente dei uma olhada nela sem ela perceber. Como eu pensei, ela era muito boa sem nada. Ela realmente não tinha nada pra soltar. Após a verificação, seus seios pareciam bem firmes e eu estava ansioso pra dar um bom apertão neles. Sua buceta era bem limpa e depilada. Sua barriga era bonita, magra e bem estreita. Eu podia imaginar o que minhas mãos enormes iriam parecer percorrendo todo o pequeno corpo dela. De repente, meu pau estava doendo. Era hora da ação.

"Gosta do que vê? Como estou?" Alice me perguntou, me olhando inocentemente. Aparentemente, eu não estava tão astuto quanto eu pensava.

Eu olhei pra ela e disse "Nada caído, Alice. Você passou no meu teste." Muitas mulheres achariam meu tipo de provocação repulsiva, mas Alice me deu um sorriso caloroso.

"Obrigada, Emmett. Isso é um elogio vindo de você. Então, estamos prontos pra fazer isso, ou o que?"

"Eu já nasci pronto" Eu respondi.

Ela simplesmente rolou seus olhos pra mim e sorriu.

Fiquei em frente a minha mesa de escritório, explorando tudo. Alice ajoelhou na minha frente com um olhar determinado no rosto olhando pro meu pau. Eu acho que isso ficaria um pouco cômico com Alice sendo tão pequena e eu tão grande (sim, eu sou vaidoso suficiente pra admitir isso), mas algumas pessoas se excitam com coisas assim.

Assim que 'ação' foi gritado, ela pegou meu pau em sua mão e começou a acariciar lentamente no início. Ela colocou a cabeça na sua boca usando sua língua pra girar no topo. Eu joguei minha cabeça pra trás tendo certeza que as câmeras pegariam tudo. Ela devagar começou a avançar sua boca mais e mais até que eu não cabia mais. Eu senti sua boca quente penetrando minha pele e eu segurei a parte de trás da cabeça dela e comecei a entrar e sair de sua boca, gentilmente. Eu não tinha certeza o quanto podia ser seguro invadir sua boca sem fazê-la se engasgar e eu me sentiria terrível se fizesse isso com ela. Afinal, eu gostava muito dela.

O diretor gritou 'corta' e nos fez passar para o sofá. Alice se ajoelhou na minha frente entre as minhas pernas enquanto eu me reclinava pra trás. O diretor nos disse que eu tinha que gozar nos seus seios e ela usaria os dedos pra espalhar.

"Hey, Em, certifique se de me dar uma boa quantia pra espalhar. Eu não sou mágica. Preciso de algo sólido para conseguir encaixar."

Eu ri do seu entusiasmo. Nada parecia pôr essa menina pra baixo.

"Claro que sim, Alice. Eu deixarei você saber quando for gozar para que você possa se preparar"

Gritaram ação de novo, e Alice começou a trabalhar sua mágica.

Cara, ela era muito boa nisso. Se não fossem todas as câmeras de merda no caminho, eu acho que podia de verdade, fazer isso real. Eu preciso ver se podemos fazer isso no nosso encontro. Eu adoraria senti-la em mim sem distrações.

Ela começou a sacudir a cabeça cada vez mais rápido, gemendo e me chamando de senhor. Ela realmente deixou meu pau molhado e foi entrando e saindo de sua boca com facilidade. Ela estava olhando pra mim, seus olhos me perfuraram quando eu disse "Você está pronta pra mim? Eu estou pronto pra gozar em você toda, e fazer valer a pena seu salário"

Ela me tirou de sua boca e rapidamente se inclinou pra trás e eu pulei em meus pés e joguei tudo sobre seus peitos. Eu tive certeza de jogar tudo sobre ela enquanto Alice pegava suas mãos e fechava os olhos gemendo e esfregando as mãos sobre os peitos enquanto eu abusava todo meu gozo em seus peitos, dando uma atenção especial para seus mamilos eretos. Depois de alguns minutos, nós terminamos a cena. Eu a ajudei a se levantar e lhe entreguei uma toalha.

"Desculpa eu fiz uma bagunça em você. Mas se isso te consola, eu achei que você parecia extremamente sexy" Eu dei um sorriso verdadeiro, pra ela ter certeza que eu não estava mentindo.

Ela sorriu de volta "Bem, tenho certeza que qualquer mulher que tivesse gozo pelos seios iria parecer sexy e gostosa, mas obrigada pelo elogio"

"Sim, no entanto você parece bem melhor com isso, pouca coisa" Eu disse. "Então, humm, está tudo certo pra amanhã?" Eu só tinha que lembrar isso novamente, pra ter certeza que não tinha nenhum desentendimento entre a gente.

"Claro. Eu vou precisar ir pra casa depois do trabalho pra me preparar, mas então você pode me pegar. Eu irei te dar o endereço amanhã" Ela disse, enquanto pegava o roupão e ia em direção aos chuveiros.

"Certo, então, vejo você amanhã, transar com você, tomar banho e ficar pronto pro nosso encontro de amanhã" Eu sorri pra ela. Eu não podia ajudá-la. A vida pessoal de atores pornôs podia ser tão imbecil às vezes.

Ela simplesmente sorriu em resposta. "Certo, vejo você amanhã, Emmett"

Amanhã não chegaria rápido suficiente.


	9. Tem um médico na casa?

**RPOV**

_Eu odeio acordar tão cedo. Por que meu trabalho não podia começar a uma da tarde? Eu sei o porquê, porque eu trabalho pra idiotas, é por isso._ Eu resmungava enquanto saía da cama. Peguei minha roupa na cômoda e fui pro banheiro. Eu podia ouvir a música alta vindo do quarto da Alice. _Fala sério... ela está acordada e cheia de energia agora. Deus, eu a odeio._

Eu lentamente entrei no chuveiro, tendo certeza que a água quente caía sobre todo meu corpo, relaxando meus músculos enquanto eu tentava acordar para mais um dia rotineiro. Eu lavei meus cabelos e meu corpo e fiquei no chuveiro um pouco mais que o necessário sabendo bem que se eu demorasse mais, toda a água quente acabaria e Bella iria me matar. A única desse apartamento que gostava do chuveiro tão quente quanto eu gostava era Bella.

Fui para o meu quarto e me vesti, tendo certeza de vestir algo confortável. Depois de mais uma olhada no espelho, eu saí em direção a cozinha. Eu ainda tinha um tempinho antes de sair.

"Dia Rose" gorjeou Alice. _Será que eu já me lembrei o quanto eu a odeio hoje? Oh sim, eu me lembrei._

"Dia Ali" Eu disse, sufocando um bocejo. Eu precisava de alguma cafeína se eu tinha alguma esperança de fazer algo essa manhã.

"Por que você está tão cansada Rose? Que horas você foi pra cama?"

"Eu não fiquei até muito tarde, mas eu não sou uma pessoa da manhã. Meu corpo não trabalha desse jeito. Minha mente não está totalmente acordada ainda. E agora, em cerca de uma hora, eu tenho que olhar todo aquele corpo sexy maldito enquanto eu faço a cena com Edward. É loucura, eu te digo.

"Quem diabos simplesmente acorda cedo e sai da cama pronto pra fazer uma cena de sexo?" endoideci

"Nós Rose. Isso é o que nos diferencia dos outros. Nós mandamos nos nossos corpos e mentes. É por isso que nós ganhamos bem." Disse Alice.

Eu bufei. "Ganhamos bem? Engraçado, eu estava me perguntando por que eu estou rolando em milhões e continuo vivendo em um apartamento com minhas duas melhores amigas. Especialmente quando eu estou milionária." Eu sentei com meu café e meu bolo.

"Bem, nós ganhamos mais que a maioria, Rose. E nós vamos continuar ganhando mais e mais dinheiro. E sabe por quê? Porque nós somos boas no que nos fazemos e somos lindas. Até Bella é boa nisso também. Quem sabe?" disse Alice, esquecendo que Bella tinha acabado de entrar no cômodo.

"Eu sou boa em que?" disse ela, enquanto também pegava uma xícara de café.

"Em chupar pinto e agir como se estivesse fudendo com algum garoto de merda enquanto geme e suspira enquanto ganha bem" Eu disse, sorrindo maldosamente pra ela. Eu adorava quando a deixava corada.

"Eu não disse isso!" disse Alice, indignada. "Rose, diga pra ela agora que não foi isso que eu tinha dito"

"Bem, você não disse isso nessas palavras, mas disse. Estava implícito. O que fazemos, nós somos lindas e boas no que fazemos, é por isso que continuamos ganhando bem, o que significa pra você?" Eu disse, primeiro olhando pra Alice e em seguida olhando pra Bella.

"Obrigada, Rose. Você me fez sentir como uma prostituta de beco, fazendo sexo por dinheiro, enquanto que isso é totalmente diferente." Disse Bella, parecendo um pouco magoada.

"É claro que é, Bella" disse Alice, me dando um olhar reprovador. "Nós não temos que fazer isso se não quisermos e não temos um cafetão. Oh, e isso é legal também!"

"Ah sim, totalmente diferente" eu disse, jogando junto. "Invés de nos prostituirmos por dinheiro, nos prostituímos por análise" Brilhante!

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas e disse, "Entãoooo, o que quer dizer com somos prostitutas por análise, Rose? Eu não entendi o conceito"

Eu rolei meus olhos. Olhei pra Alice e ela me deu um olhar mortal. "Eu diria que somos prostitutas por análise, porque em nossa linha de trabalho, nós dependemos da opinião dos outros pra poder seguir em frente na carreira. Isso faz sentido. Se alguém não gosta da gente ou do nosso talento, bem, então acabou pra gente. Mas como Alice disse, nós não temos que nos preocupar com isso porque nós somos muito fodas no que fazemos. Incluindo você Bella" Eu sorri pra ela, deixando-a saber que era um elogio. Ela sorriu de volta pra mim, entendendo.

Eu olhei no meu relógio. "Porra. Eu tenho que ir. Não quero chegar atrasada. Eu tenho que pegar meu figurino estúpido" eu levantei da mesa e lavei meu copo, indo para a sala de estar (que era tudo junto, eu só tive que dar uns passos) pra pegar minha bolsa e minha chave do carro.

"Saindo para ver o sexy Eddie, Rose?" disse Bella "Tenha certeza de dizer pra ele que nós dissemos oi"

"Ah, e não se esqueça da sua Vadia miserável agente Tanya também. Eu sei que vocês duas irão se tornar amigas logo. Alice sorriu pra mim.

"Calem a boca vocês duas antes que eu conte pra ele que eu tenho uma colega de quarto que vive corando e quer transar com ele e uma fada que quer chupar seu amigo. Quero ver como vocês se sairão"

Nem preciso dizer que elas calaram a boca.

A manhã parecia se arrastar sobre mim. Uma vez que eu estava vestida com meu figurino e pronta, eu tive que voltar no vestuário e fazer uns ajustes. Isso estava levando tempo demais para eu começar a atuar. Eu finalmente saí quando encontrei Edward sentado em sua cadeira com a cabeça pra trás e os olhos fechados. Ele realmente parecia um supermodelo lindo. Era uma pena que ele já tenha sido fisgado.

"Hey Cullen, o que tá fazendo?" eu perguntei, o olhando de cima a baixo.

Ele abriu os olhos e me olhou enquanto eu fazia meu caminho com um meio sorriso derrotado no rosto. "Ah, finalmente está pronta. Por um momento, eu pensei que você tinha morrido e seu cadáver estava apodrecendo em seu figurino"

"Eu não sou como a minha colega de quarto. O que aconteceu com meu figurino foi um acidente. Pelo menos rasgou pouco. Conhecendo minha colega de quarto, provavelmente teriam que tirar esse figurino" Eu sorri pensando na pobre da Bella com o gozo no olho.

"Então sua amiga teve uma má sorte hein? Isso pode não ser bom pra sua vida social. Estou surpreso que você conseguiu se modelar a ela (Alice). Eu achei que alguém como você estaria longe agora"

Eu olhei pra ele e o vi sorrindo pra mim, me deixando saber que ele estava brincando. "Ah, eu só estou com ela somente por sexo. Ela beija muito bem. Mas não é má sorte, é falta de jeito." Eu disse, pensando em todas as vezes que a pobre menina tinha se ferrado na ER. Estou surpresa que ela não tenha realmente quebrado nada.

Edward estava olhando pra mim com os olhos arregalados. Eu olhei pra ele me perguntando o que ele tinha pensando sobre o que eu disse antes. "Você pode respirar, Edward"

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e disse, "Você estava apenas brincando Rosalie? Agora estou curioso"

"Claro, você não gostaria de saber"

"Eu realmente adoraria saber, mas acho que eu acho que você faria meu colega de quarto enfartar se você dissesse isso a ele. Eu gostaria pelo menos, de levar a notícia graciosamente"

"Ah, então seu amigo é um maluco, hã?" Eu perguntei

"Bem, ele pode ser. Ele é também muito avançado e não faz besteiras quando está sério, o que é quase nunca. Ele é brincalhão e gosta de tirar uma com as pessoas. Ele não leva desaforo de ninguém e sempre cuida de mim e do meu outro colega de quarto. Muito leal."

Ele parou pra pensar um minuto no que ele tinha dito. Então ele se virou pra mim e me surpreendeu.

"Na verdade ele me lembra muito você"

"Bom, então, eu vou considerar isso um bom sinal" eu sorri de volta pra ele. "Ele parece ser um cara legal, se ele se parece comigo"

"Ele na verdade estava aqui mais cedo, pra me entregar meu celular, mas você estava arrumando o figurino e ocupada. Contudo conhecendo você, provavelmente não teria se importado, hã?" Ele sorriu pra mim.

Eu tive que rir. Eu provavelmente não teria me importado. Eu sabia que eu era bonita. Não era preciso esconder isso.

"Talvez da próxima vez, eu irei conhecê-lo. Não é grande coisa."

Eu olhei em volta do set e percebo que estava quase na hora. Eu olhei mais uma vez no espelho e disse "Pronto Cullen?"

"Sempre"

Fomos para o cenário do consultório medico e eu sentei. Edward estava do outro lado do set e se preparando pra fazer a sua entrada. Eu tinha que admitir, fiquei impressionada com Edward com seu jaleco e o estetoscópio no pescoço. Quantas meninas desmaiariam sobre ele se ele fosse um médico de verdade? _Merda, eu teria feito um convênio só pra ele checar meus seios para o exame de mama. E então me examinar no exame anual. Eu adicionei._

"Srta. Hale, tudo pronto?" O diretor me perguntou.

"Pronto"

"Sr. Cullen?"

"Pronto"

"E ação!"

A porta do consultório rapidamente abriu e de lá saiu o médico mais lindo e maravilhoso que eu já tinha visto. Cada parte do seu corpo sobressaltou o doutor. Seu jaleco era comprido e o fazia parecer um médico de verdade. Minha respiração ficou presa apenas por um minuto.

Ele olhou para algo próximo. Meu prontuário médico. Ele estava analisando, folheando alguns papéis quando ele olhou pra mim e disse, "Bom dia, Sra. Scott, vejo que não está se sentindo bem. Quer me dizer qual o seu problema?"

Eu olhei diretamente pra ele e disse, "Sim, doutor, eu não estou me sentindo bem em tudo. Eu sei que você é a única pessoa que eu podia ver que pode me ajudar"

"Eu irei definitivamente dar o meu melhor. Agora, me diga onde e o que dói"

Eu sentei na ponta da maca e disse baixo e diretamente pra ele, meus olhos analisando seu corpo de cima a baixo, enquanto as câmeras pegavam tudo.

"Bem, Doutor" eu disse. "Eu sinto um constante formigamento na parte de baixo do meu corpo. Eu sempre me sinto quente e sinto necessidade de chupar e lamber alguma coisa, mas eu não sei o que. Estou sempre brincando com meus peitos, especialmente beliscando meus mamilos até que eu me sinta molhada e quente na minha parte inferior."

Edward estava me olhando fixamente e andou até mim, ele colocou sua boca no meu ouvido. "Onde você sente o formigamento Sra. Scott? Aqui?" Ele perguntou, pondo sua mão quente no meu estômago.

"Não, doutor, mais pra baixo"

"Que tal aqui?" Ele perguntou, sua mão lentamente indo mais pra baixo do meu corpo.

"Mais pra baixo" eu ofegava.

"Onde exatamente é o local molhado e quente Sra. Scott?" Edward me perguntou, sua voz saindo muito sedutora.

Eu respirei pesadamente, "É minha buceta, doutor"

"Desculpe, onde? Não entendi direito"

"Minha buceta doutor. Estou toda molhada e quente e eu preciso que você cuide disso pra mim" Eu disse, desta vez mais alto.

Edward me olhou e sorriu. "Eu acho que posso cuidar disso pra você, Sra. Scott. Contando que você não diga pra ninguém"

"Não irei"

"Vou precisar tirar seu vestido."

"Isso é perfeito" Eu respirei.

Suas mãos, tão suaves e macias, deslizaram nas minhas pernas e acima das minhas coxas, pegando o vestido nas mãos. Ele passou as mãos pra cima das minhas pernas, levando meu vestido com ele. Suas mãos foram subindo pela lateral do meu corpo e ele levemente roçou os polegares nos meus seios. Eu soltei um gemido involuntário. Ele passou o vestido pela minha cabeça e jogou de lado.

Eu abri meus olhos a tempo de ver sua boca descer e tomar meu mamilo em sua boca, enquanto beliscava o outro. Eu joguei minha cabeça pra trás e disse, "Ah, sim Doutor! Seu tratamento já está me fazendo sentir melhor"

E com isso, o diretor gritou corta.

Edward rapidamente levantou a cabeça e se endireitou pra olhar pra ele. Ele sorria muito pra mim.

"Que foi?" Eu disse, tentando decifrar sua expressão.

"Oh nada. Mas se eu não te conhecesse melhor Rosalie, eu acharia que você estava realmente gostando"

"Bem, que bom que você me conhece muito bem então" eu disse, estreitando os olhos.

Ele simplesmente sorriu.

O diretor nos disse que fizemos um grande trabalho juntos e que nossa improvisação foi perfeita. Nada disso me chocou.

Fiquei pensando no tesão que eu realmente tive durante a cena. Estava me perguntando se Edward podia sentir, ou se ele estava apenas brincando comigo. _Cara, preciso me masturbar logo. Meus dedos não são o suficiente. Mas eles teriam que servir por agora._

Eu estava saindo rapidamente quando Edward chamou meu nome. Merda.

"Sim, o que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei irritada que ele me parou. Minha buceta não parava de latejar.

"Hey, meu amigo Emmett está aqui e queria saber se você queria conhecê-lo"

Eu tive certeza que estava olhando muito pra ele, mas não podia fazer nada. Eu nem entendi o que ele disse.

"Humm, agora não, Edward. Eu realmente tenho que ir. Mas talvez da próxima vez?" Eu disse, rezando para que ele me deixasse sozinha.

"Com certeza, Rose" Eu virei pronta para sair quando ele disse, "Ah e a propósito, apenas um aviso. Se você grita durante o orgasmo, não grite. As paredes são de papel fino, especialmente do banheiro."

Eu olhei pra ele. Agora, ele realmente me encheu a paciência. Se exibindo.

"Bem, eu terei certeza em deixar Tanya saber que você me deu aquele pequeno petisco, Edward. Eu tenho certeza que ela ficaria feliz em saber que você foi muito útil."

Seu rosto empalideceu visivelmente. "Merda, Rose, eu estava apenas brincando. Você não tinha que jogar sujo"

Eu sorri pra ele. "Ah, nunca ninguém te disse? Eu sou uma vadia. E orgulhosa."

E saí andando.


	10. John é um idiota

**JPOV**

Sentei na minha cadeira, esperando por Bella terminar sua maquiagem. Eu estava excitado por estar com ela novamente, mas minha excitação foi amortecida pela minha conversa com Emmett essa manhã. Eu não podia ajudar, contudo me preocupava com Edward e aquela mulher, Tanya. Eu sabia que ela estava apenas o usando por dinheiro. Digo, ela sempre pegava o lucro que ele estava fazendo, sem falar que ele gastava todo dinheiro que ganhava com ela. Eu não achava que ela o merecesse. Muitas vezes, Emmett e eu percebemos que se fôssemos idiotas e imbecis, e não amassemos Edward como um irmão de verdade, nós poderíamos facilmente comê-la de novo e de novo. Mas não éramos assim. Nós três crescemos em casas decentes, onde fomos amados e nos ensinaram o verdadeiro significado da amizade. Nós nos demos bem de imediato, era como se fossemos irmãos de verdade.

Eu deixei um profundo suspiro sair enquanto ponderava o que fazer. Eu sabia como Emmett estava certo. Não tinha jeito que poderíamos falar com Edward sem rodeios. Ele não iria ouvir. E Tanya foi muito sorrateira de pegá-lo. Eu lembro a primeira noite que ela foi ao apartamento, estávamos todos dormindo. Edward e Tanya em seu quarto e Emmett e eu em nossos próprios quartos. Era umas 2:30 da madrugada quando eu ouvi minha cama ranger e a senti afundar. Eu abri meus olhos e olhei para meu travesseiro para ver Tanya entrar pelos meus cobertores enquanto passava as mãos pelas minhas pernas. Inútil dizer que eu gritei e disse pra ela sair enquanto eu acendia as luzes. O que fez que Edward e Emmett saíssem de seus quartos. Edward parecia preocupado e Emmett me olhava com questionamentos nos olhos. Ele sabia. O que me surpreendeu era que ela sabia como controlar as cordas do coração de Edward. Ela alegou que tinha se perdido e tinha ido parar no quarto errado. Ela também começou a chorar e disse que eu a assustei e não precisava ser tão mau. Eu sabia que era uma cena porque nossos olhos se encontraram enquanto ela escalava minha cama. Aquela noite, Emmett e eu fizemos um pacto de que manteríamos os olhos em Edward e fazer o que fosse possível para chutá-la pra fora de sua vida. Apenas ainda não fomos bem sucedidos.

"Você parece estar perdido em pensamentos Jasper. O que está te corroendo?" Bella me perguntou, sua voz doce me tirando de meus pensamentos.

"Só estou pensando em uma situação que eu estou tentando lidar. Talvez eu pudesse obter sua opinião, se estiver tudo bem?" Eu perguntei, esperando que alguém de fora pudesse me dar uma solução sobre a vida amorosa de Edward.

"Claro que sim, mas eu acho que eles querem começar, então vamos terminar primeiro, e então serei toda sua" ela disse quanto sorriu pra mim me tranqüilizando.

Nós começamos a andar através do set quando eu de repente me lembrei de uma coisa. "Ah Bella, como estão seus olhos? Você parece bem hoje, mas eu quero ter certeza que não machuquei você ou algo assim. Eu sinto muito se eu causei algum problema" Por alguma razão desconhecida ela começou a corar. Ela estava linda com aquele tom vermelho no rosto. "Eu estou bem Jasper, obrigada por perguntar. Não foi sua culpa, então não se desculpe. Eu estava sendo boba quando isso aconteceu. Sem danos." Percebi que ela não queria continuar com o assunto, então deixei pra lá.

Nós fomos para o set e nós dois fizemos nosso caminho para trás da mesa. Estávamos informados sobre o que aconteceria, então estávamos praticamente prontos pra começar. Tiramos nossos roupões e nos focamos em nosso trabalho. Foi onde a parte divertida começou.

Alguém gritou ação de algum lugar fora do set e eu agarrei a Bella, nua puxando para o meu corpo. Eu beijei seu colo, indo em direção ao seu pescoço, gentilmente chupando e mordiscando. Eu a ouvi gemer e a senti envolver as mãos em meus cabelos, puxando em todas as direções. Eu encontrei o caminho para seus seios e coloquei um em minha boca enquanto gentilmente massageava o outro. Sua respiração estava se tornando rápida, empurrando meu rosto mais perto de seus mamilos. Eu usei meus dentes levemente para mordiscar e então usei a minha língua passando envolta, lhe causando outro gemido de prazer. Ela parecia que estava realmente gostando disso. _Eu estava confuso. É real ou não? Deus, ela é uma ótima atriz. Se estivéssemos sozinhos, então eu saberia que sou eu, mas não com todas essas pessoas olhando. Só faça seu trabalho Jasper e tudo ficará bem._

"Sr. Johnson, isso é errado. Eu sou sua secretária. Não posso fazer isso. O que os outros vão achar?" Ela disse, totalmente sem fôlego.

"Não se preocupe com isso Srta. Michaels, Eu irei cuidar de você. Você não está gostando do que estou fazendo?"

"Oh sim, sim eu gosto. Você faz muito bem"

"É por isso que sou o chefe. Eu posso cuidar de você e você pode cuidar de mim" Eu disse, sorrindo enquanto beijava seu peito, fazendo meu caminho de volta.

De repente, ela ficou de lado e eu desci mais sobre a mesa e joguei tudo o que estava em cima no chão. Agarrei Bella e a joguei sobre a mesa, e beijando seu peito desci para sua barriga, enquanto segurava suas mãos acima da cabeça. Ela estava se contorcendo embaixo de mim, ficando um pouco difícil de beijá-la direito, sem fazer cócegas.

"Sr. Johnson, por favor!" Ela implorou.

"Por favor, o que, Srta. Michaels? Eu preciso ouvir"

"Por favor, por favor, por favor me foda. Eu não posso agüentar mais. Eu preciso sentir seu pau dentro da minha buceta molhada" Bella libertou suas mãos das minhas e passou pelo seu corpo.

Peguei as suas pernas e coloquei na minha cintura gentilmente agarrando os seus quadris. Comecei a forçar dentro e fora dela, devagar no começo, e então gradualmente mais rápido. Eu não podia deixar de notar seus peitos saltando com a foca que eu fazia. Como se soubesse, ela os agarrou e começou a brincar com eles.

"Eu preciso que você goze pra mim, querida. Eu preciso ouvir você gozar pra mim." Eu disse, sabendo que ela sabia que estava na hora da sua 'libertação'

Bella arqueou as costas e agarrando na mesa, gemendo e gemendo a todo instante. Assim que ela se acalmou, o diretor gritou corta. Bella rapidamente se apoiou nos cotovelos e sorriu pra mim. Seria cômico vê-la de um extremo ao outro, mas eu já estava acostumado. Foi pra trás dela e a ajudei a se levantar da mesa.

"Bom trabalho Bella. Quem diria que você podia fingir um orgasmo tão bem?" Eu brinquei.

"É, é uma coisa boa que eu tive que praticar muito para estar apta para fazer isso parecer real"

"Eu espero que você que você não tenha feito isso com seus namorados. Você teria os enganado" Eu sorri pra ela deixando-a saber que eu estava brincando. Estávamos pondo nossos roupões de volta.

"Não. Eu cuidava de mim mesma quando estávamos fazendo" Ela disse. Seus olhos ficaram abertos e suas bochechas foram ficando coradas com sua confissão. "Ai meu Deus! Eu não acredito que disse isso. Estou tão envergonhada. Eu não sei por que, mas parece que você é um bom cara e eu não consigo me guardar quando estou com você"

"Não se desculpe Bella. Me sinto do mesmo jeito com você. Na verdade, se te faz sentir melhor, eu bato punheta também, embora é porque eu não tenho uma namorada." Eu falei. Ela riu novamente parecendo à vontade. "Então, está pronto pra um bate-papo ou é muito tarde pra você?" Eu perguntei.

"Absolutamente. Só vou me trocar. Que tal nos encontrarmos no café da esquina? Podemos pegar um pouco de café e ter privacidade lá"

Eu prontamente concordei e 20 minutos mais tarde eu estava no café da esquina esperando por Bella. Eu tinha decidido que contaria tudo a ela, enquanto mantinha a identidade de Edward em segredo. Eu não tinha idéia de porque eu sentia que precisava não dizer pra ela que era meu colega de quarto, mas eu queria manter isso confidencial. Bella entrou e fez seu caminho até mim.

**BPOV**

Eu sentei em frente ao Jasper, olhando pra carranca em seu rosto. O que quer que esteja acontecendo parece preocupá-lo, deve ser muito ruim. Eu esperava que eu pudesse ajudá-lo de alguma forma. A garçonete veio até nós e perguntou o que queríamos.

"Dois cafés, por favor, e eu quero uma fatia de torta de maçã. E você Bella?

"Eu quero o mesmo, obrigada" eu voltei minha atenção pra Jasper. "Okay, então, o que aconteceu? Eu posso dizer que alguma coisa está te incomodando e deve ser algo muito importante. Você não parece o tipo que fica pensando nas coisas por muito tempo"

"Bem" ele começou, "Veja, eu tenho esse amigo. Eu irei chamá-lo de John. Ele é realmente um amigo pra mim e estou preocupado com ele"

Eu não entendi a necessidade de usar códigos com o nome do amigo, mas eu não o iria pressionar ainda mais. Eu estava feliz porque ele confiou em mim o suficiente para pedir a minha opinião. "Continue"

"John tem uma namorada..." Aaahhhh, dificuldades com mulher. Eu deveria saber. "e sua namorada, Jane, não é exatamente a namorada ideal"

"Por quanto tempo eles namoram?"

"Uns 3 anos"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Esse é um tempo realmente longo pra ser um namoro sério, não será fácil resolver esse problema. "Estão sérios?" eu perguntei.

"Não tenho certeza. Eu acho que eles estão apaixonados, mas nunca me preocupei muito em ver se está ficando sério"

Ele sentou pra trás e me contou sobre Jane e John, seu relacionamento tempestuoso e como era a convivência com Jane.

"Um momento" eu disse "Você disse, que Jane escalou sua cama no final da noite, e você foi quem teve que pedir desculpas pra ela?!" Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"Sim, muito legal" Jasper disse.

"Que merda, Jasper. Desculpe-me, mas seu amigo John é um idiota. Ele precisa encontrar alguém melhor"

"Bem, não é bem só sua relação pessoal, mas eles trabalham juntos também"

Eu pensei sobre isso. Isso poderia ser um problema. Considerando o que Jasper e eu fazíamos no estúdio, eu podia imaginar como isso seria difícil no próximo dia de trabalho. "Bem, ele pode mudar de setor, não pode?"

"É um pouco mais complicado que isso. Veja, eu acho que você pode dizer que ela é como sua chefe. Humm, muita sorte"

"Bem, isso complica as coisas Jasper, realmente complica. Eu sinto muito pela sua situação."

"Então, o que você acha que eu devo fazer Bella?"

"Humm, como posso te dizer isso delicadamente? Eu diria que você está fudido" eu sorri pra ele.

Ele rolou os olhos pra mim. "Esse é seu conselho? Estou fudido? Ótimo Bella"

Eu ri. "Não, meu conselho é que você não pode fazer muito. Mas estou dizendo que você está fudido porque não pode fazer muito. Entendeu?"

Ele suspirou profundamente. Eu estendi a mão e segurei sua mão na minha. Tocou-me o quanto ele se importava com John. "Olha, Jasper, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não posso lhe dar outro conselho. Mas desde que John se recusa a ver a luz, isso é uma coisa que ele vai ter que descobrir por si mesmo. Infelizmente. Você só tem que torcer que ele não fique muito desolado e esteja lá pra ele quando chegar a hora"

"Está certa Bella. Vou deixar rolar e ver o que acontece. Me senti bem te contando isso. Obrigado"

"Sem problema meu amigo" Eu sorri pra ele. Embora eu não tenha conquistado Jasper, quem conseguisse seria uma garota de sorte.

Ele pagou por nossa comida e nós saímos de lá juntos.

"Te vejo amanhã Jasper?"

"Claro que sim Bella. Tudo certo pra amanhã à noite?"

"Não esquecerei isso"

Nós nos abraçamos rapidamente e fui pra casa, meus pensamentos girando em torno de um certo homem alto e loiro.


	11. Quem é meu tipo

**APOV**

Cheguei em casa para encontrar Rosalie na cozinha. Humm, isso é estranho. O que ela está fazendo lá? É mais natural encontrá-la no quarto, não na cozinha, eu sorri com minha piadinha.

"Querida, cheguei" eu falei, enquanto fazia meu caminho até Rosalie.

"Hey, Alice, como foi seu dia?" Ela me perguntou, claramente distraída com o que estava fazendo.

"Foi bom... Rose, o que você está fazendo? Parece que você está tentando matar alguma coisa que está grudado na frigideira" Eu olhei para vê-la mexendo com uma colher o que parecia ser carne moída. Embora eu não tivesse tanta certeza.

"Estou tentando fazer hambúrguer. Tentando é a palavra chave aqui. E na panela, um purê de batata instantâneo, mas eu não sei como medir a manteiga." Rosalie parecia claramente destruída e fora do seu ambiente.

"Bem, cadê a Bella? Ela não costuma cozinhar? Ela sabe o quanto odiamos fazer isso, e nunca dá certo" Comecei a fazer beicinho, mas então percebi que talvez Bella pudesse estar em um encontro.

"Ela me ligou e disse que chegaria mais tarde hoje; ela iria tomar café com Jasper. Ela viria, só que um pouco mais tarde."

Eu pensei sobre o que ela me disse e percebi que eu estava feliz pela Bella. Eu realmente espero que onde quer que ela esteja, que tivesse tendo alguma vantagem com Jasper. O Senhor sabe que ela precisava dele.

"Rosalie, vamos nos poupar de um desgosto, intoxicação alimentar, náuseas e pedir comida Chinesa."

"Achei que você nunca perguntaria!" Ela disse, rapidamente jogando fora as comidas e pegando o telefone pra fazer o pedido.

Fizemos nosso caminho de volta pra sala e eu perguntei como foi seu dia.

"Ah Alice, foi muito bom. Nós fizemos a cena de abertura e Edward estava vestido de médico. Deus, ele estava lindo! Eu só queria comê-lo inteiro!"

"Espera, mas ele não tem namorada?" Eu perguntei, claramente me lembrando que ela mencionou que ele tinha a levado.

Ela suspirou pesadamente. "Sim, ele tem. Mas eu sou Rosalie. Eu posso pegá-lo se eu quiser também."

"Então, por que não pegou?" Eu perguntei, tentando descobrir onde isso estava indo. Digo, Rosalie era linda. Inferno, se eu fosse virar lésbica, seria por ela.

"Porque estou cansada de apenas transar Alice. Eu quero encontrar alguém que irá me amar, não se não me ama então caia fora"

Eu a entendia completamente. Eu também queria alguém assim, mas ninguém tinha aparecido na porta ainda. E não foi como se não estivéssemos procurado o Sr. Perfeição, nós procuramos e procuramos, mas não tivemos sucesso. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, um dia. Eu só tinha que convencer minhas amigas desse fato. "Então, como foi a cena? Como Edward foi?"

"O doutor foi incrível. Eu até deixei escapar um gemido enquanto estávamos filmando, e eu não tinha que gemer, simplesmente escapou. Eu achei que ele percebeu também, porque quando eu estava indo tomar banho e me vestir, ele disse algo sobre eu me satisfazer sozinha e não gritar muito alto porque as paredes eram finas"

Eu tenho certeza que a minha boca estava aberta porque eu com certeza fiquei surpresa. "Uau, ele tem um par de bolas. O que você disse?"

"Eu fiz a única coisa que eu sabia que ia afetá-lo. O ameacei com sua namorada, Tanya." Rose tinha o familiar brilho demoníaco em seus olhos.

"Bem, você sempre foi a malvada"

Então, a campainha tocou. Eu fui abrir e a comida Chinesa havia chegado. Eu paguei o entregador e Rose e eu rapidamente começamos a comer.

"Como foi o seu dia Alice? Alguma coisa boa aconteceu pra você?"

"Bem, hoje eu fiz um sexo oral no Emmett. Isso conta?" Os olhos de Rose brilharam como eu sabia que iriam. Ela adorava detalhes.

"Você sabe o que eu quero Alice. Como ele era? Era bom? Você se divertiu? Vai, fala logo!" Ahh, e eles achavam que eu era impaciente.

"Eu me diverti muito. Ele tem um pau enorme e é claro que eu estava animada! Digo, um olhar e minha boca começou a encher d'água. Mas é claro, eu fiz direito. Eu não podia me deixar levar. Quero dizer, como eu iria parecer pra ele?"

Rosalie sorriu e disse "Desesperada"

Eu sorri pra ela. "De qualquer forma, ele é muito doce. Ele foi cuidadoso em não me fazer engasgar, sempre me olhando com cuidado pra ter certeza que eu estava bem"

Rose rolou os olhos e disse "Marica"

"Ele não é! Ele é gentil e delicado. Não é porque ele faz isso que ele precisa ser rude. Não me parece muito atraente ter engasgos na câmera. Eu tenho certeza que o diretor iria amar isso" Eu juro, ela podia ser sem noção às vezes.

"Para a sua informação, algumas pessoas gostam de engasgos. Meu ex namorado por exemplo..."

"Pode parar! Eu não quero ouvir nada sobre você e seu ex namorado"

"Ela está tentando te falar sobre as histórias horríveis que ela chama de 'histórias de sexo' de novo?" Bella perguntou enquanto entrava na sala.

"Eu praticamente voei pra fora da sala encontrando seu corpo e dando um abraço apertado. "Bella, você precisa falar. Conte-nos tudo! Nós temos o direito de saber! Foi um encontro? Vocês se beijaram? Você vai vê-lo novamente?" Eu estava ficando frustrada com ela. Ela não estava respondendo minhas perguntas rápido o suficiente.

Eu rapidamente me sentei e impacientemente batia o pé enquanto Bella fazia seu caminho lentamente para o sofá.

"Então?" Eu perguntei.

"Então o que?" Ela disse, claramente me zoando.

"Você vai começar a falar agora se você sabe o que é bom pra você Isabella Marie Swan!" Eu estava cansada dos jogos.

"Okay, Okay. Ele pediu pra ir ao café comigo porque ele estava tendo problemas com garotas"

Rose e eu trocamos olhares. Estas eram as boas notícias? Mesmo se fosse ex namorada, era muito mau gosto ele levá-la para falar sobre isso. Suspirei. Bella sempre cai com os perdedores. Esse Jasper deve ser um idiota.

"Por que ele estava falando com você sobre os problemas com sua namorada?" Rose perguntou.

"Eu nunca disse que ele estava falando sobre problemas com a namorada, eu disse que ele problemas com uma garota."

"Bella, por favor, deixe de ser um cú e esclareça pra nós" Eu disse, extremamente doce, avisando que eu estava a beira de pirar.

Ela nos disse tudo que precisávamos saber sobre os fatos da conversa. Depois de ouvir sobre sua tarde, eu mudei minha idéia sobre Jasper. Ele era provavelmente doce, um cara sensível afinal.

Rose levantou e foi pra cozinha dizendo, "Eu diria ao seu amigo John imediatamente o que estava acontecendo. Se ele não me ouvisse, bem então seria seu problema, não meu."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Bem, eu acho que você deu a Jasper um bom conselho. Não tem muita coisa que possa ser feita. Estou feliz que você estava lá pra ele"

"Eu também Alice. Eu só espero que possa evoluir pra algo mais. Nosso encontro pareceu bem amigável. Mas parece não ter fogo."

"Basta dar um tempo, Bella. Você irá ter certeza amanhã à noite quando vocês saírem. Não se preocupe." Eu realmente espero que Bella esteja errada. Jasper parecia certo pra ela.

Rose voltou e disse "Então Bella, como foi sua cena de sexo com seu amigo?"

Bella sorriu lentamente, corando. "Foi realmente muito bom. Eu tenho que dizer que ele parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Ele tem um excelente controle de seus quadris e segurou muito firme na minha bunda..."

"Pode parando" Rosalie parecia tensa. Eu não achava que ela podia lidar com mais coisas sobre sexo. Eu olhei pra ela com simpatia. Rosalie sempre teve os momentos mais difíceis durante nosso período de seca. "Estou indo pra cama já. E não batam na minha porta ao menos que vocês queiram ouvir algo que realmente não vão gostar."

Eu honestamente queria ir dormir em paz essa noite, então eu coloquei meu radinho no meu criado mudo e percebi que Bella fez o mesmo. Nós não precisávamos ouvir Rosalie, nós tínhamos nossos próprios problemas.

* * *

**ENQUANTO ISSO, VOLTANDO AOS GAROTOS.**

**EPOV**

_É tão bom estar em casa, deitado na minha cama depois de um longo dia, _eu pensei_. _Meus pensamentos voltaram pra Rosalie e como foi meu dia com ela. Ela era uma garota muito, muito bonita com uma boa cabeça sobre os ombros. Ela não deixava ninguém lhe dizer o que fazer ou como fazer, e não tinha medo de dizer como era. Ela parecia ser uma boa amiga, uma amiga leal. Mas somente se você tivesse a sorte de ganhar seu lado amigo. _Ela tinha um bom corpo também. Muito bonito._ Eu não tinha como evitar me lembrar de como ela era. Eu fechei meus olhos e pensei em Rosalie nua na minha frente, o pequeno Eddie começou a acordar, isso é, até um pedaço de alguma coisa cair em cima de mim.

"Hey Edward! Te assustei?" Emmett sorria enquanto eu tentava tira-lo de cima de mim. Ele definitivamente era a última pessoa que eu queria em cima de mim.

"Em! Sai de cima de mim, inferno!" Eu gritei, mas ele era pesado demais pra eu levantar.

"Nossa Edward, você age como se eu fosse te estuprar ou coisa assim. Eu vou levantar, espera aí" Enquanto ele saia de cima de mim, ele roçou em cima da minha calça, fazendo ele sentir minha dureza. Emmett arregalou os olhos. "Hum... Edward? Olha cara, eu não sei como dizer isso, mas eu realmente não gosto de você dessa maneira, eu sinto muito ter pulado em cima de você te causando uma má impressão, mas..."

"Que porra é essa, Emmett? Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Não tem nenhum maldito jeito de eu estar atraído por você. Eu estava assim antes de você chegar aqui e me atacar fisicamente" Eu não podia acreditar no que ele estava pensando. Eu sinceramente precisava mandar checar seu cérebro.

Ele visivelmente relaxou. "Ah, obrigado, meu Deus. Eu pensei que ia ter que me mudar; ou ia ter que te empurrar Jasper. Ele faz mais o seu tipo do que eu. Então em quem você estava pensando?" Ele me olhou enquanto balançava as sobrancelhas.

"O que você quer dizer com o Jasper ser o meu tipo? Eu não tenho um tipo. Eu não sou tipo de ninguém." Eu não sei por que isso me pegou desprevenido. Mas pegou. Talvez seja por isso que ele pense que era bom demais pra mim.

"Nem pensar, Edward. Você precisa de alguém que goste das mesmas coisas que você. Você e Jasper poderiam ficar sentados em uma sala em silêncio juntos enquanto ele lê histórias e você senta e toca seu piano. Entende? Duas ervilhas em uma lata"

"Não, mas dizem quem os opostos se atraem, lembra Emmett? Eu podia atrair alguém que é totalmente meu oposto"

"Sim, mas a questão é, você gostaria de atrair alguém como eu? Alguém que faria você ir a exposições de carros ou te fazer passar vergonha em público, ou fazer sexo com você em áreas públicas? Você estaria disposto a ficar comigo?" Ele me olhou com um sorriso no rosto, sabendo qual seria minha resposta.

"Humm, acho que você está certo. Jasper seria a melhor opção pra mim... espera, que porra eu to falando!" Eu não podia acreditar onde essa conversa estava chegando.

"Hey cara, só estou tentando te ajudar a chegar a uma conclusão. Não tenho culpa se você me quer"

Eu rolei meus olhos enquanto eu pensava sobre o sentido que ele fez. De fato, Rosalie era igual a ele em muitas coisas e poderia fazer muitas das coisas que Emmett disse. E realmente, eu seria capaz de lidar com algo assim? Eu acho que não. De qualquer maneira, eu estava contente que Tanya não era como Rosalie. Tanya era exatamente do jeito que eu queria que ela fosse.

"Então cara, você não me disse em quem estava pensando?"

"Rosalie" Eu disse automaticamente, e lamentando de imediato.

"Ohhhhhhh, ela deve ser boa, heim?" Emmett disse, com um olhar distante.

"Sim, ela é, mas nossa conversa estúpida me fez perceber uma coisa Em."

"O que foi?"

"Ela não é o tipo de garota que eu quero. Ela me lembra muito você. Eu espero, por Deus que você encontre seu oposto Emmett porque eu odiaria estar por perto se você achasse alguém como você"

Ele tinha um sorriso pateta no rosto. "Eu vou me lembrar disso Edward, quando estiver fora procurando por uma namorada"

"Hey, então o que você queria antes de entrar explodindo no meu quarto?"

Ele acenou para mim e o segui para a cozinha enquanto ele apontava para os armários. "Nós não temos nada pra comer essa noite Edward. Jasper ainda não voltou e eu estou morrendo de fome"

"Bem, sempre podemos ter sanduíches. Não é o melhor, mas é alguma coisa." Emmett e eu continuamos a fazer nosso jantar de reis e então nos sentamos pra comer.

"Então, Em, como foi seu dia?"

"Foi extremamente bom. Nós tivemos nossa cena de boquete hoje." Ele estava olhando pra mim com um brilho maligno nos olhos.

"Entãoooo?" Eu não entendia o que ele estava fazendo.

"Então, foi bom." É isso? Esse tempo todo esperando por essa cena em particular e é tudo que eu recebo?

"Correu bem como?"

"Pergunte Edward"

Ah. Entendi.

"Não, Emmett, não vou jogar seus jogos estúpidos. Somente me conte."

"Não. Não até você admitir que você quer saber tanto quanto eu e me pedir pra te contar"

"Que porra estúpida Emmett. Não farei isso"

"Não tenho a noite toda Edward"

Eu rolei meus olhos e bufei impaciente. "Certo. Quero saber tanto quanto você, Emmett. Como foi o sexo oral da Alice?"

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e disse, "Cara, ela é impressionante! Mew, essa garota tem uma boca!"

"Que garota?" Nós olhamos em volta e vimos Jasper vindo de encontro a nós.

"Ah, ele estava me contando sobre Alice e seu dia de hoje"

"Então ela tem uma bela boca, hein, Em?" Jasper disse com um sorriso perverso no rosto. Isso só incentivou mais Emmett.

"É cara, ela te chupa como se não houvesse amanhã. Porra é muito bom. Estava me perguntando o que ela pensa de mim? Provavelmente pensa que eu sou uma besta."

Jasper e eu trocamos olhares e começamos a rir.

"Claro, Em, contanto que você durma a noite"

"E você Edward?" Jasper perguntou

"Nossa cena foi muito bem na verdade. Eu acho que Rose está com um pouco de necessidades sexuais porque me pareceu que ela estava ficando excitada com minha atuação"

"Você tem certeza que era atuação Edward?" Emmett perguntou enquanto olhava pra mim.

"Claro que sim, Emmett. Eu não vou trair a Tanya. Que tipo de cara você acha que eu sou?" Deus, eu espero que eu estivesse encenando.

"Desculpa Edward. Eu não queria te ofender"

"Bem, e você Jasper?"

"Meu dia também foi bom. Bella é uma boa companheira no sexo. Cara, ela tem um corpo lindo. E o jeito que ela arqueia as costas enquanto ela está tendo um orgasmo é incrível"

"Porque ela estava fingindo um orgasmo Jasper? Você não foi bom o bastante?" Emmett começou a rir.

"Não seu imbecil, nós estávamos filmando" Ele pareceu irritado.

"De qualquer forma, por que você demorou tanto?" eu perguntei, tentando clarear o que Emmett tinha dito.

"Ah, eu fui tomar café com a Bella. Tivemos uma boa conversa"

Eu tinha certeza que Emmett e eu estávamos olhando pra ele como se ele tivesse duas tetas. Eu posso dizer que ele se arrependeu rapidamente do que disse.

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntou Emmett.

"Nada. Significa somente que sentamos, tomamos café e conversamos"

"O que isso quer dizer?" Emmett perguntou de novo, claramente confuso.

Eu olhei pro Emmett e rapidamente lhe dei um tapa na cabeça. "Isso quer dizer que ele somente conversou com ela. Nada mais, nada menos."

"Mas ele não deu um sinal de amizade ao invés de relacionamento?" perguntou Emmett.

"Bem, todo bom relacionamento começa com uma amizade não é?" Jasper perguntou, mas claramente, as palavras de Emmett o fizeram pensar.

"Bem, sobre o que conversaram?" eu perguntei

Jasper começou a se mexer em sua cadeira e disse "Somente sobre coisas. Você sabe, conhecendo, coisas bobas"

"É, definitivamente amizade" disse Emmett

"Nunca se sabe Emmett. Bella pode ser o tipo de pessoa que gosta de conversar tanto quanto as outras coisas da vida." Eu disse, torcendo pra dar a Jasper algum tipo de esperança.

Emmett levantou e foi pro seu quarto enquanto ele olhava pra traz e dizia, "Você e Jasper. São iguais"

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto ele andava e ria.

"Sobre o que ele esta falando?"

"Você não ia querer saber" Eu disse, enquanto ia pra cama.


	12. Encerrando

**BPOV**

_Último dia, último dia, último dia_, eu pensei. Me mantive cantando isso em minha mente como um mantra. Eu não podia acreditar que tudo aconteceria hoje. Todo nosso trabalho duro acabaria hoje. Eu realmente desejava ter mais tempo com Jasper porque honestamente, quantas vezes eu ia vê-lo depois disso? Pelo menos eu o via todos os dias porque estávamos trabalhando e agora, três dias depois, eu realmente apreciava Jasper por quem ele era. Ele sempre parecia calmo e me fazia sentir muito melhor quando ele estava por perto, como se tudo fosse ficar bem. Eu iria realmente sentir falta dele. Digo, não é como se eu fosse vê-lo todos os dias, certo?

Eu sentei na minha cadeira esperando por Jasper fazer seu caminho até o set. Eu tinha acabado de ler _Sonho de uma noite de verão_ e tinha esquecido de trazer outro livro. Eu fiquei pensando como seria, pessoas estarem com as pessoas erradas. Isso provavelmente acontece muito e as pessoas nem percebem. Me pergunto se eu saberia se eu estivesse com a pessoa errada, uma pessoa que não era pra eu estar junto. E talvez ter o amor da minha vida perto de mim, talvez mais perto do que eu pense. Qual seria a ironia nisso?

"Boo" Eu ouvi, bem perto do meu ouvido. Me virei e vi Jasper sorrindo pra mim enquanto se sentava. Eu o olhei de cima a baixo e vi que ele estava vestido com um terno. Tinha lhe caído muito bem, a calça e a camisa muito bem ajustadas ao seu corpo. Eu tive que levantar minha cabeça rapidamente e fechar a boca. Eu não queria que ele achasse que tinha algo errado comigo.

"Olá Jasper. Como você está hoje?" _Além de estar gostoso e sexy._

"Estou ótimo Bella. Você está muito bonita" Ele olhou pra mim e deu um sorriso malicioso.

Revirei meus olhos e olhei pra minha roupa. Eu estava com uma saia preta de pele, apertada (Se é que você pode chamar isso de saia) que acabava bem embaixo da minha bunda. Minha blusa não era muito melhor. Era vermelha com um decote profundo e usava um sutiã que juntava e puxava meus seios pra cima. Eles estavam quase pra fora da roupa. Eu definitivamente teria sido parada por indecência pública e iriam me mandar voltar e trocar de roupa para o bem da humanidade. Ah, e esses malditos sapatos. Onze cm de salto agulha que eu teria que tomar muito cuidado. A última coisa que eu queria era quebrar meu tornozelo enquanto estou seduzindo Jasper. Eu podia imaginar a cena no ER. Estremeci com o pensamento.

"Está com frio?"

"Não, não na verdade. Eu estava apenas desejando para não tropeçar com esses saltos estúpidos, cair e quebrar meu tornozelo enquanto estou seduzindo você. Eu não iria querer explicar isso no ER."

Ele riu e disse, "Ah, tudo bem Bella. Eu tenho certeza que eles têm casos como o seu o tempo todo"

"Hey Jasper? Como está John?" Eu o olhei e percebi, ele parecia confuso com o que eu tinha falado.

"Quem é John?"

"Seu amigo, com a namorada vadia"

"Ah, você quer dizer Eeeee... Ethan?" _Boa Jasper_ "Sim, Ethan meu amigo. Ele está bem. Nada mudou depois de ontem. Obrigado por perguntar, Bella"

"Então, vocês estão prontos para a última cena ou o que?" A diretora veio até nós, para nos conduzir ao set. A mesa estava arrumada com todos os acessórios que estavam no chão ontem. Eu peguei meu bloco de anotações que eu estava anotando coisas e minha caneta e fui até a porta, para esperar a minha vez. Eu estava nervosa de novo, não tinha certeza porque, eu acho que só o pensamento que eu queria terminar muito bem com Jasper. Ele fez seu caminho pra trás da mesa e sentou em sua grande cadeira de couro e agiu como se estivesse trabalhando com umas papeladas. Assim que estávamos em nossos lugares, a diretora gritou 'ação!'. Era hora do show.

Eu bati na porta do escritório e ouvi Jasper dizer "Entre Srta. Michaels"

"Desculpe senhor. Você queria me ver?"

"Sim, Srta Michaels. Eu precisava que você fizesse um serviço pra mim e eu queria saber se você está apta para a tarefa"

"Claro. Eu trabalho pro Sr. e eu estou disposta a fazer o que lhe agradar"

"Srta Michaels, está disposta a ir uma milha extra? Algo que nenhuma outra pessoa está apta a fazer pra mim, mas você está?

"Qualquer coisa, senhor"

O olhar de Jasper era intenso, eu estava muito chocada para desviar o olhar e eu tinha que me concentrar pra não deixar meu rosto corar. Era a última coisa que eu precisava que acontecesse com as câmeras ali, ficar guardado pra sempre. Espero que eu tenha conseguido.

"Eu sabia que podia contar com você. É por isso que te contratei, você sabe. Porque eu sabia que você podia me agradar e me ajudar com meus problemas. Embora eu precise muito da sua discrição"

"Eu entendi, senhor"

Jasper veio pra frente da mesa e andou até mim. Ele tirou uma caneta do bolso e a deixou cair no chão. Ele olhou pra mim e disse, "Parece que eu deixei minha caneta cair Srta Michaels. Você poderia, por favor, abaixar e pegá-la pra mim?

A emoção correu minhas costas quando eu disse "Certamente, senhor"

Eu dobrei meus quadris pra baixo, mantendo os joelhos flexionados, e consegui pegar a caneta. Eu senti as mãos de Jasper segurarem minha cintura e me puxar de encontro ao seu corpo, pressionando sua excitação na minha bunda.

"Você sente, Srta Michaels?"

"Sim" eu disse sem fôlego.

"Esse é o problema que eu preciso de ajuda. Posso contar com você pra me ajudar com isso?" Ele continuou a se esfregar em mim, arrancando gemidos da minha boca.

"Claro, senhor. Qualquer coisa pra lhe agradar"

Suas mãos correram os lados do meu corpo, então ele se inclinou e agarrou meus peitos, massageando-os gentilmente com seus dedos.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, ele me puxou para um abraço e começou a beijar o caminho do meu pescoço, uma mão na minha bunda e a outra no meu peito enquanto sua boca continuava explorando meu corpo até que chegou ao meu outro peito. Eu joguei a cabeça pra trás e gemi, tendo todas as sensações atravessando meu corpo.

Eu agarrei sua gravata e comecei a desamarrá-la rapidamente, jogando no chão. Sua camisa veio em seguida enquanto eu a desabotoava calmamente, era minha vez de beijar lentamente seu pescoço e a linha da sua mandíbula. Quando seu peito ficou exposto, eu o beijei também enquanto baixava sua camisa completamente e jogava no chão. Ele me distanciou um pouco e tirou minha blusa pela cabeça, rapidamente liberando meus seios e levando um a boca. Esfreguei minhas mãos pra cima e pra baixo em frente sua calça, massageando sua ereção. Ele gemeu e começou a puxar minha saia rapidamente pra baixo me deixando nua. Suas mãos atacaram meu corpo de cima a baixo enquanto eu estava na sua frente, gemendo com seus toques.

Minhas mãos finalmente foram para sua calça e meus dedos rapidamente começaram a desabotoar, baixando a calça e puxando e jogando para o lado. Ajoelhei na sua frente, olhando seu pênis enorme que estava subindo e descendo no ar, me pedindo para pegá-lo. Eu senti as mãos de Jasper no meu cabelo, olhando para o grampo que manteve meu cabelo preso, puxei e deixei meu cabelo cair nas minhas costas e enquadrar no meu rosto. Estendi a mão e peguei seu pau na minha mão e comecei a bombear pra cima e pra baixo. Finalmente, a diretora gritou 'corta!' e foi isso.

Jasper se inclinou e rapidamente me ajudou a ficar de pé. A diretora veio até nós e nos entregou nossos roupões. "Vocês foram ótimos! Maravilhosos! Não posso acreditar como tudo isso saiu. Vou ter um rascunho para vocês pegarem no Sábado (rascunho = uma cópia em DVD com as cenas). Vocês podem pegá-lo e eles estarão prontos para a publicação sem demora. Não demorará muito para colocarmos tudo junto"

Nós dois agradecemos a diretora e todas as pessoas que nos ajudaram com esse projeto. Enquanto nós fazíamos nosso caminho para nos vestirmos eu perguntei pro Jasper, "Então que horas eu posso esperar você essa noite?"

Ele pensou por um minuto e disse, "Que tal às 18:45? Está bom pra você?"

"Parece perfeito. Estarei pronta" Eu me virei para encará-lo e por algum motivo, eu senti que era o fim de o que nós éramos. Eu não podia explicar, embora eu soubesse que o veria novamente daqui a algumas horas, mas eu disse a ele "Eu me diverti muito nesse set, Jasper. Você realmente foi maravilhoso, e não importa o que aconteça, só queria que você soubesse disso"

Ele deve ter sentido isso também, porque ele aprecia preocupado. Ele estendeu a mão em minha direção e tocou meu rosto e disse, "Eu tive ótimos momentos também, Bella. Você foi maravilhosa. Estou ansioso para essa noite" Ele me deu um leve sorriso e disse, "Eu vou precisar do seu endereço para que eu possa te buscar"

"Ah é, desculpa" eu disse enquanto sorria. Eu rapidamente achei uma caneta e um papel e anotei meu endereço e telefone. "Então, de qualquer maneira, até a noite"

"Até a noite"

Eu sai de lá me sentindo animada para minha noite. Definitivamente seria uma noite para se lembrar.

* * *

**JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB ****JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB ****JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB JXB  
**

* * *

**EMPOV**

"Cadê minha fadinha?! Alguém a viu?! Eu virei de costas pra ela um segundo e ela sumiu…" Eu estava olhando pelo set a procurando. Eu estava agindo como um estúpido idiota somente para irritá-la. Encontrei-a em um canto do set, me olhando através do espelho rolando seus olhos.

"Sempre chamando atenção pra si mesmo, Em?" Ela perguntou enquanto olhava seu corpo antes de ir. Ela estava com o roupão aberto e estava examinando seu corpo de frente e de lado. Eu adorava que ela estava preocupava em chamar minha atenção e sem ficar envergonhada. Alice olhou pra mim como quem não ficaria envergonhada facilmente. Isso é bom. Ela não tinha nada do que se envergonhar. "Está com vergonha de mim, Ali?"

"Não, você sabe que não estou, Em. Mas você não acha isso meio cansativo ser sempre o centro das atenções?" Ela tava me zoando? Como pode alguém ficar cansado disso? Acho que ela percebeu no meu olhar que eu achava que ela era louca.

"Então, está pronto pra hoje à noite?" Eu adorava que nós nos sentíamos confortáveis em usar nossos apelidos. Era tão natural. Nosso relacionamento era natural. Poderia ser muito bom pra ser verdade?

"Sim, eu tô. Eu acho que poderíamos jantar e assistir um filme. O que você acha?"

"Sem problema! Deixe isso comigo que eu tomo conta"

"Tem certeza, Em? Talvez eu devesse ajudar..."

"De jeito nenhum. Eu cuido disso. Não se preocupe." Minhas palavras não pareceram tranqüilizá-la. Na verdade, pareceu que ela ficou mais preocupada. Engraçado.

Alice fechou seu roupão e andou em minha direção. Ela disse, "Então, é nosso último dia. Está preparado?"

"Claro que estou preparado. É nossa cena de sexo. Moleza"

Ela sorriu de volta pra mim e segurou minha mão e andamos até a área do set.

Nós falamos com nosso diretor por alguns minutos e então fomos para nossos lugares no set. Nós dois estávamos em frente à mesa e tiramos nossos roupões e eu, mais uma vez, dei uma olhada nela. Ela era realmente perfeita em muitas coisas e linda. Sim, muito linda.

"Estou me perguntando Emmett, se isso será um ritual pra nós"

"O que você quer dizer Alice?" Eu não entendi o que eu tinha feito.

"Bem, parece que você não pode parar de me olhar quando eu tiro o roupão. Eu estava apenas me perguntando se isso será um ritual em todos nossos futuros encontros."

"Oooooo, terão futuros encontros? Bom saber" Eu lhe dei um sorriso travesso e ela rolou seus olhos pra mim. Assim que nós dois estávamos apresentáveis e prontos, nós demos ao diretor um sinal que estávamos prontos.

Gritaram Ação e Alice jogou seu pequeno corpo em mim. Eu beijei seu queixo, tendo certeza de baixar, e baixar até seus seios. Eu juntei seus seios e peguei ambos seus mamilos em minha boca, a fazendo gemer. Minhas mãos percorriam de cima a baixo o seu corpo, em cada centímetro dela. Suas pequenas mãos corriam por todo o meu corpo, chegando finalmente no meu pau doído. Ela beijou meu peito de cima a baixo, enquanto continuava acariciando meu pau. Depois de alguns minutos sentindo suas mãos em mim, a agarrei pelos quadris e a levantei, permitindo que ela enrolasse suas pernas em mim. Ela era extremamente leve.

Ela gemeu e levou suas mãos ao meu cabelo. Agarrando e puxando com força. Eu alinhei meu pau para ficar em segurança entre nossos corpos enquanto eu comecei a balançar seu corpo pra cima e pra baixo. Eu tinha que ser muito cuidadoso, eu não queria que o atrito entre nossos corpos me fizesse gozar sobre nós dois. Não seria muito profissional, mas eu tinha medo que isso a 'desligasse'.

Mudei minhas mãos em direção a sua bunda e segurei, a bombeando com força pra cima e pra baixo. Seus peitos estavam sacudindo apenas alguns centímetros abaixo e eu olhei pra baixo pra eles, curtindo a vista. Debrucei pra frente até minha boca encontrar seu ouvido e sussurrei alto o suficiente pro câmera ouvir, "Ah porra, sua buceta apertada é uma delícia no meu pau duro. Você sente isso? Pode sentir como estou duro por você?"

"Sim! O meu Deus, é muito bom"

"Eu quero que você goze pra mim. Pode fazer isso? Eu quero sentir seus sucos molhados escorrendo pelo meu pau. Eu preciso sentir você e ouvir você gritar meu nome"

Senti Alice enterrar suas unhas em meus ombros enquanto ela estava pendurada. Não tinha como deixá-la cair. Eu era o único que estava impedindo que ela caísse. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu, "Eu vou gozar. Oh Sr. Smith, por favor, não pare. Mais rápido, forte!"

Eu lhe fiz o favor rápido, seu corpo se apertou contra o meu e ela veio para perto de mim. Eu dei mais algumas investidas quando o diretor gritou corta.

Tínhamos acabado.

Eu ajudei a Alice se afastar do meu corpo e a sentei. Eu ainda não podia acreditar como ela era incrivelmente leve. Eu facilmente podia tê-la jogado longe, como uma bola de futebol. Eu sorri pensando em como seria engraçado.

"Do que você está rindo, Emmett?"

"Ah, eu só estava pensando em como você é leve. Sabe, eu facilmente poderia ter te jogado longe como uma bola de futebol se eu quisesse"

Ela fez uma cara pra mim e disse "Sorte sua, valorize bastante sua vida pra fazer algo estúpido como isso"

Eu sorri de volta pra ela e disse, "Sim. Com certeza eu tenho. Especialmente desde que minha vida se tornou um pouco mais interessante, agora que vou sair pra jantar com você e ir ao cinema"

Nós andamos juntos até o vestiário quando fomos parados pelo diretor. "Hey vocês, só queria que vocês soubessem que o rascunho (do DVD do filme) estará pronto para ser retirado no domingo. Nós vamos ter as cópias finalizadas em breve. Vocês foram ótimos! Mal posso esperar pra tê-los no mercado."

Nós agradecemos o diretor e me virei pra Alice. "Hey, você acha que posso ter seu endereço agora? Eu não posso exatamente ler mentes e eu não tenho a habilidade de ver o futuro e saber aonde exatamente irei te pegar." Eu sorri pra ela, para ficar claro que eu estava brincando.

Ela rolou os olhos. "Engenhoso, Emmett. Aqui!" ela disse, enquanto ela me entregou um pedaço de papel que ela tinha escrito. Eu olhei e vi seu nome, endereço e telefone. Ótimo.

"Certo, então, te pego às 18:15? Nos dará tempo para comer e então andar pelo cinema pra ver o que assistiremos. Parece bom?"

"Parece perfeito. Te vejo a noite, Em" e com isso ela se virou e saltitou pra longe.

Eu fiz meu caminho rapidamente até o vestuário e tomei um banho. Eu realmente queria tentar e impressioná-la hoje à noite. Deixá-la saber como era o verdadeiro Emmett. Tudo que ela tinha visto realmente era eu nu e minhas habilidades atuando. Ela tinha que ver o melhor que eu tinha a oferecer a ela, agora chegou a hora de ver se ela gostava de mim. _Bem, Só existe uma maneira de descobrir._

**APOV**

_Ele vai gostar de mim? Eu sou boa o bastante pra alguém como ele? E se eu afastá-lo?_ Eu não podia parar de pensar sobre todas essas preocupações enquanto tomava banho. Eu realmente queria isso.

Eu sabia que uma das muitas vezes em que eu era eu mesma e estava com medo de afastar os homens antes que qualquer coisa realmente acontecesse. Eu era sempre tão imprevisível, sempre saltitante; você diria cheia de energia. E então pra adicionar a isso, tinha minha obsessão por planejar tudo; tendo certeza que as coisas irão acontecer sem um obstáculo. Não existem muitos caras que iriam aturar o meu mau hábito em fazer compras. Eu comecei a me preocupar novamente com todas as minhas más qualidades.

Mas minhas melhores amigas sempre diziam que eram boas qualidades também. Que os homens não sabiam o que estavam perdendo. Eu sorri. Elas sempre sabiam como me fazer sentir melhor. Eu sabia que elas estavam certas, mas quando você leva um fora por ser quem é, você levanta a guarda. Por isso deixei Emmett escolher o que iríamos fazer. Eu somente dei uma idéia pra ele. Eu ia sentar e deixar que ele tomasse o controle. Talvez então, eu seria capaz de mantê-lo.

Eu saí do chuveiro e rapidamente me troquei. Eu sabia que Rosalie estaria esperando para ajudar eu e Bella a nos vestirmos para hoje a noite, nos ajudar a acalmar nossos nervos e ficarmos prontas pro nosso encontro. Mesmo estando preocupada, eu estava muito animada. Eu sabia que alguma coisa boa ia acontecer essa noite, e eu nunca estava errada.

* * *

**EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA ****EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA ****EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA EmXA ****EmXA ****

* * *

**

**RPOV**

_Finalmente, eu serei capaz de pegar aquele maldito bastardo lindo na minha boca, _eu pensei enquanto me olhava mais uma vez no espelho. Na minha opinião, eles guardaram a melhor cena para o último dia. Eu sempre gostei de um bom boquete tanto quanto sexo... isso frustrava muitas mulheres, mas não a mim. Digo, você tem um pau duro e enorme na sua boca, fazendo o homem se contorcer. Você tem o total controle. Por que não amar?

Eu fiz meu caminho rapidamente para o set, grata de ver que desta vez, aquela vadia não pairava perto do Edward hoje. A última coisa que eu precisava era ela pra estragar o meu humor. "Hey Edward, cadê sua bonequinha?"

Ele rolou os olhos pra mim e sorriu, "Na verdade ela teve uma reunião hoje. Ela estará fora da cidade amanhã então precisava preparar suas coisas"

Perfeito.

"Então está pronto ou o que?" eu disse, fazendo meu caminho pelo set e tirando meu roupão. Ele me seguiu (não seguem sempre?) e tirou seu roupão também. Eu fui e me sentei na cama se-vire-da-melhor-maneira do consultório do doutor. Eu estava balançando meus pés e percebi que eu podia conversar com Edward, já que o diretor não estava aqui ainda.

"Então quais são seus planos pra hoje à noite Edward?" Ele me olhou como se estivesse concentrado em alguma coisa.

"Ah, eu estou planejando ter uma noite calma e romântica com Tanya. Ela merece. Ela tem trabalhado muito pra mim."

Eu literalmente quase vomitei. _Como ele pode não ver como ela era? Qualquer mulher podia ver isso. Mas novamente, esse é o problema. Mulheres têm intuições sobre outras mulheres. Isso foi algo automaticamente construído em nosso código genético. E Edward era um cara. Um cara cego._

"Ah, que legal" Eu não podia pensar em mais nada para responder isso.

"E você Rose? A ótima Rosalie Hale provavelmente tem planos para uma quarta-feira à noite, hãn?

Eu olhei pra longe dele. Eu gostaria de ter algo pra fazer. _Outra noite sozinha no apartamento. Adorável._

"Na verdade não. Só pretendo descansar, tentar recuperar o sono atrasado. Embora esteja pensando em ajudar minhas amigas de quarto. Elas têm encontros hoje à noite, e preciso ter certeza que elas estarão maravilhosas." Ele me olhou como se quisesse me perguntar alguma coisa, mas o diretor chamou nossa atenção. Era hora.

Saltei do meu lugar e rapidamente troquei de lugar com Edward. Eu ajoelhei na frente dele, sua excitação já aparente. Eu sorri enquanto olhei pra ele. "Alguém está ansioso hoje". Ele olhou pra baixo e me disse, "Cala a boca Rose". Eu vi o canto de seus lábios transformando-se em um sorriso e soube que não era sério.

Assim que o diretor gritou 'Ação', nós mergulhamos em nossos personagens.

"Oh Doutor, eu preciso chupar você. Está tudo bem se eu pegar em seu pau para que eu possa chupá-lo e limpá-lo? Digo, você fez o favor de me fuder e me fazer esquecer os problemas. Mas agora, eu preciso chupar seu pau duro. Posso fazer isso pra você?"

Edward gemeu e jogou a cabeça pra trás "Sim, por favor, faça o que você quiser. Ficarei feliz em te dar o que você quer"

Eu imediatamente o coloquei na minha boca. Ele era uma delícia. Eu tive certeza que seu pau estava bem e molhado, e então comecei a bombear minha cabeça pra cima e pra baixo, acariciando com a minha mão o que não cabia na boca. Suas mãos envolveram meus cabelos me ajudando a ganhar impulso.

Com minha mão livre, eu acariciava suas bolas o que lhe fez soltar um chiado. Ele segurou na cama com a mão livre. "Srta Scott, está se sentindo melhor? Eu quero ter certeza que estou dando pra você o que você precisa"

"Sim Doutor, me sinto muito bem. Você é duro e delicioso. Eu não tinha idéia que seu pau era tão grande"

"O que você quer Srta Scott?" ele me perguntou e o respondi com lambidas e chupadas.

"Eu quero que você goze na minha boca doutor. Eu quero sentir seu gozo quente jorrar por toda minha língua e boca."

Ele gemeu novamente em resposta. Ele empurrava minha cabeça mais e mais rápido enquanto eu o acariciava no mesmo ritmo. Finalmente, eu o ouvi gemer e puxar minha cabeça pra fora dele. Eu inclinei a cabeça pra trás e abri minha boca para que ele pudesse gozar dentro. Ele gozou como um canhão, e eu prontamente aceitei minha recompensa. _Deus, era muito gozo. Espero que possa pegar tudo._

Eu tive certeza da câmera pegar uma boa imagem de seu gozo em minha língua e boca. Assim que o diretor gritou 'corta', Edward me deu uma toalha e uma garrafa de água. Eu limpei o que pude e engoli o que não podia. Ele abriu a garrafa de água pra mim e eu tomei um gole grande.

"Como foi?" Eu perguntei pra Edward timidamente. Ele virou pra mim e disse, "Foi tudo bem"

"Certo?" Eu olhei pra ele. Eu não estava louca, eu teria visto algum humor em seu rosto, mas não achei nenhum. Após uma inspeção mais próxima, eu percebi que ele estava tentando comunicar alguma coisa com seus olhos. Foi então que eu percebi que o Edward despreocupado de um tempo atrás tinha sumido.

Virei e vi a chata da Tanya nas minhas costas. Eu rolei meus olhos e virei de volta pra olhar Edward, entregando-lhe a toalha suja. "Você tem tanta sorte de eu gostar de você, Edward ou eu iria dar na sua cara e na dela" Eu sussurrei pra ele.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos e sussurrou "Sim, eu sei. Obrigada, Rosalie. Ah, e a propósito, bom trabalho"

Bem, isso me fez sorrir um pouco.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho pra fora do set e o diretor se aproximou de nós. "Vocês são fabulosos juntos! Quem saberia que vocês tinham esse tipo de química. Eu realmente amaria ter vocês dois novamente."

Eu ia responder quando Tanya me cortou. "Eu acho que não. Eu não senti o mesmo que você suponho. Mas obrigada por oferecer"

Tudo que eu vi foi o vermelho em meus olhos. Eu vi Edward olhar carrancudo pra Tanya mas eu não disse nada. Me concentrei o máximo pra manter minha boca fechada por Edward. Mesmo que eu tenha sentindo que Edward era uma mulherzinha sobre a coisa toda.

"Bem, de qualquer maneira o rascunho do vídeo estará disponível no domingo. A cópia final estará pronta em breve. Espero que seja um grande sucesso. Vocês serão maiores do que já são"

Isso me agradou. Nós agradecemos ao diretor e eu me virei para encarar Edward. "Bem, Edward, foi bom trabalhar com você. Não acho que vamos trabalhar ou nos ver novamente, no entanto foi bom conhecer você."

Edward me deu um sorriso e disse, "Foi bom trabalhar com você também Rosalie. Quem sabe, eu não te veja por aí?" _Claro, eu realmente duvido. Aquela demônio fêmea nunca ia deixá-lo solto perto de mim._

Eu me virei para ir embora quando ouvi Tanya dizer, "Foi ótimo conhecer você, Rosalie"

Eu não parei de andar. Apenas levantei minhas mãos e dando uma leve ondulação com meus dedos, tentando não lhe dar palavras. Eu nunca iria virar para vê-la. Eu já tinha o bastante.

Eu rapidamente entrei no chuveiro e percebi que tinha que ir pra casa rápido. As garotas estariam esperando por mim para ajudá-las a ficarem prontas.

_Bem, se eu não posso ter meu final feliz com meu príncipe encantando, eu com certeza posso ajudar minhas melhores amigas com os delas._

_Seria uma longa noite_.


	13. Depilei minhas pernas pra isso?

**APOV**

"Rose!" Bella gritou

"Rose!" Eu gritei ao mesmo tempo. _Cadê ela?_

E então, nós ouvimos. Rose gritava com toda força dos pulmões, "CALA A PORRA DA BOCA, VOCÊS DUAS!!"

Bella e eu olhamos pra ela com os olhos arregalados. Eu não podia lembrar a última vez que ela gritou com a gente desse jeito. Rose estava de pé xingando e bufando. Ela estava cheia.

"Rose?" Eu disse cuidadosamente. Não sabia como dizer quando ela ia explodir.

"Estou bem garotas, honestamente. Eu só preciso que vocês parem de me chamar ao mesmo tempo. Digo, só tem uma de mim e duas de vocês. Estou dando o meu melhor pra ajudar vocês duas"

"Desculpa Rose," Disse Bella. "Eu sei que está fazendo seu melhor"

Eu olhei pro meu relógio e percebi que já era quase a hora. "Olhem meninas, é quase 18:15. Porque você não ajuda a Bella com o cabelo. Estou pronta mesmo. Como estou?"

Rose e Bella deram um enorme sorriso e disseram, "Você está linda Alice"

"Sim, Emmett não tem chance" Rose disse enquanto alisava uma parte da minha camisa. A campainha tocou e Rose rapidamente conduziu Bella pra fora do banheiro.

"Boa Sorte!" Bella balbuciou.

"Amo você!" Rose sussurrou.

Eu respirei fundo calmamente e fui atender a porta. Essa seria a primeira vez que nos veríamos com nossas roupas 'normais'.

Eu abri a porta e lá estava Emmett, vestindo um jeans escuro e uma camisa _vintage_ cinza escura. Ele estava lindo com aquela roupa. Ele sorriu e me deu algumas flores.

"Oh Emmett! Não precisava! Muito obrigada!" Eu as peguei e levei pra cozinha e rapidamente peguei minha bolsa pra sair. Nós fomos até seu carro em silêncio, só curtindo a companhia um do outro, o que era bom. Chegamos ao seu carro e eu parei de andar pra tomar fôlego.

"Esse é seu carro?!" Eu falei. Eu não podia ficar menos intimidada.

"Sim, é meu bebê. Ela não é linda?"

"Uhh, sim, mas se você não percebeu, Em, não é exatamente um carro. É um _Jeep_ monstro! Sério Emmett, por que você tem algo assim? Não é como se você estivesse tentando completar alguma coisa. Acredite em mim, eu saberia"

Tudo que eu recebi em retorno foi uma gargalhada. "Isso é ótimo de ouvir. Honestamente. Grande ego. Mas sinto muito se é muito grande pra você, eu vou te ajudar"

"Você não vai tentar olhar embaixo da minha saia, né Emmett?" Eu disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Emmett pareceu chocado. "Por que Alice? O que você acha que eu sou? Algum pervertido? É claro que eu vou olhar sua saia. É só esperar."

Eu rolei os olhos e percebi _Que inferno. Esse cara já me viu nua. O que mais ele pode ver? Pelo menos ele é um pervertido honesto_.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos na dele quando ele me levantou. _Uau, ele é muito forte. Aposto que ele é ótimo na cama._ Ele rapidamente deu a volta e pulou no _Jeep_, dando partida.

"Então, onde estamos indo Emmett?" Eu não queria tocar no assunto, mas eu precisava desesperadamente saber.

"Você verá" Emmett virou para me dar um sorriso enorme. Não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

Ele esticou o braço e ligou o rádio e fui agraciada com o som de _AFI_.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, antes que eu pudesse me parar.

"Ah, é _AFI_" ele disse, perfeitamente curtindo a música. Não pude deixar de fazer uma careta pra ele.

"Você não gosta deles?" Ele perguntou. Honestamente, quem gostaria daquela música? Não é música se você não pode dançar com ela.

"Umm, não, não gosto. Eu realmente não curto esse tipo de música. Você não pode entender o que eles estão falando e você não pode dançar com ela"

"É, mas você pode extravasar toda sua ansiedade e preocupações. Você pode gritar. Aqui, que tal essa?"

Ele trocou e então veio _Disturber_. _Ugh. Não sei qual banda era pior_.

"Não, desculpa, Em. Não, realmente não estou nessa." Eu não queria magoar seus sentimentos, mas eu senti que precisava ser honesta. Digo, você não pode construir um relacionamento com mentiras, certo?

"Aqui Alice. Deixe te ajudar a curtir a música corretamente. Põe as suas duas mãos pra cima"

_O que? Ele está brincando? Nem pensar que eu ia fazer isso._

Então depois de dois minutos de persuasão, eu tinha minhas duas mãos pra cima, fazendo o sinal do rock e acenando. Eu estava realmente sacudindo a cabeça enquanto cantava _'Stupify'_. E eu me surpreendi porque eu estava realmente me divertindo fazendo isso.

"Sabe Emmett, não é tão ruim. Eu vejo como você pode demonstrar algum tipo de agressão dessa forma. É divertido."

"Eu te disse!" Ele gritou de volta. Eu tenho que admitir, vendo Emmett agitando a cabeça daquela forma na sua camiseta apertada era uma imagem que eu não esqueceria tão cedo.

Nós finalmente chegamos ao estacionamento e quando eu saí, eu percebi que estávamos no Pizza Larry.

"Hum Emmett? Por que estamos aqui?" Eu não entendi o que poderíamos fazer na pizzaria.

"Nós estamos aqui pra comer Alice" Ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia.

_Deus._ Ele me levou em uma pizzaria no nosso primeiro encontro? Ele está falando sério? Eu olhei pra ele e ele estava procurando uma mesa pra gente. Acho que ele estava falando sério.

Eu entrei atrás dele, pensando quem no mundo podia ficar com ele pensando desse jeito, quando ele se virou pra mim.

"Você quer sentar na minha frente ou do meu lado Alice?"

"Eu vou sentar na sua frente. Eu gosto de ver a pessoa quando estou conversando"

Nós sentamos e pedimos pizza e ele pediu uma jarra de cerveja. _Que romântico._

"Então Emmett, eu realmente não sei muito sobre você" eu comecei

"Na verdade não tem muito o que contar. Eu cresci em _Tennessee_ e meus pais me apóiam no que eu faço. Eu sou filho único, então eles tem que me apoiar."

"Uau. Eles não ficaram desapontados com você?" Eu não podia acreditar que os pais deles não tinham problemas com o que ele decidiu fazer na vida.

"Noop. Digo, se você me conhecesse quando eu era adolescente, essa escolha de trabalho não teria sido um choque. Eles não ficaram surpresos"

Eu não estava certa se queria saber o que ele fazia quando era adolescente. Com um filho como Emmett, eles deviam ser bem cabeça aberta. Não devia ser novidade que eles apoiaram ele.

"E você Alice? Seus pais aprovam o que você faz?"

"Ah, bem no começo não. Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova e eles não queriam dar um mau exemplo pra ela. Eu realmente queria fazer faculdade de moda. Mas era caro. Eu comecei a fazer isso pra poder guardar algum dinheiro. Contudo uma coisa levou a outra e eu fiquei. Eu realmente ganho um bom dinheiro fazendo o que faço. E não é muito difícil, pelo menos pra mim. Meus pais ficaram desapontados, porque eles queriam que minha irmã se espelhasse em mim. Agora, eles tentam dizer pra ela ir pra faculdade e fazer o oposto do que eu faço"

Eu não queria parecer tão triste sobre isso, mas eu acho que estava. Meus pais não tinham exatamente orgulho de mim ou do que eu faço. Eles não queriam exatamente gritar pro mundo que eu era uma atriz pornô. Eles guardavam esse segredo pra eles.

Eu não ouvi nenhuma resposta vindo da minha frente então eu olhei pra cima e vi Emmett olhando fixamente pra mim. Todos os traços de um sorriso longe do seu rosto. Isso me surpreendeu. Vendo esse lado dele.

"Isso não é nada demais Emmett. Realmente não me incomoda" Ele não acreditou.

"Sabe Alice, eu não ligo para o que os seus pais dizem. Eu vi como você trabalha sério. Você é uma profissional, e não tem nada para se envergonhar. Não é tão ruim se você é linda, esperta, e uma mulher jovem e seus pais são estúpidos por não perceberem isso. Se isso ajuda, eu tenho orgulho de você"

Eu não tinha percebido que estava chorando até que ele me deu um guardanapo e veio se sentar ao meu lado. Ele pôs seu braço enorme em volta de mim e me puxou pra perto dele, me abraçando apertado. Eu me senti bem sendo confortada por um homem e não me senti ameaçada porque ele estava tentando nada mais que me confortar. Ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro e eu estava feliz de tê-lo como meu amigo. Eu rapidamente limpei meu rosto, chocada que eu tinha arruinado a maquilagem que foi tão difícil de fazer.

"Desculpa, Em. Eu sei que isso era pra ser um encontro. Eu honestamente não pretendia chorar sobre você. Eu só percebi que estava agora."

"Não se preocupe com isso, Alice. Eu queria dizer o que eu disse. Você não tem nada do que se envergonhar. Eu me importo muito com você e não quero nem imaginar que eles te tratem dessa maneira."

Eu sorri pra ele "Você é realmente um bom amigo Em. Agora, eu vou ao banheiro me limpar. Volto rápido"

Eu corri e peguei rapidamente meu kit de maquiagem de emergência da minha bolsa. Sortuda, eu tinha tudo que precisava e comecei rapidamente a trabalhar. Eu estava pronta em menos de dez minutos.

Quando eu voltei, Emmett estava esperando por mim na porta com seu braço estendido pra eu pegar. Nós voltamos para o seu massivo _Jeep_ falando sobre todas as coisas e nada ao mesmo tempo. No caminho pro cinema foi da mesma forma.

Nós saímos e eu perguntei pra ele, "Então, o que vamos assistir essa noite?" Não havia muito pra escolher, mas eu secretamente queria ver _Mamma Mia_. Eu sabia que era filme para mulher, todavia eu achei que seria legal vermos juntos. Infelizmente, Emmett pensava diferente.

"_Hellboy 2_?! Tá falando sério?" Eu não podia acreditar que seu filme de encontro consistia na palavra 'Inferno' no título do filme.

"O que? Eu tenho esperado pra ver esse filme por muito tempo. Vai ser ótimo!"

Arrastei meus pés até a sala de cinema com ele, me perguntando como nesse mundo acabei nessa situação. Pelo menos ele se ofereceu pra comprar minha pipoca que eu recusei, mas fiquei com a bebida. Emmett, por outro lado, comprou muita comida, era impossível dizer que nós tínhamos acabado de comer antes de vir pra cá.

Nós sentamos e assistimos ao filme juntos. Eu fazia caretas assim que diferentes personagens apareciam na tela. Alguns deles era horríveis. Mas Emmett era um verdadeiro cavalheiro o tempo todo. Ele colocou seus braços em volta de mim e me puxou pra perto dele. Era legal, só que não uma coisa de namorados. Mais como um tipo de irmão/irmã mais nova.

_Ugh. Que pensamento incestuoso. Estou indo pro inferno._

O filme finalmente acabou e fomos tomar sorvete. Foi legal. Nós falamos sobre muitas coisas e eu me senti muito perto dele como nunca estive antes. Eu realmente queria conhecer o verdadeiro Emmett e mostrei quem eu realmente era. Ele riu de mim quando meus olhos brilharam quando falei sobre moda e shopping. Não pude evitar. Era minha paixão.

Era quase onze horas quando ele finalmente me levou pra casa. Nós estacionamos na porta do apartamento e me virei pra ele. "Eu me diverti muito hoje à noite, Em. De verdade. Não me divertia assim há muito tempo"

Ele sorriu e disse, "Fico feliz, Alice. Me diverti também. Você acha que posso te ver de novo? Eu posso te ligar e ver quando for bom pra você"

"Eu realmente adoraria, Em. Obrigada"

Ele saiu do _Jeep_ e veio até o meu lado para me ajudar. Nós andamos lado a lado em silêncio até a porta. Quando chegamos lá, eu virei pra ele e disse, "Boa noite Emmett"

"Boa noite Alice" Ele se inclinou para me dar um beijo nos lábios. Eu nunca o beijei antes. Nós não beijávamos no set, era uma das regras. Então, eu estava ansiosa por esse beijo.

Seus lábios encontraram o meu e eram quentes e macios. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés. Ele abriu sua boca, pedindo permissão pra entrar. Eu abri. Era tudo que um beijo tinha que ser, mas eu não senti nada. Não teve faísca, nenhuma sensação de formigamento pelo meu corpo indo pros meus pés. Ele se afastou e eu podia dizer que ele sentiu o mesmo. Ou sentiu falta disso. Ele parecia confuso, e então veio até mim novamente. Eu fiz o mesmo, me perguntando se da segunda vez iríamos sentir algo entre a gente. Mesmo beijo, mesmos resultados.

Nada.

Ele finalmente se afastou e disse boa noite, me deu um abraço e disse que me ligaria amanhã se eu quisesse. Eu aceitei. Eu entrei no apartamento em um nevoeiro. O que isso significava? Eu estava tão certa que hoje a noite seria especial. Que alguma coisa aconteceria. Mas nada aconteceu.

"Alice?" Rose saiu do seu quarto de pijamas e meia de dormir. Seu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo e ela parecia muito confortável.

"Sim, Rose?"

"Qual o problema? O que aconteceu? Por que você não está pulando pra cima e pra baixo de alegria? O que aquele bastardo fez pra você? Me diga e eu vou encontrá-lo..."

"Calma Rose. Não aconteceu nada. Literalmente" Eu comecei a contar pra ela sobre minha noite e finalmente terminei com o beijo.

"Bem, você fez tudo certo? Digo, você enfiou a língua nele?" Às vezes, Rose podia ser bruta.

"Eu não enfiei minha língua na garganta dele se é o que você quer dizer. Mas sim, nossas línguas agiram."

"Humm. Não consigo entender, Ali. Talvez você precise dar mais um tempo. Essas coisas levam tempo pra desenvolver. O romance e a atração física... você sabe, não é fácil pra algumas pessoas"

"Mas não eu, Rose! Eu irei saber com certeza quando achá-lo. Eu sei disso! E não é o Emmett. Eu sei que não é ele."

Eu sabia que não fazia nenhum sentido pra ela, mas eu sabia o que estava falando. Eu suspirei e disse pra Rose que estava indo pra cama. Esse dia foi demais pra mim.

Eu lavei meu rosto, tirando qualquer traço da maquilagem e coloquei meu pijama velho. As garotas me disseram pra dar tempo ao tempo novamente e ver o que acontecia, eu não podia estar vestindo nada melhor. Essas calças eram confortáveis e desde que a casa estava fria, eu estava feliz com minha calça comprida. Lá pela meia noite eu estava na cama e acendi as luzes. Eu tive um dia longo.

Era 2:00 da manhã quando eu ouvi a campainha tocando e uma batida na porta. Eu sabia que Rose não ia levantar, pois ela tinha um sono pesado. _Era melhor ser algo bom. Eu não gosto de ter meu sono de beleza interrompido._ Eu fiz meu caminho até a porta, tentando afastar o sono dos meus olhos e abri a porta.


	14. Preso em um meio sem saída

**JPOV**

"Edward!" Eu gritei. Eu estava freneticamente tentando encontrar minha camiseta preta de botões que eu sabia que estava aqui, só não conseguia achar. Estava torcendo que Edward pudesse me dar alguma luz. Nós três tínhamos grandes encontros, mas Emmett já tinha saído. Esperava que Edward pudesse me ajudar.

"O que foi Jasper?" Ele entrou no meu quarto abotoando sua camisa.

"Você viu minha camisa preta de botão? Eu podia jurar que ela estava aqui" Eu ainda estava olhando dentro do meu closet.

Ele riu e disse, "Sim, eu acho que está no quarto do Emmett"

Eu virei pra olhar pra ele. "O que está fazendo lá? Ele não tentou vestir, tentou? Ai Deus, tá rasgada, não tá? Merda, agora o que eu vou vestir?"

Ele sorriu pra mim e disse, "Bem, funcionou."

"O que funcionou?" Eu perguntei pra ele, confuso com onde a gente ia parar com isso.

"Ele a pegou pra perturbar você, achou que você iria procurá-la logo. Embora ele tenha pensado que estaria aqui quando isso acontecesse, então vou deixá-lo saber que funcionou." Ele saiu do quarto continuando seu ritual ao se vestir.

Eu o segui pra fora resmungando aborrecido sobre meu estúpido colega de quarto. Você podia pensar que ele é velho demais pra piadas, mas não Emmett. O cara vive pra coisas como essa.

Eu entrei em seu quarto e fui direto ao seu closet. Aqui, no fundo do armário, estava pendurada minha camisa preta. Eu peguei e saí do quarto dele e resmungando, "Idiota."

"Hey, pelo menos ele deixou no cabide. Ele ia embrulhar em uma bola, mas eu disse pra ele ser civilizado e deixar pendurada. Estou na verdade surpreso que ele ouviu."

Suspirei pra ele e rapidamente vesti minha camisa, dando uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair.

"Está pronto pra essa noite?" Edward me perguntou. Ele sabia que era um grande negócio pra todos nós.

"Sim, eu acho. Vou comprar algumas flores e ir. A coisa boa é que ela não mora muito longe chego lá em uns dez minutos" Peguei minha carteira e as chaves e fui em direção a porta. Eu de repente me lembrei que Edward também tinha um encontro essa noite. "Hey Edward, boa sorte no seu encontro. Te vejo amanhã de manhã, certo?"

"Claro companheiro. Eu vou levar Tanya ao aeroporto de manhã, então venho logo depois pra casa"

"Certo, vejo você então" Eu saí rapidamente e entrei no taxi a espera. Já que nós íamos para o clube eu não queria me preocupar com nossa volta pra casa. Estava feliz que eu tive a brilhante idéia de pagar esse cara pra dirigir pra gente a noite toda. Eu disse pro motorista aonde eu iria; Eu não queria deixar Bella esperando, mesmo que ela morasse perto. Nós achamos o apartamento facilmente e eu fiz meu caminho pelas escadas. Quem atendeu a porta foi a mulher loira que eu tinha conhecido ouro dia. _Merda! Esqueci o nome dela!_

"Jasper! Que bom ver você. Entra, a Bella já vem" A mulher fez um sinal para eu entrar e eu rapidamente entrei na sua casa. Era muito bem mobilhado e decorado. Alguém com um senso muito bom de decoração fez seu trabalho aqui, e fez muito bem. Me perguntei se Bella seria uma designer de interiores..

"Jasper, você veio!" Eu olhei pra cima e vi uma coisa linda. Bella estava vestida em uma blusa verde escura decotada levemente com uma saia preta e sapatos de dança. Eu não tinha certeza sobre o salto dos sapatos, até que vi que eles eram baixos. _Não tava a fim de dar uma parada no ER essa noite._

"Hey Bella. Isso é pra você. Espero que você goste." Eu entreguei as flores esperando que ela gostasse.

"Oh Jasper, são lindas, obrigada!" Ela levou pra dentro da cozinha e enquanto ela foi, eu percebi um outro buquê de flores lá, e pensei que a loira devia ter um admiradores também.

"Está pronta?"

"Sim, estou. Vamos indo"

Ela disse tchau pra Rosalie (esse era seu nome!) e eu percebi ela sussurrando algo para Bella enquanto ela saía. Nós fizemos nosso caminho para o taxi e eu abri a porta para Bella poder entrar.

"Um taxi?" Ela virou pra mim com um olhar de questionamento.

"Bem, eu sabia que iríamos beber essa noite, eu não queria me preocupar com nada que acontecesse com a gente" Eu não queria parecer como um louco preocupado para ela; eu não sabia como ela ia corresponder.

"Muito bem pensado e responsável, Jasper. Me diz, o que tá pegando?" Ela disse enquanto olhava pra mim e sorria.

Eu dei um grande sorriso pra ela e disse. "Não ta pegando nada Bella. Eu honestamente quero somente me divertir e estar seguro. Escuta, você está com fome? Eu fiz reserva no _Texas Roadhouse_, espero que você goste de carne?" Eu não tinha certeza que tipo de comida ela gostava e eu espero que tenha acertado.

"Parece perfeito, Jasper. Ainda estamos planejando parar no clube depois disso?"

"Sim, não é muito longe do restaurante."

Nós conversamos confortáveis um com o outro até chegarmos ao restaurante. Eu a ajudei a sair do carro e nós andamos lado a lado juntos.

"Eu fiz reserva pra dois, com o nome de Whitlock?" A senhora rapidamente nos guiou até nossa mesa e nos deu os menus. Eu dei uma olhada e sabia o que eu queria. Bella ainda estava olhando o menu quando o garçom fez seu caminho pra gente.

"Boa noite, meu nome é Raul. Posso pegar seus pedidos?" Eu percebi que ele estava olhando diretamente para Bella o tempo todo, eu acho que o peguei olhando pro seu decote. _Vou ter que manter meu olho nele_.

Bella mordeu seu lábio em concentração, olhando os itens do Menu. _Merda, ela parecia muito sexy mordendo os lábios. Me pergunto se ela sabia o que causava nos homens fazendo isso._

Ela olhou pro garçom e disse, "Eu vou querer uma costela grelhada, mal passada, por favor"

Raul sorriu pra ela e disse, "Muito bem senhora e para o senhor?" Ele relutantemente olhou pra mim.

"Eu vou querer exatamente a mesma coisa, obrigado"

Ele fez uma careta quando eu disse e pegou nossos menus. Ele virou pra Bella e disse, "Se você precisar de mais alguma coisa, por favor, não existe em pedir. Qualquer coisa."

Ela sorriu pra ele e voltou sua atenção pra mim, estendeu sua mão e pegou a minha e disse, "Então, onde estávamos, querido?"

Raul saiu bufando. Bella olhou pra ele e abafou o riso. "Desculpe Jasper, só não gostei do jeito que ele olhava pros meus peitos e não pro meu rosto."

"Oh, você percebeu também, hã?" Eu disse, grato que Bella tomou uma posição positiva sobre as coisas. Eu também estava feliz que Bella confiasse em mim o suficiente para me usar para defendê-la.

"Sim, por alguma razão, parece que eu tenho um radar que atrai idiotas. Não tenho idéia do porque"

Eu sabia que não era pra levar o comentário pro lado pessoal, mas decidi brincar com ela. Eu comecei a limpar a garganta enquanto olhava pra Bella.

"Oh Jasper! Não quis dizer você. Honestamente. Eu sei que você não é um idiota ou babaca. Você jamais me tratou como um pedaço de carne, como olhar para o meu peito, ou minha bunda ou algo do tipo. Você é um verdadeiro cavalheiro."

Ah Inferno. Isso não é exatamente o que eu queria. Ótimo. Agora eu tenho que ser um cavalheiro durante toda a noite. Quem eu estava parecendo, Edward?

De repente, ela começou a rir. "Ai Jasper, você devia ver sua cara! Está impagável."

Eu percebi que devia ter exposto meus sentimentos. Eu normalmente sou muito bom em guardá-los, mas ela me pegou desprevenido. "Como estou?"

"Como se eu te desse um trabalho que você não quer. Eu estava apenas brincando com a coisa toda de ser cavalheiro Jasper. Você é um garoto, e eu sei como garotos pensam. É bom que você já tenha me visto nua. Nós tiramos os embaraços do caminho cedo, hein?"

Eu sorri com sua ingenuidade. Isso é o que eu gosto na Bella. Ela sempre faz você se sentir a vontade, mesmo que ela mesma não se sinta. Ela sempre me surpreendeu em ser o tipo de pessoa que pensa primeiro nos outros antes de si. Eu normalmente me sinto bem com essas pessoas.

Nós falamos um pouco sobre as nossas famílias. Eu descobri que Bella era filha única e que sua mãe e seu pai se divorciaram e nenhum deles sabia o que ela fazia para viver. Eles achavam que ela era uma atriz que batalhava e vivia trabalhando com garçonete ou coisas do tipo. Eu disse que meus pais ainda eram casados, eu também era filho único e meus pais sabiam o que eu fazia. Eu não entrei em detalhes, eu acho que podíamos pular as coisas desagradáveis enquanto podemos.

Nossa comida chegou e nós continuamos nossa conversa prazerosa. Ele teve alguns namorados, mas todos eles eram 'perdedores' como ela os chamava. Ela só teve um namorado sério; na verdade, ela foi noiva dele, mas ele terminou com ela e a deixou, dizendo ter encontrado seu amor verdadeiro. Ela disse que seu nome era Jacob, e ela realmente o amou. Eu disse a ela mais sobre mim - Eu tive algumas namoradas, mas nunca fiquei sério com nenhuma delas. Nunca achei ninguém que me completasse. Quem me fizesse sentir inteiro. Ela entendeu completamente.

Nós terminamos nosso jantar e ela pediu licença pra ir ao banheiro. Eu esperei por Raul me trazer a conta para que eu pudesse pagá-lo e pudéssemos ir. Estava muito animado com a próxima parte do nosso encontro. Fazia muito tempo que eu não saía. Bella fez seu caminho até mim e uns cinco segundos depois, um casal encostou em nossa mesa. Eu olhei pra Bella e percebi que ela não os conheci. Eu também não.

"Licença Senhora? Eu acho que conheço você. Você não é Betsy?" Uou. Betsy é o nome que ela deu para aparecer em seus vídeos. Nós nunca colocávamos nossos nomes de verdade. O rosto de Bella ficou vermelho escuro. Notei que a mulher ao lado do cara ficou descaradamente olhando pra mim. Ela não parava de olhar pra minha cara. Deve ser uma fã também. Maravilha.

Bella falou. "Hum. Sim, senhor sou eu. Prazer em conhecê-lo."

Seus olhos brilharam quando ele se aproximou e pegou sua mão. "Oh, você não tem idéia de como sou um grande fã seu. Amo seus vídeos. Acho que você é uma das melhores atrizes da atualidade."

Eu achei que Bella ia ter um ataque do coração, mas ela me surpreendeu. Ela olhou pra ele e disse, "Muito obrigada, Senhor. Fico feliz em conhecer um fã. E obrigada pelo elogio, isso significa muito pra mim"

Ele nos apresentou sua esposa e ela me conhecia também. Nós demos nosso autógrafo e então rapidamente nos levantamos pra ir parar. Raul deu seu telefone para Bella em um guardanapo e eu fingi que não vi. Eu não tinha nada a ver se Bella quisesse sair com esse cara. Embora eu desejasse que não.

Saímos juntos para o taxi quando Bella disse, "Hum. Eu acho que pisei em um chiclete. Só um minuto" A Segurei firme enquanto ela pegava o guardanapo que Raul tinha lhe dado para tirar o chiclete de seu sapato. Não pude evitar sorrir. Era bom saber que ela não queria estar com ele. Que eu estava fazendo um trabalho bom o suficiente pra prender sua atenção.

Nós entramos no taxi e seguimos para o clube. Eu tinha que perguntar pra ela sobre o incidente no restaurante. "Bella, você ficou bem com aquele cara que veio até você pedir autógrafo? Eu tenho que dizer estou impressionado como você lidou com isso"

Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu. "Sim, na verdade não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Eu percebi que a maioria deles não são ruins. Na verdade, são eles que me dão o trabalho. Eu realmente seria garçonete ou seria uma biscate sem eles"

"Mas você não tem medo que eles passem do limite com você? Digo, eu só estou pensando na sua segurança" Espero por Deus que não a tenha ofendido. Aparentemente, acho que não.

"Não, nenhum deles me deu motivo também. Mas isso não quer dizer que não estou sendo cuidadosa. Eu carrego spray de pimenta comigo e posso dar uma boa joelhada em um cara se eu quiser." Ela me deu um sorriso brilhante e então eu mudei de assunto. Não tinha necessidade de discutir nesse ponto.

Nós chegamos ao_ Clube Fuego_ um pouco depois das nove da noite. Bella estava indo m direção a fila de entrada, mas eu a segurei na porta. Finalmente, eu poderia impressioná-la.

"Onde estamos indo Jasper?"

"Estamos indo para o clube, Bella"

"Sim, mas porque não estamos esperando na fila? Você comprou nossas entradas?" Ela olhou pra mim com um sorriso.

"Não, não comprei. Eu conheço o dono. Sou bem-vindo a qualquer hora. Agora silêncio antes que eu te mande para o final da fila"

Ela fez um gesto de fechar a boca e jogar a chave fora. Tão linda.

Nós fomos até o segurança e eu dei meu nome. Ele puxou a corda e nos deixou entrar.

"Viu, eu te disse" eu disse sorrindo

"Uau" Ela disse, enquanto olhava em volta.

Era muito grande, várias pistas de dança com tendas e mesas espalhadas. Fui para o lado e encontrei uma mesa que já estava reservada para mim. Me senti bem em ser capaz de fazer isso por ela. Não muito depois, nossa garçonete veio até nós e pedimos nossos drinks. O clube estava realmente cheio de gente, por ser quarta feira. Estava quente e um pouco abafado, mas o que você realmente esperava?

"Então, como você conhece o dono?" Bella perguntou, ou praticamente gritou sobre o barulho.

Cheguei mais perto dela para que pudesse falar e não gritar. "Um amigo do meu pai é o dono desse lugar"

"Hum. Então você devem ser bons amigos"

"Muito" eu disse.

Nós sentamos e falamos por uns dez minutos e então, tomamos nossas bebidas e eu a puxei pelo braço. "Vem Bella, vamos dançar"

Ela relutantemente levantou e disse, "Estou te avisando, não sou muito boa nisso"

Eu coloquei meu braço nas suas costas e a guiei até a pista de dança "Duvido isso" Eu gritei de volta pra ela.

Nós começamos a dançar um com o outro e logo, estávamos em sincronia. Ela realmente tem um jeito bom de balançar os quadris. Bella tinha um gingado natural. Eu vi muitas pessoas olharem em nossa direção, e eu estava muito feliz que ela estava comigo. Eu sabia o que outro homem pensaria a vendo dançar, e por mais que eu quisesse não podia tirar vantagem dela. Me ensinaram melhor que isso. De repente, eu pensei sobre meus pais e fiz uma careta. Não é algo que eu queria estar pensando enquanto dançava com a Bella.

Depois de mais algumas músicas, nós voltamos para nossa mesa. Era tão bom estar com alguém que eu realmente pudesse rir. Nós nos divertimos tanto somente sentando à mesa e rindo e falando sobre outras coisas. Era tão fácil falar com ela. Quase como respirar. Então, encontramos nosso rosto cara a cara depois de outro ataque de riso. Ela parecia absolutamente deliciosa. Tenho certeza que se eu pudesse comê-la, eu teria feito. Havia algo tão atraente sobre Bella. Seus lábios, tão cheios e parcialmente abertos e eu decidi e seria agora. Eu faria meu movimento para selar isso como mais do que uma amizade com ela.

Debrucei-me, olhando em seus olhos, tendo certeza que estava tudo bem pra ela. Ela se inclinou pra mim e nossos olhos se encontraram um a boca do outro. Então lentamente, eu baixei minha cabeça e colei meus lábios no dela. Ela era tão quente e macia. Separei minha boca e deslizei minha língua com cuidado, ainda querendo ter certeza que não tinha ultrapassado meus limites. Ela prontamente abriu a sua e nós tivemos um beijo completo. Nossas bocas se moviam juntas lentamente, nós dois levando tempo para descobrir um ao outro.

E que descoberta. Eu estava chocado por sentir absolutamente nada. Essa linda mulher que estava sentada diante de mim, quem eu tinha visto nua, quem eu tinha feito filme pornô, não realizou nenhum tipo de faísca em mim. Eu fui pra trás e olhei pra ela. Eu podia sentir que ela sentiu o mesmo. Ou não sentiu nada. Nós dois tínhamos a sobrancelha franzida enquanto nós tentávamos ver sentido nisso e ela se inclinou novamente, tentando de novo. Eu fiz o mesmo e dessa vez, ela tomou o controle. Era muito sensual, e todo beijo mecânico estava lá. Sem faísca. Eu não senti muito. Ela se afastou e nós sorrimos um para o outro. Nós voltamos a beber nossos drinks e estava satisfeito, que isso me deu uns minutos pra organizar meus pensamentos.

Que diabos aconteceu? Eu podia jurar que tinha sentimentos por ela. Eu era normalmente bom no que eu estava sentindo, e eu senti isso agora. Nada. Nadinha. Zero. Ótimo. Talvez ela seja destinada a ser só uma amiga. Mas na verdade, não era tão ruim assim. Eu tinha crescido esses dias pra cuidar da Bella e eu preferia a ter como uma amiga do que nada. Eu voltei minha atenção pra ela e vi que ela estava olhando para a pista de dança.

"Está pronta para voltar e se divertir?" eu disse

"Claro!" ela respondeu, muito alegre, o que era incomum para Bella. Ela sorriu largamente pra mim enquanto me levava pra pista. Nós dançamos e rimos a noite inteira. Foi muito divertido. Nós bebemos bastante também, então eu estava feliz de ter previsto pagar um taxi essa noite. Bella pediu licença pra ir ao banheiro antes de voltarmos pra casa. Antes de ir, ela se aproximou e me deu um selinho nos lábios antes de fazer seu caminho.

Eu podia jurar que ela sentiu o mesmo que eu quando nos beijamos. Que não havia absolutamente nenhuma química entre nós. Embora a gente não tenha conversado sobre isso, eu estava certo que ela tinha entendido o que isso significava. Merda. Ela deve achar que ainda somos um casal. Bem, está bem. Acho que posso fazer funcionar com a Bella. Ela é uma mulher linda e adorável também. Então por que não funcionaria? Claro que iria. E eu podia vê-la ficando amiga de Emmett e Edward. Humm, provavelmente mais com Edward do que com Em. Emmett tende a ser muito exorbitante e Bella tende a ficar sem graça facilmente.

Bella saiu do banheiro e eu estendi meu braço pra ela pegar. Eu iria fazer o papel de namorado perfeito. "Está pronta pra ir? Sua carruagem a espera milady" Eu sorri pensando no taxi lá fora.

Ela sorriu pra mim e andamos até o carro juntos. Eu olhei pra ela e percebi que ela estava incrivelmente cansada. Ela estava bocejando e deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro pra descansar. "Tudo bem Bella. Vá em frente e durma. Vou ter certeza que você chegue em casa" Ela deve confiar muito em mim, porque foi exatamente o que ela fez. _Vou ter que conversar com ela sobre confiar nas pessoas facilmente. Ela definitivamente pode se machucar desse jeito._

O motorista do taxi parou em frente a casa dela. Eu não queria acordar a Bella então eu a peguei junto com sua bolsa. _Eu não queria abrir sua bolsa pra procurar sua chave. Ela disse que vivia com colegas de quarto, então eu iria tocar a campainha._ Eu fiz e bati na porta pra ter certeza. Eu ouvi barulho vindo de dentro do apartamento, então eu sabia que alguém estava vindo. A porta abriu e eu fui recebido por uma linda visão.

Uma delicada mulher parou na minha frente com um cabelo curto e espetado, ela estava esfregando os olhos com sono. _Ela era absolutamente linda. Qual o nome dela? Eu tenho certeza que Bella mencionou antes, mas nem pela minha vida eu conseguia lembrar seu nome. A mulher era uma deusa. Diga alguma coisa estúpido! Tenho certeza que ela está se perguntando porque está segurando sua colega de quarto em seus braços._

"Hum... Eu sou Jasper... e eu sou... hum... o encontro da Bella?" Saiu como uma pergunta. _Idiota_. Eu respirei fundo e tentei novamente. "Ela dormiu no taxi no caminho pra casa"

Ela simplesmente ficou para olhando pra mim. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela parecia aturdida. Eu com certeza a impressionei. _Tenho certeza que ela vai dizer pra Bella não me ver novamente._ Finalmente, ela acenou pra eu entrar.

"Você pode colocar ela em seu quarto. Eu vou te mostrar o caminho." _Ahhh, a deusa da fala._ Sua voz era como sinos. Eu segui o balanço do seu corpo enquanto ela me levava até o quarto da Bella. Eu entrei, a coloquei deitada e sai do quarto. A Deusa me seguiu.

"Eu irei arrumá-la para dormir, não se preocupe." ela disse sorrindo pra mim. _Linda_.

"Certo, claro. Diga que eu ligarei pra ela amanhã, okay? Desculpa, eu não lembro seu nome?" Brilhante. Muito esperto.

"É Alice, Jasper. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo." Ela estendeu a mão e eu peguei e apertei. _Seja civilizado Jasper. Não faça isso se você quer induzi-la a você e fazer sexo com sua boca. Aquela linda, sedutora, maravilhosa boca dela... pare com isso!_

"Foi bom te conhecer também, Alice" Eu rapidamente me virei e sai porta a fora e praticamente corri pra segurança do taxi. Eu pensei nela em todo o caminho pra casa. Eu estava deslumbrado. Eu estava apaixonado por sua colega de quarto, praticamente sua irmã! Eu sabia como as três eram próximas. Se algo ficou registrado em minha mente, era isso. Elas tinham a mesma ligação que Emmett, Edward e eu tínhamos.

Porra. O que eu vou fazer? Mesmo se as coisas não dessem certo comigo e com a Bella, não tinha jeito de eu sair com Alice. Essa era uma regra não mencionada entre amigos. Para ambos os sexos. Eu estava ferrado.

Prometi vê-la novamente. Eu vou vê-la novamente. Logo. Eu nunca esquecerei o jeito que ela estava essa noite. Eu irei lembrar disso, nosso primeiro de muitos encontros.

**APOV**

Fechei a porta e estava lá chocada. Era ele. Era minha alma gêmea. Eu simplesmente sabia. Nós nos tocamos apenas alguns segundos, e eu senti. A eletricidade percorrendo meu corpo. Como ele podia não sentir isso? Eu estava apaixonada por um homem que eu acabei de conhecer, e quando ele saiu, ele levou meu coração com ele. _Jasper. _Um nome tão lindo. Um homem lindo. Eu trouxe a mão que eu usei para apertar a dele para o meu rosto. Eu amei esse sentimento.

Tão rapidamente quanto eu fui pro alto, eu desci novamente.

Bella.

_O que eu estou pensando? Jasper é o namorado dela! Que tipo de amiga eu sou? Eu sou muito horrível por pensar isso!_ Tristemente, percebi que ele nunca poderia ser meu. Tanto quanto eu queria, isso não podia nunca acontecer. Bella significava muito pra mim.

Eu suspirei profundamente e fui até seu quarto. Eu peguei seus pijamas e a troquei. Depois que terminei, eu fui pro meu quarto e deitei. Eu fechei meus olhos e pensei no homem que era proibido pra mim. _Jasper Whitlock._


	15. Você fez isso!

**EPOV**

Eu estava nervoso. Extremamente nervoso.

Eu amava Tanya e queria que essa noite fosse sem problemas. Eu decidi levá-la a um restaurante extremamente chique, pois eu tinha certeza que ela iria adorar. Tanya adorava qualquer coisa berrante e cara. Eu não me importava muito. Era fácil de agradá-la dessa forma.

Eu a peguei em seu apartamento. Ela estava adorável.

"Olá Edward. Como você está?" Ela me deu um sorriso simpático.

"Estou ótimo Tanya. E você?"

"Muito bem. Estou animada com esse encontro. Onde você vai me levar essa noite?"

Eu sorri pra ela. Eu a conhecia bem. "Estou te levando ao _Michaelandelo_."

Eu vi seus olhos brilharem. Ela estava contente.

"Oh Edward. Que maravilhoso. Qual a ocasião?"

"Nenhuma ocasião, meu amor. Só queria te dar algo que você gostasse antes de você viajar por alguns dias."

"Isso é perfeito Edward! Obrigada."

Nós dirigimos até o restaurante, falando o tempo todo, principalmente sobre ela e seus planos para a semana. Eu realmente nunca falava muito sobre mim quando estávamos juntos. Eu ficava satisfeito suficiente a ouvindo falar.

O jantar passou agradavelmente, e logo, estávamos fazendo nosso caminho de volta pra casa.

Eu senti náuseas. Rapidamente subimos as escadas e ficamos confortáveis na sua sala de estar. Eu levantei e peguei um vinho pra nós. Eu achava que isso podia ajudar a acalmar meus nervos.

"Tanya, querida, eu peguei um vinho pra você"

"Ah, obrigada Edward. Venha e sente-se do meu lado."

Eu sentei perto dela e olhei em seus olhos. Era agora ou nunca.

"Tanya, eu sei que você viaja amanhã, mas eu queria te dizer que eu te amo muito. Você me ama?"

Ela sorriu pra mim e disse, "Claro que eu amo Edward. Você sabe disso."

"Bem, eu quero mostrar pra você o quanto eu te amo."

E então, eu levantei e fiquei de joelho, estendendo o anel de noivado que eu comprei pra ela. Era o maior e mais caro que eu podia pagar.

O olhar no seu rosto me disse que ela estava satisfeita.

"Tanya, você sabe que eu te amo. E eu quero te mostrar o quanto. Quer casar comigo?"

Ela pulou do sofá e se jogou em mim.

"SIM! SIM! SIM!"

Eu sorri pra ela, feliz que ela disse sim. Eu não podia acreditar na minha sorte.

"Ah Edward! O anel é tão lindo. Você me conhece tão bem!"

"Claro que conheço. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu te amo."

Ela olhou pra mim e disse, "Eu também te amo Edward. Ah, eu mal posso esperar pra mostrar pra todo mundo. Eles vão morrer de inveja!"

Eu ri do seu entusiasmo e me inclinei para beijá-la. O beijo foi longo e logo, e logo nós acabamos indo para o quarto.

Sim. Isso deve ser felicidade.

**JPOV**

Eu acordei na quinta-feira, tendo um sonho muito, muito bom com Alice. Eu olhei para o meu relógio na cabeceira e percebi que já passava da uma da tarde. Eu gemi e rolei da minha cama. Eu não podia acreditar que dormi tanto. Eu saí do quarto e decidi tomar um banho rápido e me trocar para o dia. Eu não tinha idéia se Emmett e Edward estavam aqui, ou se eles já estavam prontos.

Depois de uns vinte minutos, eu saí do meu quarto e fiz meu caminho até a cozinha. Eu devia comer algum cereal para acalmar meu estômago.

Depois de colocar em uma tigela, eu entrei na sala para ver Emmett jogando vídeo game. "Hey Em."

Ele não se preocupou em olhar longe da TV enquanto me respondia. "Hey Jasper. Você deve ter chegado muito tarde na noite passada. Eu não posso acreditar que você já acordou."

Eu respondi entre dentes. "Sim, eu cheguei depois das 2:30 da manhã. Foi legal." _Mas tudo que eu posso pensar é na sua colega de quarto._"Como foi seu encontro?"

Ele estava no meio de ganhar o jogo, então eu não tive muita informação. "Foi bom. Eu devo vê-la de novo em breve."

"Que ótimo. Eu estou pretendendo ver Bella novamente também." De repente um plano começou a se formar na minha cabeça. _Sim, isso provavelmente podia funcionar!_

"Cadê o Edward?" Eu perguntei de repente. Se isso fosse funcionar, eu precisava da cooperação deles.

"Eu acredito que ele está no chuveiro. Ele também chegou tarde."

"Eu pensei que ele fosse levar Tanya ao aeroporto essa manhã."

"Ele levou. Ele chegou muito cedo e dormiu outra vez em sua cama. Ele acordou apenas alguns minutos antes de você."

Emmett disse e eu sentei em silêncio; eu estava terminando meu cereal enquanto ele estava ocupado tentando ganhar e conseguir uma pontuação perfeita.

Eu tinha acabado de comer meu cereal e estava indo lavar a tigela quando Edward entrou na sala.

"Hey caras"

"Hey Edward, como foi sua noite?" Eu realmente não me importava com a garota, mas eu me importava com Edward.

"Foi bem, de verdade. E vocês?"

"Ótimo"

"É, muito boa."

Emmett finalmente virou sua atenção pra nós e perguntou, "Então Jasper, você transou?

"Não" eu disse, enquanto rolava meus olhos pra ele. _Não era Bella que eu queria na minha cama._

"E você?" eu perguntei pra ele.

"Não. Não ainda na verdade." Ele disse enquanto mexeu as sobrancelhas.

Nenhum de nós se preocupou em perguntar pra Edward. Sabíamos que ele fez.

Eu achei que agora seria o melhor momento para abordar o tema do meu favor. Eu esperava que eles estivessem de bom humor pra isso.

"Hey caras, eu quero perguntar uma coisa pra vocês."

Eu tinha total atenção de ambos; e de Emmett, que disse.

"Manda"

Eu respirei fundo "Escutem, eu queria levar Bella pra sair amanhã à noite, mas eu acho que será bom se nós fizéssemos um grupo. Ela tem duas colegas de quarto, ambas meninas, e nós três poderíamos sair todos juntos."

Emmett e Edward trocaram olhares. Emmett foi o primeiro a falar. "hum, cara. Eu estava esperando sair com Alice de novo. E logo."

_Alice? Uau, sua namorada tinha o mesmo nome da minha futura namorada? Espera. Não, nada de futura namorada. Se concentre Jasper._

"Bem, você vai Emmett, mas faça planos pra sábado. Por favor? Eu sei que isso seria legal pra ela e eu acho que vocês vão se divertir!"

"Tudo bem, Jasper, estou dentro. Mas somente porque você me pediu. Eu vou ligar pra Alice depois e deixá-la saber que eu a verei no sábado."

Eu estava muito ansioso e feliz. Eu virei pra Edward pra saber sua resposta.

"Caras, tem uma coisa que eu preciso contar pra vocês."

Essa vez, Emmett e eu viramos pra olhar pra Edward. Ele parecia sério.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei de repente alarmado. Era óbvio que Edward estava escondendo alguma coisa.

"Eu, hum, só queria que vocês soubessem que eu estou noivo."

Acho que eu e Emmett estávamos muito chocados pra falar.

Emmett falou primeiro. "Com quem?"

Eu olhei pra ele sem acreditar. "O que você quer dizer com quem?"

Edward apertou a ponta do nariz com o dedo indicador e polegar. Um sinal claro de que ele estava chateado.

"Tanya" disse Edward. "Eu perguntei se ela queria casar comigo."

"E ela disse sim" eu disse. Não era uma pergunta, era uma declaração.

Eu podia dizer que Emmett queria expressar sua discordância, mas o olhar e as emoções que emanavam de Edward me avisaram que não era um bom momento para isso.

Eu o cortei.

"Olhe Edward, eu não estou aqui para te incomodar nem nada. Eu somente quero realmente que você venha comigo."

"Jazz, eu estou noivo. Eu não acho que devo sair em grupos de encontros mais."

"Não é um grupo de encontro. É aí que você está errado. É somente sair com amigos."

Ele não pareceu convencido.

"Olha, se você quer, eu posso dizer a elas que você é noivo então as garotas não vão te perturbar. Eu não espero que você saia com nenhuma delas. É estritamente uma saída amigável."

Eu podia ver sua determinação acabando.

"Por favor, Edward?"

"Tá, tudo bem. Contanto que fique claro que eu não estou disponível."

"Sim, tudo bem. Eu farei, confie em mim." Eu estava além de excitado agora. Eu tinha Emmett e Edward a bordo.

Agora, eu tinha que ligar pra Bella.

**APOV**

Tudo que eu podia pensar era sobre Jasper. Desde o momento que eu acordei, seu nome me chamava. O que eu poderia fazer?

E agora, Bella estava no telefone falando com ele. Ugh. Eu estava com tanta inveja.

Tudo que eu podia ouvir eram suas risadas e conversas no telefone. Eu devia estar feliz por ela, eu não estava.

Não quando ela estava falando com meu Jasper.

Eu levantei e fui pra cozinha – fazer o que, quem sabe.

Provavelmente marchando.

Então, eu ouvi Bella chamando por mim e Rosalie.

Eu respirei profundamente e preparei minha 'cara feliz'

"Sim Bella?" eu perguntei enquanto ia até ela. _Eu sou uma péssima amiga._

"Meninas, eu quero pedir um favor a vocês."

"Claro, o que foi?" Rose perguntou.

"Bem, Jasper me ligou e ele quer sair em grupo. Ele vai trazer seus dois colegas de quarto, que são ambos homens, e ele quer que eu leve vocês duas. O que vocês acham, vocês podem ir?"

Eu não podia acreditar. Ele estava fazendo isso para que pudéssemos estar juntos? Eu queria muito acreditar. Mas claro, eu poderia estar vendo muito nisso.

Mas eu normalmente nunca estava errada.

Eu sorri e disse, "Estou dentro Bella" _Sim, uma amiga horrível. Não! Eu irei olhar. Nada mais. _

Bella olhou pra Rosalie. "Bem?"

"Eu não sei, Bella. Eu realmente tive experiências ruins saindo com homens que eu realmente não conheço. Eles são sempre idiotas."

"Não Rose. Jasper não é idiota, e tenho certeza que ele não levaria seus amigos se eles fossem desse jeito. Eu o conheço, e quero que vocês o conheçam também."

_Sim, eu definitivamente quero conhecê-lo. Cada pedaço dele._

_Não. Alice má._

"Certo. Estou dentro. Diga ao seu bonequinho que nós vamos."

Bella gritou em excitação. "Perfeito! Eu vou ligar pra ele agora mesmo!"

Então Rose abriu sua boca.

"Como foi a noite ontem pra você?"

O sorriso de Bella diminuiu um pouco. Então, ela recuperou sua postura e disse, "Foi bem. Realmente ótima."

"O que você fez?"

"Nós saímos pra comer e então fomos a um clube novo de um amigo do pai dele."

"Vocês dançaram? Ou digo se esfregaram?" Rose perguntou com um sorriso.

"Sim, e eu tenho que dizer, ele é um bom dançarino. Movimentos suaves."

Meu estômago girou.

"Uau. Parece que você teve um grande momento. Então, ele beija bem?"

Eu estava ligada na sua reposta, mesmo que eu não quisesse.

"Sim, ele beija. Ele é muito doce, assim como seu beijo." Bella sorria enquanto falava.

Rose rolou os olhos pra ela. "Detalhes mulher, detalhes. Suas línguas dançaram?"

Sim. Definitivamente eu iria ficar doente.

"Rose!" Eu disse. "Ela não quer responder isso!"

"Por que não Alice? Você me respondeu. E pelo que eu lembro você gostou de falar."

"Tudo bem Alice. Eu vou respondê-la." Bella virou pra Rose. "Sim, nossas línguas dançaram" ela disse, enquanto rolava os olhos.

Rose sorriu enquanto eu levantei pra sair.

"Alice? O que está errado?" Bella perguntou.

"Nada querida. Estou bem. Acho que só vou me deitar um pouco. Você disse que temos que estar prontas pra sair amanhã, certo?"

"Sim. Eu vou ligar pro Jasper agora."

Eu sorri pras duas e saí.

Amanhã a noite seria docemente amargo.


	16. Finalmente nos conhecemos

**BPOV**

"Meninas, vocês estão quase acabando?" Eu gritei. Eu já estava bastante nervosa, eu não queria adicionar estar atrasada no topo disso. Jasper ia conhecer minhas melhores amigas, oficialmente. Eles vão ter a chance de saírem juntos, e mesmo que eu não tivesse fortes sentimentos por Jasper, eu gostava muito dele como um querido amigo. Eu queria todos eles juntos. Ele também disse que seus colegas de quarto eram seus melhores amigos e então eu estava ansiosa para sair com eles também. Eu tinha que fazer o que pudesse pra fazer essa noite perfeita.

"Sim Bella, vamos por esse show na estrada!" Rose gritou de volta. Eu sorri. Ela sabia que quanto mais cedo saíssemos, mais cedo poderíamos voltar. Eu admirava Rose tremendamente. Ela nunca estava nervosa sobre o que as pessoas pensavam dela. Ela sabia que era linda e as pessoas gostavam dela imediatamente. O que assustava a maioria das pessoas era sua atitude, mas como ela diz, se eles não gostam disso, eles podem cair fora. Eu queria ter esse tipo de mentalidade. Eu era totalmente o oposto disso. Eu queria que as pessoas gostassem de mim e me incomodava quando não gostavam. Alice tinha uma posição intermediária. Ela nunca saía fora dela pra agradar as pessoas, como eu, mas ela não era fria como Rose também. Eu honestamente não tinha idéia de como Rose, Alice e eu nos tornamos melhores amigas. Mas eu estava satisfeita que fôssemos. Elas eram as melhores amigas que eu poderia ter pedido.

Eu caminhei para a sala e avaliei as garotas. Elas estavam absolutamente lindas. Eu sabia que elas iriam virar cada cabeça quando nós entrássemos lá. Eu espero que os amigos de Jasper sejam solteiros.

"Estão prontas garotas?" Alice disse. Nós todas acenamos e pegamos um taxi. Nós não tínhamos certeza se iríamos beber ou não, mas nós não queríamos arriscar.

O motorista não demorou muito. Nós morávamos muito perto de vários lugares populares, o que era o motivo para amarmos nosso apartamento. Não podia deixar de rir e gargalhar como uma garota de colégio.

"Hey Alice, resolveu as coisas com Emmett? Ele não estava muito chateado que você estava ocupada na sexta à noite, certo?" Rose perguntou.

"Não, na verdade. Isso funcionou muito bem. Acontece que ele também tinha que ir a algum lugar com seus colegas de quarto. Ele estava fazendo como um favor. Nós fizemos planos para amanhã à tarde."

Eu estava tão feliz por Alice. Fiquei feliz que ela finalmente encontrou alguém, mas ainda parecia que ela não estava muito feliz sobre isso. Eu teria que questioná-la mais tarde.

"Onde vocês vão?" eu perguntei.

"Ele vai me levar para a pista de patinação local." Alice disse, dessa vez com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Patinação no gelo?" eu não sabia que tínhamos uma pista de patinação aqui.

"Não, patinação com patins. Eu nunca fiz antes, então estou super animada. Eu não sei como ele veio com a idéia, mas eu estou pronta pra isso." Ela estava radiante.

"Awww, parece muito divertido!" Rose disse. Alice e Rose eram peritas em patinação. Elas podiam até mesmo patinar de costas. Essas eram as vezes que eu as invejava.

"Bella, eu ainda não posso acreditar que você falou em ir a um bar de karaokê essa noite." Rose disse, de repente virando a conversa pra mim. Ela estava certa por estar surpresa. Eu odiava bar de karaokê.

"Eu sei, mas Jasper me fez sentir segura sobre isso. Eu não tenho idéia de como ele fez isso. Eu tenho a sensação que se ele me pedir pra pular de um avião, eu faria, sem questionar."

"Bem, fico feliz que ele tenha te convencido, porque eu não consegui em nenhum momento." Alice disse.

"Ele me prometeu que eu não teria que cantar essa noite, então eu só ficarei feliz em assistir." Eu disse, grata que Jasper era compreensivo.

Nós tínhamos chegado ao bar quando Rose agarrou minha mão e me puxou e riu pra mim com maldade. "Ele pode ter prometido pra você Bella, mas nós não."

_O que?! Ah não!!_

Eu gemia mentalmente. Malditas

Malditas

Nós fizemos nosso caminho até dentro do bar. Estava muito lotado, então eu estava contente que Jasper tinha me dito onde estaria sentado. Eu olhei pra frente e vi seu cabelo loiro. _Boa coisa ele ser tão alto._

"Meninas, eu o achei." Eu disse para Alice e Rose.

Mas quando eu me virei, ambas as meninas estavam olhando para direções diferentes.

"Que foi meninas?" eu não tinha idéia de pra onde elas estavam olhando. Tudo que eu sabia era que não era a mesma coisa.

Alice se virou pra mim e disse, "Eu acho que vi Emmett aqui. Eu vou dizer oi realmente rápido."

Rose olhou pra mim também e disse, "Sim, eu acho que vi alguém que conheço também. Eu não vou demorar. Eu já estarei aqui."

Ambas me prometeram que iriam me encontrar na mesa que eu tinha apontado pra elas.

Eu me virei e fiz meu caminho até Jasper. _Elas iriam voltar logo._

**EMPOV**

_Por que eu não consigo nenhum atendimento de merda aqui?_ Eu estava além de irritado. Não tinha nenhuma garçonete hoje, então eu fiquei preso a espera de alguém pra pegar meu pedido. Isso estava ficando além de ridículo. Edward estava comigo, mas percebemos que teríamos um pouco mais de chance de sermos atendidos se nos separássemos. Então ele foi para um lado do bar e eu pra outro. Até onde eu podia dizer, ele não tinha sido servido também.

Eu estava prestes a jogar os amendoins de cortesia na cabeça dos garçons quando eu ouvi alguém chamando meu nome. A voz soou familiar, mas o som estava alto e a pessoa cantando no karaokê era tão ruim, que eu não me lembrei da voz. Eu me virei e procurei, mas não achei ninguém. Eu ouvi meu nome novamente, e dessa vez, uma pequena fada de cabelos negros estava empurrando através da multidão.

Alice.

Eu pulei até ela e a peguei em um grande abraço de urso enquanto a girava. "Alice! O que você está fazendo aqui, fadinha?" eu não podia acreditar que ela estava aqui.

"Eu te disse que ia sair com minhas colegas de quarto. O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou. Eu ri e disse, "Acredita que a mesma coisa?"

"Uau, isso é uma grande coincidência. Uma das minhas colegas de quarto está aqui, no outro lado do bar. Você se importa se eu te apresentar pra ela já que você está aqui? Minha terceira colega de quarto já está sentada, mas eu gostaria que você a conhecesse também."

"Isso parece bom. Eu vou fazer isso por você, mas você acha que poderia me fazer um favor?"

"Claro Em. Manda."

"Eu estou aqui por um tempo tentando pegar uma bebida, mas sem muito sucesso. Você acha que poderia usar seus artifícios femininos para chamar atenção dos garçons?" Eu sabia sem dúvidas que ela podia. Me perguntei se ela iria.

"Alice me deu um sorriso brilhante e disse, "Bem é claro, meu cavalo. Apenas me levante e me coloque no bar."

Ergui minha sobrancelha pra ela, mas ela disse, "Acredite. Eu já fiz isso antes."

Eu concordei e a levantei. Eu poderia levantá-la apenas com uma mão, mas eu não queria parecer como se estivesse me gabando. Eu a coloquei no bar e percebi que ela estava usando uma saia. Ela se sentou na ponta do bar e sentou de lado para que então o garçom tivesse uma boa visão. Ela levantou apenas um pouco sua saia e se inclinou sobre o bar, acenando com sua mão no ar, pedindo por um atendimento. Em poucos segundos, ela tinha três garçons fazendo seu caminho pra ela. O mais rápido foi o que acabou a servindo.

Ela era boa. Eu estava impressionado.

Ela virou pra mim e disse, "O que você quer?"

Eu sorri pra ela e pedi minha bebida e uma pra ela também. Eu disse a ela que pagaria pela sua bebida, já que ela me ajudou a sair de uma enrascada. Alice certamente era uma mulher perigosa.

"Está pronto pra conhecer minha colega de quarto?" Alice perguntou.

"Claro, minha querida. Mostre o caminho."

"Ela está na outra ponta do bar. Teremos que lutar com a multidão."

"Sabe, meu colega de quarto está do outro lado do bar também. Eu vou te apresentar a ele. Mas não se preocupe sobre a multidão. É aí que entra minha experiência."

Eu a segurei perto de mim e comecei a empurrar as pessoas. Começamos a fazer nosso caminho até o final do bar.

"Qual é sua amiga?" Eu gritei pra ela.

"Ela é a loira alta, conversando com o cara alto com cabelo cor de bronze."

Eu olhei para onde seu dedo estava apontando e vi Edward conversando com uma mulher alta, loira e linda.

_Me. Fudi._

_Estou na merda._

**RPOV**

Eu tinha dito a Bella que eu iria encontrá-la de volta na mesa assim que terminasse. Eu olhei em volta para o fim do bar e eu podia ter jurado que era Edward. Eu estava esperando que a puta loira não estivesse com ele. De qualquer forma, isso não me impediria de dizer 'olá'. Se ela não gostasse, poderia procurar a turma dela.

Eu finalmente consegui alcançá-lo e percebi que ele estava sozinho. Ele estava desesperadamente conseguir a atenção dos garçons, mas não estava indo bem. Isso não me surpreendeu, eles eram todos homens. Eu olhei para os garçons. _Só um segundo._ Eu sorri. Eu podia ajudar Edward a conseguir o atendimento.

Eu andei atrás dele e me perguntei o que ele faria se eu abraçasse por trás. Não sabia se Tanya estava aqui; se ela estivesse, certamente ela estaria em volta dele com uma correia.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Hey sexy."

Ele pulou uns dez metros no ar e virou. Eu não pude evitar, mas comecei a rir. Ele era tão fácil de enganar.

"Rose!" Edward gritou. "Você me assustou! Que diabos está fazendo aqui?"

"Bem, é bom te ver também Romeu." Que saudação.

Ele sorriu e me deu um abraço. "Não, eu estou realmente feliz em te ver. Você apenas me assustou. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Bem, eu gostaria de dizer que estou em um encontro, mas isso seria mentira. Eu estou aqui com minhas melhores amigas, apenas saindo. E você?"

"Mesma coisa. Na verdade, agora que você está aqui, eu gostaria de apresentá-la a eles. Eu nunca tive a chance antes." Era verdade. Ele queria me apresentar a seus colegas de quarto, mas eu sempre me esquivei. Talvez seja o destino.

"Bem Edward, hoje é seu dia de sorte. Ficaria feliz em conhecê-los. Mas, você estava tentando conseguir alguma bebida em algum momento desse século?"

"Ah, você viu, né?" Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado. Eu tenho certeza que se fossem garçonetes, ele não teria problema.

"Sim, eu vi. Mas não se preocupe. Eu também percebi que todos os garçons são homens, isso explica sua falta de atendimento. Então, estou aqui pra ajudar."

Ele olhou pra mim esperançoso. Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas ele estava errado. Isso seria muito engraçado.

"Você gostaria que eu saísse do seu caminho, para que você pudesse fazer sua magia?"

"Eu? Não, eu vou ajudar _você_ a conseguir atenção." Gostaria de saber se ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

"Como? Eles são todos homens." Era óbvio.

Eu sorri pra ele. "Verdade, mas você vê o garçom com cabelo preto?"

Ele olhou e viu o cara em questão. "Claro, o que tem ele?"

"Tudo que você tem que fazer é fazê-lo olhar pra você e sorrir."

O leque de emoções que brincou em seu rosto não tinha preço. Foi de confusão, para compreensão, para choque e então horror. Se eu pudesse apostar o que sua mente estava pensando, seria a expressão.

Ah.

Merda.

Isso faz sentido.

Ele virou pra mim e disse, "Não posso fazer isso, Rose."

"Por que não? Você quer sua bebida."

"Como você sabe que ele é... bem... você sabe." Ele estava tão nervoso. Que hilário.

"Gay? Por duas coisas. Uma, ele não me olhou quando me aproximei do bar."

Ele rolou seus olhos.

"E dois, ele está apenas atendendo homens. Realmente Edward, abra os olhos."

Ele respirou fundo e disse, "Ótimo Rosalie, mas não diga a ninguém, entendeu?"

"Com certeza. Até por que, pra quem eu contaria?"

Ele olhou pra mim e se aproximou do bar. Ele se colocou perto do garçom de cabelos pretos e quando ele olhou em sua direção, Edward deu pra ele o sorriso mais brilhante que ele podia exibir, mas ainda parecia como uma espécie de careta. Eu não pude evitar e abafei o riso atrás dele.

Imediatamente, ele andou até ele e fez seu pedido. Edward pediu o que queria e me perguntou o que eu queria. Eu sabia que ele não estava tão feliz, pois eu poderia fazer um dos garçons me atender facilmente. Mas eu achei que isso seria muito engraçado. E foi.

Ficamos de lado e estávamos conversando quando Alice se aproximou de mim com o homem mais lindo que meus olhos já tinham visto. Parecia que ele levantava pesos cada dia de sua vida. Ele tinha cabelo cacheado preto e um sorriso matador. Alice parecia tão pequena perto dele. Quem era ele, e por que ela estava andando desse jeito? Ele era um presente de Natal adiantado pra mim?

E então eu me lembrei. Esse deve ser Emmett.

Eu literalmente senti meu coração partir em dois.

Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma por um cara. Digo, todos os caras que eu saí eram bonitos, mas eu nunca tive um vínculo emocional com eles. E agora, eu me vejo olhando para o namorado da minha melhor amiga, sentindo uma estranha emoção por ela. Ciúmes.

Eu me recompus quando Alice se aproximou de mim.

"Rose!" Alice acenou pra mim.

Eu sorri e acenei de volta. "Alice! E ai?"

"Eu queria te apresentar Emmett, o cara que eu trabalhei essas semanas." Eu senti meu rosto vacilar quando de repente percebi o que fazíamos para viver. Meu estômago pulou.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo Emmett, eu sou Rosalie. Mas pode me chamar de Rose." Eu levantei minha mão para ele sacudir quando ele me puxou em um abraço. Isso foi muito bom.

"Desculpe, Rosalie. Eu não aperto mãos, especialmente quando são amigas da Ali. É extremamente bom te conhecer." Ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos e eu poderia ter jurado que ele realmente quis dizer isso.

Eu tinha que me focar.

"Alice, esse é o cara com quem eu trabalhei esses dias também, Edward."

Edward se inclinou e abraçou Alice também. Assim que eu os deixei saber que Edward e eu trabalhamos juntos, eu pensei ter visto um flash de choque e então raiva no rosto de Emmett, mas desapareceu tão rápido quando veio.

O que isso significava?

Edward se virou pra mim e disse, "Rosalie, você não vai acreditar nisso, mas Emmett e eu somos colegas de quarto e melhores amigos também. Nós estamos aqui com..."

Nós não demos a chance dele terminar enquanto Alice e eu dizíamos juntas, "Jasper."

"Sim, mas isso deve significar que vocês sãs as colegas de quarto de Bella também?" Edward perguntou.

Isso poderia ser destino?

Não, não poderia. Por que Emmett não estava livre. Na verdade, ele estava namorando minha melhor amiga. Alguém que estaria pra sempre fora do alcance.

Não, nada de destino.

Inferno.

Nós decidimos que seria melhor fazermos nosso caminho para a mesa onde Jasper e Bella estavam nos esperando aparecer.

Isso era muito irônico. Eu finalmente conheci alguém que eu realmente queria conhecer, mas ele foi tomado.

Merda de sorte. Essa noite seria um pé no saco.

Edward tinha decidido seguir para o banheiro antes de fazer seu caminho até a mesa.

"Emmett, diga a Jasper que já volto. Vocês vão em frente."

Nós brigamos no caminho com a multidão procurando pela nossa mesa.

Eu vi Bella e Jasper sentados juntos.

_Bem_, eu pensei ironicamente, _Pelo menos Bella encontrou o amor._

Sim, essa ia ser uma noite muito longa.


	17. Tripla

**EPOV**

Eu comecei a fazer meu caminho até a mesa. Eu estava pensando sobre como era realmente estranho que as melhores amigas e colegas de quarto da minha co-atriz estavam filmando com os meus. _Bem, nós éramos idiotas. Como não vimos isso antes?_ Tudo que eu podia pensar era que não estávamos procurando por isso, claro que não vimos.

Eu vi o grupo na frente. Parecia que eles já tinham se apresentado uns aos outros e estavam rindo bastante. Provavelmente sobre o fato de como nós fomos ignorantes sobre essa coisa toda. Eu sorri enquanto eu vi Emmett conversando com Rose e Jasper conversando com Alice. Bella olhava e parecia aproveitar as conversas que estavam ao seu redor. Eu não podia vê-la claramente, mas quando eu me aproximei mais, eu percebi como ela era linda. _Jasper nunca disse que ela era linda de morrer._

Eu fui até a mesa e sorri pra todos. Jasper olhou e pegou a diga. "Ah hey, Edward. Deixe-me te apresentar. Claro que você conhece Rosalie Hale, essa é sua amiga Alice Brandon e essa mulher sentada ao meu lado direito é Isabella Swan.

Bella levantou se sua cadeira e andou até mim e disse, "É bom conhecer você Edward. Jasper me falou muito sobre você e Emmett." Ela se inclinou e me deu um abraço rápido. Eu a abracei de volta e eu nunca senti nada como isso. Eu senti como se não pudesse respirar. Ela se afastou tão rápido e sorriu pra mim enquanto eu olhei em seus profundos, olhos castanhos. Tão lindos. Essa mulher parada na minha frente era uma deusa. Claro que Jasper não tinha me preparado pra isso.

Sem querer parecer estúpido, eu sorri de volta pra ela e disse, "É muito bom finalmente te conhecer Bella. Você é tão linda quanto Jasper disse que você era." Bella abaixou seu olhar casto e porra, ela corou. Eu nunca tinha visto aquele olhar em uma mulher antes. Normalmente, todas as mulheres que eu elogiava sabiam que eram bonitas e não esperavam nada menos do que um elogio. Mas Bella parecia não se convencida de sua beleza natural. Eu teria que ajudá-la com isso essa noite.

Nós nos sentamos enquanto a conversa voltou a rolar. Eu sentei perto de Rosalie, bem de frente pra Bella. Eu só tinha que me manter olhando pro seu rosto. Eu me encontrei tentando impressioná-la, querendo sua atenção. Toda vez que ela olhava pra Jasper, minhas emoções ficavam confusas. Eu sabia que ele era meu melhor amigo, mas se ele colocasse seus lábios em qualquer lugar perto dela essa noite, eu iria ter que castrá-lo. Isso provavelmente não seria bem conosco, mas ele entenderia certo?

Ah o que eu daria pra saber o que ela está pensando.

**BPOV**

Ah não. O deus grego que se chamava Edward decidiu se sentar na minha frente. Poderia ficar mais estranho? Eu estava em um encontro com seu melhor amigo, mas eu não podia parar de olhar pra Edward. E quando eu o abracei, não senti nada mais do que faíscas disparando entre nós. Ele cheirava tão bem e seu corpo era incrivelmente sarado embaixo daquelas roupas. Mmm... o que eu não daria para ver esse homem completamente nu na minha frente.

Droga Rosalie. Maldita seja.

Eu me convenci de que não era culpa de Rosalie se ela já tinha visto esse glorioso homem nu... com seus lindos olhos verde esmeralda olhando pra ela. Ela tinha me dito que ele era lindo, mas não um lindo deus grego. Como ela poderia ter esquecido disso? Eu arrisquei dar uma olhada nele e vi que ele estava olhando pra mim. Eu olhei pra baixo e corei novamente.

Ele deve achar que eu sou uma idiota… uma idiota estúpida que cora. Digo, quem eu estou zombando? Eu não podia me comparar com Rose, que ficaria perfeita pendurada em seu braço. Ninguém poderia competir com Rose. Bem, não, isso não é verdade. Alice podia. Sim, Alice poderia dar um retorno bom. Suspirei. O que eu estava fazendo aqui? Essa era um encontro pra pessoas extremamente bonitas, na qual Edward era presidente, e eu não pertencia a isso.

Eu olhei para o meu lado e percebi que Jasper e Alice ainda estavam em uma conversa profunda juntos assim como Emmett e Rose. Uau. Eles devem estar se dando muito bem. De repente, eu ouvi Emmett dando gargalhadas. Elas eram turbulentas.

"Sem sexo? Edward teve que se vestir de médico huh?" Emmett estava rindo com algo que Rosalie disse.

Jasper saiu de seu devaneio e disse, "Ah sim, como vocês acham que foi a gravação meninas?"

Alice sorriu e disse, "Eu acho que fizemos muito bem, huh Emmett?"

"Com certeza, fadinha. O primeiro DVD fica pronto no domingo."

"Sim, a nossa também." Disse Jasper.

"Rose, eles disseram que a nossa também sai no domingo, certo?" Edward perguntou se virando para Rosalie.

"Sim, pelo que eu entendi."

Minha mente começou a me levar para o caminho errado. Rosalie teria uma fita dela e Edward. Edward nu. Edward fazendo atos sexuais com toda sua glória. Edward vestido de médico. Ah meu Deus. Eu acho que realmente parei de respirar. Eu rapidamente olhei em volta da mesa e percebi que todos estavam ausentes em seus próprios mundos também. _Me pergunto o que eles estão pensando. Provavelmente nada tão ruim como eu. Definitivamente não era tão ruim._

"Então meninas, como vocês se conheceram?" Emmett perguntou olhando em volta da mesa.

Rose falou "Nós na verdade nos conhecemos na faculdade. Nós nos demos bem imediatamente em nosso primeiro ano e somos melhores amigas desde então."

"Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de como nos tornamos amigas na verdade. Nós somos tão diferentes, que em breve vocês serão capazes de dizer." Eu adicionei.

Alice balançou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo concordando. "É verdade. Depois da faculdade, pensamos que poderíamos fazer isso por dinheiro, vocês sabem. Bem, eles pagam bastante para o que nós fazemos e decidimos que isso seria o que faríamos como carreira. Digo, não é muito difícil pra nós na verdade. Nós realmente nos divertimos."

Edward virou para me olhar. "Você também Bella?"

Obrigada meu Deus que o bar estava escuro. Eu estava corando novamente. O jeito que ele disse meu nome…

"Sim, eu me surpreendi na verdade. Eu não achava que tinha algo em mim pra fazer isso, mas as meninas viram algo em mim que eu não vi. Elas me disseram que eu era boa o suficiente e eu acreditei nelas."

"Você definitivamente é boa o suficiente Bella." Respondeu Jasper sorrindo pra mim. Eu sorri de volta.

"Então, o que exatamente vocês tem feito meninas?" Emmett perguntou.

"Bem, na maior parte trabalhos individuais, sabe, alguma masturbação, é claro que algo com homens e algo com todas nós juntas..."

Quando Alice disse isso, todos os três garotos estavam dando um gole em suas cervejas, todos eles se engasgaram. Emmett se recuperou primeiro.

"Quando você diz todas vocês juntas..."

"Ela diz todas nós juntas." Rosalie disse, sorrindo pra ele.

Todos os três nos olhavam com olhos enormes. Realmente, você pensaria que demos a eles presentes de Natal antecipado... então novamente, provavelmente demos.

"Com que freqüência isso acontece?" perguntou Jasper casualmente, olhando para seu copo.

Nós três olhamos umas pras outras. Nós não éramos idiotas.

Alice olhou pra cima e disse inocentemente, "Eu não sei, nós perdemos a conta depois da 4ª vez..."

Edward se mexeu na cadeira.

"E a última vez foi quando?" Emmett mostrou interesse.

Essa vez eu falei. "Há uns 5 meses senhoras? Estou certa?"

Rose e Alice acenaram com suas cabeças. Eu reconheci o brilho maligno nos olhos de Rose. Ela era uma mulher selvagem a solta.

"Claro, parece muito tempo, considerando que dormimos juntas de qualquer jeito. Nós sempre temos festa do pijama e quando estamos sem sexo por um tempo, nós apenas ajudamos uma a outra."

Alice aumentou a voz. "Sim, vocês tem que ver a coleção de vibradores da Bella. Você nunca ia adivinhar olhando pra ela, mas meninos, ela sabe do que gosta!"

Okay, agora nós fomos longe... eu tinha apenas um vibrador. Vagabundas estúpidas.

Eu me virei para olhar os menos e quase comecei a rir. Eu não acho que eles estavam mais respirando e apenas um olhar na bainha de Jasper foi o suficiente pra confirmar o que eu já sabia. Eles estavam excitados também.

Rose vai para o inferno sexual. Junto comigo e Alice.

"Umm... meninos?" Alice disse.

Jasper saiu da fase instável, "Sim?"

"Estamos apenas brincando. Vocês sabem disso certo?" Rosalie disse, perdendo a compostura enquanto começava a rir.

"O que?!" Emmett gritou. Obviamente ele estava decepcionado.

"Quer dizer que não tem festas do pijama, ou auxílio ao vibrador?" Jasper perguntou.

"Bem, não tem festas do pijama, mas temos nossos próprios vibradores. Eles são uma necessidade." Rose disse.

"Então, não tem nenhum vídeo de vocês juntas, huh?" Edward perguntou.

"Não, essa é a verdade." Eu respondi. "E vocês garotos já fizeram um juntos?"

"Não inferno." Emmett gritou. "Melhores amigos ou não, eu não coloco meu 'amigo' em nenhum lugar perto deles. De qualquer maneira eles não agüentariam.

"Ah, por favor, Emmett, não aja como se fosse muito homem pra nós. Eu já te vi e não é tão maior quanto eu sou." Jasper disse, começando uma disputa.

Edward colocou sua cabeça em suas mãos e disse, "Ah pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado... calem a boca!"

Nós estávamos rindo. Aparentemente, isso era uma coisa que eles disputavam muitas vezes.

De repente, Rosalie disse. "Ah meninas. Eu acho que é hora de cantar nossa música."

Meu coração diminuiu. Nem pensar que eu ia cantar na frente de meu Adônis pessoal. Nem pensar.

"Bella..."

"Não."

"Eu disse a ela que não teria que cantar." Jasper disse, tentando me socorrer, mas sabendo muito bem que ele perderia.

"Ela não tem escolha." Alice disse enquanto agarrava meu braço. Ficamos em pé para caminhar em direção ao palco.

Os meninos começaram a olhar uns pros outros tentando descobrir que música possivelmente seria. Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

"Umm... meninas. Vocês não acham que é importante tentar manter esses caras? Digo, eu realmente gosto deles." _Especialmente Edward._

"Escuta Bella, se eles vão ficar nas redondezas, então eles precisam nos conhecer realmente. Não uma pessoa falsa que eles glorificam na TV com nossos corpos lindos e com nossos movimentos sensuais assassinos. Eles têm que nos ouvir e então decidir se querem continuar por aqui." Rose disse. Ela era sempre rígida.

Alice, é claro, concordou.

Eu respirei fundo e fiz meu caminho para o palco. Bem, lá vamos nós.

**EPOV**

Nós olhamos uns pros outros nos perguntando qual seria possivelmente a música delas. Jasper falou primeiro.

"Aposto que é sentimental, música ingênua e amável. Todas as garotas cantam músicas assim."

Emmett concordou. "Yep, provavelmente querendo nos informar que elas anseiam por romance e toda essa merda, o que eu ficaria feliz em dar pra Rosalie... e Alice e Bella." Ele adicionou apressadamente. "Nós todos gostaríamos." Ele concluiu. Hm… algo estava de fora.

Voltamos nossa atenção para o centro do palco enquanto Rosalie, Bella e Alice se estabeleciam nele. Rosalie começou primeiro, e essa definitivamente não era uma música romântica. Essa era uma mensagem.

MÚSICA OBRIGATÓRIA PARA O POST NO MEU PERFIL - **You don't own me**

**Rose:**

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Não sou somente um de muitos brinquedos seus**

_I'm not just one of your many toys_

**Alice:**

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Não diga que não posso ir com outros homens**

_Don't say I can't go with other boys_

**Together:**

_Ba ba ba ba ba ba baaaaaaa_

**Rose:**

**Não me diga o que fazer**

_And don't tell me what to do_

**Alice:**

**E não me diga que dizer**

_And don't tell me what to say_

**Bella:**

**E quando saio com você**

_And when I go out with you_

**Não me ponha na exposição**

_Don't put me on display_

**Rose:**

**(falado) Muito bom**

_(Spoken) Pretty good_

**Alice:**

**(falado) Estou impressionada**

_(Spoken) I'm impressed_

**Together:**

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Não tente me modificar de qualquer jeito**

_Don't try to change me in any way_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Não me prenda**

_Don't drag me down_

**Pois nunca ficarei**

_Cause I'll never stay_

**Rose:**

**Não lhe digo o que dizer**

_I don't tell you what to say_

**Alice:**

**E não lhe digo o que fazer**

_I don't tell you what to do_

**Bella:**

**Então somente me deixe ser eu mesma**

_So just let me be myself_

**Together:**

**Isso é tudo que eu te peço**

_That's all I ask of you_

**Together:**

**Eu sou jovem**

_I'm young_

**E eu amo ser jovem**

_And I love to be young_

**Eu sou livre**

_I'm free_

**E eu amo ser livre**

_And I love to be free_

**Viver minha vida do jeito que eu quero**

_To live my life the way that I want_

**Dizer e fazer tudo que me agrada**

_To say and do whatever I please_

**Bella:**

**Eu sou jovem**

_I'm young_

**Alice:**

**(eu sou jovem)**

_(I'm young)_

**Rose:**

**E eu amo ser jovem**

_And I love to be young_

**Bella:**

**Eu sou livre**

_I'm free_

**Alice:**

**(eu sou livre)**

_(I'm free)_

**Rose:**

**E eu amo ser livre**

_And I love to be free_

**Together:**

**Viver minha vida do jeito que eu quero**

_To live my life the way that I want_

**Dizer e fazer o que me agrada**

_To say and do whatever I please_

**Não, não**

_No, no_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Não, não**

_No, no_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Não, não**

_No, no_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Nós somos jovens pra sempre e porque**

_We're forever young and because_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Nós somos jovens pra sempre e porque**

_We're forever young and because_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Nós somos jovens pra sempre e porque**

_We're forever young and because_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Nós somos jovens pra sempre e porque**

_We're forever young and because_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

**Nós somos jovens pra sempre e porque**

_We're forever young and because_

**Você não me possui**

_You don't own me_

Uau. Essa tinha que ser uma das coisas mais divertidas que eu já vi. Bella estava lá e fazia seus movimentos perfeitamente. Ela apenas me impressionava mais e mais. Eu tinha que dizer, elas mandaram sua mensagem muito claramente. Mas eu tinha outra música na minha mente, que iria contrariar a canção que elas cantaram.

Ah sim.

Elas não tinham idéia de com quem estavam lidando.

**RPOV**

Nós descemos do palco e fizemos nosso caminho para a mesa. Eu estava preparada para encontrar uma mesa vazia, considerando que nós acabamos de dizer aos meninos que não importava o que eles fizessem, nós éramos independentes. Ao invés disso, os meninos estavam lá, aplaudindo e assoviando para nós enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para a mesa.

"Vocês foram impressionantes!" Emmett gritou. "Eu não tinha idéia que vocês poderiam cantar!"

"Apenas um de nossos muitos talentos." Eu respondi olhando pra ele. _Eu poderia te mostrar muito mais do que eu posso fazer, meu grandão, musculoso... não, pare com isso!_

"Bem, sorte de vocês, nós temos muitos talentos também." Ele respondeu olhando de volta pra mim. Ah meu Deus... eu podia me sentir ficando molhada com suas implicações. Eu me firmei na mesa.

Edward inclinou um pouco sua cabeça e disse, "Senhoras, já voltamos."

"O que você acha que eles vão fazer?" eu perguntei pra elas.

"Eu não sei, mas seja lá o que for, deve ser bom. Emmett gosta daquelas bandas de rock. As mesmas que você Rose. Eu não posso vê-lo cantando nada mais." Alice disse sorrindo enquanto sentávamos.

"Bem, vamos descobrir."

Os meninos fizeram seu caminho para o palco e ficaram atrás, cada um com um microfone nas mãos. Eles acenaram para o DJ e quando eu ouvi a música que eles escolheram, eu quase morri.

Eles eram bons.

E eu estava apaixonada.

MÚSICA OBRIGATÓRIA PARA O POST NO MEU PERFIL - **For the longest time**

**Together:**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Por tanto tempo**

_For the longest time_

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Por tanto tempo**

_For the longest_

**Edward:**

**Se me disser adeus essa noite**

_if you said goodbye to me tonight_

**Ficarão ainda musicas deixadas para escrever**

_There would still be music left to write_

**O que poderei eu fazer?**

_What else could I do?_

**Estou tão inspirado por ti**

_I'm so inspired by you_

**Isso não tem que acontecer**

_That hasn't happened_

**Together:**

**Por tanto tempo**

_For the longest time._

**Jasper:**

**Uma vez eu pensei que minha inocência tinha sumido**

_Once I thought my innocence was gone_

**Agora eu sei que a felicidade continua**

_Now I know that happiness goes on_

**Isso é o que você achou em mim**

_That's where you found me_

**Quando você colocou seus braços em volta de mim**

_When you put your arms around me_

**Eu não estava mais lá**

_I haven't been there_

**Together:**

**Por tanto tempo**

_For the longest time_

**Together:**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

_Por tanto tempo_

**For the longest time**

_Oh, oh, oh_

**Por tanto tempo**

_For the longest_

**Emmett:**

**Eu sou aquela voz que você ouve no corredor**

_I'm that voice your hearing in the hall_

**E o grande milagre de tudo**

_And the greatest miracle of all_

**É como eu preciso de você**

_Is how I need you_

**E como você precisa de mim também**

_And how you needed me too_

**Isso não tinha que acontecer**

_That hasn't happened_

**Together:**

**Por tanto tempo**

_For the longest time_

**Jasper:**

**Talvez isso não dure muito tempo**

_Maybe this won't last very long_

**Mas você parece tão certa**

_But you feel so right_

**E eu posso estar errado**

_And I could be wrong_

**Talvez eu estivesse esperando tanto**

_Maybe I've been hoping to hard_

**Mas eu fui longe demais**

_But I've gone this far_

**E isso é mais do que eu esperei**

_And it's more than I hoped for_

**Edward:**

**Quem sabe quanto mais podemos ir**

_Who knows how much further we'll go on_

**Talvez eu sinta quando você for**

_Maybe I'll be sorry when your gone_

**Eu me arriscarei**

_I'll take my chances,_

**Eu esqueci como romance é bom**

_I forgot how nice romance is_

**Eu não estava aqui**

_I haven't been there_

**Together:**

**Por tanto tempo**

_For the longest time_

**Emmett:**

**Eu tive segundos pensamentos no começo**

_I had second thoughts at the start_

**Eu disse pra mim mesmo, me agarrar em seu coração**

_I said to myself, hold on to your heart_

**Agora eu sei a mulher que você é**

_Now I know the woman that you are_

**Você é tão maravilhosa**

_Your wonderful so far_

**E isso é mais do que eu esperava**

_And it's more than I hoped for_

**Edward:**

**Eu não me importo com as conseqüências que isso traga**

_I don't care what consequence it brings_

**Eu fui um bobo por coisas idiotas**

_I have been a fool for lesser things_

**Jasper:**

**Eu te quero tanto**

_I want you so bad,_

**Eu acho que você deveria saber que eu**

_I think you ought to know that I_

**Pretendo te segurar**

_Intend to hold you_

**Together:**

**Por tanto tempo**

_for the longest time_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh **

**Por tanto tempo**

_For the longest time_

**Oh, oh, oh **

**Por tanto tempo**

_For the longest time_

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Por tanto tempo**

_For the longest time_

Eles estavam em pé, estalando os dedos e batendo os pés no ritmo. Eu não podia acreditar que aquela era a voz deles e não de uma gravação. Eles eram inacreditáveis. E como eles sabiam que era a nossa música? A música que nós meninas cantávamos quando pensávamos em nossos possíveis Romeu's? Ugh. Eu odiava me sentir vulnerável.

Os meninos fizeram seu caminho de volta quando a música acabou e Edward, sorrindo, perguntou, "Bem, gostaram disso?"

Bella se recuperou primeiro. "Isso foi espetacular, meninos. Eu não tinha idéia que vocês poderiam cantar!"

Alice se virou para Emmett. "Eu achei que você gostasse de bandas de rock? Eu nem imaginava que você sabia quem era Billy Joel!"

"Eu gosto de bandas de rock. É minha música preferida. Mas nós três amamos todos os tipos de música então, nós conhecemos muito bem todos eles."

Maravilhoso. Esse homem pode ficar mais perfeito? Sério?

Infelizmente, ele pertencia a Alice. Essa foi a única vez que eu fiquei com inveja dela.

Por que não podia ter sido eu a trabalhar com ele?

**EPOV**

Bella parecia atordoada. Eu tive sucesso a impressionando. Eu não tinha idéia que ela poderia cantar e eu estava feliz que tivéssemos algo em comum. Ela parecia radiante quando ela estava feliz.

Alice interrompeu minha linha de pensamento.

"Gente, Emmett e eu vamos patina amanhã à noite, mas nós falamos sobre isso e nos perguntamos se vocês gostariam de ir como um grupo de encontro juntos?"

Inferno sim!

"Ah, isso parece ótimo! Mas Edward ficou noivo recentemente então não tenho certeza se ele será capaz de sair em um grupo de encontro ou não." Jasper falou e quebrou meu transe.

_Tanya._

O que eu estava pensando?! Eu era um homem noivo. Eu não podia sair por aí como um garoto de escola apaixonado jogando meus sentimentos em direção a Bella quando não poderia lhe dar nada em troca. Não era justo com ela. Eu estava prestes a concordar com Jasper quando eu olhei novamente pra Bella. Ela estava olhando pra mim com os seus lindos olhos castanhos. As palavras estavam fora da minha boca antes que eu pudesse impedi-las.

"Eu amaria me juntar a vocês."

Esse seria o começo do fim.

* * *

**N/T:** Bom gente, como fiquei 2 semanas sem postar, aí vai 2 capítulos seguidos =D

Toda segunda tem post, se eu deixar de postar alguma segunda, podem deixar q compenso depois e é claro, se quiserem mais post REVIEW ;)


	18. Realizações

**EPOV**

Era cedo na tarde de Sábado e os garotos e eu não tínhamos nada melhor para fazer do que sentar em nosso apartamento e jogar vídeo games. Estávamos esperando dar quatro horas para que pudéssemos pegar as meninas no apartamento delas. Aparentemente, Emmett e Jasper sabiam onde elas moravam.

"Cara, dá pra acreditar que nós estávamos no mesmo apartamento, no mesmo dia? Quero dizer, como isso é irônico?" Emmett ainda não conseguia esquecer que elas estavam bem ali, debaixo de nossos narizes.

"É, é realmente difícil de acreditar. Mas, tudo bem agora, porque o mistério foi resolvido. Eu acho que todas são ótimas meninas." Disse Jasper. Ele estava realmente animado para essa noite.

Eu, por outro lado, estava nervoso. Quero dizer, o que no mundo eu estava pensando? Eu sei o que estava pensando – Bella. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais louco eu sabia que era. Ela sabia que eu era noivo, e isso automaticamente significava que eu estava fora dos limites dela. Eu realmente não conhecia Bella, mas eu sabia que gostava dela mais do que devia. Eu estava realmente perto de dizer pros meninos que eu estava fora dessa noite. Quase.

"Alice sabe patinar Emmett?" eu perguntei, tentando me distrair de olhar constantemente para o relógio; ainda eram 2:30.

"Sim, ela disse que costumava ser muito boa nisso. Embora eu não tenha certeza se ela ainda é. Eu acho que vou descobrir essa noite."

"Hmm... me pergunto se Bella sabe patinar? Eu duvido. Dada sua reputação em terra firme, eu não acho que ela vai se dar muito bem com rodas." Jasper tinha um olhar divertido em seu rosto.

Estava me matando não saber se ele tinha lhe dado um beijo de boa noite quando saímos do bar. Eu continuava me perguntando se talvez não fosse melhor se eu não soubesse. O lado sensível de perder. Eu tinha que descobrir.

"Então Jasper, como foi ontem a noite com Bella? Você chegou a lhe dar boa noite?" eu esperava não soar muito ansioso por respostas.

Ele enrugou a testa e disse, "É, eu dei. Foi legal. Eu dei um abraço e um beijo nela enquanto ela ia para a porta."

Calma. Calma.

Eu não tinha direito a ela. Quero dizer, eu estava fudidamente noivo e não conhecia ninguém melhor que Jasper. Eu poderia perdoá-lo.

De repente Jasper se virou para Emmett. O que era aquele olhar em seu rosto? Eu não conseguia descobrir...

**JPOV**

A pergunta de Edward me levou a uma estrada que eu não queria me afundar. Quando nós deixamos o clube, cada um pegou um taxi separadamente, para levar as senhoras para casa. Não caberia todos nós em um taxi, então decidimos que seria a coisa mais fácil a se fazer. Lembrei-me da noite passada, enquanto eu caía fora com Bella.

"_Bella, chegamos." Eu disse, enquanto eu olhava para o outro lado do taxi. Bella estava olhando pra fora de sua janela, perdida em pensamentos._

"_Hmm? Ah, desculpa Jasper. Essa é minha parada, não é?" ela sorriu pra mim enquanto eu a ajudava a sair._

_Nós subimos suas escadas e paramos na porta. Eu peguei suas mãos na minha enquanto olhava pra ela._

_Não era a mesma coisa. Eu não sentia o mesmo por ela, ela era definitivamente apenas uma amiga agora, e eu sabia que meus sentimentos anteriores não voltariam. Mas eu não poderia me arrepender de terminar com ela._

_Por quê? Por que eu sabia que Alice nem sabia que eu existia? Alice não queria ter nada a ver comigo. Eu seria muito sortudo, por ter alguém como Alice em meus braços._

_Eu olhei pra Bella e sorri pra ela. Eu não queria que ela soubesse que tinha algo errado. Não era justo com ela. Quero dizer, ela realmente gostava de mim e eu não queria magoá-la._

"_Boa noite Bella." Eu me inclinei e dei um beijo em seu rosto. Eu olhei pra ela, me perguntando se a teria ofendido. Ela não se ofendeu._

_Eu nem podia beijá-la do mesmo jeito. Não seria certo. Eu sabia, agora, que eu era um homem mudado pra sempre. Alice tinha me tocado e eu nunca mais seria o mesmo._

_Eu voltei para o taxi e fechei a porta. Eu estava pronto pra ir pra cama; para fugir para os sonhos com Alice._

_- Fim do Flashback -_

Eu atropelei minha boa noite com Bella e então pensei sobre Alice e Emmett. Ugh. Me pergunto como foi com eles. Não, eu não queria saber, certo? Nenhuma pessoa sã gostaria de saber esse tipo de informação. Infelizmente, eu não era exatamente sã nesse momento.

"Emmett, como foi seu fim de noite com Alice? Foi tudo que você achou que seria?"

_Por favor, diga não._

"Huh? Ah... sim… claro. Foi bem. Eu lhe disse boa noite e disse que a veria amanhã. Nada demais." Ele não parecia querer entrar em detalhes. Muito diferente de Emmett.

"Então, nada de beijo de boa noite, huh, Em? Você finalmente se acalmou?" Edward sorriu pra ele. Eu queria abraçá-lo e chutá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah, claro que eu dei beijo de boa noite. O que você acha que eu sou, um idiota?"

_Sim. Sim você é Emmett..._

**EMPOV**

Merda. Por que os garotos não me deixavam pensar em Rosalie em paz? Eles continuavam me perguntando coisas estúpidas sobre como foram as coisas com Alice e se eu lhe dei beijo de boa noite. Claro que dei, talvez não do mesmo jeito que eu normalmente fazia com as mulheres, mas um beijo na bochecha continuava contando como beijo, né? Embora eu não pudesse contar a eles isso. Eu não podia nunca falar isso. Então eu os deixei pensar o que quiserem. Minha mente estava em apenas um lugar... Rosalie.

Nós conversamos a noite toda e vimos que tínhamos muito em comum. Ela amava os mesmos tipos de bandas de rock que eu e ela ama carros. Ela não se desvaloriza por ninguém e nós dois falamos o que pensamos, quando pensamos. Embora, ela tenha encontrou em mim o tipo de pessoa que tem mais senso em comum do que eu costumava. Minha boca tinha me colocado em mais problemas do que eu quero admitir...

A coisa boa era que ela é solteira. A coisa ruim é que eu estou saindo com sua melhor amiga. Mas nós podemos arrumar isso, não podemos? Digo, não é como se eu tivesse ido até o fim com sua melhor amiga. Ah espera... porra.

Suspirei profundamente. Um boquete não é considerado ir até o fim, é? Não, não podia ser. Eu tinha que saber. Eu me virei para as únicas pessoas que eu poderia perguntar

"Hey caras? Um boquete é considerado ir até o fim?" Eu olhei para meus amigos e não vi nada além de suas expressões de choque. Qual era o maldito problema deles?

Edward pareceu se recuperar primeiro. "Bem, eu acho que não Emmett. Quero dizer, se você não a comeu, então isso possivelmente não poderia ser ir até o fim. Mas eu estava errado antes. O que você acha Jasper?"

Eu virei para olhar pra ele e pela primeira vez, eu pensei ter visto uma raiva sanguinária atravessar o rosto de Jasper. Não, aquilo não podia estar certo. Ele era sempre o pacífico.

"Eu não sei, Em. Digo, você fez isso? Noite passada?"

Olhei pra ele. Não adiantava apenas dizer que nada aconteceu? Qual era o problema de Jasper?

"Não, não fiz. Eu te disse que nada aconteceu. Deixa de ser um idiota, Jasper."

Eu levantei e decidi ir pro meu quarto. Pelo menos lá, eu poderia passar as próximas horas pensando em Rosalie em paz.

**JPOV**

Deus. Alice fez um boquete no Emmett. Por que mais ele iria querer saber se isso é considerado ir até o fim? Ele estava tentando salvar Alice de algum embaraço no caso de perguntarmos a ele algo sobre isso. Ugh. Como ele podia? Ela era um anjo que deveria ser bem cuidada por mim.

Okay, talvez eles estejam se desenrolando. Eu sou o demônio que quer arrancar cada pedaço de roupa dela e fudê-la até que ela não possa mais se mover. Sim, parecia muito bom. Pode não ser romântico, mas é a verdade. E agora, Emmett tem seu corpo duro e nojento sobre ela.

Então, aqui vai a pergunta. O que eu vou fazer? Eu preciso da atenção dela. Mostrá-la o que ela está perdendo. Eu pensei e pensei, até que finalmente apareceu a solução. Eu era brilhante!

Eu ia fazê-la sentir ciúme. Ela iria ver o que Bella tinha e iria me querer ainda mais. Alice iria perceber que Emmett não era pra ela e ela viria atrás de mim. Sim, isso podia funcionar.

Eu estava tão animado para começar a Operação Faça Alice Implorar Por Mim. Eu olhei pro relógio. Era quase hora de ir. Eu mal podia esperar pra começar…

**Terceira pessoa POV**

Tinha chegado a hora para os meninos irem pegar as meninas no apartamento. Todos eles entraram no J_eep_ de Emmett – estava relativamente quieto. Nada foi dito, nada mais. Cada garoto estava em seus próprios pensamentos... e com sobrancelhas franzidas.

Emmett estacionou seu _Jeep_ e todos os três saíram. Edward foi primeiro até a porta e tocou a campainha. Rosalie atendeu, "Ora, olá menos, entrem."

Todos os três meninos entraram e olharam em volta. Jasper esteve aqui antes, então ele não estava interessado nas coisas. Ele estava procurando por Bella.

"Vocês tem uma bela casa." Disse Edward. Ele também, estava pacientemente esperando por Bella aparecer.

Alice e Bella saíram do quarto juntas. As duas sorrindo, prontas para a tarde que seria estranha e divertida ao mesmo tempo. Todos os três meninos respiraram com dificuldade. Alice, Rosalie e Bella estavam vestindo shorts, shorts curtos para ser exato.

"_Rosalie, sabe como suas pernas são belamente longas?"_ pensou Emmett.

"_Alice vai me matar. Sua pequena bunda apertada rebola enquanto ela anda... eu só queria colocar as minhas mãos nela e bater – forte."_ Jasper estava tendo dificuldade em manter seus pensamentos claros.

"_O que eu não daria para apertar as coxas de Bella entre meus dedos. Eu iria beijá-la e lentamente começar a fazer meu caminho para o norte..."_ Edward já era um caso perdido.

Jasper saiu de seu devaneio e rapidamente colocou seu plano em ação. "Bella, você está linda, como sempre!" ele caminhou até ela e lhe deu um abraço, tendo certeza que Alice tivesse uma boa visão. Ele pegou Bella pela mão e a puxou para seu lado. Ela sorriu, sem saber o que Jasper estava fazendo, mas se juntando a ele de qualquer maneira. Não era ruim, apenas surpreendente.

Emmett estendeu a mão e colocou a mãozinha de Alice na sua e disse, "Bem, prontas meninas? Vai ser realmente divertido essa noite."

Eles saíram do apartamento, dois em dois e entraram no _Jeep_ massivo de Emmett. Alice sentou na frente com Emmett, enquanto Rosalie, Edward, Bella e Jasper ficaram atrás, nessa ordem. Edward sentou rigidamente, com medo de ficar muito perto de Bella, acabar perdendo seu controle e segurando sua mão, que nesse momento estava trancada na mão de Jasper; e aquilo não era nada bom.

A conversa no carro era muito baixa. Ninguém estava dizendo muito, e ainda parecia que todo mundo queria dizer alguma coisa. Definitivamente estranho.

Quando o grupo entrou na pista de patinação, todos saíram do carro e entraram no local. Os meninos compraram ingressos para eles, e para as meninas. A música estava alta e as luzes estavam piscando em todos os lugares. Tinha apenas luz o suficiente para ver onde estavam, o que deixou Bella um pouco apreensiva. Ela não queria atropelar uma criança enquanto ela não via.

As meninas acharam um lugar pra sentar enquanto colocavam seus patins. Os meninos terminaram primeiro e ofereceram suas mãos para ajudarem as meninas. Edward estava com Rosalie, Emmett com Alice e Jasper com Bella.

_Candyman da Christina Aguilera_ começou a tocar.

Jasper olhou pra Bella e disse, "Tudo bem Bella, não se preocupe. Se você cair, eu vou pegá-la. Não vou deixá-la sozinha." Jasper esperava que Alice pudesse ter ouvido.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas e disse, "Por que eu precisaria da sua ajuda Jasper?"

Dessa vez, Jasper estava confuso. Ele podia ter jurado que Bella não sabia patinar, embora, ele nunca tenha perguntado. "Bem, eu apenas supus que você não sabia patinar."

Bella estreitou os olhos pra ele e disse, "Claro que sei patinar. Apenas porque eu tenho hábito de cair, não significa que eu capoto nas rodas." E com isso, Bella agarrou as mãos de Alice e Rosalie e dançou pelo chão.

Os meninos se inclinaram pra trás para observar enquanto olhavam para as lindas garotas que eles reverenciavam.

Elas estavam patinando umas com as outras com habilidade, rindo e falando o tempo todo. Elas eram um espetáculo para ser visto.

_**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop**__  
__Ele é de parar o trânsito, faz minha cereja estourar_

_**He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man**__  
__Ele é um sedutor açucarado_

_**A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**_

_Um sedutor açucarado_

Os meninos se sacudiram de seus transes e patinaram até seus pares.

"Posso ter essa dança, madame?" Edward perguntou a Rosalie. Ela rolou seus olhos pra eles e lhe deu uma mão. Ela continuou dando olhares para Emmett, esperando ter uma chance de patinar com ele pelo menos uma vez.

"O que você acha de mostrar pra todos aqui o que podemos fazer juntos?" Emmett disse pra Alice enquanto pegava na mão dela. Alice sorriu enquanto olhava para Jasper. Ele estava segurando as mãos de Bella enquanto ria e conversava com ela. _Ele queria brincar desse jeito, não é? Eu vou mostrar pra ele que dois podem jogar esse jogo!_ Alice estava furiosa.

Os casais começaram a patinar juntos, não querendo ir muito longe e perder de vista o que os outros casais estavam fazendo. Todos eles queriam estar perto o suficiente para ver, mas longe o bastante para não parecer obvio.

Edward observou Bella enquanto ela patinava com Jasper, desejando além da esperança que fosse Bella em seus braços e não Rosalie. Ela parecia como um anjo, e toda vez que sorria, quebrava seu coração porque o sorriso não era pra ele – era pra Jasper. Ele soube então que teria que patinar com ela pelo menos uma vez.

Começou outra música, e Edward gritou, "Trocar!" Ninguém pareceu se opor, ao que ele era grato. E agora, os pares eram os seguintes: Edward e Bella, Alice e Jasper e Rosalie e Emmett.

A música _Crazy da Britney Spears_ começou a tocar em volta deles. Perfeito.

_**Baby, I'm so into you**__  
__Baby, estou tão na sua_

_**You got that somethin, what can I do**__  
__Você tem alguma coisa, o que posso fazer?_

_**Baby, you spin me around**__  
__Baby, você me faz dar voltas_

_**The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground**_

_a Terra está se movendo, mas não posso sentir o chão_

_**Every time you look at me**__  
__Toda vez que você me olha_

_**My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see**_

_Meu coração fica pulando, é fácil de ver_

"Espero que você não se importe em patinar comigo?" Edward perguntou pra Bella. Ele só precisava ouvir sua voz doce. "Claro que não Edward," disse Bella. Usar o nome dele em uma frase a emocionou… como se ele pertencesse a ela. Eles patinaram lado a lado, as mãos dele em volta das mãos dela e riam o tempo todo. Eles estavam despreocupados, o tempo todo, todos eles muito conscientes da música que estava tocando naquele momento.

_**You drive me crazy**__  
__Você me deixa louca_

_**I just cant sleep**__  
__Eu não consigo dormir_

_**Im so excited, I'm in too deep**__  
__Estou tão excitada, estou tão profunda_

_**Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright**__  
__Ohh... louca, mas tudo bem_

_**Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night**_

_Baby, pensar em você me deixa acordada a noite inteira_

_**Tell Me, you're so into me**__  
__Me diga, você está tão na minha_

_**That i'm the only one you will see**__  
__que sou a única que você verá_

_**Tell me, i'm not in the blue**__  
__Diga-me, que não devo ficar triste_

_**That i'm not wastin, my feelings on you**_

_Que não estou desperdiçando meus sentimentos com você_

Emmett pegou a mão de Rosalie e a levou em volta da pista de patinação. Curiosamente, o grupo se separou de sua proximidade e fizeram seus próprios caminhos com seus parceiros.

"Eu tenho que dizer Rose que estava muito impressionado com a música que vocês garotas cantaram a noite passada." Emmett olhou para Rosalie com nada mais que completa admiração. Ele não estava brincando. O olhar nos olhos dele a assustou. Ela sorriu de volta pra ele. "Obrigada. Eu acho que é extremamente importante para uma mulher ser capaz de cuidar de si mesma." Ela não podia evitar desviar do assunto. Sua mente já estava confusa com a proximidade do corpo dele.

Emmett acenou com a cabeça concordando. "Você está certa Rosalie... mas você não acha que tem algumas coisas que um homem seria capaz de cuidar pra você, melhor do que você mesma?" A respiração dela engatou. Ela sentiu como se fosse desmaiar ou explodir de emoção. Ele apenas sorriu de volta pra ela e continuou patinando lado a lado. Ele não poderia se permitir dizer nada mais... ela poderia entender o significado daí.

_**Crazy, I just can't sleep**__  
__Louca, eu não consigo dormir_

_**I'm so excited, I'm in too deep**__  
__Estou tão excitada, Me sinto profunda_

_**Crazy, But it feels alright**__  
__Louca, mas está tudo bem_

_**Every Day and Every Night**_

_Todo dia e toda noite_

_**You drive me crazy**__  
__Você me deixa louca_

_**I just cant sleep**__  
__Eu não consigo dormir_

_**Im so excited, I'm in too deep**__  
__Estou tão excitada, Me sinto profunda_

_**Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright**__  
__Ohh... louca, mas tudo bem_

_**Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night**_

_Baby, pensar em você me deixa acordada a noite inteira_

Alice pegou a mão de Jasper e conduziu o caminho enquanto eles patinavam juntos. Jasper não se importava nem um pouquinho. Ele iria segui-la para qualquer lugar que ela o levasse. Ele sabia que estava ferido, mas não se importava. Ele só queria poder lhe mostrar alguma coisa. Alice olhou e sorriu pra ele. Ele tomou isso como incentivo.

"Então Alice, você e Emmett parece que estão se dando muito bem" ele disse cuidadoso. Ele não queria dar muito a entender. Ele queria que ela indicasse se tinha realmente alguma coisa lá.

Ela respondeu com cuidado. "Emmett é um cara muito bom. Eu acho que qualquer uma pode se dar bem com ele se apenas tentar." E é claro, em retorno, ela disse algo pra ele. "Você e Bella parecem bem juntos."

Ele respirou fundo enquanto respondia. Ele não queria por Bella pra baixo de qualquer maneira, mas ele também queria que ela visse que não estava sério com Bella. "Sim, Bella é linda do seu próprio jeito..." ele deixou a pista. Alice franziu as sobrancelhas e disse, "Bem, Rosalie é mais seu tipo? Alta, loira e linda?"

Jasper olhou pra ela e disse, "Na verdade, muito pelo contrário. Eu sempre tive uma coisa por cabelos escuros; alguém menor que eu e corajosa. Definitivamente corajosa, com um senso de moda." Ele tinha se lembrado do comentário de Emmett sobre o desgosto de Alice por roupas baratas.

Funcionou. Ela sorriu brilhantemente enquanto patinavam juntos de mãos dadas. Sim, eles estavam andando em uma linha fina e perigosa. Mas ele não se importava. Ele apenas apreciava esse momento em que eles estavam juntos.

A música estava acabando quando Bella bateu o pé no chão e tropeçou. Edward tentou pegá-la enquanto ela estava caindo, mas tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi puxá-lo pra baixo dela, pousando em cima dela.

A respiração dos dois acelerou enquanto olhavam um pro outro, nenhum dos dois se movendo. _Ela é tão linda. Eu só quero ficar assim pra sempre._ Edward podia sentir cada curva de seu corpo contra ele e se ele não se movesse logo, ele sabia que teriam outras coisas que ela sentiria.

Bella olhou pra Edward e percebeu que seus olhos verdes escureceram, um olhar ardente neles. _Ah Deus, ele é tão lindo. Eu quero alcançá-lo e beijá-lo._ Enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam sobre o que podia acontecer com ela e Edward, ela de repente se lembrou de um próprio pensamento. _Ele está noivo, Bella! O que você está fazendo?!_ Esse pensamento somente bateu em seus sentidos. Ela se lembrou, com grande dor, o que aconteceu com ela e Jacob. Como ele tinha achado outra mulher e quebrado seu coração. _Não!! Eu não serei outra mulher de alguém. Sua noiva merece mais. Eu não quero vê-la chorar por minha causa. Eu sou melhor que isso, e esse é Edward._ E com isso, ela gentilmente empurrou os ombros de Edward para que ele pudesse sair de cima dela.

Edward parecia confuso. Ele não sabia o que aconteceu, mas algo que Bella pensou a fez se afastar dele. _O que eu fiz de errado?_

"Edward, eu não quero que você se meta em problemas com sua noiva se ela souber disso. Embora tenha sido um acidente." Bella disse, tão baixo, que foi difícil ouvi-la.

_Ah. Era isso que ela estava pensando._

Ele rapidamente saiu de cima dela e a ajudou a se levantar. Eles patinaram de volta para o grupo, sem falar nada mais. Bella rapidamente tomou seu lugar com Jasper enquanto Alice fez careta e foi para o lado de Emmett. O tempo acabou – era hora de voltar pro mundo real, onde não tinham finais felizes, somente coisas que nunca aconteceria, pelo menos pra Bella.

Eles deixaram a pista de patinação e seguiram para seu novo ponto de encontro, Pizzaria Larry. Enquanto eles comiam e falavam, Bella percebeu algo extremamente peculiar. Jasper continuamente falava com Alice e ela fazia o mesmo. Rosalie e Emmett trocavam olhares uns com os outros enquanto achavam que ninguém estava olhando.

_Bem, eu sou amaldiçoada…_ Bella pensou. Isso não poderia ter um final feliz pra ela, mas não significava que suas amigas teriam que sofrer do mesmo destino. Ela sabia o que tinha que ser feito, e ela faria isso, por elas...

* * *

**Jessibl:** A original tem continuação sim, a autora assim que terminar Sinfonia Agridoce vai continuar essa aqui!

**Nanda Xavier:** hahahaha calma perva, logo terá os amassos, mas primeiro eles precisam se declarar né?! E Putanya merece morrer *hunf*

**Thaisuda e Irenuda:** Brigada pela companhia e apoio de sempre

**Lou:** Brigada pelas ajudas Beta o/*

* * *

**N/T:** Querem mais? Então Reviews babys


	19. Bella cupido

**BPOV**

Acordei no sábado de manhã pronta para agir. Não me levou muito tempo tomar banho e me arrumar. Eu sabia o que precisava ser feito e eu queria ter certeza que ia funcionar direito. Iria colocá-los em uma tortura no processo, mas minhas amigas me agradeceriam depois. Eu ainda estava esquecendo uma coisa… um cúmplice. Não tinha nenhum jeito de eu ser capaz de fazer isso sem a ajuda do outro lado, e eu sabia exatamente a quem recorrer.

Edward.

Embora fosse impróprio. O que eu sentia por ele, o que eu via nele não me ajudaria de nenhuma maneira. Eu precisava ter certeza de manter distância dele e me manter distraída. Eu não tinha certeza se ele gostava de mim de alguma maneira ou não, mas eu pensei ter sentido uma conexão imediata. Certamente ele também sentiu. Sem levar em consideração que isso não importava... ele estava fora dos limites e eu iria manter um relacionamento platônico... mesmo que isso me matasse.

Caminhei para a sala e peguei minha bolsa. Eu havia pensando em como fazer isso por um tempo e eu acho que tinha um plano. Agora, era hora de colocar em ação. Eu achei Alice e Rosalie sentadas, assistindo TV.

"Dia, Bella. Alguém decidiu dormir hoje." Rosalie olhou pra mim e sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta e disse, "Sim, me senti bem para dormir hoje. Especialmente porque não tenho nenhum lugar especial pra ir."

"Não vai ver Jasper hoje, Bella?" Alice me perguntou.

Virei pra ela, agindo normalmente. "Ah, não tenho certeza ainda. Eu pensei em chamar todos os três pra virem aqui, mas eu não sei..."

Assim como eu pensei, as duas pularam na isca.

"Isso seria uma ótima idéia Bella!" disse Alice enquanto ela pulava do sofá. "Eu acho que seria divertido ter um dia em que pudéssemos nos visitar. Eu vou pro meu quarto me preparar para companhia."

"Você quer dizer Emmett, certo Alice?" eu perguntei pra ela. Eu virei pra Rosalie enquanto ela fazia careta. Ela me viu olhando pra ela e rapidamente suavizou o rosto em um sorriso.

"Umm... sim, claro Bella." Alice rapidamente se trancou em seu quarto.

Rose se levantou também e disse, "Bem, eu não vou ficar com essas roupas se vai ter gente aqui hoje. Eu acho que vou em frente e me trocar também."

Sucesso!

Então, coloquei meu plano em ação. Eu realmente precisava falar com Edward, em primeiro lugar. Eu não tinha seu número de telefone e eu não podia também ligar pra Jasper e pedir pra falar com Edward... isso arruinaria tudo.

Eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia pensar. Eu liguei pra Angela.

Angela Webber era a secretária da companhia, muito boa nesse ponto. Era seu trabalho ter o número de contato de todo mundo que trabalhava na _TeaseMe Entertainment._ Eu sabia que ela tinha o número de Edward e então eu esperava que ela passasse pra mim. Nós nos damos muito bem, talvez isso ajudasse a meu favor.

Eu disquei seu número e a esperei responder.

"Alô?"

"Olá, Angela?"

"Sim, é Bella?"

"Sim, hey Ang, como você está hoje?"

"Estou ótima Bella. E você?"

"Ah, estou bem. Escuta, eu te liguei pra pedir um grande favor."

"Certo, vou ajudar se puder."

"Umm... bem, é que... eu preciso do número do Edward Cullen. Você tem?"

"Simmmmmmmmm... mas você sabe que eu posso não dar o número de ninguém Bella. Isso poderia me colocar em muitos problemas."

"Eu sei Angela, mas eu realmente preciso falar com ele... eu saí com ele à noite passada, e eu não me lembrei de pegar seu número."

"Você saiu com ele? Eu achava que ele tinha uma namorada."

"Não, não como um encontro. Era um encontro em grupo e ele estava lá. Eu só preciso falar com ele."

Ouvi sua hesitação do outro lado da linha. Eu sabia que ela queria fazer esse favor pra mim, mas também não queria ser demitida. Eu a estava pressionando.

Finalmente, eu a ouvi falar.

"Ouça Bella, isso é o que eu posso fazer. Eu posso ligar pro Edward por você e lhe dar seu número de celular, com sua permissão, e ele te liga. Eu vou avisá-lo que você precisa falar com ele."

"Ah Angela! Muito obrigada! Por favor, avise que é Bella Swan, amiga de Rosalie Hale da noite passada. Também, avise que é urgente, mas não uma emergência. Eu não quero que ele pire."

"Entendi Bella."

"ah, ah, ah Angela, espere! Ainda está aí?"

"Sim."

"Por favor, peça pra ele me ligar em privado. Eu não quero que seus colegas de quarto o ouçam."

Depois de alguns minutos hesitando ela perguntou, "Bella, você está bem?"

"Sim, estou apenas tentando dar uma de casamenteira(cupido)."

"Ela riu com isso, você sempre foi boa com essas coisas, Bella."

Eu sorri enquanto me lembrava da primeira vez que apresentei Angela para Ben Cheney. Eles tinham apenas o contratado para trabalhar no set, ele como técnico de iluminação, quando me contou sobre sua paixão cega por Angela. Claro, Angela se sentia do mesmo jeito por ele, então foi apenas questão de alguns telefonemas antes de ser oficial. Agora, eles estavam há quase dois anos e estavam noivos. Eu estava tão orgulhosa.

Eu lhe disse adeus e fui até meu quarto e esperei por Edward me ligar. Eu esperava que ele lembrasse de mim e me ligasse de volta. Eu estava animada esperando por sua ligação. Seria bom ouvir sua voz suave novamente...

**EPOV**

"Emmett, sai de cima de mim inferno!" Emmett estava se sentindo particularmente brincalhão essa manhã. Jasper não estava com humor pra lutar, então ele pulou em cima de mim quando eu não estava olhando. Nós caímos no chão, e rolamos. Ele tinha me prendido embaixo dele com suas pernas, mas ele ainda não tinha conseguido imobilizar meus braços. Emmett era forte, no entanto eu era mais rápido. Eu tinha uma chance de vencê-lo se eu continuasse me movendo. Se ele tivesse me imobilizado totalmente, não tinha nenhuma chance no inferno que eu pudesse vencê-lo.

"Caras! Vão para um quarto!" Jasper gritou pra nós.

"Vai se fuder Whitlock!" Eu gritei, tentando me livrar de Emmett. Eu consegui sair de baixo dele e agora eu estava em cima, o que não era particularmente bom. Eu era muito mais leve do que Emmett também, considerando que ele podia facilmente me girar, o que ele fez.

Nessa hora, meu telefone tocou. "Trégua! Trégua! É meu telefone!" Eu tentei deixar Emmett, contudo ele me puxou de volta. Caí com força de costas enquanto eu tentava chutá-lo. Jasper apenas olhava com um sorriso no rosto. Jasper maldito.

Meu telefone tocou novamente e dessa vez, eu rapidamente pulei sobre ele enquanto ele tentava me imobilizar novamente. Como eu disse, eu era mais rápido. Eu peguei meu telefone e percebi que era Angela Weber, secretária da agência.

_O que ela poderia querer?_

"Alô?"

"Sim, oi, é Edward Cullen?"

"Sim, sou eu."

"Ah, aqui é Angela da _TeaseMe Entertainment_. Você acha que eu posso falar com você em privado? Longe de seus colegas de quarto? É muito importante."

"Claro, me dê um segundo."

Eu fiz meu caminho para meu quarto, obtendo um rápido olhar de Jasper. Emmett pegou isso como uma oportunidade para atacá-lo. Eu podia ouvir Jasper chamando Emmett de covarde enquanto os dois caíam no chão com um baque.

Eu chutei a porta do meu quarto e continuei a conversa.

"Angela? Tudo bem, estou sozinho agora... como você sabia que eu tinha colegas de quarto?"

"Bem, é sobre isso que quero falar com você. Eu recebi uma ligação da Bella Swan há um tempo. Ela me disse pra te lembrar que ela é uma amiga de Rosalie Hale. Ela não tinha certeza se você ia lembrar dela."

Ela estava brincando comigo? Claro que eu me lembrava da garota linda de cabelo escuro...

"Sim, eu sei de quem você está falando... o que tem ela?"

"Ela perguntou se você podia, por favor, ligar no celular dela. Ela disse que não é uma emergência, mas é urgente, se você puder ligar pra ela o mais rápido possível. Ela me pediu seu telefone, só que é contra a política da agência eu fazer isso... então eu disse pra ela que eu te ligaria e daria seu número, com a permissão dela."

Tudo que eu podia pensar era sobre: _O que Bella poderia querer comigo?_ Eu anotei o número que ela me deu.

"Não, eu entendo a política da agência. Não se preocupe Angela, eu vou ligar pra ela."

"Ah, e antes que eu esqueça, ela disse pra não deixar seus colegas de quarto saberem de nada. Ela vai explicar quando você ligar pra ela."

Ainda mais intrigante.

"Certo, vou ligar agora então. Obrigado, Angela."

"De nada, Edward. Tchau."

"Tchau."

_O que está acontecendo? __O que Bella poderia querer de mim?_ Eu não me importo. Eu estava apenas animado pra ouvir sua voz novamente. Liguei pra ela e me preparei para ouvi-la novamente. _O que tinha de errado comigo?_

**BPOV**

Eu deixei tudo arrumado e pronto para o dia. Eu disse meu plano para Edward e ele prontamente atendeu. Eu mantive a voz calma embora eu quisesse gritar aos quarto ventos que eu estava falando com Edward Cullen no telefone. Eu coloquei esse pensamento de lado e me concentrei no meu plano para o dia. Eu teria sucesso, eu apenas sabia disso!

Eu coloquei a próxima parte do meu plano em ação. Eu liguei pra Jasper.

"Alô?"

"Hey Jasper, é a Bella. Está ocupado?"

"Não, na verdade não. O que aconteceu?"

"Bem, eu estava me perguntando se você e seus amigos gostariam de vir ao nosso apartamento hoje. As meninas e eu pensamos que isso seria legal apenas ficarmos em casa. Digo, isso se vocês não tiverem nada planejado pra hoje a noite."

"Ah, não acho que temos. Deixe-me ver, espera aí."

Eu podia ouvir sua conversa ao fundo. Aparentemente, Jasper não sabia como usar botão de mudo.

_Hey caras, é a Bella. Ela quer saber se nós gostaríamos de ir ao apartamento delas hoje. O que vocês acham?_

Eu podia ouvir Emmett. _Estou dentro, e você Edward?_

_Ah, claro. Acho uma ótima idéia. Hey Jasper, diga a Bella que dissemos 'Olá'._

Então Jasper voltou ao telefone.

"Hey Bella? Claro, estamos dentro. Que horas seria bom?"

"Ah, bem, são quase uma, então o que você acha de vocês comprarem alguma comida Chinesa e trazerem?"

"Claro. Estaremos aí em alguns minutos."

"Hey Jasper? Me lembrei de uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Bem, hoje é o dia que nossos vídeos devem ficar prontos. Estava me perguntando se vocês se importariam de parar e pegar nossas cópias pra nós?"

"Sem problemas, Bella. Vamos pegar as nossas também. Vamos pegar as cópias primeiro, então seguir para comprar a comida Chinesa depois vamos para seu apartamento. Como isso soa?"

"Perfeito. Muito obrigada, Jasper. Por favor, diga a Edward e Emmett que eu disse Olá."

"Eles mandaram sua saudação de volta. Te vejo já."

_Sim... meu plano estava em andamento._


	20. Sr Otimismo

**BPOV**

Os meninos apareceram por volta das duas horas. Rose e Alice estavam ocupadas andando pela casa, tentando se arrumar decentemente. Agora que eu tinha aberto meus olhos, eu não podia acreditar que não tinha visto os sinais antes... nem Edward. Eu sabia que tinha que fazer hoje funcionar, apenas tinha que funcionar.

Todos se reuniram ao redor da mesa, enquanto passávamos a comida Chinesa. Foi muito legal, na verdade, ter alguém aqui, falando e rindo. _Parecia que já conhecíamos uns aos outros. Hmm… talvez sim, em outra vida. Isso explicaria porque eu me sinto tão próxima deles._

"Então meninos, nós não tivemos a chance de ouvir como vocês todos se conheceram? Nós adoraríamos ouvir a história." Alice disse, enquanto estava tentando pegar algum macarrão com sua boca. Eu percebi Jasper olhando pros lábios dela... eu sorri. Eu ficaria com ciúme se sentisse alguma coisa por ele. Mas eu estava feliz; eles formariam um belo casal.

"Jasper?" Eu disse. Ele rapidamente olhou pra mim e parecia envergonhado. Eu fingi não perceber o que ele estava fazendo. "Você se importa de nos contar como os conheceu?"

"Ah, bem na verdade, nos conhecemos na faculdade também. Fomos colegas de quarto desde então. Nosso amor pela música nos ajudou no primeiro momento, então nos demos bem depois disso. Foi idéia de Emmett entrar nesse negócio. Edward foi o mais difícil de convencer. Ele não tinha certeza se podia fazer isso ou não. Mas depois da primeira vez, ele percebeu que não era difícil. Então, nós apenas nos prendemos a isso."

"Por que não me surpreende que essa coisa toda tenha sido idéia do Emmett?" Rose disse enquanto olhava pra ele. Eu sabia que ela gostava disso. Ela amava homens que eram confiantes em suas habilidades sexuais; mas ela odiava arrogância. Ela não suportava isso; no entanto Emmett não era arrogante, apenas confiante. Ele era perfeito pra ela.

Nós continuamos comendo, conversando amigavelmente. Levantei para colocar um pouco de coca no meu copo. Enquanto eu estava indo pra trás da mesa, eu tropecei na perna da cadeira e bati no cotovelo de Edward. Ele estava em pé perto de Alice que estava sentada comendo. Quando eu bati nele, seu braço sacudiu pra frente e seu copo de coca, que ele estava segurando, derramou todo na camisa de Alice.

**APOV**

Isso era perfeito! Eu estava tão feliz que Bella tinha pedido aos meninos para vir aqui hoje. Eu realmente queria ver Jasper novamente, mesmo que fosse apenas por um tempo. Ele definitivamente era o meu tipo. Eu esperava que ele estivesse olhando para mim enquanto eu comia. Eu deliberadamente sentei na frente dele, querendo que ele olhasse pra mim enquanto eu sugestivamente usava minha língua para capturar minha comida. Eu o peguei olhando algumas vezes, então eu sabia que estava funcionando.

Embora eu me sinta mal. Eu estava supostamente com Emmett, mas eu sabia que não poderia manter essa farsa por muito tempo. Quero dizer, Emmett era um homem bonito, não me entenda errado. Ele apenas não era pra mim. Qualquer garota seria sortuda por achá-lo e ficar com ele. No entanto eu queria Jasper. E então, tinha o problema da Bella. Eu não podia perdê-la por causa de um garoto, então eu esperava que ela entendesse se eu fosse capaz de fazer Jasper me querer. Eu ainda estava trabalhando nos detalhes, contudo uma coisa eu sabia com certeza. Eu precisava terminar com Emmett, e logo. Na verdade, hoje seria o dia. Eu precisava tornar isso oficial se eu quisesse algum tipo de futuro com Jasper.

Bella nunca disse que sentia que sentia algo de verdade por Jasper, então eu esperava que estivesse certa. Como Bella se sentiria? Ela o queria? Eu estava começando a ficar realmente preocupada. Eu não queria magoá-la. Ela já foi magoada o suficiente – eu não poderia magoá-la também. Ela confiava em mim. Bem, eu estava presa, mas eu ainda tinha uma decisão. Eu iria terminar com Emmett – hoje.

Nós conversamos um pouco, e ouvi Jasper nos contar a história de como todos eles conheceram e se tornaram amigos. Era muito legal, que eles estavam juntos por um tempo. Bella tinha levantado e Edward também. Todavia Edward estava apenas tentando reabastecer seu prato com comida. Eu vi Bella andar pra trás da mesa pelo canto do meu olho e a próxima coisa que eu sabia, Edward tinha derramado toda sua coca na minha camisa.

Eu sabia que Edward e Bella se sentiam horríveis. Eu estava vestindo uma das minhas blusas favoritas. Eu rapidamente levantei enquanto tentava encontrar algo pra me secar.

"Ah meu Deus! Alice, eu sinto muito!" Bella disse. "Foi minha culpa! Eu esbarrei no Edward e a bebida caiu em cima de você."

"Não, tudo bem, Bella. Eu sei que foi um acidente. Eu não culpo você. Mas eu preciso ir e me trocar realmente rápido – eu já volto."

Eu comecei a andar para fora da sala e decidi que era melhor começar a fazer o que eu queria. Eu olhei pra trás e chamei Emmett.

"Emmett, você acha que posso falar com você por um minuto? Não vai demorar."

Ele olhou pra mim e disse, "Claro Alice. Eu já terminei de comer mesmo."

Ele me seguiu pelo corredor e entramos no meu quarto. Rezei para que isso desse certo.

**EmPOV**

Eu não podia parar de olhar pra Rosalie. Quero dizer, que ser humano um dia iria querer tirar seus olhos dela? Ela era linda em todos os sentidos do mundo. Sua voz, seus olhos, sua boca, seu sorriso. Mesmo os pequenos gestos que ela fazia enquanto estava comendo eram cativantes. Eu estava caindo de amores por essa mulher, e eu mal a conhecia. Eu tentei não olhar tanto pra ela enquanto estávamos comendo, eu não queria trazer atenção pra mim. Eu sentei perto de Alice tentando manter uma conversa para manter minha mente distraída. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil com o passar do tempo. Eu só queria correr minhas mãos por seus cabelos, colocar meus braços em volta de sua cintura e levar meus lábios aos dela. Deus, era torturante.

E então, tinha Alice. Eu não queria magoá-la. Ela tinha sido tão agradável comigo, mas eu queria sua melhor amiga. O que eu posso fazer? Uma coisa eu sabia... eu precisava terminar com Alice. Eu não podia continuar vivendo uma mentira, dia pós dia. Era horrível fazer isso com ela. E além disso, eu precisava terminar antes que fosse longe demais, antes que eu a machucasse ainda mais. Então na minha mente, eu sabia. Eu iria terminar com ela hoje. Eu não sabia se Rosalie iria querer ter algo comigo, se eu magoasse sua amiga, no entanto eu esperava que com o tempo, ela me quisesse. Eu estava agradecido que Rosalie não tivesse um namorado no momento. Isso faria as coisas um pouco mais fáceis... contudo se eu demorasse mais, tenho certeza que não seria o caso. Uma garota como Rosalie não ficava solteira por muito tempo então eu tinha que agir rapidamente.

Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos quando eu ouvi Jasper contando para as meninas como nos conhecemos e como nos tornamos amigos. Eu sorri enquanto lembrava quando falei dessa profissão. Não demorou muito pra convencer Jasper, mas eu tive que ser mais persuasivo pra convencer Edward. O cara podia ser tão teimoso, era irritante. Embora eu estivesse satisfeito que tenha dado certo no final.

Enquanto eu lembrava do passado, eu ouvi Alice gritar. Me virei e vi que Edward tinha derramado sua bebida por toda a camisa de Alice. Aparentemente, foi culpa de Bella que tropeçou na cadeira e fez que Edward derrubasse em Alice. Foi uma vergonha. Aquela camisa ficava muito bem nela.

Eu a vi andando pelo corredor pra se limpar. Eu estava debatendo se devia segui-la e falar com ela sobre nós e esperançosamente terminar. Então, como se por destino, Alice me chamou para ir com ela. Talvez essa fosse minha deixa.

Fui com ela para o fundo do apartamento e entrei no que deveria ser seu quarto. Eu estava um pouco nervoso, que fosse a primeira vez. Provavelmente porque eu não estava com raiva de Alice, como era com todas as minhas namoradas anteriores. Eu na verdade gostava muito dela... eu apenas gostava de Rosalie cem vezes mais.

"Você queria me ver Alice?" Eu perguntei pra ela. Então eu percebi algo que não tinha visto antes. Nós estávamos em seu quarto... _puta merda_... _ela não estava esperando fazer sexo, estava? _Eu não tinha certeza o que faria se ela começasse a avançar em mim.

"Sim, na verdade eu queria falar com você se você não se importa." Não senti nada além de alívio. Falar. Eu poderia fazer isso.

"Claro que não. Eu quero falar com você também. Mas você primeiro."

Ela estava no banheiro e fechou um pouco a porta. Ainda estava um pouco entreaberta para que eu pudesse ouvi-la.

"Bem, é sobre nós. Eu gostaria de saber para onde estamos nos conduzindo."

Meu coração acelerou. Eu realmente não queria machucar seu coração.

"Ah. Bem, eu gosto muito de você Alice. Digo, você é realmente uma boa amiga e eu gostaria de manter isso com você. Eu não quero perder sua amizade."

Estava me perguntando se tinha deixado meu ponto à vista. Eu realmente gosto de sua amizade... nós éramos parecidos em muitas coisas. Pessoas positivas com muita energia... nós apenas soltávamos isso diferentemente. Ela saiu do banheiro e sorriu.

"Me sinto do mesmo jeito, Emmett. Eu valorizo muito sua amizade e espero que possamos continuar amigos."

Eu vi que ela estava lutando com o zíper na parte traseira de sua blusa, tentando abaixá-lo. Ela conseguiu ir até a metade, mas não conseguiu o resto.

"Você precisa de ajuda? Eu posso fechar o resto do zíper pra você."

"Ah, você poderia, por favor? Eu normalmente tenho uma das meninas pra fazer isso."

"Sem problema."

Eu andei até ela e agarrei o zíper. Quando eu puxei pra baixo, ficou preso no punho da minha blusa de manga comprida. Merda.

"Umm... Alice? Parece que estou preso."

Ela tentou virar a cabeça e ver o que exatamente aconteceu. "É ruim?"

"Não, mas tente ficar parada e eu vou tentar levantar novamente e puxar pra baixo."

Antes que eu tentasse fazer o que falei, houve uma batida na porta que se abriu. E quer saber? Rosalie e Jasper entraram.

_Puta meta._

Até eu sabia o que isso parecia. Alice tinha metade de sua blusa pra fora e minhas mãos em suas costas, tentando baixar a porcaria do zíper. Eles pareciam chocados. Que diabos eu ia fazer agora?

**RPOV**

Alice e Emmett tinham ido para o seu quarto. Eu tinha que admitir eu estava com um pouco de ciúme. Quero dizer, eles estavam saindo. O que mais eu poderia esperar? Embora eu não pudesse evitar o que eu sentia... era duro ficar preocupada com o que eu tinha certeza que estava acontecendo. Eu olhei pra cima pra me distrair e percebi que Jasper estava tão distraído quanto eu. Me pergunto o que ele estava pensando. Edward e Bella trocavam olhares nervosos um com o outro. Eles pareciam ter uma conversa silenciosa entre eles, mas eu estava muito chateada para dar importância.

Eu tentei continuar comendo, no entanto eu tinha perdido o apetite. Eu empurrei meu prato e levantei pra limpar e mesa.

"Rose? Você não vai terminar?" Edward olhou pra mim enquanto eu levantei. Eu encontrei seu rosto e percebi que ele parecia preocupado. Bella parecia do mesmo jeito. Que diabos estava acontecendo com eles dois?

"Não, não estou com fome… vou apenas limpar."

"Também não estou com fome. Eu acho que vou te ajudar." Jasper começou a me ajudar com a mesa. Nós limpamos em silêncio... não tinha realmente nada pra dizer. Quero dizer, o que eu poderia dizer? Que Alice estava provavelmente fudendo com meu futuro namorado? Não, eu não podia dizer isso. Suspirei.

Não demorou muito pra limpar minha parte. Eu percebi que não poderia esperar mais. Eu tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu acho que vou buscar Alice e ter certeza de trazê-la de volta." Eu levantei e fui para o fundo do corredor.

"Quer saber? Eu acho que vou com você, trazer Emmett." Jasper pulou na frente da cadeira e me seguiu.

Quando chegamos ao seu quarto, nós ouvimos vozes, mas parecia como se eles estivessem apenas conversando. Não o tipo de barulho que eu estava esperando. Isso era bom, certo? Eu parei momentaneamente enquanto batia na porta rapidamente e a empurrava para abrir.

Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Emmett estava tirando a roupa de Alice. Nós os pegamos no meio de sua pequena escapada sexual. Eu me senti doente... totalmente e absolutamente doente.

"Ah. Desculpa. Não sabia que vocês estavam ocupados... vou sair."

Eu rapidamente dei meia volta e saí. Eu estava furiosa... desapontada e furiosa.

_Aquela vadia! Como ela podia?! Por que ela faria isso comigo? Como ela podia me magoar desse jeito? Espera... ela não sabia que eu possivelmente o amava... que ele podia muito bem ser o amor da minha vida... eu não podia jogar isso contra ela. Mas eu ainda iria querê-lo? Sabendo que ele esteve com ela dessa forma? Ah por que eu? Por quê?_

**JPOV**

Eu não pude evitar seguir Rosalie para o quarto de Alice. Quero dizer, eu estava curioso com o que estava acontecendo. Eles não poderiam possivelmente fazer o que eu achava que eles estavam fazendo, poderiam? Ele já tinha transado com ela com o boquete que eles tiveram na noite anterior. Ugh. Digo, Alice tinha que ter sentido uma conexão comigo... ela apenas tinha. Eu não podia me concentrar mais quando eles dois deixaram a sala... eu não estava nem mais com fome. Eu apenas tinha que descobrir o que eles estavam fazendo.

Nós andamos rapidamente para o quarto dela e eu podia ouvir a voz deles. Pelo menos eles não estavam gemendo ou gritando o nome uns dos outros com prazer. Estremeci com o pensamento. Rosalie bateu rapidamente e nós entramos. Eu não estava preparado para o que eu vi.

Emmett estava tirando a blusa dela. Nós o pegamos enquanto ele estava a despindo para que pudessem fazer alguma ação. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Quero dizer, uma coisa era imaginar o que eles poderiam fazer... outra totalmente diferente era ver na verdade o que eles estavam fazendo. Como diabos ele poderia fazer isso com meu anjo? Ele estava tirando vantagem dela. Eu de repente me senti mal… perturbado e doente.

Rosalie disse alguma coisa e rapidamente saiu. Eu consegui dizer desculpa enquanto a seguia. Eu acho que nem fechei a porta ao sair. Eu apenas andei para a sala.

_Aquele maldito filho da puta. Eu não posso acreditar que ele ia fazer isso! O que ele estava pensando? Eu sei o que ele estava pensando... tentando ter alguma ação com a minha alma gêmea. Ele estava apenas tentando ter a bunda dela e ela estava deixando. Como ela podia fazer isso comigo? Eu podia perdoá-la por algo assim? Poderia? Infelizmente, eu sabia que podia… mesmo que me deixasse magoado no final. Eu a amava muito._

**EPOV**

Eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo. Eu vi Emmett e Alice saírem juntos o que eu poderia apenas pensar que era pro quarto dela. Pra fazer o que, eu não tinha certeza. O jeito que eles olharam um pro outro durante o almoço, parecia apropriado. Mas quando olhei pra Bella, percebi que ela estava muito confusa. Então isso não podia ser bom. Não se ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Isso realmente afetou Jasper e Rosalie. Eu esperava que a mente deles não tivesse indo para o caminho errado como a minha, contudo foi inútil. Nenhum dos dois estava comendo e eu podia dizer que eles estavam chateados. Que diabos íamos fazer agora? Rosalie e Jasper decidiram ir investigar seus amigos.

Merda. Eu sabia que isso não podia ser bom. Deveria ter sido Bella e eu indo. Assim que eles deixaram a sala, eu me virei pra ela.

"Bella? Que diabos está acontecendo?"

"Eu não sei. Mas eles não podem estar fazendo o que eu acho que eles estão. Eu sei o que vi e eles não formam um bom casal. Talvez eles estejam realmente conversando."

Naquele momento, Rosalie e Jasper vieram na frente. Os dois pareciam chateados e aborrecidos. Merda. Isso definitivamente não poderia ser bom. De jeito nenhum.

"Rose, o que aconteceu?" Bella perguntou pra ela.

"Nós entramos e eles estavam se despindo. Acho que devíamos ter os deixado sozinhos. Eu não sabia que eles queriam tanto ficar juntos."

Sua voz parecia morta. Sem nenhuma emoção. Eu não conhecia Rosalie muito bem, mas o olhar no rosto de Bella me disse que isso não era bom.

Puta merda... por que Emmett escolheu agora para não conseguir se manter nas calças?

**APOV**

Ah não. Eu apenas tive o amor da minha vida entrando e me encontrando com Emmett. Parecia que ele estava me despindo. Como isso poderia acontecer? Eu estava em pânico. Eu não podia perdê-lo assim. Não podia.

"Porra!" eu disse. "Você sabe como isso parece?"

Eu olhei pra trás pro rosto de Emmett. Ele não parecia muito entusiasmado. E sim chateado.

"Sim, eu sei. O que vamos fazer?"

"Me siga, Em." Eu tinha que fazer um sério controle dos danos.

Nós andamos o mais rápido que podíamos para frente do apartamento. Rosalie e Jasper estavam sentados no sofá sem conversar, e Edward e Bella estavam amontoados perto um do outro sussurrando. Eu podia apenas imaginar o que eles estavam pensando.

"Gente, não tinha motivo pra vocês saírem. Nós não estávamos fazendo nada. Eu não conseguia fechar meu zíper para que pudesse trocar minha blusa e Emmett me ofereceu ajuda. Mas sua manga ficou presa no zíper no processo." Eu espero que tenha parecido sincera. Eu queria terminar isso sem parecer grande coisa. Eles tinham que ver que eu estava sendo honesta.

Emmett me virou para que ele pudesse mostrá-los o que eu dizia. Claro, tinha sua manga presa no zíper da minha blusa.

Jasper pareceu descongelar primeiro. "Ah, é isso? Digo, é isso que vocês estavam fazendo?"

Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. "Sim. Bem, nós estávamos conversando enquanto eu tentava me trocar no banheiro e eu não consegui abaixar meu zíper. Emmett estava apenas tentando me ajudar."

Eu me virei pra Rosalie e ela sorriu. Ela veio até mim e disse, "Bem, deixe-me te ajudar com isso." Eu senti sua mão atrás de mim tentando desenganchar Emmett de mim. Eu sorri pra Jasper e ele sorriu de volta. Eu acho que estava perdoada.

**EmPOV**

Enquanto Alice estava explicando o que aconteceu, eu olhei pra Rosalie. Eu tinha que ter certeza que ela entendia que eu não estava tentando despir sua amiga. Ela parecia olhar fixamente para o espaço quando de repente virou sua atenção para Alice e sorriu. Eu senti meu coração pular de alegria. Eu esperava que ela não ficasse com raiva de mim.

Ela andou até nós e tentou desenganchar minha manga. Ela tocou minha mão freqüentemente e isso era tão bom, ter sua mão me tocando. Eu peguei minha mão livre e tentei ajudá-la, constantemente tocando seus dedos e gentilmente os apertando nos meus quando eu podia. Eu vi um pouco do seu sorriso então sabia que ela gostava. Eu ainda tive a coragem de acariciar a parte de dentro da sua mão com a minha palma e eu ganhei um sorriso maior dessa vez. Eu estava feliz que ela não estava me rejeitando... embora meu suposto amor fosse sua amiga que estava em pé na nossa frente e nós estávamos flertando nas suas costas.

Hmm... nada bom. Mas eu não tive a chance de terminar com ela. Eu teria que fazer isso mais tarde. Eu estava apenas contente por ter Rosalie flertando de volta comigo. Eu tinha que achar um jeito de estar com ela. Eu tinha.

Assim que eu estava livre, Alice correu de volta pro seu banheiro e rapidamente se trocou. Ela voltou cerca de cinco minutos depois quando nós acomodamos na sala. Nós todos nos viramos para Bella quando ela disse, "Meninos, eu tive uma idéia. As meninas e eu normalmente assistimos aos vídeos que fazemos no set no dia que pegamos os DVD's. Nós gostamos de criticar umas as outras ou elogiar enquanto vemos. Já que pegamos os DVD's hoje e todos nós estamos aqui, estava me perguntando se vocês gostariam de sentar e assistirmos todos juntos. Eu acho que seria engraçado."

Houve um silêncio mortal que encheu a sala. Edward sorriu e disse, "Eu acho que é uma ótima idéia, Bella. Vamos gente, vai ser divertido! Vá em frente e coloque Bella."

Uma olhada em volta da sala e você poderia dizer que estava tudo bem. Essa iria ser uma longa tarde.

* * *

**N/T:** _Meninas desculpem a demora, faculdade, estágio, cursos acabam comigo ... mas como fiquei um tempo sem postar, aí vão 2 caps seguidos, espero que vocês curtam, pois eu amo essa fic ... obrigada pelos reviews! Beijoos_


	21. Noite de filme

**BPOV**

Eu sabia o que eles estavam pensando. Eles estavam nervosos e assustados. Quero dizer, eles estavam prestes a assistir os vídeos pornôs que eles fizeram sendo que cada casal desejava o par do outro... era terrivelmente confuso e estranho. Mas iríamos fazer isso. Eles tinham que ficar juntos logo... e iam fazer isso aqui e agora… eu ia fazer alguém confessar... e era assim que seria feito.

Edward parecia um pouco nervoso também. Eu sabia que ele queria que esse plano funcionasse... tinha que funcionar. Ele olhou pra mim e me deu um sorriso encorajador. Isso era tudo que eu precisava. Me virei pro aparelho de DVD e peguei a caixa do DVD. Era de Emmett e Alice. Bem, lá vamos nós...

"Certo gente, sintam-se em casa. Não se preocupem, esse não é muito longo então apenas sentem e relaxem. Lembrem-se, críticas abertas tudo bem mas não se envergonhem uns aos outros. Elogios são bem vindos também, então basta manter isso em mente."

Eu apertei o play no aparelho e nós sentamos e assistimos com ansiedade.

_**A cena começou com Alice vestida de empregada francesa tirando pó das prateleiras em um escritório de faz de conta. Ela estava debruçada até onde podia nos dando uma completa visão da sua bunda. Emmett passeou pela sala e Alice se endireitou.**_

"_**Oh, Olá Sr. Smith. Eu sinto muito por estar aqui, mas eu estava somente limpando. Já estou saindo."**_

"_**Não, não, isso é muito agradável. Por favor, termine o que você estava fazendo. Eu vou somente ficar aqui e inspecionar por trás."**_

Normalmente eu teria rido da linha brega, mas eu podia dizer que ninguém achou isso engraçado. Emmett e Alice estavam parados como pedras enquanto Jasper e Rosalie pareciam... extremamente nervosos sabendo o que aconteceria a seguir.

_**Alice tinha se curvado novamente e Emmett caminhou até ela e agarrou seus quadris, a puxando contra ele fazendo-a se endireitar.**_

"_**Sr. Smith, o que o senhor está fazendo? O senhor precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa?" Ela deu seu melhor sorriso sedutor. Emmett estendeu a mão e a puxou pra perto dele e apertou sua bunda. Ele estava dando beijos pra cima e pra baixo de sua mandíbula e trabalhando seu caminho pra baixo do pescoço dela.**_

_**"Sim, realmente, eu preciso de ajuda. Eu preciso de alguém para chupar meu pau e fuder descontroladamente. Você conhece alguém que possa me ajudar?"**_

_**"Oh, bem, eu sou sua empregada e eu estou aqui para limpar todo tipo de bagunça e cuidar das coisas pra você. Eu ficaria feliz em poder cuidar disso também"**_

Olhei e vi que Emmett tinha enterrado o rosto nas mãos e Alice estava ficando vermelha. Ninguém olhava pra eles já que todo mundo estava hipnotizado com a TV. Eu podia sentir a vergonha emanando deles, mas ainda assim, Jasper e Rose não tinham movido um músculo. Eu deixei o filme rolar.

_**No filme, Emmett tinha feito seu caminho até o peito dela, e agarrado um seio e massageado a bunda dela com a outra mão. Eles continuaram tirando a roupa um do outro até que eles estavam nus, ainda se beijando e apalpando.**_

Eu olhei em volta da sala. Ainda sem movimentos e dessa vez, Alice também tinha o rosto atrás das mãos. Agora, nenhum deles estava olhando mais... no entanto eu tinha certeza que eles podiam se ouvir enquanto a cena de sexo honrava nossa presença.

_**Alice jogou seu pequeno corpo em Emmett enquanto ele beijava sua mandíbula, fazendo seu caminho cada vez mais pra baixo até seus seios. Ele os uniu e pegou ambos os mamilos em sua boca, a fazendo gemer.**_

Jasper se retraiu.

_**A mão de Emmett vagava pra cima e pra baixo do corpo dela, tocando cada em centímetro. Em resposta suas pequenas mãos estavam correndo pra cima e pra baixo do corpo dele, finalmente chegando ao seu pau enorme. Ela beijou o peito dele pra cima e pra baixo, enquanto acariciava o seu pau. Depois de alguns momentos disso, ele a agarrou pelos quadris e a levantou, enquanto ela enrolava as pernas em volta dele.**_

_**Alice estava gemendo enquanto ela movia as mãos para o cabelo de Emmett, o agarrando e puxando – forte. Parecia que ele tinha posicionado o pau dentro dela, mas nós sabíamos que ele realmente não estava fazendo sexo com ela. Ele começou a balançá-la pra cima e pra baixo de seu próprio corpo, ambos continuaram gemendo.**_

O som era extremamente alto na sala silenciosa.

_**Ele moveu suas mãos pra bunda dela e agarrou, bombeando mais forte e mais rápido. Os seios dela estavam sacudindo apenas alguns centímetros abaixo do rosto dele e você podia ver Emmett olhando pra baixo e olhando pra eles. Ele se inclinou pra frente com sua boca na orelha dela e sussurrou, "Ah porra, sua buceta apertada é uma delícia no meu pau duro. Você sente isso? Pode sentir como estou duro por você?"**_

_**"Sim! O meu Deus, é muito bom"**_

_**"Eu quero que você goze pra mim. Pode fazer isso? Eu quero sentir seus sucos molhados escorrendo pelo meu pau. Eu preciso sentir você e ouvir você gritar meu nome"**_

Até eu senti a necessidade de corar com isso. Aquilo realmente era uma coisa erótica a se dizer. Isso parecia tão estranho pra mim vindo de Emmett; mas suponho que deve ser como ele era na cama.

_**Alice correu suas unhas pelos ombros dele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Ela jogou sua cabeça pra trás e gemeu, "Eu vou gozar. Oh Sr. Smith, por favor, não pare. Mais rápido, forte!"**_

Sua cena gozando veio em seguida e ela atuou perfeitamente. Até eu estava impressionada. Ela tinha ficado melhor ao longo dos anos.

_**Alice se afastou do corpo dele enquanto beijava seu peito, lentamente fazendo seu caminho pra baixo.**_

Boquete. Merda.

_**Emmett estava em pé na frente da mesa de seu escritório, expondo tudo. Alice se ajoelhou na frente dele com um olhar determinado no rosto encarando o seu pau.**_

Eu tinha que admitir, Emmett era definitivamente enorme... Rosalie iria se divertir muito com ele. Isso é, se eles pelo menos declarassem seus sentimentos um pelo outro o que parecia que nenhum deles faria tão cedo.

_**Alice pegou o pau dele em sua mão e começou a acariciar lentamente no começo. Ela colocou a cabeça na sua boca e lentamente usou sua língua para girar no topo. Emmett jogou a cabeça pra trás enquanto ela lentamente começou a ir mais e mais fundo até que não podia ter mais nada dele. Ele a agarrou por trás da cabeça e empurrou dentro e fora dela.**_

_**Ela começou a bombear a cabeça mais rápido, gemendo e chamando por senhor o que eu assumi que fosse Emmett.**_

Você podia ver nos closes que ela realmente fez o pau dele ficar molhado com sua boca e ele estava entrando e saindo de sua boca com facilidade.

_**Ela estava olhando pra ele, quando ele disse, "Está pronta pra mim? Eu estou pronto pra gozar em você toda, e fazer você ganhar seu salário."**_

Eu olhei nervosamente em volta da sala e dessa vez, Emmett e Alice estavam observando Jasper e Rose. Os dois com o rosto sem emoção. Eles apenas sentaram e assistiram, sem dizer nada. Edward estava assistindo a TV também, mas para os amantes malfadados. Ele estava apenas ansioso.

Alice se afastou dele e se inclinou pra trás enquanto ele rapidamente ficou de pé e jogou seu gozo por todos os seios dela. Ele gozou nela toda enquanto Alice levantou as mãos e fechou os olhos gemendo e esfregando as mãos sobre os seios enquanto espalhava o gozo dele sobre o peito, dando atenção especial aos mamilos eretos. Mais alguns segundos dessa cena e acabou.

**TERCEIRA PESSOA POV**

_Eu sabia que um dia isso ia retornar e acabar comigo. _Alice fervilhava em sua mente. Ela não podia acreditar que estava se vendo fazer todas essas coisas com Emmett. Normalmente, ela não se importava muito em ver, mas Jasper estava assistindo também e só Deus sabe o que ele deve estar pensando. Eu não pude evitar esconder meu rosto com vergonha. Eu nunca ficava envergonhada do que eu fazia pra viver, mas considerando que fiz aquilo com o amigo da minha alma gêmea... não me fazia sentir muito bem.

Emmett não parecia com entusiasmo também. Ele não queria olhar pra si mesmo. Tudo que ele podia ver na sua frente era Rosalie cuspindo em seu rosto e lhe dizendo para sair de sua vida. Qualquer esperança de ficar com ela tinha acabado nesse momento. Era inútil. _Talvez eu devesse recorrer a humilhação... podia funcionar. Não posso fazer mais nada além de tentar._

A essa altura, eles já estavam 'fudendo' e você podia ouvir os gemidos altos permeando na sala. Alice e Emmett afundaram ainda mais baixo em seus assentos. Eles não suportavam olhar pros outros, especialmente Jasper e Rosalie.

"_É melhor que ele esteja apenas fingindo._" Jasper pensou em sua cabeça enquanto assistia a cena na frente dele. Ele não podia pensar direito enquanto seu anjo subia e descia no pau de outro homem. Ele não pode evitar perceber como os seios dela pulavam pra cima e pra baixo e ele podia sentir seu pau ficando mais duro. _Que porra é essa?! Eu estou gostando disso na verdade? Eu sou um filho da puta doente_… Os gritos do orgasmo de Alice atingiram a sala silenciosa. _Eu aposto que podia fazê-la gritar assim_ ele pensou enquanto assistia Alice deslizar na frente dele.

Jasper ficou tenso. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir. Boquete.

_O que eu não daria pra ter a boca quente de Alice pelo meu pau, observando ela me pegar enquanto eu a incentivava a me engolir todo_... ele se repreendeu mais uma vez; ele não podia permitir seu pau duro nesse momento. A última coisa que ele queria era tudo mundo pensando que ele era um tipo de doente mental. Então, ele percebeu Emmett batendo rigorosamente forte na cabeça de Alice. _Droga! Ele estava sendo muito rude com ela. Que diabos ele estava pensando?!_ Ele não pode evitar se perguntar como seria enfiar seu pau com força na boca dela também. Era um grande espetáculo pra Jasper.

_Sagrado inferno... ele é enorme!_ Os pensamentos de Rosalie não eram nada melhores. Embora ela odiasse o fato de Alice e Emmett estarem namorando, ela estava mais interessada em seu pau gigante e o que ele faria por ela. O corpo de Rosalie estava ligado apenas com isso. Ela podia sentir uma piscina de saliva se reunir em sua boca enquanto ela assistia Alice chupá-lo. Inferno, apenas assistir Alice chupar o pau de Emmett estava fazendo uma poça de sucos se reunir em sua calcinha. _Eu precisava seriamente transar_...

Ela teria se sentido melhor se eles não fossem um casal, mas honestamente, o que ela podia fazer? Ela só tinha esse momento para sonhar e fantasiar estar com ele e essa era sua chance de vê-lo mostrando toda sua glória. Ela começou a olhar pra frente, hipnotizada com a ação. E quando ele veio por todos os seios de Alice... bem, vamos apenas dizer que ela estava extremamente satisfeita que tivesse gente na sala ou ela começaria a se tocar bem ali, sonhando que fosse o pau super enorme de Emmett balançando na sua frente. _Que diabos havia de errado comigo? Eu tinha total certeza que mais ninguém estava ficando excitado com isso_... ela achou que estava precisando seriamente de alguma terapia.

**BPOV**

Eu estava um pouco abismada. Eu tinha certeza que Jasper ou Rose iriam levantar e proclamar o seu amor por eles e insistir em parar o vídeo publicamente, mas ninguém se moveu.

Eu levantei e limpei minha garganta. "Bem, alguma observação de alguém? O que vocês acharam gente?"

Não demorou muito pra Jasper dizer alguma coisa. "Eu acho que Emmett foi um pouco rude, especialmente com a cena de sexo oral... você podia ter estrangulado ela. Você deveria ser mais cuidadoso no futuro. Nós todos sabemos como você gosta de cenas de sexo oral, mas não precisa exagerar."

O rosto de Emmett ficou visivelmente mais branco. Edward pareceu que queria dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor. Aparentemente, eles tiveram essa conversa antes.

"Jasper, eu não sei… eu estava apenas fazendo que eu faço normalmente..." mas foi tudo que Emmett foi capaz de falar antes que fosse interrompido por Edward.

"Em, não. Você não sabe e pelo que eu me lembro, Jasper te encorajou muitas vezes... nós vamos ver quando for a vez do vídeo dele." Dessa vez, o rosto de Jasper ficou impossivelmente mais branco.

Eles estavam tendo algum tipo secreto de conversa que nós não sabíamos nada. Eu apenas deixei pra lá.

"Rose, Alice? E vocês?"

"Sem comentários." Disse Rosalie. Uh-oh. Ela sempre tinha algo a dizer. Eu não acho que isso era bom.

"Alice?"

"Nada."

Suspirei e me virei para o aparelho colocando o próximo DVD. Só Deus sabe o que estava acontecendo na mente deles. Edward e Rosalie eram os próximos. Meu coração acelerou.

_**A cena começou em um consultório médico com Rosalie sentada na maca como uma paciente esperando por Edward entrar. Teve uma batida na porta e entrou o Dr. Cullen...**_

_AH. MEU. DEUS... ele é ainda mais sexy do que eu imaginei que ele era. Não! Se concentre!_

_**Ele estava analisando alguns papéis quando disse, "Bom dia, Sra. Scott, vejo que não está se sentindo bem. Quer me dizer qual o seu problema?"**_

_**Rosalie olhou diretamente pra ele e disse, "Sim, doutor, eu não estou me sentindo bem em tudo. Eu sei que você é a única pessoa que eu podia ver que pode me ajudar"**_

_**"Eu irei definitivamente dar o meu melhor. Agora, me diga onde e o que dói"**_

_**Ela se sentou perto da beirada da maca e disse baixo e diretamente pra ele, seus olhos varrendo o corpo dele pra cima e pra baixo.**_

Eu não a culpava. Meus olhos também estavam varrendo o corpo dele.

"_**Bem, doutor," ela disse, **__**"Eu sinto um constante formigamento na parte de baixo do meu corpo. Eu sempre me sinto quente e sinto necessidade de chupar e lamber alguma coisa, mas eu não sei o que. Estou sempre brincando com meus peitos, especialmente beliscando meus mamilos até que eu me sinta molhada e quente na minha parte inferior."**_

Eu olhei pra Emmett. Ele parecia furioso, eu acho. Eu não tinha realmente certeza do que ele estava sentindo… ele estava mantendo a calma, boa máscara. Eu não tinha certeza se ele ficaria assim até o final do vídeo.

_**Edward estava olhando fixamente para Rosalie enquanto ele andava até ela, colocando sua boca em seu ouvido. "Onde você sente o formigamento Sra. Scott? Aqui?"**_

_**Ele tocou o estômago dela.**_

_**"Não, doutor, mais pra baixo"**_

_**"Que tal aqui?" ele perguntou, lentamente deslizando suas mãos mais pra baixo do corpo dela.**_

Eu vi um movimento pelo canto do meu olho – era Rosalie. Ela tinha um olhar preocupado no rosto e eu sabia que ela estava temendo o que viria em seguida.

_**"Mais pra baixo" ela ofegou.**_

_**"Onde exatamente é o local molhado e quente Sra. Scott?" Edward perguntou pra ela.**_

_**Rosalie respirou pesadamente, "É minha buceta, doutor"**_

_**"Desculpe, onde? Não entendi direito"**_

_**"Minha buceta doutor. Estou toda molhada e quente e eu preciso que você cuide disso pra mim" Ela disse, mais alto dessa vez.**_

Emmett se moveu novamente, mas não fez nenhum movimento pra levantar ou dizer alguma coisa. Tudo que ele fez foi cobrir a boca com a mão. Edward continuou olhando pro seu amigo, mas Emmett se recusou a encontrar o seu olhar... ele apenas continuou olhando pra frente. Eu olhei pra Edward até ele se virar e olhar pra mim. Eu balancei minha cabeça em um 'não' silencioso. Nós iríamos passar por isso, mesmo se isso matasse um ou nós dois.

O filme continuou.

_**Edward olhou pra ela e sorriu. **__**"Eu acho que posso cuidar disso pra você, Srta. Scott. Contando que você não diga pra ninguém"**_

_**"Não irei"**_

_**"Vou precisar tirar seu vestido."**_

_**"Isso é perfeito" **_

_**Suas mãos correram pra cima de suas pernas e coxas, pegando o vestido em suas mãos e o tirando. Suas mãos correram os lados do corpo dela e ele levemente escovou os lados de seus seios com seus polegares. Rosalie gemeu. Ele então puxou todo o figurino pela cabeça dela e jogou de lado.**_

_**Sua boca rapidamente foi pra baixo e pegou um mamilo em sua boca, enquanto beliscava o outro. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e disse, **__**"Ah, sim Doutor! Seu tratamento já está fazendo eu me sentir melhor"**_

Eu não pude evitar perceber como a boca perfeita de Edward estava chupando o mamilo rosa e perfeito de Rosalie. Eu podia sentir meus próprios mamilos ficando duros com o pensamento de sua boca perto deles. Sua boca e sua mão, apertando e beliscando e torcendo. Eu podia sentir um formigamento entre minhas pernas e sabia que estava me metendo em problemas.

_**Edward a agarrou pelos quadris e estava empurrando dentro e fora dela com força ... quase parecia que ele estava fudendo ela de verdade.**_

Não... ele não poderia, não é?

Eu olhei pro Edward, mas ele estava sem emoção, apenas olhando pra frente do nada. Isso não me dizia muito na verdade.

Eu queria desligar a minha mente do que estava na minha frente. Então, eu me imaginei no lugar de Rosalie. Talvez não foi necessariamente a melhor idéia, mas isso me traria algum prazer em assisti-lo fudê-la e imaginar que era eu.

_**"Era isso que você precisava, Senhorita Scott? Você precisava de uma boa fudida pra acalmar aqueles sentimentos, não é?"**_

_**Rosalie gemeu e jogou a cabeça pra trás, dando ao câmera uma boa visão do seu pescoço e seios.**_

_**"Sim, doutor. Eu preciso da minha buceta fudida e eu sabia que você era a única pessoa que poderia me dar isso"**_

_**"Não se preocupe senhora, eu estou aqui para te dar os meus serviços. Eu vou te fuder tão forte, que você irá gritar meu nome. Você tem alguma idéia do quão molhada sua buceta está?"**_

_**"Oh, eu sei que estou pingando, mas é porque seu pau é tão grande e duro. Eu me sinto muito melhor agora que você está dentro de mim, cuidando do meu problema. Eu preciso disso mais forte, doutor. Forte."**_

_**Edward usou uma mão para agarrar o cabelo ondulado e loiro de Rosalie e puxou; ela inclinou a cabeça pra trás. Ele estava enfiando nela, usando a outra mão pra agarrar seus seios e bater dentro dela mais forte e mais rápido.**_

Eu senti uma leve pontada de ciúmes, mas isso rapidamente se transformou em tesão quando eu ouvi sua voz usando palavras sujas. Se um dia eu conseguir que ele me foda, isso definitivamente vai acontecer. Eddie sujo falando comigo e me comandando.

_**"É assim que você quer? Sua buceta estava com saudades do meu pau? Eu quero que você goze pra mim, isso é a única coisa que irá ajudar você. Você precisa gozar por todo meu pau duro e depois engolir meu gozo. Você se sentirá muito melhor.**_

_**"Sim doutor, tudo que você disser"**_

Deus como eu queria que fosse eu. Eu sabia que ele conseguiria que eu fizesse aquilo facilmente... Não! Minha mente parecia ter vontade própria. Então ouvi Rosalie gemer…

Ela gemeu cada vez mais alto até que ela finalmente 'veio'. Ela realmente era uma boa atriz... eu realmente esperava que fosse apenas encenação.

Eu continuei observando a tela e sabia o que viria a seguir. O único elemento esquecido... o boquete. Alice e eu sabíamos que era o forte de Rosalie... ela vivia por isso. Eu me encolhi enquanto sabia o que iria aparecer na minha frente. _Esse deve ser provavelmente o melhor boquete que ele recebeu em sua vida_... eu pensei tristemente.

Eu não podia fazer nada além de assistir.

_**Edward estava inclinado contra a maca enquanto Rosalie se ajoelhou na frente dele. Ele era enorme! E Rosalie era muito sexy. Eu nunca tive inveja de Rosalie até esse momento.**_

_**"Oh Doutor, eu preciso chupar você. Está tudo bem se eu pegar em seu pau para que eu possa chupá-lo e limpá-lo? Digo, você fez o favor de me fuder e me fazer esquecer os problemas. Mas agora, eu preciso chupar seu pau duro. Posso fazer isso pra você?"**_

_**Edward gemeu e jogou a cabeça pr**_**a trás. "Sim, por favor, faça o que você quiser. ****Ficarei feliz em te dar o que você quer"**

_**Ela abriu sua boca e o engoliu. Eu só podia imaginar como era o gosto dele. Ela teve certeza que seu pau estava bem molhado, e então começou a bombear pra cima e pra baixo, tendo que bater com sua mão o que sua boca não conseguia pegar. As mãos dele agarraram os cabelos dela enquanto ele a ajudava a ganhar impulso.**_

Percebi que minha raiva se transformou em completo e absoluto tesão enquanto eu imaginava seu pau na minha boca. Eu podia sentir minha calcinha ficando úmida enquanto eu me imaginava no lugar de Rosalie. Eu estava perdendo o controle rapidamente... eu precisava me recompor.

Isso era para minhas amigas, não pra mim. Eu cometi o erro de olhar pra TV, novamente.

_**Rosalie acariciava suas bolas o que lhe causou um chiado através dos lábios. Seus músculos abdominais se contraíram enquanto sua mão livre foi para a maca. **__**"Srta Scott, está se sentindo melhor? Eu quero ter certeza que estou dando pra você o que você precisa"**_

_**"Sim Doutor, me sinto muito bem. Você é duro e delicioso. Eu não tinha idéia que seu pau era tão grande"**_

_**"O que você quer Srta Scott?" ele perguntou pra ela. Ela respondeu pra ele entre chupadas e lambidas.**_

_**"Eu quero que você goze na minha boca doutor. Eu quero sentir seu gozo quente jorrar por toda minha língua e boca."**_

_**Ele gemeu novamente em resposta. Ele empurrou a cabeça dela mais rápido, enquanto ela lhe acariciava no mesmo ritmo. Finalmente, Edward gemeu enquanto a afastava dele. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e abriu a boca, colocando a língua pra fora para que o gozo dele pudesse parar ali. Ele gozou como um canhão, e ela tomou gulosamente todo seu gozo. O câmera teve uma boa imagem dela segurando o gozo dele em sua língua e boca.**_

O que eu não daria para ter o gozo de Edward por mim toda… para engoli-lo inteiro e prová-lo... eu não podia negar que o queria sexualmente. Ele chamava por mim...

**TERCEIRA PESSOA**** POV**

Todo mundo ficou mudo novamente enquanto as cenas de abertura do outro vídeo começavam a passar diante deles.

Rosalie e Edward não tinham outro lugar pra olhar a não ser pra frente.

_Droga. Eu fico muito bem na TV, não fico? Espero que Emmett pense assim também... embora eu me pergunte se ele ainda irá me querer? Quero dizer, não é todo dia que você vai fazer sexo voluntariamente com seu melhor amigo, não é?_ Rosalie contemplou sua situação atual. Ela sabia que Edward era um belo pedaço de bunda, mas Emmett era melhor. Ela apenas esperava convencê-lo disso e esperançosamente, ele não cairia na profundidade. Ela queria, mais que tudo, saber o que ele estava pensando. Rosalie não podia suportar olhar pra Emmett, com medo do que encontraria lá. Nenhum outro cara tinha tido efeito sobre ela. Quando a cena do sexo oral começou, tudo que ela podia pensar era em como Emmett iria se sentir em sua boca. Se ela pudesse pelo menos saber...

Edward se mexia muito. Ele realmente não queria mostrar a ninguém esse vídeo, mas de qualquer maneira ele não tinha nada a esconder. Ele estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho, nada mais. Ainda sim, isso não muda o fato de que Emmett é seu amigo e agora que ele tem a confirmação de suas suspeitas, ele se sentia terrível. Ele não tinha certeza de como iria reagir quando começasse o vídeo de Jasper e Bella.

Bella.

_Merda. Qual é a possibilidade dela pensar em mim? Eu estou me expondo pra ela e ela está apenas sentada lá, desprovida de qualquer emoção. Embora eu não consiga lê-la. _Edward estava pressionando sobre o que Bella estaria pensando durante todo o filme. Ele já teria que lhe dar com Emmett, não queria Bella brava com ele também. Sua cena de sexo oral começou e ele lembrou do dia da gravação. Rosalie era realmente muito muito boa, mas ele podia imaginar Bella fazendo melhor. Sua boca quente em volta de seu pau, chupando e gemendo. Seus dedos correndo pelo cabelo dela... _eu preciso parar. Isso não pode ser bom pra mim, fantasiar sobre alguém tanto assim..._

_Se eu pelo menos soubesse o que ela estava pensando..._

Emmett não podia evitar olhar pra TV. Ele não podia tirar os seus olhos de Rosalie. Definitivamente ela era linda e sexy... Ele não podia acreditar em como ficou duro só de vê-la interpretar um papel de sedutora. _Posso imaginar todos os papéis que poderíamos interpretar juntos. _Emmett olhava para todas as cenas, se desviando de Edward o máximo que podia enquanto focava somente em Rosalie; embora os closes ocasionais no pau de Edward fossem difíceis de ignorar. Tanto quanto ele gostaria de negar, Emmett sabia que seus dois melhores amigos eram bem dotados.

Ele estava totalmente ligado no boquete de Rosalie quando um close no rosto de Edward revelou algo para Emmett. Não parecia que Edward estava fingindo. Poderia ser? Edward estava possivelmente curtindo seu tempo com Rosalie mais do que ele deveria? Não que fosse da sua conta, é só que Edward está noivo; ele estava apenas tentando cuidar do bem estar do seu amigo.

Tudo bem. Ele sabia que estava com um ciúme dos infernos de saber que ele estava curtindo o boquete de Rosalie daquele jeito. Rosalie era dele, e de mais ninguém. Ele apenas tinha que trazer isso à tona depois desse vídeo.

Depois de se entreter com mais pensamentos sobre Rosalie e tentar controlar sua crescente ereção, o filme terminou. Isso era o que Emmett estava esperando.

**BPOV**

Percebi então que o filme tinha acabado. Ninguém falou nada novamente e eu olhei pra Edward. Ele ainda estava sem se mover, apenas olhando pra frente. Eu percebi que ele estava envergonhado, mais do que os outros. Ninguém parecia querer se mover... dei um passo pra frente e limpei minha garganta.

"Então, algum comentário ou crítica gente? Eu achei muito bom... Rosalie e Edward fizeram um ótimo trabalho como atores."

Emmett virou para olhar pra Edward e disse, "Sim, eu tenho um comentário. Eu já vi suas cenas de sexo oral antes e essa pareceu a melhor delas. Você realmente parecia estar gostando disso Edward. Ou você estava, ou você é um ator melhor do que eu lhe dei crédito."

O rosto de Edward ficou vermelho, mas não era por vergonha... ele estava lívido. "Bem, eu não sei Emmett, eu acho que eu sou apenas um ator melhor do que você me deu crédito. Nós todos sabemos como você presta atenção em sexo oral... quero dizer, não é como se eu chegasse em casa e falasse _ela tem uma boca e me chupa como se não tivesse o amanhã_. Que tipo de _besta_ você acha que eu sou?"

Eu nunca tinha visto Emmett parecer assustado antes em sua vida… mas eu só sei que parecia. Que diabo Edward disse pra ele que fez Emmett se calar e sentar? Deve ter tido algum tipo de duplo sentido que eu perdi.

"Certo então... mais alguém?"

Silêncio.

Fui até o aparelho de DVD e o liguei. Esse último era meu com Jasper. Eu já podia sentir o calor irradiar meu rosto. _Ah, apenas aceite isso e coloque. Todo mundo já teve que suportar isso! _

Voltei para o meu lugar e assisti.

**EPOV**

Bella colocou seu vídeo e voltou para seu lugar se sentando. Eu estava ansioso, nervoso, excitado e vertiginoso. Meu estômago estava enlouquecendo. Eu tive que respirar fundo para me acalmar e então me concentrar no filme. Eu finalmente iria ver Bella nua... eu sou um porco, eu sei, mas o que eu posso dizer?

_**A cena começou com Jasper sentando em sua grande cadeira de couro em seu escritório, esperando por Bella entrar.**_

_**Teve uma batida na porta do seu escritório e Jasper disse, "Entre Srta. Michaels."**_

_**"Desculpe senhor. Você queria me ver?"**_

_**"Sim, Srta Michaels. Eu precisava que você fizesse um serviço pra mim e eu queria saber se você está apta para a tarefa"**_

_**"Claro. Eu trabalho pro senhor e eu estou disposta a fazer o que lhe agradar"**_

_**"Srta Michaels, está disposta a ir uma milha extra? Algo que nenhuma outra pessoa está apta a fazer pra mim, mas você está?**_

_**"Qualquer coisa, senhor"**_

Ela estava tão sexy naquela roupa de secretária. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque e seus peitos estavam espremidos juntos. Me pergunto se poderíamos avançar para a parte que ela fica nua?

_**"Eu sabia que podia contar com você. É por isso que te contratei, você sabe. Porque eu sabia que você podia me agradar e me ajudar com meus problemas. Embora eu precise muito da sua discrição"**_

_**"Eu entendi, senhor"**_

_**Jasper foi pra frente da mesa e andou até Bella. Ele tirou uma caneta do bolso e a deixou cair no chão. Ele olhou pra ela e disse, "Parece que eu deixei minha caneta cair Srta Michaels. Você poderia, por favor, abaixar e pegá-la pra mim?**_

_**"Certamente, senhor"**_

_**Ela se inclinou, mantendo seu rabo firme pra cima. As mãos de Jasper agarraram em volta de sua cintura e a puxou até seu corpo; você podia ver sua excitação na bunda dela.**_

Que imbecil. Ela estaria muito melhor comigo. Eu adoraria prender meu pau naquele rabo lindo. Aposto que ela se sentiria sexy puxada contra mim...

_**"Você sente, Srta Michaels?"**_

_**"Sim" ela disse sem fôlego.**_

_**"Esse é o problema que eu preciso de ajuda. Posso contar com você pra me ajudar com isso?" Ele continuou a se esfregar nela, enquanto ela fechava os olhos, gemendo.**_

_**"Claro, senhor. Qualquer coisa pra lhe agradar"**_

_**Suas mãos correram os lados do corpo dela e ele se inclinou e agarrou seus peitos, massageando-os gentilmente com suas mãos.**_

_**Então ele a virou e a puxou para um abraço e beijou o caminho do seu pescoço pra baixo, uma mão na bunda dela e a outra em seu seio enquanto sua boca continuava explorando até chegar ao seu outro seio. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu.**_

Jasper era um filha da puta de sorte... o que eu não daria pra sentir seus seios firmes na minha boca... rodar seu mamilo com minha língua e morder entre meus dentes...

Meu pau contraiu e estava doendo. Isso era ruim.

_**Bella agarrou sua gravata e começou a desamarrá-la rapidamente, jogando no chão. A camisa foi em seguida e enquanto ela desabotoava começou a beijar lentamente seu pescoço e maxilar. Finalmente, o peito dele estava exposto e ela beijou também enquanto baixava a camisa completamente e a jogava no chão. Ele a distanciou um pouco e tirou a blusa dela pela cabeça, rapidamente mostrando seus seios lindos na tela enquanto ele os tomava em sua boca.**_

_**A próxima cena mostrou Bella esfregando suas mãos pra cima e pra baixo da calça dele, massageando sua ereção. Ele gemeu e puxou a saia dela rapidamente pra baixo a deixando nua. Suas mãos correram pra cima e pra baixo do corpo dela enquanto estava na frente dele, gemendo sob seus toques.**_

Bella nua era uma visão realmente maravilhosa se de ver. Embora fosse Jasper quem a estivesse tocando, eu podia apenas sonhar no dia que eu seria privilegiado o bastante para ser capaz de agarrar sua cintura com minhas mãos e correr minha língua e boca por cada centímetro do corpo dela. Lutei contra outra vontade de gemer.

_**A câmera mostrou as mãos de Bella estendendo até a calça dele enquanto ela a desafivelava e a tirava dele e jogava de lado.**_

Ótimo. Agora Jasper estava completamente nu também. Eu realmente não tinha nenhuma vontade de ver o pau de Jasper pendurado na tela da TV, mas se eu queria ver Bella, eu teria que concordar com isso também. Eu olhei em volta e percebi que Bella estava olhando pra qualquer lugar exceto a TV. Eu só podia imaginar o que ela deve estar passando. Jasper estava olhando pra Alice e Alice parecia estar olhando fixamente para a tela da TV. Se ela estivesse um pouco aborrecida como eu estava, então ela estava gostando disso tanto quanto eu.

_**Jasper a agarrou, os dois nus e ele a puxou contra seu corpo. Ele beijou seu maxilar, fazendo seu caminho pra baixo do pescoço dela, chupando e mordendo. Ela estava gemendo enquanto enrolava suas mãos no cabelo dele, puxando pra todas as direções.**_

_**Ele alcançou os peitos dela e colocou um em sua boca enquanto massageava o outro com a palma de sua mão. A respiração dela ficou rápida empurrando o rosto dele perto de seus mamilos. A câmera pegou um close de Jasper usando seus dentes para morder e lambê-los, a fazendo gemer de prazer.**_

Uau... parecia que ela estava realmente gostando. Espera um minuto, ela não estava, não é?

_**"Sr. Johnson, isso é errado. Eu sou sua secretária. Não posso fazer isso. O que os outros vão achar?" Ela disse, totalmente sem fôlego.**_

_**"Não se preocupe com isso Srta. Michaels, Eu irei cuidar de você. Você não está gostando do que estou fazendo?"**_

_**"Oh sim, sim eu gosto. Você faz muito bem"**_

_**"É por isso que sou o chefe. Eu posso cuidar de você e você pode cuidar de mim" Jasper sorriu enquanto beijava Bella de volta.**_

_**Ela virou rapidamente e com seu braço, jogou todas as coisas que estavam em sua mesa, no chão. Ele a agarrou e a jogou na mesa e beijou seu peito, indo cada vez mais pra baixo até chegar ao estômago dela, enquanto segurava as mãos dela acima da cabeça. Ela estava se contorcendo embaixo dele enquanto ele continuava a beijando.**_

_**"Sr. Johnson, por favor!" Ela implorou.**_

_**"Por favor, o que, Srta. Michaels? Eu preciso ouvir"**_

_**"Por favor, por favor, por favor, me foda. Eu não posso agüentar mais. Eu preciso sentir seu pau dentro da minha buceta molhada" Jasper tirou suas mãos da dela e então as correu por todo seu corpo.**_

Puta merda. Bella pediu pra ser fodida? Ah Deus, essa mulher estava além de sexy. Eu estava ficando tão excitado, que estava doendo. Meu pau continuava contraindo com a visão dela.

_**Jasper então pegou as pernas dela e colocou em volta de sua cintura enquanto ele a agarrava pelos quadris. Ele estava empurrando dentro e fora dela, devagar no começo, então ficando mais rápido gradualmente. Você podia ver os peitos dela pulando pra cima e pra baixo com a força que ele estava fazendo. Ela os agarrou, um em cada mão, e começou a brincar com eles.**_

Agora ela estava se auto-fudendo? Eu não seria capaz de agüentar muito mais. Eu poderia simplesmente gozar nas minhas calças; embora eu realmente espere que não... isso seria embaraçoso.

_**"Eu preciso que você goze pra mim, querida. Eu preciso ouvir você gozar pra mim."**_

_**Bella arqueou as costas e agarrou a mesa, gemendo e gemendo a todo instante.**_

Ver Bella gozar foi uma das coisas mais lindas e eróticas que eu já vi. Eu sabia que era mentira, mas eu adoraria ser o cara que lhe daria aquele orgasmo enlouquecedor que tenho certeza que ela queria. Eu ia fodê-la até ela não poder se mexer mais... até ela implorar pra eu parar. Deus eu estava doendo por ela.

_**Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele, e você podia ver seu pau enorme sacudindo pra cima a pra baixo no ar, os dedos de Jasper estavam vagando pelo cabelo dela, procurando pelo grampo que o mantinha preso em um coque e ele puxou, o que deixou o cabelo dela cair em suas costas e emoldurar seu lindo rosto. Ela estendeu a mão e pegou o pau dele e começou a acariciá-lo pra cima e pra baixo.**_

_**Bella abriu sua boca e o tomou. Você podia dizer que seu pau estava consideravelmente escorregadio e ela usou sua mão para acariciar a área que ela não conseguia alcançar. Ela fez um bom ritmo de bombear sua cabeça pra cima e pra baixo enquanto a mão dele começou a puxar seu cabelo. Ela estava gemendo e com os olhos fechados enquanto continuava a mantê-lo molhado.**_

_**A câmera se afastou e deu uma visão completa da cena. Enquanto ela estava ajoelhada na frente dele fazendo seu trabalho, Jasper tinha jogado a cabeça pra trás, apreciando o boquete que ela estava dando nele.**_

Meu pau estava doendo. Juro, estava chamando por ela. Eu tive que desviar o olhar da TV brevemente pra poder me conter. Eu queria agarrar seu cabelo e empurrar pra cima e pra baixo do meu pau duro enquanto minha cabeça inchada era lambida por sua língua molhada e escorregadia. Sua boca ia envolver meu pau, os lábios pressionando ele todo, me provando e querendo mais. Eu tinha que me concentrar em Bella, apenas para me impedir de cair no devaneio novamente. Eu notei que Bella era realmente uma grande atriz. Na verdade, quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu percebia que ela parecia estar gostando provar e ter todo o pau de Jasper em sua boca. Não podia ser, não é? De repente, eu não estava me sentindo tão excitado como eu estava antes. Eu estava um pouco enjoado.

_**Bella balançou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo mais um pouco, com nada mais que barulhos de sucção e gemidos enchendo a sala. Você podia ouvir Jasper soltar um grunhido e puxar firmemente o cabelo dela. Ela colocou a cabeça pra trás e inclinou a cabeça pra cima enquanto Jasper olhava pra ela. Uma das mãos dele estava torcendo o mamilo dela enquanto a outra estava acariciando seu pau esperando por sua libertação. Naquele momento, seu gozo branco saiu dele e ela tentou mover sua cabeça pra onde o gozo estava indo. Ela manteve seus olhos e boca abertos e o observou. Sua mão começou a diminuir e ele liberou os seios dela de sua mão. A cena terminou enquanto ela usava sua língua pra lamber em volta de sua boca.**_

Nunca fiquei tão feliz por ter terminado. Eu não podia mais me concentrar em mim e Bella. Tudo que eu via era Jasper e Bella. Eu precisava saber que não tinha nada lá. Nenhuma ligação.

**TERCEIRA PESSOA POV**

Alice sentou com seus olhos grudados na TV. Ela não estava com ciúme de Bella exatamente. Claro, ela queria que fosse ela quem ele estava fudendo forte, e ter o pau dele em sua boca, mas o que ela podia fazer? Ela não podia mudar o que já tinha acontecido. Ela permitiu esse tempo para apreciá-lo, cada expressão que ele fazia, seus grunhidos, suspiros e gemidos. Ela se sentiu excitada apenas assistindo a cena passar na sua frente. Quando ela se moveu em seu assento, ela podia sentir sua calcinha encharcada enquanto substituía Bella por si mesma. Ela sabia que ele seria dela um dia, sendo capaz de prová-lo e fudê-lo... ela apenas tinha que ser paciente para o tempo que viria. Ela sabia de uma coisa... não demoraria muito. Ela iria se certificar disso.

Jasper não conseguia parar de amaldiçoar a si mesmo quando ele viu o que estava passando na frente dele. Ele sabia que Alice nunca iria querer alguém como ele. Por que ela? Não quando ele estava fudendo e tendo seu pau chupado por sua melhor amiga. Inferno, nem _ele_ mesmo iria querer ficar com ele. Ele teve uma chance de olhar pra ela e percebeu que ela estava olhando pra TV. _Ótimo, ela está tão enojada que não pode parar de olhar o que está acontecendo. Eu seria sortudo se ela pelo menos quisesse falar comigo novamente. __Eu sou um idiota. Um imbecil. __Ela merece alguém melhor._ Os pensamentos de Jasper continuaram na mesma linha durante o filme todo.

Bella não estava melhor. Embora ela tentasse dizer pra si mesma que não estava tentando conseguir ninguém, ela não acreditava nisso. Ela estava realmente preocupada sobre o que Edward estaria pensando dela. _Ele não deve querer ter nada comigo. Se eu tive alguma chance, ela se foi agora. Por que eu fiz isso mesmo? Ah sim, por minhas amigas. Bem, espero que pelo menos elas tenham seus finais felizes por que eu sei que provavelmente eu não terei o meu. Eles iriam apreciar tudo isso melhor do que eu. Ainda assim, eu tenho minhas fantasias de Edward e eu juntos._ Sua mente começou a vaguear de novo enquanto ela imaginava a si mesma e Edward nesse vídeo, e então ela teve que se castigar novamente por pensar em um homem comprometido desse jeito. Ela, como Jasper, estavam presos em um círculo. E não terminaria rápido o suficiente.

**BPOV**

Eu olhei em volta da sala e ninguém se moveu. Eu estava começando a ficar seriamente aborrecida. Eu estava em uma sala cheia de pessoas que eram muito medrosas ou nervosas para reivindicar por aqueles que eles estavam esperando.

Meu olhar se virou pra Edward e ele prendeu meus olhos. Eles estavam verde escuros, mais escuros que da última vez que eu vi e eles pareciam me questionar silenciosamente. Parecia que ele estava me perguntando se o que ele viu significava alguma coisa, qualquer coisa pra mim. _Eu devo estar louca – ele não me quer ou se importa comigo. Por que eu me sinto como se ele estivesse falando comigo?_ Eu balancei minha cabeça ligeiramente, pra esquerda e direita, apenas o bastante pra ele ver. E pra minha surpresa, seu rosto relaxou e seus lábios se transformaram em um leve sorriso.

Eu me desliguei dele e me ocupei com a tarefa em questão. Eu andei e ia falar quando Alice pulou ao lado de Emmett, nos surpreendendo.

"É isso!! Eu não posso agüentar mais!" Ela praticamente gritou enquanto virava pra me encarar.

"Bella, eu sinto muito. Eu sou uma péssima amiga, realmente sou. Mas isso está me matando por dentro e eu tenho que te contar. Eu não quero ficar com Emmett. Eu quero Jasper."

Todos na sala prenderam a respiração enquanto ela fazia sua confissão. Eu estava lutando severamente pra não rir. Eu ainda precisava de mais uma confissão para ser feita.

E então eu o ouvi.

"Aw inferno. Eu tenho uma confissão pra fazer também." Dessa vez, era Emmett. "Eu sinto muito Alice, realmente sinto. Mas não me sinto mais tão mal, agora que eu sei que você está afim de Jasper e não de mim."

Ele se virou pra Rosalie e pegou as mãos dela nas suas. "Rose, estou apaixonado por você desde a primeira vez que meus olhos te viram. Não posso parar de pensar em você. Por favor, por favor, por favor, me dê uma chance. Eu prometo fazer o que posso pra te fazer feliz."

Eu olhei e percebi que Rosalie e Jasper estavam muito chocados pra falar. Eu tive que encorajá-los novamente.

"Então, vocês dois? O que dizem?"

Sem qualquer aviso, Jasper agarrou Alice e levantou em um enorme abraço e a girou. Seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo apaixonado. Eles se separaram e Jasper disse, "Alice, você sabe como era torturante não te ter ao meu lado? Minhas emoções estavam extremamente confusas nesses últimos dias desde que coloquei meus olhos em você. Por favor, diga que você será minha?"

Alice concordou e disse, "Eu sempre soube que iríamos nos encontrar um dia." E então, eles ficaram em pé olhando um pro outro, presos em um abraço.

Rosalie ainda não tinha dito nada. Emmett estava começando a ficar preocupado sobre o que ela diria. Finalmente ela disse, "Por que você demorou tanto, seu grande idiota?"

Ele tinha um sorriso enorme em seu rosto e então eles se trancaram em um grande beijo. Eu me senti tão feliz naquele momento. Minha amigas encontraram, o que eu tinha certeza de ser, o amor de suas vidas. Eu não podia estar mais feliz.

Eu me virei pra Edward e disse, "Nós fizemos isso!"

Ele sussurrou pra mim, "Sim, fizemos. Você foi ótima Bella."

Sua voz estava começando a causar estragos no meu corpo e mente. Eu não podia me permitir ficar muito perto dele. Não agora. Grata, Alice quebrou nosso momento tenso.

"Ah Bella, obrigada! Há quanto tempo você sabia?"

"Com toda justiça, eu só percebi isso a noite passada. Eu sabia que precisava juntar vocês e logo. Mas não fui só eu. Edward me ajudou também."

Emmett e Jasper fizeram seu caminho até Edward e lhe deram um abraço. "Cara, lhe devemos uma, sério. E eu só quero que você saiba... eu sinto muito. Eu não devia ter dito nada sobre o seu trabalho. Eu estava fora da linha." Emmett disse.

"Eu entendo. Não se preocupe com isso, Em. Eu amo vocês dois caras, vocês sabem disso. Apenas fiquem felizes." Edward disse.

"É bom finalmente estar tão feliz quanto você parece quando está com Tanya." Disse Jasper.

_Tanya._

Uma confirmação definitiva que eu precisava pra ficar longe, bem longe de Edward quanto fosse possível. Eu sempre pareço perder minha base e meu senso comum quando estou com ele.

"Bella, eu lhe roubei um namorado" disse Alice.

Eu sorri de volta pra ela e disse, "Tudo bem. Jasper não era meu tipo de qualquer forma. Estou satisfeita que você esteja feliz."

Rosalie me surpreendeu dizendo, "Quer saber, Bella? Eu tenho um amigo que gostaria de te apresentar. Eu não acredito que não pensei nisso antes, mas ele é totalmente seu tipo. Você sabe rosas vermelhas, champagne, morangos e todo esse papo furado. Eu vou apresentar você a ele amanhã, sem argumentos."

Eu sorri de volta pra ela e disse, "Você não me deixa ter argumentos, Rose. Na verdade, eu posso usar uma boa distração. Qual o nome dele?"

"O nome dele é James."

* * *

**N/T:** _Eai o que acharam? Esse capítulo é realmente grande, mas é mara não é?! Achei tão lindo!! Daqui pra frente fica cada vez melhor *-*_

**Recadinhos**

_1º Quero agradecer pelas novas leitoras e por todas as pessoas que adicionaram essa história como favorita, ela é MUITO especial pra mim, foi minha primeira, então é como um filho e tem mta gente que add mas que ainda é BBB, vamos começar a deixar review?_

_2º Tem one shot nova, A Surprise in the principal's office e Dominance, é uma trilogia (essa todos os comentários eu estou traduzindo e mandando pra autora)_

Thais_ nossa obrigada pelos vários comentários, amo vc!_

Dani BxB _Estou aqui de volta, obrigada por ler minhas traduções ;]_

PamyCullen1_ Não fique revoltada com a Putanya, ela vai ter o que merece e Ed e Bella ficam cada vez mais lindos daqui pra frente._

**E não posso esquecer da minha Beta Bitch que sinceramente não sei o que faria sem as betagens dela, Lou brigada pela paciência!! **_  
_


	22. Vida após a morte

**BPOV**

Eu estava nervosa. Muito, muito nervosa. Tinha muito tempo desde que tive um encontro. Eu não tinha certeza do que estava esperando pra essa noite. Provavelmente outro desapontamento, como muitos outros caras. Embora eu esteja grata que Rosalie e Alice estejam lá comigo. Seria um encontro triplo então eu podia me sentir confortável conhecendo James. Edward preferiu não ir essa noite, dizendo que estava muito ocupado com outras coisas. Eu não tinha certeza se estava grata por isso ou não. Seria legal ter ele lá, por que, eu não sei. Mas então, se ele estivesse lá, como eu ia me dar bem no meu encontro? Não, acho que era melhor que ele não estivesse por perto.

Me pergunto porque eu concordei em sair com o encontro em primeiro lugar. Eu normalmente não concordava em sair as cegas. Eu odiava porque você nunca sabia o que estava vindo. Mas no fundo, eu sabia a razão.

Edward.

Eu sempre voltava pra ele. Eu tinha que tirá-lo de minha mente, e me distrair com outro homem parecia ser um truque. Eu não tinha certeza se teria um vencedor ou um fracassado essa noite, mas eu descobriria logo. Edward tinha uma noiva e eu teria que continuar como se ele não se significasse nada. Ele estava fora dos limites, fora do alcance. E então, eu precisava ser desse jeito também. James seria minha distração, assim eu esperava.

Eu dei uma última olhada no espelho e saí do quarto. Nós iríamos jantar e ver um filme. Coisas muito simples. Rosalie e Alice já estavam na sala prontas pra ir.

"Os garotos já chegaram?" eu perguntei. James iria encontrar os meninos aqui no nosso apartamento. Eu não tinha certeza se alguém já tinha aparecido.

"Não, ainda não, mas eu suspeito que eles devam estar aqui... aproximadamente... agora." Alice disse.

Nesse momento, a campainha tocou. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha pra ela. Eu não tinha idéia como essa fadinha fez isso. Isso era realmente estranho.

Rosalie abriu a porta e deixou Emmett e Jasper entrarem.

"Olá linda," disse Emmett. Ele se envolveu o corpo de Rosalie e lhe deu um abraço enorme. "Senti sua falta."

Alice e Jasper já estavam competindo olhando um pro outro, apenas olhando dentro dos olhos um do outro e se abraçando.

Okay, eu estava ficando seriamente nauseada. Eu amava minhas melhores amigas, mas já era o suficiente. Havia muita demonstração pública de afeto.

Limpei minha garganta.

Nada.

Tentei novamente, mais alto dessa vez.

Nada ainda.

Finalmente, eu gritei, "Gente! Por favor, um pouco de respeito aqui?"

Eles se afastaram rapidamente um do outro e pediram rápidas desculpas. Eu estava prestes a deixá-los quando houve uma batida na porta da frente. Eu entrei em pânico.

"Ah meu Deus! Ele está aqui. Como eu estou? Bem?"

"Você está perfeita Bella." Jasper disse. Dando um aperto reconfortante no meu ombro e Emmett abriu a porta.

"E ai cara, quanto tempo." Emmett disse.

"Sim, faz tempo." James disse.

Eu não podia vê-lo claramente, mas sua voz era muito sedutora. Sexy mesmo. Eu já estava ansiosa pra ver seu rosto.

E então eu vi.

Ele tinha lindos olhos safira que brilhavam, bem como as esmeraldas de Edward. Seu corpo era magro e modelado. Muito modelado. Tudo nele gritava sexo e confiança. Eu teria que ser cuidadosa com ele. Eu já sentia meu corpo respondendo a ele.

Emmett se afastou e James entrou. Ele cumprimentou todos na sala e então voltou sua atenção pra mim.

"Você deve ser Bella." Seu sorriso era tão quente e convidativo. Eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta. Eu peguei sua mão e balancei.

"Sim, você deve ser James. É bom conhecer você."

"Bom conhecer você também. Eu tenho que dizer, a descrição que Rosalie fez de você não faz nem um pouco de justiça a realidade. Você é incrivelmente linda."

Eu sabia que era apenas um elogio, mas não pude evitar. Eu corei.

Saímos pra jantar e então ver nosso filme. James era um cavalheiro por completo. Não teve nada que ele fez pela metade pra mim. Ele puxou minha cadeira, abriu as portas onde iríamos entrar. Ele até pagou meu jantar e meu ingresso para ver o filme. Isso parecia muito com um encontro, exceto pelos dois outros casais. Eu fiquei encantada.

E ainda, tinha Edward atrás da minha mente. Sempre Edward. Eu não sei por que pensei nele durante a noite toda. Não era como se James não fosse lindo ou desinteressante. Ele era tudo que eu pensava que queria... antes de conhecer Edward.

Suspirei profundamente. Eu tinha que tirá-lo da minha mente. Ele não estava disponível pra mim. Ele tinha uma noiva que amava e adorava muito. Emmett e Jasper nos falaram muito disso. E mesmo que isso tenha quebrado meu coração... eu tinha que respeitar. Eles tinham algo que eu só poderia ter em sonho. Eu não iria arruinar isso.

James e eu decidimos ir para um café em uma pequena lanchonete assim que demos boa noite para Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett. Eles tinham decidido que tinham tido o suficiente da noite, mas eu tinha uma sorrateira suspeita de que eles queriam um tempo sozinhos.

"Então Bella, se divertiu essa noite?" James me perguntou enquanto sentávamos em uma mesa. Nós estávamos na mesma lanchonete que Jasper e eu tínhamos ido. Eu sorri com a lembrança... Eu estava tão feliz que ele estivesse com Alice agora.

"Me diverti sim, James. Muito obrigada pela noite maravilhosa. Faz tempo que não me divertia assim."

Nós falamos sobre coisas sem importância até o garçom aparecer e pegar nossos pedidos. James olhou pra mim e disse, "Eu acho que quero um café e talvez um bolinho de canela. E você Bella?"

"O mesmo pra mim, por favor." Fizemos nosso pedido e continuamos nossa conversa.

"Então James, o que você faz exatamente?"

Ele me olhou assustado. "Eu achei que Rose tinha lhe dito."

"Não, ela não contou. Ela apenas disse que era uma amiga sua."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto me examinava. Ele sorriu e disse, "Eu faço o mesmo que a Rose faz."

Bem, isso me chocou. Nunca me ocorreu antes que esse cara estava nos negócios pornô. Mas eu devia ter adivinhado. Você não se mantém pra si mesmo e é bonito assim pra nada.

"Você parece sem fala. Eu devo ir agora?" James disse enquanto se decidia se devia ou não pegar suas coisas.

"O que? Ah não, desculpe. Ela apenas não me disse isso. Você já trabalhou com ela antes?"

"Sim. Na verdade foi assim que nos conhecemos. Fomos parceiros no filme que fizemos, mas nunca nos desligamos."

Balancei minha cabeça distraidamente. Outro co-ator de Rose; primeiro Edward e agora James. Estava começando a se construir uma trajetória aqui.

"Isso te incomoda Bella?" Ele me perguntou enquanto pegava minha mão. Foi bom ter algum tipo de contato masculino. Ele era muito quente e seus olhos eram convidativos.

"Não, na verdade não. Apenas me pergunto por que Rose não me disse nada."

"Ela provavelmente não queria te assustar. Pessoas tendem a fazer isso quando elas sabem da profissão, independente de quão bom você é."

Eu sorri pra isso. Eu sabia disso muito bem. "Então, você trabalha na _TeaseMe entertainment_ também?"

"Sim, trabalho. Porém eu comecei não tem muito tempo. Eu ainda estou começando a conhecer as pessoas e tal."

Isso explicaria porque eu nunca o vi antes.

Então nossa garçonete veio com nossos pedidos. Eles tinham acabado de fazer os bolinhos de canela já que eles não tinham nada pronto... o que era muito melhor pra mim.

Peguei o meu ansiosamente e comecei a comer.

"O que você faz pra viver Bella?" James me perguntou assim que eu estava prestes a dar minha primeira mordida. Aparentemente, Rose não contou a ele sobre mim também.

"Na verdade faço o mesmo que a Rosalie também faz." Não pude evitar corar.

Ele pareceu surpreso. "Sério? Tenho que dizer que estou um pouco surpreso vendo como você é tão quieta e tem um lado tímido."

Eu sorri enquanto ele falava isso. Eu era apenas desse jeito com pessoas que eu não conhecia muito bem. Na verdade eu era mais extrovertida com meus amigos.

"Eu causo muito isso. Mas na verdade eu sou o oposto uma vez que você me conheça."

Ele parecia agradavelmente surpreendido. "Fico feliz em ouvir isso Bella. Espero conhecer você muito melhor; isso é, se você me deixar."

Eu sorri enquanto percebia que queria conhecer esse homem. Ele não era Edward, mas ele era alguém com quem eu podia me distrair facilmente.

"Claro James. Não gostaria de nada melhor."

Ele pagou nossa conta e fomos pra fora. Eu não morava muito longe daqui e quando chegamos lá, ele foi até minha porta.

"Estou muito feliz que você concordou em me ver hoje à noite Bella. Eu me diverti muito. Espero que você também."

"Eu me diverti também James. Muito obrigada pela noite maravilhosa."

Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão e beijou. "O prazer foi todo meu Bella. Eu espero que você queira me ver novamente?"

"Claro. Me ligue quando quiser me ver novamente."

"Pode contar com isso."

Ele se inclinou para me dar um beijo na bochecha. Mas eu me movi pro lado errado, ao contrário da forma que ele estava encostando. Em vez disso, nossos lábios se encontraram e seus lábios arranharam os meus. Ele recuou ligeiramente, se perguntando se eu queria que ele parasse. Eu pensei em Edward novamente, apenas brevemente, e sua noiva, Tanya e sabia que só tinha um caminho a seguir.

Eu sorri um pouco como incentivo e me inclinei pra ele novamente enquanto ele avidamente tomava meus lábios.

**EPOV**

Eu não estava inteiramente certo que tinha tomado uma boa decisão, deixar os garotos saírem sozinhos. Eu sabia que James estaria lá, com Bella. Era um encontro triplo e eu não queria ser o solteirão. A última coisa que eu queria ver era Bella ficar com outro cara... eu tive o suficiente a noite passada.

Não é que James não seja um cara legal. Ele era. Eu o conhecia... na verdade, nós fizemos uma cena juntos; isso é, com uma outra mulher. Nós nos entendemos bem e até brincamos um pouco sobre como esse era um trabalho louco. Era uma pena que ele não era um imbecil. Isso faria com que eu me sentisse muito melhor.

Eu precisava me concentrar em Tanya. Quero dizer, nós tínhamos uma longa história juntos e eu a amava. Agora que eu estava longe de Bella, eu podia pensar direito. Tanya e eu estávamos muito juntos, e ela estava comigo nos bons e maus momentos. Eu não tinha idéia porque Emmett e Jasper não gostavam dela e eles não me contavam. Mas seja lá o que for, eu ainda a amo... eles apenas tem que aprender a viver com isso.

Andei pra cima e pra baixo do meu apartamento. Eu tinha tentado assistir TV, contudo não estava funcionando pra mim. Eu tinha que manter minha mente ocupada para que não pensasse em Bella e James. Certamente, não fariam sexo no primeiro encontro, certo?

Gemi em descrença em como eu estava fraco e peguei meu telefone pra ligar pra Tanya. Ela respondeu no quarto toque.

"Edward querido, como você está?"

Era maravilhoso ouvir sua voz novamente. "Ah Tanya, eu apenas queria te ligar. Sinto terrivelmente a sua falta."

"Sinto sua falta também, Edward. Estarei em casa na quarta e então podemos ficar juntos."

Foi então que eu percebi como eu estava sexualmente frustrado. Tanya não era do tipo que faria sexo pelo telefone, então eu sabia que seria inútil. Nós falamos por um tempo antes de eu desligar.

Agora, eu estava seriamente perdido no que fazer. Suspirei enquanto caminhava pro meu quarto e chutava a porta. Meu pau ainda estava duro e dolorido e eu sabia que tinha que me aliviar se quisesse ter alguma esperança de uma noite confortável.

Eu abri minhas calças enquanto retirava meu pau latejante. Coloquei um pouco de lubrificante na minha mão e comecei a me acariciar. Meus pensamentos estavam em Tanya e como seria bom sentir tê-la aqui comigo, mas como eu sabia, meus pensamentos foram levados pra Bella.

Bella nua na tela da TV. Seus seios apontando pra frente, implorando pra serem tomados e chupados. Bella de joelhos, tomando meu pau em sua boca e chupando, lambendo e me provando. Gemendo enquanto ela me dizia como duro e grande eu era. E como ela esperou todo o tempo pra fazer isso comigo.

Minha mão me acariciou mais forte e mais rápido. Eu podia sentir a ponta da minha cabeça latejando, esperando pra se libertar. Minha mente correu de volta pra Bella.

Ela estava deitada na minha cama, com suas pernas abertas pra mim, seus sucos escorrendo de sua buceta enquanto eu a lambia. Eu imaginei como ela era doce e eu quase podia senti-la se contorcendo embaixo de mim, me empurrando mais e mais fundo. Assim como eu estava prestes a fazê-la gozar, eu adoraria enfiar meu pau dentro dela, severamente, apenas como eu imaginei que ela gostaria.

Apertei meu pau mais forte, bombeando mais rápido até que eu pude sentir minha libertação chegando. Grunhi enquanto pensei em Bella gritando meu nome. Senti minha carga explodir e derramar toda sobre minha mão, desejando que Bella estivesse lá pra me lamber e limpar.

Suspirei enquanto levantei pra me lavar. Coloquei minhas calças de volta e decidi que a melhor solução seria pelo menos sair para um bar e afogar meus pensamentos confusos. Além disso, eu não tinha idéia se algum dos caras ia voltar com suas namoradas. Eu queria lhes dar alguma privacidade.

Peguei minha carteira e sai para encontrar um taxi. Essa seria uma noite longa e chata.

**RPOV**

Eu não podia sair de lá rápido o suficiente. Eu sei que sou uma péssima amiga. Deixei Bella e James a própria sorte, entretanto Bella é uma pessoa adulta. Se ela precisasse de mim, me ligaria. Eu precisava de algum tempo sozinha com Emmett e logo.

"Bella ficará bem, certo Rosie?" Emmett perguntou. Eu tinha que admitir, era bom que ele se preocupasse tanto com ela. Isso me mostrava que ele iria cuidar dela tanto quanto eu.

"Sim, ela ficará bem. Você não quer ficar comigo?"

O seu olhar me disse que ele queria. Muito.

"Claro que quero. Não posso esperar pra estar com você."

Fomos pra seu _Jeep_ e ele decolou como o diabo.

"Onde estamos indo?" eu perguntei.

"Não tenho certeza ainda. Não podemos voltar pra minha casa. Eu sei que Edward disse que ia sair, mas não tenho certeza se ele realmente foi. Além disso, Jasper pode estar lá com Alice. Eu não quero ser interrompido."

Acenei em acordo. "Sim, também não tenho certeza em voltar pra minha casa. Eu sei que Bella não demorará antes de voltar."

_Porra. Sem lugar pra ir e eu estaca começando a ficar excitada nesse minuto. Eu não fazia sexo faz um tempo e Emmett estava mais que disposto. Preciso achar um lugar, rápido._

Não pude me parar. Fiquei mais perto de Emmett e comecei a acariciar sua coxa. Ele estremeceu no lugar, contudo eu vi um olhar satisfeito em seu rosto. Avancei minha mão pra perto do seu pau, percebendo que ele ficava duro enquanto eu me arrastava pra perto.

"Rosie… porra! Você vai me fazer bater!"

Eu sorri. Eu amava o efeito que tinha nele. "Então eu sugiro que você encoste... e logo."

Eu rapidamente abaixei seu zíper e o alcancei. Eu não estava tão surpresa quanto pensei que deveria quando vi que ele tinha perdido o comando. Eu estava mais excitada com esse pensamento. Ele saltou pra fora de suas calças enquanto eu o tomava. _Deus, Emmett é um grande filho da pu..._

Eu não consegui terminar minha linha de pensamento enquanto ouvi Emmett gemer e desviar pra direita.

"Merda! Rosalie, é melhor você colocar meu pau na sua boca agora ou então deus me ajude..."

Eu não o deixei terminar. Rapidamente o tomei, amando seu gosto e sensação dele em minha boca. Me certifiquei de pôr o máximo que podia e comecei a sacudir minha cabeça pra cima e pra baixo em um ritmo agradável e suave. Eu o bombeava com minha mão ao mesmo tempo que estava indo. Ele gemeu mais alto.

"Maldição Rosalie. Sua boca é tão boa. Por favor, não pare baby... continue."

Eu amava o que suas palavras estavam fazendo em mim. Eu podia me sentir ficando mais molhada enquanto eu apreciava seu pau enchendo minha boca inteira. Eu senti sua mão descansar no meu cabelo enquanto ele ajudava a me empurrar pra baixo. Gemi.

"Deus Emmett, você é enorme. E tem um gosto tão bom..." Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás no encosto e se esforçou pra manter os olhos na estrada.

"Eu faço com que você se sinta bem, Em? É boa e quente a sensação da minha boca na sua cabeça inchada?" Tudo que eu tive de resposta foi uma respiração baixa e um aceno fraco. Eu o queria, e eu o queria _agora._

"Encosta."

"Onde? Eu não tenho nenhum lugar pra estacionar!"

"Encontre uma área isolada, Emmett! Eu não vou durar muito!"

Ele achou um lugar em dois minutos. Ele encostou em uma estrada de terra ao lado da rua principal e estacionou perto de algumas árvores. Ele desligou os faróis e estava extremamente escuro.

Perfeito.

"Banco traseiro... AGORA!"

Nós rapidamente fizemos nosso caminho pra trás e o ajudei a tirar o resto de sua calça. Ele era lindo.

"Proteção?" Emmett perguntou. Ele tinha mais juízo do que eu.

"Pílula." Foi tudo que fui capaz de falar.

Eu ataquei sua boca com a minha enquanto sua mão se entrelaçou em meu cabelo. Sua boca era quente e tinha o gosto do paraíso... mas tinha uma outra parte dele que eu queria provar novamente.

Antes que eu pudesse, Emmett alcançou minha calça e puxou junto com minha calcinha ensopada. Eu tirei minha blusa e sutiã e os joguei. Eu precisava que ele me sentisse toda. Eu me ajoelhei no banco traseiro bem perto dele enquanto eu abaixei minha boca mais uma vez pro seu pau inchado.

"É isso que você quer, Emmett? Você me quer?"

"Ah Deus, sim, Rosalie. Mais do que qualquer coisa agora."

"Emm? Eu quero que você faça o que te digo. Agarre meu cabelo com sua mão e puxe enquanto eu te chupo, você entendeu?"

Seus olhos ficaram enormes enquanto um sorriso gigante enfeitava sua boca. "Inferno, sim. Qualquer coisa pra você, Rose."

Sorri enquanto voltei pra baixo. Eu o tomei mais uma vez em minha boca, me certificando de provar e lamber todo o pré-gozo que havia se reunido em sua cabeça. Enquanto eu comecei a chupar, eu podia sentir uma mão no meu cabelo me puxando e a outra sobre o meu clitóris. Não pude evitar gemer. Seus dedos eram tão bons, era indescritível.

Ele continuou correndo seus dedos pra cima e pra baixo da fenda inchada da minha buceta enquanto eu mantinha seu pau em minha boca, bombeando dentro e fora da minha boca. Seus dedos encontraram minha entrada e eu podia sentir três de seus dedos me fudendo. Comecei aumentar o ritmo da minha mão e nossos gemidos misturados enchiam o banco traseiro do _Jeep_.

De repente, ele puxou meu cabelo com força, me puxando pra trás. "Desculpa baby, mas eu realmente, de verdade, quero fuder você e não posso fazer isso se você continuar."

Ele atacou meus seios enquanto continuava me dedilhando, mais forte e mais rápido. Eu sabia que ia gozar logo. "Em, eu vou gozar... por favor, por favor, não pare."

"Ugh... Rosalie você está tão molhada e apertada... eu preciso te provar. Posso te provar?"

Eu acho que acenei que sim, mas não tenho certeza porque a próxima coisa que eu tinha consciência era da sua boca por toda minha buceta. Sua língua era inacreditável enquanto corria pra cima e pra baixo, recolhendo todos meus sucos. Eu podia ouvi-lo me chupando, tendo certeza de pegar tudo.

"Maldição Rosalie, seu gosto é tão bom... eu preciso de mais, eu preciso que você goze pra mim, baby."

Sua língua assaltou meu clitóris, mordendo e puxando enquanto seus dedos faziam sua mágica. Eu não podia agüentar mais essa sensação e gritei, "Estou gozando..." Não pude me lembrar de tudo que eu disse enquanto caía do abismo. Eu pude ouvir Emmett gemendo enquanto apreciava o suco que me escapava.

Não tive tempo de me recuperar disso quando ele bateu seu pau dentro de mim – forte. Gritei de prazer enquanto ele parava por um momento para que eu pudesse me ajustar ao seu tamanho. "Você está tão molhada e apertada pra mim. Você quer que eu te foda? É isso que você precisa? Uma boa fudida?"

Ele estava me deixando louca! "Sim, por favor, me foda forte. Por favor, não diminua a velocidade, eu preciso disso forte."

Ele empurrou em mim novamente e continuou, de novo e de novo. Ele fazia o _Jeep_ todo tremer enquanto batia dentro de mim. Agarrei meus seios e apertei meus mamilos para sua visão de prazer. "Goze pra mim, baby. Goze pra mim, Rose... eu preciso ouvir você gritar o meu nome."

E como exemplo, eu vim. Eu gritei seu nome e agarrei seus braços, deslizando minhas unhas pra baixo dele enquanto eu lutava pra controlar meu corpo. Eu o ouvi grunhir enquanto ele derramava dentro de mim. Tudo que você podia ouvir era nossa respiração pesada e difícil.

"Deus, Rosie, você é tão sexy… você sabe disso?"

"Você não é tão ruim, Emmett. Posso dizer com confiança que você balança meu mundo."

Ele riu pra mim enquanto se inclinava pra me beijar. Não era cheio de luxúria, e sim cheio de paixão e eu acho que amor. Não tinha certeza do que era amor... mas era algo como essa emoção que ele estava derramando em mim, fiquei feliz em agarrá-la.

Eu sabia que fomos feitos um para o outro.

**JPOV**

Eu tinha que ser o filho da puta mais sortudo no mundo todo. Eu estava caminhando de volta pro meu carro com Alice Brandon nos meus braços. Não pode ficar melhor que isso. Ou pode?

Eu ainda não consegui me livrar da imagem na minha cabeça de Alice nua. Alice de joelhos na minha frente. Alice com suas pernas abertas pra mim, implorando pra eu fudê-la. Isso estava dificultando com que eu pensasse corretamente.

"Então, Alice, onde você gostaria de ir? Devo te levar pra casa?" _Por favor, diga 'não'..._

"Ah, eu não sei Jasper. Estava me perguntando se poderíamos ir pro seu apartamento?"

_O. Que. Diabos? Ela sabe o que está fazendo comigo? Calma Jasper... apenas se acalme. Ela apenas quer conversar e visitar sua casa. Nada mais, então não tenha muitas esperanças..._

"Sim Alice, claro, podemos fazer isso. Você quer apenas sentar e conversar?" Nessa hora, nós estávamos em meu carro e eu estava dirigindo para meu apartamento.

"Na verdade, estava me perguntando, se você não se importaria, se fôssemos pra sua casa e transarmos?"

Eu estava tão assustado, que o carro realmente desviou da estrada. Eu virei pra olhar pra ela, com, tenho certeza, meus olhos esbugalhados.

"Pode repetir?" eu disse.

"Perfeitamente. Quantas vezes eu puder." Ela se virou para mim e sorriu, como se não fosse grande coisa.

"Alice, você está falando sério? Por que eu não posso ter esse tipo de provocação agora... sério." _Por favor, que ela esteja falando sério._

"Ah Jasper. Estou falando sério." E com isso, ela se inclinou e agarrou meu pau. Ela engasgou em surpresa... eu estava realmente duro.

"Wow, você trabalha rápido, não Jasper?" Ela sorriu pra mim.

"Olha quem está falando..."

"Sim, bem, não posso agüentar muito mais. Quero dizer, eu tive que suportar te ver nu e fazendo coisas muito perversas com minha absurdamente linda melhor amiga. Eu já passei de excitada."

Não pude evitar gemer... ela na verdade gostou do que viu. Admito, fiquei um pouco chateado quando a vi com Emmett, mas quando eu apenas a vi, eu estava lutando extremamente com minha ereção. Fiquei satisfeito que ela sentisse o mesmo... fez com que eu me sentisse menos estranho.

"Bem, não podemos te manter esperando agora, podemos?"

Eu voei e fiz meu caminho pro meu apartamento em tempo record. Estava grato por não ver o carro de Edward aqui. Alice e eu saímos do carro e corremos pra minha porta.

"Você acha que tem alguém aqui?" Alice perguntou, olhando em volta da porta do apartamento.

"Não, acho que não. Não vejo o carro de ninguém."

Assim que eu entrei, e fechei a porta atrás de mim e peguei Alice em meus braços. Ela jogou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e seus braços em volta do meu pescoço enquanto assaltava meus lábios com os seus.

Beijá-la não era comparável a nada do que eu tinha sentido antes. Abri minha boca e devorei cada centímetro que eu podia, minha língua brincando com a sua língua e meus dentes mordendo seus lábios rosa e carnudos.

Fizemos isso até meu quarto e eu fechei a porta com um chute atrás de mim, a trancando. Empurrei Alice contra a parede mais próxima e comecei a correr minha mão pra cima de sua perna por baixo de sua saia, enquanto minha outra mão correu pra cima de sua blusa. Ela gemeu de prazer.

"Jasper, por favor, eu preciso de você." Ela estava ofegante agora.

"O que você precisa Alice? Me diga."

"Me toque. Me chupe... eu sou sua!"

Abri sua blusa enquanto ela encolhia os ombros, tirando o sutiã com ela. Deslizei sua calcinha, com cuidado para não colocá-la no chão. Eu a prendi contra a parede, mantendo-a ali com meu corpo enquanto minhas mãos traçavam sua barriga e pousando em seu pontudo mamilo rosa.

Ela gemeu enquanto se esfregava em mim. Eu fui beijando pra baixo pra encontrar seus seios com minha língua, me certificando de colocá-los em minha boca, os chupando forte, revezando um com o outro. Ela mergulhou seus dedos em meu cabelo e empurrou meu rosto nela com força.

Eu deixei uma de minhas mãos descerem para o sul, embaixo de sua saia enquanto eu senti sucos pingando de sua buceta doce. Foi a minha vez de gemer, sabendo que ela estava assim por minha causa. Não perdi tempo e coloquei dois dedos dentro dela, bombeando mais rápido e mais forte. Meu dedão massageava seu clitóris enquanto eu comecei a sentir ela se apertando em volta de mim.

"Não para, Jasper. Eu vou gozar..."

Eu inclinei minha boca de volta pro seus seios e peguei um deles na minha boca e mordi seu mamilo. Isso foi suficiente.

"PORRA!"

A senti tremer embaixo de mim enquanto seu corpo montava em seu orgasmo. Ela era divina agarrada em volta de mim.

A carreguei pra cama e a deitei enquanto tirava minhas roupas. Ela observou com nada mais que luxúria em seus olhos, querendo me tragar. Assim que eu estava nu, eu andei até ela, mas ela me agarrou e me jogou na cama.

"Acho que você precisa de uma pequena recompensa por todo o trabalho duro que lhe dei agora. Você fez um ótimo trabalho, preciso te mostrar como você fez bem."

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ela tinha me tomado em sua boca e batido no meu pau com sua língua astuta. Era maravilhoso. Ela começou a me chupar e me lamber todo, enquanto sua mão livre brincava com minhas bolas. Tudo que eu podia fazer era deitar ali em respeito e deixá-la fazer o que ela queria por mim.

Me apoiei em meus cotovelos enquanto a observava, enquanto sua boca trabalhava em mim. Ela olhou pra cima e viu que eu estava olhando pra ela então ela tirou meu pau de sua boca e começou a lamber como se fosse um pirulito, dando atenção especial pra minha cabeça inchada. Eu não podia agüentar mais.

Eu rapidamente a puxei e agarrei seus quadris, tomando a minha boca com a dela. Acariciei sua buceta molhada e gotejante uma vez mais e apertei seu mamilo duro. Percebi que tinha que agir logo, ou não iria muito longe.

"Fique de quatro Alice, agora."

Ela me deu um olhar excitado e fez enquanto dizia. "Como desejar, Mr. Whitlock."

Agarrei seus quadris com força enquanto me posicionava atrás dela. Ela tinha uma bunda perfeita. Bati nela uma vez pra ver se ela iria gostar disso, e surpreendentemente ela gostou. Alice jogou a cabeça pra trás e disse, "Isso é tão bom!"

Sorri pra mim mesmo enquanto enfiava meu pau dentro dela. Tive que parar por um momento pra ter certeza que não gozaria no contato. De repente, me lembrei de um detalhe importante.

"Alice, eu preciso sair?" Graças a Deus ela me entendeu.

"Não, eu tomo pílula."

Isso era tudo que eu precisava. Bati dentro dela dessa vez, não lhe dando misericórdia. Ela agarrou meus lençóis e empacotando em seus punhos, tentando se controlar.

"Você gosta disso? Você gosta quando eu te fodo sem sentido?"

"Uggghhh... sim... sim... de novo." Ela mal podia formular alguma palavra.

Continuei batendo dentro dela e percebi que não iria durar muito tempo. Me abaixei e comecei a acariciar seu clitóris enquanto eu sentia suas paredes se apertarem em volta de mim.

"Goza pra mim Alice... quero sentir você explodir em volta do meu pau todo."

Aconteceu com nós dois. Ambos viemos juntos, e tudo que ouvi foram seus gritos e meus gemidos de prazer.

Nós dois desabamos na cama enquanto eu a puxei pra perto de mim e joguei meus braços ao redor dela. Eu sabia que esse era o lugar onde eu queria estar e não tinha mais ninguém pra mim. Ela era tudo o que importava e eu finalmente tinha a encontrado. O que as pessoas mais passam a vida procurando e eu tinha a minha em meus braços... minha alma gêmea.

"Eu te amo, Alice." Eu disse com confiança, porque eu sabia que a amava.

Ela suspirou de contentamento e disse, "Eu te amo também, Jasper."

Essa foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de meus olhos se fecharem com cansaço.

* * *

**N/T:** _Eai o que acharam? OMG meu Jasper me mata, como pode?_

**Recadinhos: **

PamyCullen1: Jasper e Rose já trabalharam juntos, por isso eles se conhecem ;)

Ellen Monteiro: Tenha calma, eu também to doida por Ed e Bella, mas logo logo a coisa vai começar a esquentar entre eles o/

Rehh: OMG vc vai dizer depois, cada coisa que ainda tá pra acontecer huhu

Ju Martinhão: Juu brigada por acompanhar ^^ e o James nessa fic é mto fofo, até eu queria um!

Dani BxB: Meu Deus mulher tenha calma kkkkk, eu posto a fic uma vez por semana então respira tá?

Thaisuda: James aqui não é cretino não, mas Bella e Ed vão começar a aprontar logo, aguarde, é de matar qualquer um de nervoso!

**Obrigada por acompanharem a fic, e leitoras BBB vamos comentar? Liberei os reviews pra quem não tem conta no FF, então sem desculpas agora!**


	23. Relampejo

**EPOV**

O resto da semana pareceu se arrastar lentamente. As notícias de Bella estavam escassas. Eu não queria ficar perguntando dela; Emmett e Jasper começariam a suspeitar. Ouvi falar que ela e James estavam se dando bem. Eles estavam se vendo freqüentemente ao longo da semana.

Eu tentei ficar feliz por ela; eu sorri e disse "Isso é ótimo" quando Jasper e Emmett me contaram as novidades. Mas no fundo, eu estava chateado. Eu não queria Bella com ninguém mais além de mim. Eu sabia que estava sendo hipócrita, até porque eu ainda estava vendo Tanya, só que eu não podia evitar.

Quinta à tarde eu estava passeando enquanto estava no aeroporto, esperando por Tanya. Eu realmente mal podia esperar para vê-la novamente... fazia tanto tempo.

Eu a localizei retornando da retirada de bagagem enquanto eu pegava suas malas.

"Edward! Senti tanto sua falta!"

Eu dei um abraço apertado em seu corpo e disse, "Senti sua falta também, meu amor."

A beijei completamente nos lábios e ela respondeu ansiosamente. Eu tinha que prestar atenção ou o pequeno Eddie iria sair e brincar no meio do aeroporto lotado.

Nós caminhamos juntos e fizemos nosso caminho para o carro.

"Onde você quer ir? Você já comeu alguma coisa?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Não, ainda não. Seria bom comer alguma coisa. Estou um pouco faminta."

Dirigi até achar um lugar decente pra comer. Eu vi algo brilhando no sol e percebi que era seu anel de noivado. A visão trouxe um sorriso pro meu rosto. Eu não podia acreditar que ela concordou em ser minha esposa.

Então, franzi a testa enquanto eu pensava sobre briga que tive com meus pais, principalmente minha mãe, quando eu voltei pra casa e pedi o anel que pertenceu a minha avó. Era um anel de diamante dez quilates em ouro branco. Não era ofuscante ou ostentoso. Era sutil, belo e meu. Pensei naquele dia.

_- Início do Flashback –_

_Minha mãe e eu estávamos no quarto dela. Eu estava deitado na sua cama e ela estava deitada ao meu lado fazendo palavras cruzadas enquanto eu mudava preguiçosamente pelos canais de TV. Estávamos sozinhos e eu sabia que agora seria uma boa hora como qualquer outra pra falar disso._

"_Mãe, posso falar com você?" Eu sentei na cama, olhando pra ela._

_Eu vi um flash de medo em seu rosto, mas ela não disse nada. Ao invés disso, ela sorriu e colocou seu livro de palavras cruzadas de lado._

"_O que é querido?"_

_Olhei cuidadosamente pra ela enquanto falava. "Mãe, como você sabe, tenho saído com Tanya por um longo tempo. Eu sei que ela é a garota certa pra mim. Eu vou pedir pra ela se casar comigo, então eu gostaria do anel que minha avó deixou pra mim. Eu sei que você o tem."_

_No começo ela não disse nada. Eu podia dizer que ela estava escolhendo cuidadosamente suas próximas palavras pra mim. Eu não estava esperando as próximas palavras que saíram de sua boca._

"_Eu o perdi, Edward. Eu não lembro onde coloquei e não sei onde está." Ela olhou pra longe enquanto falava comigo._

_Estreitei meus olhos pra ela. Sabia que ela estava mentindo. Eu sempre pude ler minha mãe como um livro aberto e eu sabia que ela nunca se importou com Tanya. O que era estranho, considerando que ela gostava de todo mundo._

"_Você está mentindo, mãe. Sei que está. Você nunca, nunca iria perder algo tão valioso da vovó, especialmente quando pertencia a mim. Não me dar o anel não vai me impedir de fazer o pedido a ela._

_Ela olhou pra mim, e não tinha nada além de tristeza e mágoa em seus olhos. Eu sabia que ela estava fazendo o que achava que era o melhor, mas era minha vida, não a dela._

"_Eu sei disso Edward. E te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, contudo não vou lhe dar o anel."_

_Depois de um breve olhar pra baixo, levantei e a deixei lá. Eu não podia acreditar em como ela foi egoísta. Era minha escolha e eu tinha escolhido Tanya. Tinha deixado a casa de meus pais chateado, mas determinado a comprar pra ela meu próprio anel._

_E comprei._

_- Fim do Flashback –_

Desde esse dia, meu relacionamento com a minha mãe estava um pouco tenso. Eu ainda não podia acreditar no fato de que ela tentou de verdade mentir pra mim e recusou me dar o que era meu por direito.

"Edward querido, qual o problema?"

Eu sorri enquanto olhei pra Tanya. Ela não tinha idéia do que tinha acontecido em casa. Eu não sentia necessidade de contar a ela.

"Nada meu amor, absolutamente nada."

Nós rapidamente terminamos de comer e dirigi pra sua casa quando terminamos. Eu a ajudei a descarregar suas coisas enquanto andávamos juntos.

Assim que ela fechou a porta da frente, ela virou pra me olhar, seu cabelo loiro emoldurando seu rosto. "Sinto muito, Edward. Eu sei que seu pau deve estar doendo até agora. Mas eu sei como posso melhorar isso…"

Com as palavras _pau e dolorido_, meu pau tremeu. Eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo estava esperando por ela até sentir suas mãos correrem pra cima e pra baixo do meu peito. Seus dedos rapidamente descartaram minha camisa e ela começou a trabalhar em minha calça. Gemi enquanto encostava a porta da frente, deixando que ela fizesse sua mágica em mim.

Eu a senti colocar meu pau pra fora e fechei meus olhos, saboreando a sensação de sua boca em mim. Foi uma péssima idéia fechar os olhos por que imediatamente comecei a pensar em Bella. Abri meus olhos novamente e comecei a olhar pra Tanya, esperando que sua visão bloqueasse aqueles pensamentos.

Não funcionou.

Eu não podia fazer isso. Não podia pensar em outra mulher enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos de minha noiva. Eu sabia que era apenas uma paixão e que iria passar. Frustrado, eu agarrei Tanya pelos ombros e a beijei rudemente.

"Acho que é hora de ir pro quarto."

Ela não lutou contra isso. Chegamos lá e arranquei suas roupas. Nós dois chegamos a cama e eu gesticulei para que ela ficasse de quatro. Para fazer isso, eu precisava que ela não me olhasse.

Bati dentro dela, imaginando mais uma vez, que fosse Bella. Agarrei rudemente o cabelo de Tanya e bati mais algumas vezes dentro dela, o tempo todo imaginando que fosse Bella.

Não demorei muito pra gozar. Tanya encontrou sua libertação e um tempo depois, eu encontrei a minha. Desabei ao lado dela enquanto ela se aninhou pacificamente em meus braços.

Fiquei acordado pensando no que aconteceu. _O que eu fiz? Transei com minha noiva enquanto pensava em outra mulher. Isso era muito errado de muitas maneiras. Isso não era trair?_

Não, não era. O lado irracional tomou conta dos meus pensamentos agora. Não era traição porque eu nunca toquei em Bella. Eu só pensei nisso. Era uma desculpa fraca, mas tinha que funcionar essa noite.

Eu dormi com Tanya em meus braços, e Bella nos meus sonhos.

**BPOV**

Acordei na quinta de manhã com um monte de pensamentos na minha cabeça. Hoje era o aniversário de James, então iríamos passar o dia juntos.

Eu também me lembrei que hoje era o dia que Tanya voltava pra casa. Suspirei enquanto pensava nela e Edward juntos. Meu estômago retorceu enquanto eu pensava neles juntos na cama.

Ugh.

Rapidamente fiz o meu caminho até a sala para esperar James chegar. Rose, Emmett, Alice e Jasper estavam todos conversando e rindo. Era bom ver todos juntos lá, como se pertencessem um ao outro. O problema era que Edward também parecia pertencer...

_Não! __Não faça isso com você mesma. Você está percorrendo um caminho perigoso Bella. Pare e siga em frente._

"Oi todo mundo." Eu disse alegremente.

"Uau, você está linda hoje." Era Emmett. Jasper sorriu e acenou concordando.

"Então, você está planejando dar um presente de aniversário pro James?" Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas pra cima e pra baixo.

Fiz uma careta pra ele e disse, "Não, quem você acha que eu sou, você e Rose?"

Como previ, eles tomaram isso como elogio e não como insulto.

A campainha tocou na hora que eu ia responder.

"Bella, você está linda!"

Sorri. "Obrigada, James. Feliz Aniversário!"

Ele me puxou em um abraço e procurou minha boca pra me dar um beijo. Eu o beijei de volta ansiosamente, esperando pelo seu toque. Posso pensar muito em Edward, mas James com certeza deu o retorno desejado.

Eu o convidei a entrar e todos sentamos juntos, conversando sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

"Por que não convidamos Edward e saímos como um grupo?" James disse pra todos. Aparentemente, ele conhecia Edward. Descobri que eles trabalharam juntos em um filme que envolvia uma outra mulher e eles dois. Isso não me incomodou tanto quando deveria... era uma coisa comum nesse negócio.

"Não podemos. Edward vai pegar Tanya no aeroporto hoje e eles provavelmente estarão juntos o dia todo se recuperando, se você sabe o que quero dizer." Jasper sorriu pra James. Eu acho que todos sabíamos o que significava.

"Bem, isso não vai levar o dia todo, não é?" eu disse. Eu sabia que estava pedindo por problema convidando ele e Tanya, mas eu ficaria feliz controlando isso ao invés do que não ver Edward. Estava passando em retirada.

"Você não conhece Edward." Emmett disse, rindo pra si mesmo.

_Ótimo, como se eu precisasse de uma visão. Bem, eu pedi por isso eu acho. Então novamente... ele poderia levar o dia todo?_

Nós todos decidimos sair e comer e então assistir um filme. Nós na verdade não saímos de casa até as seis enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho pro restaurante.

Sentamos e cada um fez seu pedido enquanto James encontrou minha mão embaixo da mesa. Nós demos as mãos e eu tinha que admitir, isso era bom. Eu queria pertencer a alguém e James era honestamente o cara mais maravilhoso com quem eu já saí.

James limpou a garganta assim que terminamos nosso jantar. "Eu apenas queria dizer que eu gostaria que todos nós saíssemos amanhã à noite para ir aquele novo clube, _Clube Fuego_. Emmett e Jasper, por favor, estendam esse convite para Edward e Tanya. Eu adoraria ver Edward novamente e conhecer sua namorada Tanya.

Todos nós olhamos uns pros outros enquanto concordávamos com ele. Eu estava um pouco mais animada do que deveria. Eu veria Edward amanhã, talvez. Isso é, se ele decidisse ir.

Saímos e fomos para o cinema, de mãos dadas. James continuou me roubando beijos e eu não me importei. Era bom.

Minha mente estava indo para o final da noite. Eu sabia que era aniversário de James e não era segredo que ele estava querendo ir adiante comigo. Eu também queria, mas minha mente estúpida continuava mantendo Edward lá, e era difícil fazer sexo com alguém quando você está pensando em outra pessoa. Eu não tinha certeza se era justo com James também. Mas meu corpo doía para ser tocado por um homem fora das câmeras. Decidi apenas esperar e ver como eu me sentia sobre isso mais tarde essa noite quando eu tinha certeza que a oportunidade apareceria.

Chegamos ao cinema e achamos nossos lugares. Sentei enquanto James segurava minha mão. Assistimos o filme em um silêncio confortável quando de repente senti a mão de James na minha coxa. Inalei severamente, me perguntando freneticamente o que eu faria. Tinha me preparado para tirar sua mão de mim, mas então me perguntei porque eu faria uma coisa dessas. Era isso que eu realmente queria?

O senti massagear minha coxa, apertando entre seus dedos. Fiquei sentada, mordendo meu lábio me perguntando o que eu deveria fazer. Eu sabia que ele estava esperando pela minha reação, tenho certeza que ele me viu ponderando.

Então eu o senti parar, me apertar mais uma vez e então agarrar minha mão novamente. Suspirei de alívio. Eu ainda não tinha certeza se queria isso. A coisa boa sobre James era que ele não me pressionava muito. Ele me deixava eu tomar minha própria decisão, mas não me fazia sentir culpada sobre isso.

O filme acabou sem outro incidente e todos saímos.

"Foi um ótimo filme!" Rosalie e Alice emocionaram-se.

Os meninos apenas rolaram os olhos. Eles graciosamente nos deixaram escolher o filme, apesar de ter sido aniversário de James nós escolhemos uma comédia romântica. O menino e a menina se conheceram, se apaixonaram, teve problemas no meio que impediram a menina e o menino de ficarem juntos, obstáculos foram superados e eles viveram felizes pra sempre.

Sim, certo.

Enfim, as meninas estavam se sentindo particularmente românticas essa noite, então Emmett e Jasper tinham sorrisos idiotas em seus rostos. Eles sabiam que seriam recompensados.

"Então, o que vocês vão fazer essa noite?" perguntei pra eles, me perguntando o que aconteceria agora.

"Eu não sei, meninos?" Alice disse.

"Hmm, poderíamos voltar pro nosso apartamento. Se as meninas quiserem, apenas gastar a noite juntos já que é tarde." Emmett disse, olhando pros dois.

"Espera, Edward não está lá com a _Tanya_?" Aparentemente, Rose tinha algo em comum com Jasper e Emmett. Ela realmente não gostava de Tanya... nem um pouco. "Eu não quero ter que ver aquela vadia."

Alice rolou os olhos.

"Não se preocupe. Eu acho que Edward vai passar a noite no apartamento dela." Jasper disse, de forma despreocupada, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Me senti enjoada.

"O que?" disse, esperando não parecer desesperada.

"Sim, ele sempre fica lá depois que ela volta de uma viagem. Se você quer, eu posso ligar e checar pra você." Jasper disse, olhando pra Rosalie.

"Por favor. Eu realmente não quero encontrar aquele demônio."

Então Jasper fez a ligação e nós podíamos apenas ouvir seu lado da conversa. Ouvi com atenção.

"Hey Edward, como vai?"

"Tudo bem aqui. Em e eu apenas queremos saber se você vai pra casa. Gostaríamos de levar Rosalie e Alice pra lá."

"Sim, foi o que pensei."

Ele acenou sua cabeça pensativo. "Não, não."

_O que aquilo significava?_

"Certo, te vejo amanhã de manhã Edward."

Jasper desligou o telefone e eu senti meu estômago cair no meu corpo.

"Então?" Alice disse.

"Sim. Como previ. Ele está com Tanya e ele disse pra nos divertirmos. Ele estará no apartamento de manhã."

"Ah, você esqueceu de falar pra ele sobre sair amanhã a noite!"

Jasper sorriu e disse, "Eu não tenho certeza se ele está ocupado no momento, então vou falar amanhã."

Todo mundo acenou a cabeça em entendimento. Todo mundo menos eu.

"Então Bella, você quer que a gente te leve pra casa?" Alice perguntou.

Essa era minha decisão. Eu podia deixá-los me levar pra casa e então, selar meu destino essa noite.

OU

Eu podia deixar James me levar e fazer um desvio pra sua casa ao invés disso. Quero dizer, honestamente, isso importa? Todo mundo tinha sua própria diversão essa noite obviamente e eu era a única que não teria nenhuma. Inferno, até Edward estava tendo com Tanya.

Ordenei minha mente.

"Eu vou deixar James me levar pra casa, Ali. Não se preocupe com isso. Vejo vocês de manhã?"

"Com certeza."

"Pode apostar, Bella."

Todos dissemos boa noite enquanto eu segui James pra seu carro. Ele olhou pra mim, mas não disse nada. Ele abriu minha porta pra mim e então entrou no carro também.

Estávamos em nosso caminho quando ele perguntou, "Então Bella, você quer ir pra casa?"

Eu me consultei e disse, "Na verdade não, não quero. Podemos ir pra _sua_ casa?"

Tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto dele enquanto ele fazia o caminho para seu apartamento. Não tinha volta agora.

Nós entramos e eu o ataquei imediatamente. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Acho que era raiva e ressentimento que eu sentia por Edward, embora ele não tivesse idéia de como eu me sentia. James respondeu imediatamente descartando nossas roupas no chão rapidamente.

Ele gemeu meu nome uma e outra vez, beijando meu pescoço e fazendo seu caminho pra baixo do meu corpo. Fechei meus olhos e imaginei Edward comigo, embora eu soubesse que isso era errado.

Apressei a experiência, jogando qualquer tipo de preliminares pela janela. Fomos diretamente aos negócios enquanto fomos pra cama.

"Como você quer isso, Bella?" Ele me perguntou.

Tive apenas segundos pra descobrir isso. Não suportaria que ele tivesse em cima de mim. Pelo menos, não essa noite. O pensamento de Edward ainda era muito forte.

"Atrás de mim." Disse rapidamente. Aparentemente, isso o excitou ainda mais. Ele gemeu.

Em segundos, estávamos fodendo como animais. Mantive meus olhos fechados, pensamentos apenas em Edward, imaginando como seria fazer essas coisas com ele. Não me entenda errado, James era um bom fodedor. Ele apenas não era Edward. Independente disso, eu vim em poucos minutos, James logo em seguida.

Desabamos na cama, respirando pesadamente. Ele me puxou pra perto dele e me encontrei extremamente cansada. Não queria me mover então me aninhei mais perto dele e permiti que ele nos cobrisse com os cobertores.

"Você foi perfeita Bella." Ele disse pra mim. "Você é tão linda."

"Mhhmm…" Estava muito cansada pra responder. Ele beijou minha testa enquanto eu adormecia, Edward assolando meus sonhos.

* * *

**N/T: **Não me matem pela demora ... explicação no próximo cap.


	24. Linhas cruzadas

**BPOV**

Acordei na sexta de manhã, não na minha cama. Percebi o que tinha feito, mas não achei nenhum arrependimento em mim. James era um ótimo amante, mesmo que eu estivesse com os pensamentos em outra pessoa.

Ele começou a se mexer em seu sono enquanto eu saía de sua cama.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou sonolento.

"Sim, James. Ainda estou aqui."

"Ah Deus. Eu achei que talvez já tivesse ido."

Sorri enquanto pensava sobre sua preocupação. Ele era realmente muito bom pra mim. "Ainda não fui, mas na verdade preciso ir. Tem algumas coisas que quero cuidar hoje."

"Claro Bella, sem problema. Deixe apenas eu me arrumar e te levo pra casa."

Essa era a coisa boa sobre James. Ele não se intromete. Ele apenas me deixa e eu não podia agradecê-lo o suficiente por isso.

Estávamos prontos em uma hora, e estranhamente, não estávamos desconfortáveis um com o outro. Não foi como geralmente era quando você não sabe o que dizer depois que transou com alguém pela primeira vez. Era bom com ele. Ele fazia com que eu me sentisse tão confortável.

"Escuta Bella, eu gostaria de celebrar meu aniversário essa noite com todos vocês. Já chamei Emmett e ele disse que estará lá com Rose. Jasper levará Alice e Edward vai levar Tanya. Você acha que pode ser minha namorada?"

Ele disse que Edward estará lá? Minha mente começou a correr. James me chamou de volta a realidade.

"Bella, você me ouviu? Gostaria de ser minha namorada essa noite?"

Ah. Certo. "Sim, claro. Não tem nada que eu queira mais."

Ele me deixou em meu apartamento enquanto eu me ocupava com minha lista de a fazeres. Não tinha idéia de quando Alice e Rosalie estariam em casa, no entanto esperava que fosse logo. Embora não me preocupasse com elas; sabia que estavam em boas mãos.

As meninas deram uma passada no apartamento, mas brevemente. Nós fofocamos sobre a noite passada, na qual elas me contaram tudo. Me perguntaram sobre a minha noite e eu contei, que inferno, e contei o que fiz também. Claro que elas me abasteceram com seus gritos altos enquanto continuavam me falando como estavam felizes por mim. Então, ela fizeram a pergunta mais importante: Quão grande ele era? E eu disse que ele era muito grande e grosso... eu sei, eu sei não temos vergonha.

A noite foi chegando e fui deixada para me vestir. As meninas estavam muito ocupadas servindo seus homens para gastar suas atenções com o relógio, então eu tive que me virar sozinha.

Enquanto estava me vestindo, não pude evitar pensar sobre essa noite. Queria que tudo desse certo... por mim, por James, por todo mundo. Não tinha como dizer o que aconteceria essa noite.

Cheguei ao clube com James. Estava realmente nervosa considerando que finalmente veria Edward depois de uma longa semana sem ele. Continuei dizendo a mim mesma para me comportar; era a festa de aniversário de James e eu queria estar lá por ele.

Olhei pelo local, procurando por alguém que eu conhecesse, principalmente meus amigos. Não vi ninguém, mas então, vi um tufo de cabelos cor de bronze... junto com um cabelo loiro.

Tanya.

Edward nos localizou e sorriu pra nós enquanto puxava Tanya com ele para nos cumprimentar. Estava surpresa que ele tenha nos encontrado já que estava muito lotado; afinal, era sexta-feira.

"Bella! James! É tão bom ver vocês!" Edward gritou acima da música. Nós apertamos sua mão e ele puxou Tanya pra frente.

"Eu quero que conheçam minha noiva Tanya. Tanya, esse é James e sua namorada Bella."

Eu não tinha certeza se existiam palavras pra descrever Tanya. Ela era definitivamente uma loira linda com pernas belíssimas que mostrava um ar de confiança que rivalizava com Rosalie. Imediatamente me senti pequena e feia comparada a ela.

"Bella, James, prazer em conhecê-los." Tanya arrulhou. O tom que ela teve conosco era quase como se ela fosse abaixo dela mesmo para conversar. Definitivamente vi porque todo mundo não gostava dela.

"Hey James, obrigado pelo convite cara. Eu soube o que teria aqui no _Clube Fuego_ por Jasper e Emmett. Espero que não se importe, mas tomei a liberdade de pegar uma sala privativa pra nós na parte de trás onde não tem muito barulho."

Fiquei boquiaberta pra Edward. Eu não tinha idéia de que os clubes ainda tinham salas privadas. E como no mundo Edward conseguiu? Certamente, era algo que custaria dinheiro e embora nós não estivéssemos com dificuldade financeira, tinha certeza que Edward não iria querer dividir isso.

Se eu estava surpresa, era nada comparado com a cara do aniversariante. Ele estava sem fala no começo e então começou a balbuciar, "Edward cara, você realmente não devia. Você não precisa gastar todo esse dinheiro."

Edward levantou uma mão para cortá-lo. "Tanto quanto eu gostaria de admitir que eu gastei muito dinheiro com nossa sala privada, não gastei. Meu pai é dono desse lugar e foi apenas uma questão de algumas ligações para conseguir nossa sala. Não se preocupe com isso."

O pai de Edward era o dono desse lugar? Uau, eu não tinha idéia que seus pais eram ricos. Esse deve ser o amigo que Jasper disse ser dono desse lugar quando tive meu primeiro encontro com ele. E agora, eu estava extremamente atraída por seu amigo. Que mundo pequeno.

Nós agradecemos enquanto ele nos levava pra parte de trás do clube. A sala era apenas coberta por uma fina cortina, sem porta. Isso a fazia acessível para as pessoas que queriam vagar pra dentro e pra fora do clube ou voltar pra sala privativa.

Quando entramos, não pude evitar me surpreender em como era lindo. Era pra ser um clube, contudo a sala foi feita com um gosto maravilhoso. Era uma grande sala quadrada, pintada com cores escuras e iluminada por luzes ofuscantes, então o ambiente era escuro e misterioso. A sala estava cheia de móveis escuros... sofás e sofás de dois lugares, junto com cadeiras. Também havia mesas para colocarmos nossas bebidas. Era perfeito.

Percebi que fomos os últimos a chegar. O grupo já estava lá e então James e eu ficamos no único lugar disponível... um sofá de dois lugares que estava perto de Edward e Tanya.

Ótimo. Agora eu teria uma ótima visão deles juntos lindos e aconchegantes.

"Gente! Por que demoraram tanto?" Alice fez beicinho pra mim. Ela estava enroscada em Jasper enquanto segurava sua bebida com uma mão. Jasper tinha seu braço em volta dela protetoramente. Sorri pra isso. Eles realmente eram o casal mais fofinho.

"Não me diga que você deu uma rápida parada no apartamento de James? Não tiveram o bastante noite passada?" Rosalie sorriu. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho enquanto olhava até Edward. Pensei ter visto um flash de fúria em seus olhos, mas rapidamente desapareceu.

"Não, não paramos. Só demorei um pouco pra ficar pronta, é isso. Não ajudou vocês duas não estarem no apartamento, já que vocês normalmente me ajudam com a roupa." Olhei pra elas duas. Estava nervosa que Rose tinha feito aquele comentário... às vezes, ela podia ser tão estúpida.

Naquele momento, a garçonete entrou e pegou nossos pedidos. Eu estava feliz por vê-la. Eu acho que precisava de algo para passar a noite. "Eu quero tequila e coca-cola."

Percebi que todos me olhavam estranho.

"O que?" olhei pras meninas.

"Bella, você normalmente bebe algo mais leve. Tem certeza que quer começar com isso?"

"Sim, tenho. Hoje é uma noite para comemorar, certo? Quero dizer, eu tenho James aqui que é o aniversariante e Edward finalmente tem sua noiva de volta. Por que não comemorar?"

Vi Edward se mexer um pouco pelo canto dos meus olhos e vi que Tanya estava se inclinando pra ele. Ele tinha seus braços em volta da cintura dela enquanto ele falava com Emmett do outro lado.

_Olha, ele está confortável. Se Tanya é quem ele quer, então você não deve ter nenhum problema, Bela. Apenas fique confortável com James. Ele realmente é um cara bom e você está se matando por Edward. Faça uma ótima noite por você e James._

Eu tinha tomado minha decisão. Se Edward podia estar feliz, então eu também podia. Me aconcheguei mais perto de James, ele me olhou e sorriu. Ele estava satisfeito.

Nós conversávamos e ríamos enquanto a bebida fluía. A garçonete fez um ótimo trabalho; quando nossas bebidas estavam acabando ela trazia mais. Ela devia saber que o filho do dono estava no grupo.

"Edward, eu apenas queria dizer que estou feliz que os meninos foram capazes de te encontrar e te dar meu convite para essa noite. Faz realmente muito tempo. E então poder conhecer a sua linda noiva também. Estou feliz que você finalmente encontrou o amor, Edward."

Eu podia sentir o álcool se agitando no meu estômago com a palavra amor. Eu nunca tinha realmente pensado sobre isso antes, mas James estava certo. Edward estava apaixonado. Você não casa com alguém se você não o amar. O que ele tinha com Tanya com certeza era forte. Eu não queria arruinar isso. Eu não podia arruinar isso.

"Sim, estou feliz que conseguimos falar com ele também." Jasper começou. "Ele não estava atendendo o telefone noite passada e não tinha voltado da casa de Tanya até essa manhã. Eu não achei que ele faria isso, mas ele fez."

Tanya sorriu brilhantemente e disse, "Sim, desculpe por isso, Jazz. Estávamos eufóricos a noite toda, retomando o tempo perdido..."

Edward corou e isso foi prova suficiente para mim. Eu rapidamente me levantei apontei minha mão pra James. "Você quer dançar? A pista de dança está me chamando."

Rosalie levantou as sobrancelhas. "Uau Bella, a bebida deve estar funcionando em você porque você nunca quer dançar."

Eu não tinha certeza que emoção estava em meu rosto. Tudo que eu disse foi, "Estou cansada de ficar sentar. James?"

"Mas é claro Bella. Eu nunca a faria esperar."

Ele sorriu pra mim enquanto nós saíamos. Eu podia ouvir barulhos atrás de mim enquanto eu assumia que os outros estavam apenas fazendo seus caminhos para nos seguir. Não me importei. Eu só precisava sair daquela maldita sala.

**EPOV**

Bem, isso não saiu como planejado. Na verdade, nada essa noite estava como planejado. Mas o que eu esperava? Eu tinha trazido minha noiva comigo para me torturar vendo Bella com James. Era obrigatório que ficasse estranho.

Não começou bem quando Tanya descobriu que eu estava saindo com Rosalie porque ela estava com Emmett. Eu tive que tranqüilizá-la que Rosalie não era nada do que eu queria. Ela não tinha acreditado em mim no começo, mas finalmente cedeu. Além disso, não era com Rosalie que ela deveria se preocupar...

Antes de Bella e James chegarem, a conversa estava ficando estranha. Não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que Rose e Alice não gostavam de Tanya também, então a conversa estava muito escassa.

Eu tinha saído para ver se eu podia achar Bella e Tanya veio comigo. Eu os vi passar pela porta e senti meu coração parar por um momento.

Bella.

Ela estava maravilhosa. Ela estava com um vestido azul escuro curto com seus cabelos soltos emoldurando seu rosto. Os saltos que ela estava a deixava um pouco mais alta, contudo ainda menor que James. Ele tinha seu braço em volta dela, a guiando pelo recinto.

Me doía vê-la com ele, mas ela merecia ser feliz... e isso era uma coisa que um homem comprometido não poderia lhe dar.

Depois das apresentações que fizemos, fizemos nosso caminho para trás. Eles sentaram perto de nós no sofá de dois lugares também.

Não demorou muito para eu ter a confirmação de que Bella tinha passado a noite com James. O fogo nos meus olhos e em meu estômago era algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Mas tão rápido quanto senti, também coloquei de lado. Ela não era minha.

Durante toda a noite, percebi que Bella estava um pouco nervosa. Ela tinha suas mãos e braços em James, no entanto ainda assim, tinha um tipo de cautela em volta dela. O que era isso, eu não tinha idéia.

Então, a conversa se voltou pra mim. De repente, Tanya estava deixando todos saberem que estávamos fazendo aquilo durante toda a noite. Isso não era totalmente verdade. Claro, fizemos sexo, mas não foi como ela disse que foi. Eu corei porque eu nunca estive numa situação dessas antes.

Bella pulou do seu assento, alegando querer dançar. James é claro a seguiu, e eu estava me sentindo sozinho sem ela, me sentindo doente.

O que tinha acontecido?

"Vamos todos, vamos dançar!" Alice abriu caminho pra fora da pista de dança. Eu levantei e peguei a mão de Tanya enquanto saíamos. Localizei Bella imediatamente, se esfregando em James enquanto ele tinha suas mãos em seus quadris. Eu tive que desviar meus olhos e me concentrar na tarefa em minhas mãos.

"Meu amor, aonde você quer ir?" Eu estava levando Tanya pra longe de Bella, para manter a minha mente sã.

Ela tinha outras idéias.

"Vamos dançar aqui, querido." Ela abriu caminho e estávamos apenas alguns passos dela. Isso era torturante.

Tanya exigia minha total atenção enquanto varria suas mãos pra cima e pra baixo do meu peito, beijando minha mandíbula e então meu pescoço. Fechei meus olhos enquanto me pressionava contra ela, sem ter certeza do que ela estava fazendo. Ela virou seu corpo e agora estávamos nos esfregando, junto com a música.

Bella ainda estava fazendo o mesmo enquanto eu continuava dando olhares em sua direção. Gostaria de saber como era dançar com ela, e então percebi que nunca seria poderia permitir que isso acontecesse. Eu não poderia me permitir estar tão perto dela.

Localizei Rosalie e Alice dançando com seus pares. Eles pareciam se divertir e realmente curtir uns aos outros. Naquele momento eu realmente desejava ser um deles.

Depois de uma série de músicas, Bella fez seu caminho até nós. "Nós vamos voltar para a sala e sentar um pouco."

Nem no inferno eu iria deixar os dois sozinhos. Eu estava sendo torturado o suficiente. "Nós vamos com vocês." Eu disse.

Tanya concordou enquanto fizemos nosso caminho de volta pra sala.

Sentamos, nos quatro no grande sofá quando Tanya se levantou. "Sabe, eu estou ficando com muita sede. Vou ver o que mais posso pegar."

"Eu vou pra você, Tanya. O que você quer?" eu levantei do sofá.

"Não Edward, tudo bem. Não tenho certeza o que eu quero agora. Vou lá dar uma olhada."

Ela se virou e saiu. Bella então se virou pra James e disse, "Sabe, também estou com sede. Você se importa de pegar algo pra mim?"

"Claro, claro. O que você quer?" ele perguntou.

Ela pensou por um breve momento e então disse, "Me surpreenda."

Ele sorriu e foi para o bar. Eu senti no sofá, um pouco mais perto de Bella do que da outra vez.

"James é um ótimo cara Bella. Fico feliz que goste dele." Certo, não era inteiramente verdade, mas eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

"Sim, ele é. Ele é sempre gentil comigo e fico agradecida que tenha achado alguém como ele. Tanya parece ser muito boa também."

Dei um meio sorriso pra ela. "Ela é. Ela pode ser um pouco, às vezes, mas você sabe..." eu não sabia mais o que dizer.

Não pude evitar olhar em seus olhos, como eram grandes, castanhos e lindos. Fui para mais perto dela; eu sabia que não devia, mas não pude evitar.

"Eu já te disse como seus olhos são lindos, Bella? Como eles brilham quando você está feliz e animada?" Cheguei mais perto. Percebi que ela estava fazendo o mesmo.

"Sabe, quando estávamos planejando juntar nossos amigos, você estava tão animada e feliz por eles, mesmo que significasse que você iria perder Jasper."

Ela disse tremendo, "Eu as amo. A felicidade delas sempre vem primeiro. Eu sei que eles são certos uns pros outros."

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto. Não tinha idéia que diabos eu estava fazendo, mas parecia certo. "E você, amor? O que você quer?"

Eu sabia o que disse, contudo eu já tinha passado do ponto de me importar. Seria meu nome pra ela. Olhamos um pro outro pelo que pareceu horas, quando eu finalmente pensei _foda-se_ e mergulhei nela.

Baixei minha cabeça para a dela, e rocei meus lábios contra os dela. Me afastei pra ver se ela queria que eu parasse. Ela se empurrou até mim e nossos lábios bateram novamente. Dessa vez, deixei minha língua deslizar e lamber seu lábio inferior, esperando que ela me deixasse entrar.

Ela deixou.

Nós nos beijamos com paixão e fervor. Nunca tinha experimentado nada assim antes. Ela era doce, o restante da tequila e coca que ainda estavam lá e eu de forma esfomeada a lambi. Eu estava com tanto medo que ela me empurrasse a qualquer momento e então me desse um tapa por minha estupidez.

Agarrei mais seu rosto, a puxando mais perto, chupando sua língua e lábios, lembrando do gosto dela, como ela ficava em meus braços. Suas mãos estavam correndo por meu cabelo, puxando com um senso de urgência. Isso nunca seria o suficiente... e ainda assim, tinha que ser.

Eu estava perto de deitá-la e subir em cima dela quando eu senti essa urgência repentina de perigo por perto.

Tanya.

James.

Rapidamente interrompi o beijo e olhei profundamente dentro de seus olhos mais uma vez. Ela parecia entender porque eu me afastei tão depressa.

Corri para a ponta do sofá e passei minha mão pelos cabelos. Então, eles entraram com nossas bebidas.

Eu nunca tinha sentido meu coração bater tão rápido antes. Eu me afastei bem a tempo. A sensação dos lábios quentes de Bella ainda permaneciam no meu, enquanto eu peguei a bebida de Tanya e ela se sentou.

**BPOV**

Eu não sabia que diabos eu estava fazendo. Eu vi Tanya deixar a sala e mandei James pra fora também. Eu apenas queria ficar sozinha com Edward, mesmo que por um momento. Nós nunca tínhamos ficado sozinhos, e eu estava louca pra falar com ele, em particular.

Edward sentou no sofá, mais perto de mim do que antes. Senti meu estômago começar a doer em antecipação.

Ele falou primeiro pra quebrar o silêncio. "James é um ótimo cara Bella. Fico feliz que goste dele." Ele realmente achava isso? Ou estava apenas tentando ser legal comigo? Não podia dizer.

"Sim, ele é. Ele é sempre gentil comigo e fico agradecida que tenha achado alguém como ele. Tanya parece ser muito boa também." Na verdade eu não me importava com ela, mas nem pensar que eu diria isso pra Edward. Eu iria magoá-lo e essa era a última coisa que eu queria fazer enquanto estava sentada perto desse deus.

Olhei em seus profundos olhos verdes. Eles eram lindos. Tenho certeza que se eu pudesse, eu sentaria e ficaria olhando pra eles o dia todo. Era provavelmente embaraçoso pra mim sentar e ficar olhando, mas quando eu teria uma segunda chance?

"Eu já te disse como seus olhos são lindos, Bella? Como eles brilham quando você está feliz e animada?" Que engraçado. Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa sobre ele. Percebi que estava chegando mais perto dele do que antes. Ah cara.

"Sabe, quando estávamos planejando juntar nossos amigos, você estava tão animada e feliz por eles, mesmo que significasse que você iria perder Jasper."

Eu não tinha certeza se podia falar mais. Eu estava tão perto dele... eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto, e seu cheiro era maravilhoso. "Eu as amo. A felicidade delas sempre vem primeiro. Eu sei que eles são certos uns pros outros."

Ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos. Isso devia ter sido um aviso pra mim. O que eu estava fazendo era errado. Ele era noivo, e eu tinha plena certeza que iria ferir Tanya se ela descobrisse. Mas eu não podia pensar direito... tudo que eu podia ver era Edward e nada mais.

"E você, amor? O que você quer?"

_Ele me chamou de amor? _Meu coração estava pronto pra explodir fora do meu corpo... eu amava o jeito que Edward fazia eu me sentir. Eu queria gritar_: Eu quero você! _Mas não podia. Eu não tinha mais voz. Eu podia ver os seus olhos, contraditórios enquanto ele estava decidindo o que fazer. O lado lógico queria que ele parasse e se afastasse. No entanto o lado insano, o lado mal, a parte horrível de mim, queria que ele me beijasse.

E ele beijou.

Ele baixou a cabeça até mim, enquanto eu sentia seus lábios quentes e macios contra os meus. Ele se afastou pra olhar em meus olhos mais uma vez, pedindo permissão. Contra todos os sentidos de raciocínio que eu tinha, eu bati meus lábios contra os dele. Dessa vez, sua língua veio acariciar meu lábio inferior, perguntando se ele poderia entrar.

E eu deixei.

Eu o beijei por impulsividade, com tanto medo dele se afastar assim que lembrasse de Tanya e que ele era noivo. Eu deixei minha boca e minha língua, sentir cada pedaço da sua boca, mordendo e sugando seus lábios.

Eu queria lembrar dele, lembrar como ele provava e qual era a sensação. Eu sabia que isso nunca aconteceria novamente. Eu não podia deixar. Então eu aproveitei esse momento com ele. Deixei minhas mãos correrem por seu cabelo, puxando com um grande senso de urgência. Isso nunca seria o suficiente, e ainda assim, tinha que ser.

Eu queria que isso fosse além do beijo, sentir suas mãos correr pra cima e pra baixo do meu corpo, me levar. Eu o senti endurecer no mesmo momento em que eu lembrei onde estávamos e com quem estávamos.

Tanya.

James.

Ele rapidamente quebrou nosso beijo e se afastou de mim um pouco, olhando em meus olhos uma última vez. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu entendi porque ele se afastou, e eu só podia torcer para que meus olhos transmitissem isso pra ele.

Ele correu até a extremidade do sofá e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Não percebi como eles tinham ficado em pé, mas ele fez parecer que era sua culpa.

Então, eles entraram com nossas bebidas.

Meu coração ainda batia rápido, e eu estava lutando pra respirar corretamente. Nós não tínhamos sido pegos, embora eu sabia que o que fizemos era errado. Eu estava errada em muitas maneiras, mas eu não podia me arrepender. A sensação dos lábios quentes de Edward ainda estavam nos meus, enquanto eu olhei pra James e peguei minha bebida com ele.

"Espero que vocês não tenham ficado entediados sem nós." James disse enquanto sentava.

Edward veio pra me salvar. "Não, não. Apenas falando de coisas aleatórias, foi isso." Ele sorriu brilhantemente pra James, sem nunca vacilar. Ele era um bom mentiroso.

Os outros vieram logo depois, e nós continuamos a rir e falar como fazíamos antes. Continuei dando olhares pra ele e percebi que ele fazia o mesmo.

Não tinha certeza o que eu queria. Eu estava confusa, agora mais do que nunca. Eu não queria terminar o relacionamento dele. Isso era importante pra mim. Tinha muitos homens livres e disponíveis pra mim lá fora, incluindo o que estava sentado perto de mim. Eu não precisava pegar o homem de Tanya.

Eu não podia fazer isso. Pensei em Jacob e a dor que ele me causou. Como fiquei machucada quando ele me deixou por outra mulher. Tanto quanto doía agora, eu não poderia deixar isso ir mais fundo. Eu sempre lembraria desse beijo, e como foi maravilhoso. Mágico.

Eu precisava tentar ignorar Edward o máximo possível.

A noite chegava ao fim, e levantamos pra sair. Dessa vez, era cedo da manhã de sábado. Percebi que Tanya ficava sentimental com Edward, então ele teria que satisfazê-la essa noite. Ele me deu um olhar de desculpas, mas eu apenas sorri pra ele. Isso era certo; era o que devia acontecer com eles. E mesmo que me doesse, eu iria deixar.

Peguei a mão de James e saí. Eu deixei ele me levar pra sua casa; tentando apagar as memórias de Edward.

* * *

**N/T:** _Simmmm, eu sei, demorei pra postar, mas aí está os dois capítulos que deixei em falta com vocês *-*. Eu e minha Beta estávamos MUITO atarefadas com as coisas da faculdade e totalmente sem tempo, ela acabou betando pra mim faz apenas 3 dias e eu só tive um tempo agora e mesmo assim enquanto escrevo estou atrasando minhas coisas, mas antes que me matem, vim postar. Os caps são grandes e esse capítulo mata não? Esperam pelos próximos, deixa o coração na garganta._

**RECADINHOS:**

Thaisuda:_ Não me mate, sei que você é minha leitora mais fiel, desde o começo, então dedico esse post especialmente pra você._

Fla:_ Seja bem-vinda, espero que goste dessa fic ^^_

Ju:_ OMG essa fic é demais, me deixa confusa e de cabelo em pé kkk ... e MEU Jasper é MEU Jasper né?_

Rehh:_ Se o cap 22 foi hot, que você achou desse? hahaha_

Dani BXB:_ Agora ta melhorando não tá?_

PamyCullen1:_ Cara, você tb ta virando leitora fiel né? hahaha E eu tb prefiro Beward mas calma que tudo se ajeita, James nem é tão mal aqui!  
_


	25. Segredinho sujo

**BPOV**

Acordei mais uma vez no apartamento de James. Suspirei enquanto rolava pra fora da cama. Eu não queria fazer disso um hábito... que ele se acostumasse com isso.

Inclinei-me e dei um beijo rápido em James e fiz meu caminho para seu banheiro pra tomar banho. Fiquei ali, deixando a água quente bater em mim, pensando sobre a noite passada.

Nosso beijo.

Seu apelido carinhoso pra mim... amor.

Era tão surreal. Quero dizer, eu realmente permiti que algo como isso acontecesse? Como pude ter feito uma coisa dessas?

Uma coisa eu tinha certeza. Não iria acontecer novamente. Eu precisava que Edward fosse feliz, e obviamente ele era feliz com ela. E fim da história.

Ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir e senti o corpo de James perto de mim.

Decidi ali mesmo que eu iria me esquecer de Edward Cullen e me concentrar em James... meu namorado.

Ele deslizou os braços em volta da minha cintura, me puxando pra mais perto dele. Fechei meus olhos enquanto ele começava a beijar meu rosto, meu pescoço e meus seios... finalmente chegando aos meus mamilos eretos.

Gemi e chamei seu nome. James ficou satisfeito.

Ele beijou cada vez mais pra baixo até chegar a minha buceta que estava molhada e esperando por ele. Abri minhas pernas e ele imediatamente colocou sua língua pra fora, me provando... lambendo cada pedaço de mim.

"Mmmm... Bella... seu gosto é tão doce. Eu adoro te lamber toda."

Joguei a cabeça pra trás enquanto gemia. Agarrei sua nuca e o empurrei com força mais fundo em mim. Sua língua era forte e isso parecia o paraíso. Eu sabia que ia encontrar minha libertação logo.

"Eu vou gozar… Oh, Deus… James…" Comecei a respirar mais pesado.

"Sim Bella, goza pra mim. Deixa eu te lamber até limpar." James me lambeu mais rápido, me chupando com mais força. Eu vim em sua boca, agarrando seus ombros para me manter firme. Era maravilhoso me libertar.

Quando me recuperei, ele fez seu caminho de volta pra cima, me beijando com sua boca. Eu podia sentir meu gosto nele e o pensamento dele fazendo o que ele acabou de fazer me deixou ainda mais excitada.

Eu o puxei pra mais perto de mim enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido, "Posso sentir seu gosto agora? Eu queria ter a chance de colocar o seu pau enorme na minha boca, se você não se importa."

Ele gemeu e agarrou minha cintura mais apertado. Sua ereção estava entre nós e eu podia senti-la no meu baixo ventre.

Desta vez, era eu quem estava beijando pra baixo do seu corpo, beliscando sua pele, até que estava cara a cara com seu pau gigante. Soprei a cabeça levemente e ele se contorceu. Sorri sabendo que iria fazer mais que isso.

Eu o tomei em minha boca, lentamente no começo, e lambi cada pedaço, belo e molhado. Eu o bombeei com minha mão e o chupei cada vez mais forte. Ele agarrou meus cabelos com uma mão e se firmou na parede do chuveiro com a outra mão.

"Deus Bella, nunca senti ninguém tão boa quanto você. Você é tão... boa..." ele não podia mais falar porque ele estava a ponto de explodir. Eu o chupei um pouco mais e senti seu pau endurecer na minha boca; sabia que ele estava gozando.

Seu leite branco cremoso espirrou na minha boca enquanto eu pegava o que podia. Continuei bombeando com uma mão e massageando suas bolas com a outra, gentilmente puxando e apertando. Engoli todo o seu gozo, tendo certeza de pegar cada gota.

Ele me ajudou a ficar de pé e me deu um beijo enorme. "Você é ótima Bella. Eu amo como nos divertimos tanto juntos."

Eu tive que sorrir pra isso porque era verdade. Nós ríamos e nos divertíamos enquanto estávamos juntos. Precisava me lembrar disso.

Saímos do chuveiro e rapidamente me vesti para o dia. Decidimos ir para o meu apartamento, para que eu pudesse pegar algumas roupas limpas e talvez ver as meninas.

Entrei e vi que Rosalie e Alice já estavam em casa. Aparentemente, elas estavam no quarto se trocando enquanto Emmett e Jasper riam na sala.

"Estão planejando fazer alguma coisa hoje?" perguntei pra eles.

"Na verdade, não. Apenas queremos ficar aqui e relaxar se você não se importar, Bella." Jasper disse enquanto Emmett estava mudando pelos canais de TV.

"Claro que não, Jazz. Por que me importaria?" coloquei minhas coisas no chão e fui para o corredor em direção ao meu quarto.

"Bem, nós meio que convidamos Edward, mas ele se recusou a vir se não pudesse trazer Tanya. Eu podia ouvir aquela maldita vadia pelo telefone. Posso dizer que Edward realmente queria vir, no entanto ele estava preso. Me senti mal por ele então disse a ele que podia." Emmett explicou.

Essa era a hora perfeita para eu ver Edward. Quando eu menos esperava. Certamente ele se lembrou o que aconteceu entre nós ontem à noite?

_Love._

Assegurei a Jasper e Emmett que eu não estava me sentindo mal por eles terem convidado Tanya e que eles eram mais que bem vindos para vir. Jasper e Emmett me deram um enorme abraço de agradecimento.

"Não por isso!" eu disse, enquanto fazia meu caminho para o fim do apartamento, até meu quarto.

Rapidamente coloquei um par de calças jeans escuras e uma camisa sem mangas verde escura. Assim que terminei, Rosalie e Alice invadiram.

"Hey Bella! Então como é o Mr. Maravilhoso, Mr. Perfeito, hmmm?" Alice deu um sorriso enorme pra mim.

Sorri de volta pra ela e disse, "Ele na verdade é muito maravilhoso, Alice. Estou muito feliz agora."

Alice pulava pra cima e pra baixo e Rosalie agiu mais civilizada. Ela foi quem fez a próxima pergunta. "Você acha que é ele, Bella?"

Eu não tinha idéia. Tudo que eu sabia era que eu era feliz quando estava com ele e eu não estava pronta largar isso. E Edward definitivamente não era o cara.

Terminamos de conversar num piscar de olhos e quando saímos, Edward e Tanya estavam sentados na sala também. Meus olhos imediatamente começaram a procurar por ele, olhando pra todos até que finalmente encontraram o seu rosto.

O mesmo rosto lindo.

Que pertencia a outra pessoa.

Eu queria chorar.

Mas ao invés disso, encontrei a mão de James e o levei para sentar.

Peguei os olhos de Edward e eles me observavam de forma penetrante, procurando por respostas que não estavam lá. Argumentando comigo a noite passada. Mas eu não queria ouvir isso. Eu precisava esquecer Edward, mesmo que ele estivesse sentado perto de mim.

Alice teve a grande idéia de jogarmos _Banco Imobiliário_. Levantei para pegar o jogo no meu quarto e fiz meu caminho de volta. Montamos e o jogo começou.

Eu não tinha idéia de como Emmett e Jasper eram competitivos um com o outro. Eles estavam determinados a ganhar não só um do outro, mas de todos. Jasper venceu todas as propriedades vermelhas e logo tinha os hotéis. Emmett terminou com as amarelas e parte das verdes também. Assim que ele pôde, ele pegou os hotéis em todas as propriedades amarelas.

Eu estava fora do jogo assim que começou a ficar muito competitivo. Percebi que não muito tempo depois, todos estavam lentamente evacuando do jogo. Enquanto eu estudava o tabuleiro do jogo, percebi que a pessoa que estava comprando todos nós não era Emmett ou Jasper. Era Alice. E os meninos estavam tão entretidos um com o outro para perceber quem era a verdadeira campeã do jogo.

Não demorou muito quando Emmett estava sem hotéis e eles eram de Alice.

"Que diabos?" Emmett gritou enquanto olhava para o tabuleiro em descrença. "Alice? Quando diabos você pegou todas essas propriedades?"

"Quando você e Jasper estavam ocupados brigando como um casal de velhinhos. Obviamente, vocês pensaram que a maior competição que vocês tinham era um com o outro. Então, enquanto vocês estavam distraídos, eu comprei todos. Agora, é sua vez de sucumbir ao mestre!"

Emmett tinha que abrir mão de tudo que tinha e logo, Jasper tinha que fazer o mesmo. Não tinha jeito que eles pudessem resistir por muito tempo.

Me estiquei em meu lugar enquanto James envolvia seus braços em minha cintura e tocava o nariz no meu pescoço. Ri quando ele fez isso. Fazia cócegas.

"Rose, Alice? Vocês querem me ajudar a fazer algum lanche pra nós?" eu disse enquanto levantava. Percebi que Edward estava olhando James, e não de uma forma agradável.

"Claro, claro." Rose disse e ela e Alice levantaram.

"Bella, não vou poder ficar pro almoço. Eu, na verdade, tenho uma reunião e tenho que estar lá em uma hora." Tanya disse enquanto levantava.

Aparentemente, isso era novo para Edward já que ele parecia tão surpreso como nós.

"Você tem?" ele disse. "Bem, então, deixa que eu te levo onde você precisa ir."

"Não, tudo bem Edward. Não se preocupe comigo. Fique e se divirta com seus amigos. Te ligo mais tarde, está bem?"

"Claro, querida."

_Querida... ugh._

Nós dissemos adeus para Tanya e nós três meninas fomos para a cozinha.

"Ainda bem que ela se foi, isso é tudo que eu tenho a dizer." Rosalie disse.

"Sim, não tenho idéia do que Edward viu nela." Alice concordou.

Eu apenas dei de ombros. Quero dizer, o que mais eu poderia dizer? _Sim, ela não é certa pra ele na verdade, mas vocês sabem quem é? Eu!_ Sim, certo.

Nós rapidamente fizemos alguns sanduíches de atum e pegamos algumas batatinhas e fomos para a sala. Os meninos estavam confortáveis enquanto procuravam um filme para que todos pudéssemos ver juntos.

Comemos enquanto _Sr.& Sra. Smith_ passava na TV. Começamos a conversar sobre o enredo do filme, e pensamos em como seria maravilhoso ser invencível... ter uma arma e atirar em todos os malvados... e melhor que isso, ter o corpo de Angelina Jolie.

Eu realmente não gostava da Angelina, mas ela com certeza estava gostosa naquele filme. É claro, Emmett tinha que comentar.

"Ela com certeza é gostosa, hein meninos?" todos os meninos acenaram concordando. Então ele disse, "Embora não mais gostosa que a minha Rosalie. Ela deixa Angelina no chinelo!"

Rolei meus olhos com o comentário dele. Alice zombou e Rosalie sorriu enormemente pra ele. _Alguém terá sorte essa noite._

Estava comendo minhas batatas quando Jasper disse, "Hey, gente vocês realmente acham que ele traiu Jennifer Aniston com ela? Eles afirmam que não, mas eu não sei quem está falando a verdade. Quero dizer, flertar com ela é considerado trair pra mim, muito menos tocá-la fisicamente mais do que devia."

Suguei uma carga de ar enquanto aquilo me golpeava, e quando eu fiz, quase morri de asfixia com minhas batatas. Comecei a tossir enquanto todos olhavam pra mim.

"Bella? Você está bem?" James estava olhando pra mim com nada mais que preocupação nos olhos. Me senti horrível enquanto me recuperava. Acenei deixando todos saberem que eu estava bem.

"Tem certeza, Bella? Você parece doente e verde. Digo, se você quer acreditar que Brad Pitt não a traiu, vá em frente. Ninguém vai te impedir. Nós todos sabemos como você gosta de acreditar no melhor de todo mundo." Rosalie disse, numa tentativa pobre de humos. Ela não tinha idéia de como estava certa.

"Deus Bella, só porque você nunca fez isso não quer dizer que a vida real não é assim. Quem realmente sabe as circunstâncias dela, huh?" Alice disse enquanto sorria pra mim.

Olhei pra Edward e fiquei chocada de ver que ele estava olhando pra mim atentamente, preocupação em seus olhos. Sabia que ele se sentia horrível e estava tentando demonstrar o mesmo por mim.

Mas isso era passado. Não deixaria que isso mudasse meu humor. Sorri para as meninas e disse, "Não sou tão puritana quanto vocês pensam que eu sou. Eu estou no mundo pornô com vocês, não estou certa?"

Elas sorriram pra mim. James levantou e então disse, "Sinto muito gente, mas devo ir. Está ficando um pouco tarde, e estou aqui a mais tempo do que deveria." Ele se virou pra mim e disse, "Bella, te vejo mais tarde? Eu te ligo."

Sorri pra ele enquanto ele me dava um beijo casto e saía.

"Então aqui estamos nós seis." Jasper disse.

"Pergunta. Meninas, era sério quando vocês disseram que já fizeram um filme todas juntas?" Emmett perguntou.

"Você estava morrendo pra perguntar isso faz um tempo, não é Em?" Perguntei pra ele.

"Sim! Mas eu realmente queria saber. Acho que todos nós, não é verdade, meninos?" Emmett disse, enquanto olhava em volta da sala.

Todos os meninos concordaram.

"Certo, nós vamos mostrar pra vocês, mas não hoje. Vamos guardar isso e deixar que vejam outro dia." Alice disse sorrindo para os meninos.

"Okay então, nos responda isso pelo menos," Jasper disse. "Esse vídeo mostra beijos e toques?"

Rosalie rolou os olhos e disse, "Sim, é claro. Você acha que seria pornô se nós apenas sentássemos e olhássemos umas pras outras?"

Todos os três meninos pareciam prontos pra ter ataques cardíacos. Eu tive que rir.

Alice teve uma idéia. Ela olhou pra mim e pra Rosalie, acenando pra nós entrarmos na dela. "Sabe meninos, poderíamos dar a vocês uma demonstração de nossas técnicas de beijos com um pequeno pagamento."

Isso parecia interessante.

"Que pagamento seria?" Edward perguntou cerrando os olhos pra Alice. Ele sabia que seria excessivo.

"Nós vamos nos beijar pra vocês, com língua e tudo, se vocês derem um beijo rápido uns nos outros também. Não precisa ser demorado, mas precisa ser nos lábios e todas nós precisamos estar presente para ser válido. Temos que vê-los fazer isso."

Jasper e Edward estavam com caretas que pareciam que seriam permanentes enquanto Emmett perguntou, "Tem que ser de língua também?"

Jasper e Edward olharam pra ele como se ele estivesse louco. Eles não podiam acreditar que ele, na verdade, estava ponderando isso.

"Não, sem língua. Não vamos força isso a vocês... a menos que vocês queiram."

"Emmett! Não seja idiota. Nós não vamos beijá-lo!" Edward gritou.

"Sim, cara. Não posso nem acreditar que você estava considerando isso! Estou realmente começando a me questionar sobre você." Jasper adicionou.

Decidi melhorar a coisa. "Nós vamos tocar nossos seios também."

Todos os três pararam no meio do que estavam fazendo. Eles lentamente viraram pra me encarar.

"Vocês fazem o que Alice pediu, nós não vamos somente nos beijar de língua, mas vamos sentir umas as outras também."

Olhei pra Alice e Rosalie e percebi que elas concordavam.

"Cara! Bobagem! Vamos lá caras! Não sejam quadrados! Vai ser rápido e indolor. Vocês nem vão saber o que aconteceu!" Emmett estava implorando agora.

"Acredite! Eu vou saber o que aconteceu." Edward disse. "E você também se vier perto de mim com essa sua boca imunda."

"Mas caras!"

"NÃO!" Jasper e Edward gritaram.

Nós meninas sabíamos que não estava terminado. Emmett não era o tipo que desistia facilmente. Ele iria fazer o que pudesse pra ter o que queria... e se bem me lembro, as regras não diziam que todos teriam de estar em acordo.

Suspirei enquanto levantava e começava a limpar nossa bagunça enquanto Alice e Rose me ajudavam. Entramos na cozinha e eu percebi que realmente queria algo doce pra comer.

Comecei a vasculhar nosso armário quando Alice me viu.

"O que você está fazendo Bella?"

"Estou com um desejo enorme por algo doce, mas não acho nada."

Rosalie abriu o freezer e disse, "Eu acho que tínhamos sorvete aqui, mas não tenho certeza, deixe-me ver."

Ela voltou segurando um picolé. "Achei isso!"

Alice franziu a testa. "Mas só temos um. Eu quero um pouco também."

"É Rosalie, e não podemos exatamente cortá-lo em pedaços."

Rosalie tinha a testa enrugada enquanto pensava em uma solução. De repente, ela tinha um sorriso maligno.

"Eu sei como todas nós podemos ter um pedaço disso. Vamos meninas."

Ela nos contou sobre seu plano e eu tinha que dizer, Rosalie era a mulher mais malvada da face da terra.

**EPOV**

Eu estava tão preocupado com Bella. Ela quase morreu engasgada com a mera menção de uma traição. Digo, não é como se tivéssemos feito sexo. Foi só um beijo. Só isso.

Mas foi um beijo do inferno. Eu queria mais dela. Queria segurá-la e tocá-la. Fazê-la gritar meu nome.

Suspirei enquanto me afundava mais em meu lugar. Quero dizer, que diabos estava errado comigo? Eu a queria sexualmente, com certeza. Mas eu ainda amava Tanya. Isso eu também sabia. Contudo havia uma conexão profunda que eu sentia com Bella mais do que sexual?

Eu não sabia e era errado tentar descobrir isso com Bella. Não seria justo com ela, com James ou com Tanya. Eu estava numa merda sem saída.

Apenas quando eu não podia ficar mais confuso sobre ela e o que eu sentia por ela, Bella saiu da cozinha com Alice e Rosalie, com sorrisos malignos.

Merda.

Bella caminhou com um picolé. Ela desembrulhou e lambeu, tentando colocar tudo na boca... mas era muito grosso.

Eu estava no inferno, no inferno puro.

Jasper e Emmett olharam pra cima e pararam olhando. Não tinha palavras pra como nossas mentes pervertidas nos levou para uma estrada que não tinha volta.

"Bella! Isso não é justo! Eu quero também!" Alice fez bico enquanto observava Bella lamber o picolé.

"É Bella. Eu quero também e você pegou o último!" Rosalie disse enquanto observava Bella também.

Talvez eu estivesse errado. Talvez fôssemos muito pervertidos para o nosso próprio bem.

Mas então, talvez não.

Bella ofereceu dividir seu picolé.

Ah inferno, não.

Invés de dividir com as meninas, as três começaram a lamber, ao mesmo tempo.

Não pude evitar gemer e percebi que Jasper e Emmett não estavam em situação melhor. Emmett parecia estar com dor e Jasper estava com dificuldade pra respirar.

Dessa vez, meu pau estava realmente doendo. Não tenho certeza por quanto tempo poderia agüentar essa tortura. Se elas não parassem com essa merda, eu ia gozar aqui na frente de todos, e tenho certeza que Emmett e Jasper não ficariam felizes.

"Mmm... isso é tão gostoso, não é meninas?" Rosalie disse.

"Sim, é sim. É tão gostoso na minha boca." Alice respondeu.

"Eu amo chupar e lamber esse picolé... mmmm." Bella disse. Eu era um caso perdido, eu não podia acreditar que Bella faria isso comigo.

Emmett não conseguia agüentar mais. "Rosalie, venha aqui." Ele levantou, dolorosamente, pelo que parecia e a agarrou pela cintura enquanto caminhava para o quarto dela.

"Emmett! Você me tirou do meu picolé!" Ela disse.

"Eu tenho outro picolé que você pode chupar, Rose..."

Eca. Eu não precisava daquela imagem mental.

Jasper foi o próximo enquanto agarrava Alice e a jogava em seus ombros. Ela riu e gritou, "Tchau Bella!"

Era apenas eu e Bella agora.

Eu não podia tirar meus olhos dela. Ela era tão linda. E eu a queria.

Agora.

"Isso foi muito malvado de sua parte Bella, fazer isso comigo."

"O que você quer dizer, Edward? Eu estava apenas comendo meu picolé. Não estava tentando fazer nada."

Gemi em frustração enquanto rapidamente fazia meu caminho até ela e a puxava contra meu corpo.

"Bella... amor... você me deixou com um problema enorme. O que eu vou fazer agora?"

"Não sei, Edward... mas pelo que posso sentir, é um problema grande, bem grande."

Aparentemente, ela podia me sentir contra ela.

Bati minha boca na dela, rudemente a tomando com a minha. Ela respondeu avidamente, me sentindo, me provando. Eu não queria ninguém tanto quanto eu queria Bella.

A agarrei e fiz meu caminho até o sofá para que pudéssemos nos deitar. Eu não podia levá-la para o seu quarto; pois não teria como explicar quando saíssemos de lá.

Comecei a passar minhas mãos por seus lados, sentindo cada curva do seu corpo. Eu não podia me parar. A sensação dela era maravilhosa. Fiz meu caminho até a linha de seu sutiã enquanto beijava seu queixo indo em direção ao seu pescoço. Cada pedaço dela era doce.

"Edward... Edward, não posso." Bella estava tentando se justificar para mim, mas parecia mais como um gemido pra mim.

Independente disso, eu sabia que ela queria parar. Me afastei.

"O que é Bella? Você quer que eu pare?"

Ela olhou nos meus olhos, suplicando pra mim. "Eu... eu apenas não posso, Edward. Estamos indo muito rápido. Você está noivo e eu tenho um namorado... isso não é certo."

Gemi porque eu sabia que ela estava certa. Fechei meus olhos e me afastei dela.

"Você está certa Bella. Desculpe ter feito isso. Eu não devia ter te tocado, te beijado… sentido como você é suave em meus braços..."

Não pude evitar. Tudo sobre ela gritava para eu tomá-la.

"Edward... embora não possamos nos tocar não significa que não possa dar prazer a mim mesma com você."

O que ela quis dizer? E então me dei conta.

OH...

Seus olhos estavam cheios de tortura e desejo. Ela se recostou no braço do sofá, e ficou confortável. Sua mão deslizou pra dentro de seu short e eu podia vê-la quando ela deslizou seus dedos pra dentro de si.

Isso era tortura de verdade.

Observei enquanto ela bombeava seus dedos pra dentro e pra fora de si, lentamente no começo, escolhendo um ritmo. Ela deslizou sua outra mão por dentro de sua blusa e por dentro do sutiã, eu podia dizer que agora ela estava brincando com seus mamilos enquanto se tocava. Eu não podia agüentar, meu pau estava doendo e se contorcendo, precisando de sua própria libertação.

"Edward, eu preciso que você se acaricie... eu preciso ver que eu te excito."

Deus, ela não teria que pedir duas vezes. Rapidamente achei meu botão e zíper e os abri, puxando meu pau para que ela pudesse vê-lo. Ela gemeu com a visão.

"Ah, você é muito melhor que na TV, Edward. Você está duro..."

"Sim, amor, estou extremamente duro pra você. Queria poder deslizar dentro de você o mais forte que eu pudesse, e fazer você gritar meu nome."

"Me dê a sua mão, Edward."

Eu não tinha idéia do que ela queria, mas obedeci.

Minha mão agora estava molhada onde a boca de Bella tinha passado.

"Agora, se masturbe pra mim, Edward. Eu preciso ver você."

Isso foi demais pra mim.

Usei a mão que ela tinha deixado molhada e comecei a me acariciar enquanto observava Bella se fuder com seus dedos ao mesmo tempo em que me observava. Eu já estava excitado e eu não tinha certeza quanto iria agüentar.

"Edward, estou usando três dedos pra me fuder e minha mão está cheia dos sucos da minha buceta. Você está me deixando tão molhada e excitada..."

Deus, ela vai me matar. Me acariciei mais rápido.

"Meus mamilos estão duros pra você, Edward... Estou beliscando eles agora."

Me masturbei mais rápido.

"BELLA… eu vou gozar… goza comigo, amor… quero que você goze comigo."

Ela rapidamente agarrou uma almofada e colocou em sua boca para abafar os seus gemidos. Eu vi seu corpo tremer enquanto ela vinha, seus dedos bombeando mais rápido.

Eu vim também e gozei longe, tentando abafar um gemido enquanto observava Bella gozar antes de mim. Deus, ela era tão sexy.

Ela tirou a almofada do rosto e sua mão do short. Eu peguei a mão que ela usou pra se fuder e coloquei seus dedos na minha boca, chupando todo o seu suco. Ela era mais doce do que eu podia imaginar e o cheiro era ainda melhor.

Ela sorriu pra mim enquanto pegava minha mão que tinha o meu gozo e lambeu. Ela engoliu tudo que tinha e disse "delicioso."

Sim... ela oficialmente iria me matar.

Nós pudemos ouvir barulhos vindo dos quartos, então rapidamente arrumamos nossas roupas. Bella ligou a TV e sentou na ponta do sofá. Levantei e fui até a cozinha, sabendo que não ficaria com ela sozinho novamente essa noite, andei até ela e me inclinei, meu rosto em frente ao dela.

"Desculpe ter colocado você nisso Bella, amor. Mas, por favor, saiba que eu me preocupo muito com você. Você tem que saber disso."

Ela olhou pra mim, e por um breve momento, eu achei que ela fosse chorar. No entanto ela sorriu e disse, "Eu me preocupo com você também, Edward. E não se culpe... eu tenho muita culpa nessa bagunça também."

Me abaixei e peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e a beijei. Não foi rude, ou rápido, mas foi o suficiente para mostrá-la o quanto ela significava pra mim. Que ela não era somente outra garota... ela era Bella, e isso significava o mundo pra mim.

Corri para a cozinha e lavei minhas mãos, pensando nos momentos maravilhosos que eu tinha tido com ela. Bella significava algo pra mim, e embora eu não soubesse exatamente o que era, eu sabia que era importante. Eu não tinha idéia que diabos eu estava fazendo, mas eu iria descobrir... eu espero.

Ouvi uma multidão de vozes na sala e sabia que todo mundo estava lá. Sequei minhas mãos e me preparei pra ir pra lá, fazendo uma cara feliz para o benefício de todo mundo, incluindo o meu próprio.

* * *

**N/T: Esse capítulo é dedicado especialmente a PamyCullen1**

Agradeceminto a minha Beta linda e amada 'Lou', que betou super rápido o capítulo pra vocês *palmas pra ela* e novidade ... ela betou até o capítulo 27, então agora nada de atrasos nos próximos 2 capítulos ... nunca esqueçam que minha tradução não seria tão boa se não fosse as betagens dela *-*._  
_

_Eu não tenho nem palavras pra esse capítulo, simplesmente desidratei com esse final ... OMG! Gente tô tão feliz que minha lista de leitoras está aumentando, isso me dá ânimo pra sempre traduzir melhor e mais rápido pra vocês, é realmente muito importante a participação de vocês, e já estou preparando fics novas no pedaço, quem vai me acompanhar?  
_

**Recados:**

Hortência: _Meu Deussss vacona, to tão feliz que você ta acompanhando a fic aqui e ainda comentando ... saudade de vc ... logo entro de férias e ai teremos tempo pra gastar falando besteiras uhuu \o/_

Ju: _Se você tinha morrido com o beijo do cap anterior, o que você me diz desse? hahaha_

Thaísuda: _Pronto, pode se acalmar agora que rolou um amasso, bem não foi somente um amaço, mas enfim *abana*_

Pamy: _Gata, to com uma dúvida, você acompanhava minhas fics pela comunidade? Como vc achou? E tenha calma, logo tudo de resolve, TEM que se resolver haha_

Rehh: _Pronto, mais um cap postado, e eu realmente não sei como esse romance vai desenrolar, até pq a autora ainda não terminou de escrever essa fic, portanto, todas temos que esperar._

FI: _Pronto, está aí os lemons que você queria haha_

: _Nem demorei tanto pra att agora né? Super me apressei, não quero leitoras com problema de sanidade mental, com problemas mentais já basta eu kkkkk_

Daniii: _Você acha que vou esquecer minhas leitoras? NEVER!_


	26. Aposta resolvida

**EPOV**

Domingo de manhã chegou logo e eu estava esperando por isso também. Não estava pronto pra acordar, mas eu sabia que tinha que encarar a manhã alguma hora. Eu estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso que consistia em mim, Bella e minha cama...

Balancei minha cabeça para clarear meus pensamentos e rapidamente me preparei para o dia. Fui para a sala e vi que Emmett e Jasper já estavam lá. Emmett estava ao telefone e Jasper estava sentado lendo jornal. Me sentei perto de Jasper e peguei um artigo pra mim.

Emmett se virou pra mim e disse, "Quais são seus planos pra hoje, Edward? Vai deixá-la arrastar você por aí o dia todo?"

Percebi como Emmett e Jasper não diziam seu nome se eles pudessem evitar. E o jeito que eles diziam que ela me arrastava por aí... eu não queria brigar com eles hoje.

"Não, Em. Na verdade, ela está ocupada o dia todo. Estou livre como um pássaro. E vocês?" _Por favor, digam que vão ver as meninas... por favor, digam que vão ver as meninas._

Eu sei, eu sou patético.

"Na verdade, as meninas queriam que fôssemos para o apartamento delas hoje novamente. Jasper e eu vamos, se você não tiver nada melhor pra fazer, por que não vem com a gente? É melhor do que ficar aqui no apartamento sem fazer nada o dia todo."

_Inferno sim! _Mas eu não podia parecer muito desesperado…

"Eu não sei caras... vocês não acham que elas vão ficar cansadas de mim? Quero dizer, vocês tem Alice e Rose... eu realmente não tenho nada lá."

"Besteira Edward. Elas adorariam que você fosse." Jasper disse. Isso foi o suficiente pra mim.

Fomos para o carro de Emmett e seguimos a pequena distância até o apartamento das meninas. Eu estava começando a me sentir como se sempre viesse aqui, como se esse fosse um lugar natural pra ir.

Estranho.

Emmett bateu na porta e Alice respondeu. Nós demos abraços em todas as meninas e quando peguei Bella, eu a puxei em um abraço profundo e sussurrei, "Senti sua falta, amor."

Eu a ouvi suspirar e dizer, "Também senti sua falta, Edward."

"Edward, onde está Tanya?" Alice perguntou.

"Ah, ela está ocupada hoje tentando recuperar o atraso em algum trabalho."

"Hmm... que ruim."

Mas sua voz não soava que lamentava. Rolei meus olhos.

Emmett e Rosalie andaram juntos para o fim do apartamento parecendo ir para o quarto dela. Alice levantou e pediu para Jasper ajudá-la na cozinha.

Bella e eu estávamos sozinhos.

Rapidamente me joguei em cima de Bella e a beijei profundamente. Eu a peguei em meus braços e minha boca tinha mente própria enquanto beijava seu rosto, pescoço, olhos e finalmente chegava em sua boca. Parecia como se eu estivesse longe dela tempo demais.

Bella tinha envolvido seus braços em minha volta também e encostado mais perto de mim, sem deixar espaço algum entre nós. Me afastei de nosso beijo e apenas a abracei a mim, pegando a essência de morangos de seu cabelo. Ela me abraçou ferozmente, ambos balançando pra trás e pra frente.

"Bella?" eu pude ouvir Rosalie chamando por ela enquanto fazia seu caminho até nós, sua voz mais perto do que eu pensava. Beijei o topo da cabeça de Bella e rapidamente me afastei. Caminhei rapidamente até uma das paredes e me ocupei olhando as fotos.

"Bella?"

"Sim, Rose?" ela estava sentada no sofá, olhando cegamente para a TV.

"Você sabe o que James está fazendo hoje? Estava pensando em sairmos um pouco, mas não tenho certeza se você quer convidar James ou não. Eu sei que vocês têm ficado quentes e safados desde que se conheceram."

Bem isso foi um golpe nas minhas tripas.

"Ah, um... deixe-me ligar pra ele."

Ela foi até sua bolsa e pegou seu telefone. Eu realmente não queria ver os dois conversarem enquanto eu estava por perto, mas não era meu direito. E aparentemente, isso era o que Bella queria já que ela estava ligando pra ele. Ela podia fazer o que quisesse. Não é como se ela fosse minha.

Suspirei. _Que diabos eu estava fazendo?_

**BPOV**

Era tão bom ver Edward novamente. Seus abraços eram tão maravilhosos... era como se ele me completasse. E então, quando todos deixaram a sala, ele rapidamente se jogou em cima de mim. Deus, parecia que eu era uma adolescente novamente... me aproveitando do meu namorado toda vez que meus pais saíam da sala.

Seus beijos e toques eram quentes, como se ele não tivesse o suficiente de mim... o que estava bom pra mim. Eu não podia ter o suficiente dele também.

Ele se afastou de mim e fez algo muito surpreendente pra mim. Ele me abraçou. Ele apenas me puxou pra ele e me apertou firmemente, cheirando meu cabelo e parecia querer se lembrar como eu ficava em seus braços. Isso não parecia com as atitudes de alguém que só me queria para uma rapidinha. Parecia pra mim como se ele realmente se importasse comigo... e quisesse a mim e nada mais.

Eu acho que talvez seja mais profundo do que eu pensei no começo. Mas eu não me importo. Eu gosto disso.

E cedo demais, tinha que terminar. Rosalie estava chamando por mim.

Edward me deu mais um beijo rápido e se afastou, andando, tentando parecer interessado nas fotos penduradas na parede. Eu me sentei no sofá, sem ter idéia do que estava vendo na TV.

"Bella?"

"Sim, Rose?"

"Você sabe o que James está fazendo hoje? Estava pensando em sairmos um pouco, mas não tenho certeza se você quer convidar James ou não. Eu sei que vocês têm ficado quentes e safados desde que se conheceram."

Merda. Deixei Rose dizer a coisa errada na hora errada.

"Ah, um... deixe-me ligar pra ele."

Fui até minha bolsa e peguei meu telefone. Eu não queria realmente ligar pra ele. Quero dizer, Edward nem estava com Tanya. Seria bom ter um dia que fôssemos apenas nós, mas se eu não fizesse um esforço pra convidá-lo, então todos suspeitariam. E isso não podia acontecer. Deixei o telefone chamar rezando pra ele não atender.

Ele atendeu.

"Bella?"

"Hey, James." Eu podia ouvir algum barulho de fundo. Não consegui descobrir o que era, contudo eu ouvi uma voz masculina perguntar, 'Quem é?' e o ouvi responder, 'É minha namorada, Bella.'"

"Desculpe, você está ocupado?" ele parecia um pouco distraído.

"Não, não. Não realmente. Só estou saindo com meu amigo Laurent hoje. Temos planos pra fazer algumas coisas hoje. E você?"

"Vou sair com as meninas e os namorados delas, incluindo Edward."

Teve um breve momento de silêncio e então ele perguntou, "Edward está sozinho?"

Sozinho? Isso importava?

E então, eu sabia. James estava com ciúme. Ele devia ter visto os olhares que tínhamos dado um ao outro, e sem Tanya por lá, o que nos impediria de fazer alguma coisa com o outro? Embora ele estivesse errado, quero dizer, não faríamos...

Nada disso. Eu faria.

"Sim, mas é somente porque Tanya disse que tinha que trabalhar hoje, colocar algumas coisas em ordem." Eu não queria que ele pensasse que ela não foi convidada. Pareceria menos ameaçador desse jeito.

"Certo Bell, se divirta hoje, tá bem? Te ligo mais tarde."

"Certo, se divirta com Laurent hoje também."

Ouvi uma breve risada dele e então desligou. Dei de ombros e coloquei o telefone de lado. Não importava, eu estava feliz.

Seria apenas eu e Edward hoje… bem, e todos meus outros amigos também, mas sabe, tinha diferença.

Pegamos todos nossas coisas e batemos na porta do quarto de Alice por uns quinze minutos até eles aparecerem. Pelo menos Rose e Emmett decidiram dar uma rapidinha... Alice e Jasper decidiram fazer tudo possível.

Tarados.

Fomos para o _Jeep_ de Emmett e sentei perto de Edward, segurando sua mão entre nós para que ninguém pudesse ver enquanto conversávamos alegremente. Tínhamos decidido ir jogar golfe em miniatura já que queríamos um dia agradável.

Quando chegamos lá, rapidamente pagamos nossa entrada, Edward pagou a minha. Emmett estava se gabando de como era ótimo nesse jogo e como ele colocaria Edward e Jasper no chinelo. Todos rolamos os olhos e até Rosalie teve que concordar conosco. O triste era que Jasper também era do mesmo jeito. Ele queria provar como ele era ótimo comparado aos outros dois.

Os primeiros buracos foram bem, sem muitos acidentes. Isto é, até que chegamos no buraco número 6. Jasper foi primeiro, e acertou o buraco. Todos o elogiaram o que só fez Emmett querer seguir. Quando foi a vez dele, ele bateu forte demais na bola e ela rolou de volta pra ele, longe do buraco. Ele ficou tão frustrado com sua perda, que se perdeu. Teve 8 partidas para 2 acertos.

Me senti realmente mal por Emmett, mas ele estava de volta no buraco sete. Jasper estava pronto pra sua tacada quando Emmett disse que Alice tinha algo sujo ou grama grudada em sua bunda. Ela tentou virar o pescoço pra ver sobre o que ele estava falando e quando Jasper ia tacar, Emmett disse, "Aqui Ali, deixe-me te ajudar" e começou a limpar a poeira dela.

Claro, Edward e eu sabíamos o que ele estava fazendo. Pobre Alice que não entendeu nada. Rose apenas rolou os olhos e não quis se meter. Ela na verdade gostava de observar Jasper se irritar por não bater no namorado dela.

Demorou um tempo até Jasper ser capaz de se concentrar novamente e finalmente na décima tentativa, ele conseguiu.

Esse comportamento todo iniciou uma guerra entre eles e eles começaram a usar namorada um do outro como iscas. Isso era muito engraçado pra mim, mas não me importei. Isso tirou a atenção deles de mim e Edward e fomos capazes de ficar de mãos dadas e dar selinhos quando a nossa atenção era evitada.

Nós finalmente fomos para o buraco final e Alice calculou os pontos de todos. Acontece que, toda a briga e luta do dia não valeu nada, como sempre. Edward ganhou.

Isso deixou Emmett e Jasper zangados enquanto seguíamos para nosso apartamento. Mas, de alguma forma, ao longo do caminho, Rose se inclinou e disse algo no ouvido de Emmett que fez sorrir como um louco. Não tinha idéia do que foi dito, e acho que não queria saber.

Fomos de volta para nosso apartamento e nos sentamos na sala. Edward decidiu checar a cozinha para ver se tinha algo para comer na janta e Jasper foi ao banheiro.

Emmett rapidamente ficou de pé e disse, "Senhoritas, me sigam até a cozinha. É hora de colocar aquela aposta em ação."

_Que aposta?_

Então eu lembrei.

_Ohhh..._

Pobre Edward. Aparentemente, ele era a primeira vítima de Em. Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo. Mas suponho que com Edward, a surpresa era o único jeito. Eu sabia que Edward tinha reflexos rápidos, então Emmett tinha um tempo limitado para agir.

Isso seria bom.

Nós o seguimos para a cozinha e Edward estava vasculhando os armários. Ele se virou pra nós. "Ah, hey gente. Me ajudem a achar algo pra comer?"

Nós agimos o mais normal que pudemos, olhando e remexendo as coisas quando vimos Emmett se aproximar de Edward por trás.

Pobre, pobre Edward. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava por vir.

"Hey Edward?"

"Hmm?" ele disse enquanto lia alguma caixa que eu acho que era de macarrão com queijo.

"Que tal isso?" Emmett perguntou.

Claro, ele não tinha nada em suas mãos e assim que Edward virou para encará-lo, Emmett o atacou. Ele agarrou o rosto de Edward com suas duas mãos e o puxou perto para que seus lábios pudessem se tocar.

Eu tenho que dizer o olhar no rosto de Edward era impagável. Seus olhos estavam enormes, e demorou um tempo pra ele processar o que estava acontecendo. Mas quando ele entendeu, não tinha nada mais que raiva em seus olhos esmeralda.

Emmett por outro lado, tinha seus olhos fortemente fechados, como se ele não quisesse ter uma visão dele tão perto de Edward queimando em sua memória. Emmett rapidamente se afastou e o soltou. Em um movimento rápido e veloz, Edward bateu na cabeça de Emmett com a caixa de macarrão e queijo que ele estava segurando.

"QUE PORRA HÁ DE ERRADO COM VOCÊ CARA?" Edward estava lívido.

Emmett colocou as mãos pra cima se rendendo e disse, "Relaxa cara, relaxa! Olha, metade da aposta já foi. Foi doloroso? Agora, tudo que precisamos é de Jasper, e então, as garotas podem nos mostrar aquele beijo e safadeza que nós estávamos esperando!"

Edward parecia estar considerando as palavras de Emmett. Quero dizer, era uma oferta tentadora. A aposta estava metade completa. Jasper era a última vítima que faltava.

"Certo, mas cara, avise-o pelo menos. Você não pode simplesmente se aproximar de mim e fazer essa merda. Porra. Você achava que eu era gay aquela vez que você pulou em cima de mim na cama? Isso não é nada em comparação."

Emmett ficou pensativo por um momento. "Ah sim, eu me lembro daquele dia! Você tinha uma grande excitação quando fiz isso também!" Emmett tinha um sorriso idiota no rosto.

"Você tinha Edward? Em quem você estava pensando?" Alice perguntou.

Eu sabia que era ruim quando Edward empalideceu e Emmett pareceu doente. Eles rapidamente trocaram olhares e Edward correu a mão pelos seus lindos cabelos cor de bronze e Emmett apenas pareceu como se estivesse doente.

Edward respondeu, "Ninguém em particular."

Estranho.

Emmett se recuperou e disse, "Olha Edward, se tínhamos que fazer isso, então eu já fiz minha parte. Beijei você. Agora, é sua vez de dar um beijo em Jasper pra terminar isso."

"Inferno que não! Você faz isso, Em. Você começou isso!"

"E você tem que terminar isso, Edward. Você tem que fazer isso! VOCÊ ME DEVE!"

Houve uma comunicação silenciosa entre eles e Edward suspirou em derrota.

"Em, eu não sabia cara. Sinto muito."

"Tudo bem. Você sabe. Sem ressentimentos. Apenas faça isso pra nós. Pegue um para o team Edward."

Edward suspirou enquanto saía da cozinha. Nós o seguimos.

"Ah, mais uma coisa cara." Emmett disse. "Quando você decidir fazer isso, se certifique que as meninas estejam lá, ou então não será válido. E, por favor, tente fazer isso hoje. Eu realmente não quero esperar mais."

Depois que Edward deu um olhar feio pra Emmett, ele respondeu, "Bem meninas, então não fiquem longe, por que eu vou acabar com isso imediatamente. Não tem nenhuma razão para me esquivar."

Olhei pra Rose e Alice e as duas tinham sorrisos enormes no rosto, assim como eu. Mal podíamos esperar.

Fizemos a única coisa que poderíamos fazer que era nos sentar no sofá. Jasper veio não muito depois e sentou, coincidentemente, perto de Edward. Percebi que Edward estava olhando fixamente para a televisão, mas eu não acho que ele estava realmente assistindo. Ele estava esperando sua hora.

"Então Jasper, o que você acha que deveríamos fazer pra janta?" Rosalie perguntou pra ele. Eu acho que ela estava tentando distraí-lo, de modo que houvesse menos atenção em Edward.

"Eu não sei na verdade. Não pensei muito nisso. Não sei se vocês estão no clima pra _fast food_ ou não."

Nessa hora, eu vi Edward encontrar meus olhos. Ele me deu um ligeiro aceno e então acenou para Alice e Rose.

Estava na hora.

Edward aproximou seu corpo e agora estava encarando as costas de Jasper, vendo enquanto Jasper estava com o corpo virado para Rosalie. Ele fechou os olhos, parecia fazer uma reza rápida, e respirou fundo.

"Hey Jasper?"

"Sim?"

"Dá uma olhada nisso cara."

Jasper se virou e instantaneamente foi pego pelas mãos de Edward que agarrou o seu rosto. Assim como Edward, teve um momento de puro choque enquanto os lábios de Edward encostavam-se aos seus. Então, Jasper começou a bater com os braços em Edward, tentando lutar contra ele.

Edward se afastou quase imediatamente, se certificando que Rose, Alice e eu pegamos a cena. Olhei para Emmett e ele tinha o mesmo olhar de nojo em seu rosto. Eu sabia que mesmo que ele quisesse, ele não conseguia desviar os olhos.

"PORRA EDWARD! QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?" Jasper estava tão bravo quanto Edward estava. Eu e as meninas estávamos prendendo a risada.

"Jazz, eu sei cara, mas acabou. Nós cumprimos a nossa parte da aposta."

Jasper franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto captava o que Edward disse.

"Você quer dizer, que eu fui o último?"

"Sim."

Ele se virou pra Emmett. "Cara! Por que diabos você não esperou para atacar Edward? Eu adoraria ter visto a cara dele! É apenas uma única oportunidade na vida!"

Emmett fez uma careta enquanto olhava pra Jasper. "Acredite em mim, não foi legal. Ele ficou louco também."

"Bem, pelo menos sabemos que ele não é gay." Jasper disse.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram enquanto ele olhava pra eles. Obviamente, ele percebeu que seus amigos não estavam brincando. "Vocês achavam que eu era GAY?"

"Umm… bem, não mais."

"Por que vocês pensaram isso? Quero dizer, eu tenho uma namorada. Eu dou pinta de gay ou algo assim?"

Rosalie intensificou. "Sim Edward, meio que dá. Desculpe."

Ele correu suas mãos pelo cabelo enquanto Emmett e Jasper estavam olhando uns pros outros e tentavam não rir. Rolei meus olhos pra eles.

"Eu não te acho gay, Edward. E tenho certeza que eles também não. Estão apenas tentando te deixar nervoso, só isso." Eu disse. Inferno, depois do que Edward e eu tínhamos feito, eu definitivamente podia dizer que ele não era gay absolutamente.

Mas eu não podia dizer isso. Os olhares que todos eles dariam.

"É cara. Não se preocupe com isso. Além do mais, eu sei de algo que vai tirar isso de nossas mentes. Eu acho que algumas pessoas têm uma aposta pra cumprir também." Emmett respondeu nos dando sua total atenção.

Jasper e Edward viraram pra nos olhar também, com enormes sorrisos patetas no rosto.

Alice falou. "Bem meninas. Eles cumpriram a parte deles. Agora, é hora de cumprimos a nossa. O que vocês acham?"

Sorri pra Rosalie. Sabia que seria engraçado. Por alguma razão, homens e mulheres gostavam de assistir coisas onde mais de uma mulher estava envolvida. E realmente, nós meninas não ligávamos. Fizemos isso tantas vezes; era como uma segunda natureza pra nós. Dificilmente um desafio na verdade. Mas isso deixaria os meninos excitados, então por que não?

Os meninos estavam sentados no sofá enquanto nós nos sentamos na frente deles no chão. Deixei Rosalie e Alice se acomodarem primeiro e então me sentei ao lado delas.

Rose e Alice sorriam uma pra outra e então lentamente inclinaram suas cabeças e se dirigiram uma pra outra. Quando elas estavam próximas o suficiente, Alice estendeu sua língua e deslizou todo o lábio superior de Rosalie. Isso fez Rose abrir sua boca, e ao invés de começarem um beijo, Rose pegou a língua dela com seus lábios enquanto as duas fechavam os olhos, curtindo a sensação. Isso causou uma rodada de gemidos dos meninos que estavam assistindo.

Eu pulei em seguida enquanto deslizava minhas mãos até suas coxas, pelos lados delas e finalmente pousei minhas mãos uma em cada seio. Os massageei enquanto elas gemiam uma na boca da outra. Dessa vez, ela estavam fazendo a coisa completa.

Fui com meu rosto perto delas enquanto elas se beijavam eu beijei o pescoço de Rosalie e fui para seu rosto; em seguida fiz o mesmo com Alice também. Os meninos continuavam gemendo enquanto eu os ouvia respirar pesadamente. Sorri maldosamente. Eu sabia o que estávamos causando neles... e ainda estávamos vestidas!

Rose quebrou seu beijo com Alice primeiro enquanto voltava sua atenção pra mim. Rosalie me agarrou pelos cabelos e me puxou pra perto dela, com força, pegando minha boca e minha língua. Ela era sempre assim rude, então eu estava acostumada com isso. Alice se fez útil apertando e beliscando nossos mamilos enquanto eles endureciam sob seus dedos talentosos.

Gemi na boca de Rose enquanto ela continuava violentando minha boca e puxando meu cabelo. Coloquei uma mão em seu seio e outra no seio de Alice enquanto brincava com eles simultaneamente. Os meninos tinham a respiração ainda mais rápida e eu acho que até ouvi um deles ofegar. Estávamos perto.

Finalmente chegou a hora do movimento assassino. O qual eu tinha certeza que acabaria com eles completamente. Nós três nos inclinamos então estávamos encarando umas as outras. Nossos rostos ficaram mais perto até que fôssemos capazes de nos beijar ao mesmo tempo. Nossas línguas cintilaram na direção das outras, enquanto deixávamos os meninos ter uma boa visão de como estávamos perto. Nossas bocas estavam se movendo em sincronia enquanto nós todas nos tocávamos; cada uma com a mão no seio da outra. Nós gememos, trançando nossos corpos uns nos outros, totalmente curtindo o sabor uma da outra. E então, nós ouvimos.

"OH DEUS…"

"MERDA!"

"PORRA!"

Cada comentário foi seguido de um gemido e nos viramos para encará-los. E cada um deles estava com um rosto de puro êxtase. Eles tinham gozado.

Nos sentamos e sorrimos enquanto observamos os meninos perdendo o controle. Eu tinha que admitir, Emmett e Jasper eram extremamente sexy enquanto perdiam o controle... mas Edward.. bem, ele ganhava.

Eu tinha sonhado muitas vezes em fazê-lo gozar enquanto gritava meu nome. Mas isso não era possível. Não podia ser. Mas eu gostei disso. Quero dizer, não era nossa culpa que os meninos perderam o controle. Nós só estávamos mostrando pra eles o que nós podíamos fazer, já que perdemos a aposta.

Edward foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

"Uau, isso foi..."

"Sim..." Jasper disse.

"Simplesmente não há palavras..." Emmett adicionou.

Rosalie sorriu. "Bem, deve ter sido bom considerando que nem tiramos nossas roupas. Odiaria ver vocês quando assistirem de verdade o que fizemos na fita. Não acho que vocês durariam dez minutos."

Alice e eu concordamos.

"Deus meninas, o que mais vocês fizeram na fita?" Jasper perguntou.

Sorri enquanto olhava pra ele. "Bem, você pode dizer que ainda teve beijo, mas o beijo não era somente nesses lábios." Eu falei.

Isso nos fez ganhar apenas um outro gemido dos meninos.

"Bem, mesmo que isso seja divertido, estou morrendo de fome. Realmente preciso de alguma substância no meu corpo." Alice declarou enquanto levantava. Concordei e pensei que talvez poderíamos pedir comida chinesa.

Pedimos e comemos juntos enquanto ríamos e conversávamos. Eu realmente queria ser capaz de dar um bom beijo de adeus em Edward, embora isso fosse errado. Mas eu também não podia deixá-lo ir embora sem isso. Esperava que Edward mordesse a isca e levantasse para me ajudar a limpar.

Ele levantou.

Quando entrei na cozinha, eu o senti deslizar seus braços em volta da minha cintura e enterrar seu queixo no topo da minha cabeça. Me inclinei pra ele e encostei minha cabeça, fechei meus olhos, me deleitando no cheiro de Edward... seus braços, suas mãos, seu peito...

"Bella..." ele sussurrou meu nome enquanto beijava meu pescoço. Tudo que eu podia fazer era lhe dar mais espaço para trabalhar.

"Você foi uma menina desobediente, Bella. Muito perversa. Somente meninas más fazem o que você fez, você sabe disso? Eu preciso punir você, meu amor. Puni-la severamente."

Gemi enquanto ele falava pra mim. Na verdade eu podia sentir meus mamilos se animarem com a menção dele me punir. Mas não podíamos fazer isso agora. Agora não. Nossos amigos estavam na sala ao lado.

Suspirei e me afastei dele. "Edward, mesmo que eu amasse fazer isso com você, não posso. O que nossos amigos diriam? O que eles iam pensar?"

Ele me deu um meio sorriso. Não era real, no entanto era um que me deixava saber que ele entendeu. Ele me puxou mais pra perto dele enquanto me dava um abraço. Virei meu rosto em sua direção e dei a ele um selinho nos lábios. Mas antes que eu pudesse fugir, ele o aprofundou.

Os beijos de Edward eram uma coisa nesse mundo todo que eu sabia que nunca teria o suficiente. Não tinha idéia de porque Tanya não beijava esse homem mais vezes... porque ela nem mesmo estava aqui, apreciando a presença de alguém como Edward. Se eu fosse sua namorada, eu nunca o deixaria.

Se...

Suspirei enquanto me afastava e olhava dentro de seus lindos olhos profundos e verdes. A cor dos pinheiros, de esmeraldas... de amor.

Amor...

Sim, amor. Mesmo que eu não quisesse admitir isso, eu estava apaixonada e por um homem comprometido acima de tudo. Eu não podia fazer isso. Não tinha jeito no inferno que eu fosse fazê-lo escolher entre mim e Tanya. Se ele me quisesse, então eu estaria aqui... se não, então eu ainda estaria aqui, como sua amiga. Eu já sabia que não teria mais ninguém pra mim além dele. Embora isso fosse triste, contudo eu percebi que era melhor que nada.

O dei mais um rápido e apaixonado beijo antes de ouvirmos passos em nossa direção. Rapidamente nos afastamos e nos ocupamos na cozinha.

"Hey gente, apenas queria ver se vocês precisam de ajuda." Jasper disse enquanto trazia mais coisas da sala.

Sorri pra ele. "Obrigada, Jazz."

Limpamos e voltamos pra sala. Todos estavam prontos pra terminar por hoje e voltar pra seus apartamentos. Me virei enquanto Rose e Emmett e Alice e Jasper davam outro abraço de adeus e beijos. Edward olhou pra mim enquanto eu olhava pra ele. Ele me deu seu sorriso torto enquanto soprou um beijo quando os outros estavam distraídos. Segurei a mão dele e apertei e me atrevi a lhe dar outro beijo rápido e casto enquanto os outros continuavam com sua sessão de despedida.

Quando os outros terminaram, demos adeus e fomos para nossas camas. Enquanto eu era levada pelo sono, percebi novamente que a única verdade que eu sabia que me assombraria pelo resto da minha vida.

Eu amava Edward Cullen.

* * *

**N/T: Esse capítulo é dedicado especialmente a Dani BXB**

_Jura que a Bella só descobriu agora que amava o Edward? ¬¬ ... Estou TÃO feliz com vocês comentando e ver leitoras novas aparecerem, isso é ótimo, vocês me animam pra sempre buscar mais fics *-*. Falando nisso tem one shot postava (The principal's heart ... é o POV Edward de A surprise in the principal's office), leiam e comentem ok?_

**Recadinhos:**

Irenuda: _Sua bitch interesseira ... te amo ... ta chegando minhas férias e logo mais é nóis até madrugada no msn o/*\o_

Ju: _Foi a porra que você acabou de ler kkkk ... já to vendo o dia que você vai gemer no serviço e ser mandada embora por justa causa ou seu chefe te come lalalala._

Dani: _Eeeee ... fica de olho no perfil que sempre posto coisas novas ^^ Obrigada por comentar sempre e espero que goste do capítulo dedicado a você._

Thaisuda: _kkkkkkkkk to morrendo de rir até agora com o 'minha nossa senhora da bicicletinha' kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, passo mal com você ... te amo!_

FI: _Morre não ... fica bem viva pois tem muito mais pela frente viu?_

Rehh: _Aí está mais um cap antes que você mande o FBI atrás de mim._

Pammy: _Bom você não comentou, você escreveu uma bíblia kkkk não que eu ache ruim, mas lá vai. SIM o post foi pra você, NÃO morra pois gosto de você por aqui kkkk, não sei o que fazer com pessoas de 14 anos que lêem esse tipo de fic ... quanto a fanfic 'The submissive' se não me engano a autora não permite mais traduções, pois a última pessoa que pegou pra traduzir acabou atrasando e não mandava os capítulos traduzidos pra ela, então ela não quer mais traduções das fanfics dela =[._


	27. De mãos atadas

**BPOV**

Acordei na segunda de manhã com o som do toque do meu celular. Abri meus olhos, me perguntando se era um sonho e percebi que não era. Pulei da cama e agarrei meu telefone, percebendo que eram 08:30 da manhã.

"Alô?"

"Sim, Bella?"

Era meu agente, Kent Sanders.

"Ah, olá Sanders. O que houve?"

"Escuta Bella, acho que achei um trabalho pra você que começa amanhã. Preciso que você participe de uma reunião com o elenco para que possa conhecer seu co-ator essa manhã. Você acha que pode chegar lá às 09:30?"

"Claro que posso."

Isso me dava apenas uma hora, mas eu iria conseguir. Pela informação que Sanders tinha me dado, este seria um grande negócio. Eles estavam procurando pela garota certa e depois de mostrá-los alguns dos meus vídeos, Sanders foi capaz de tratar o negócio pra mim. Eu não o impedi. Confiava nele completamente em meus trabalhos. Ele sempre foi ótimo em achar coisas que eram ótimas pra mim. Com toda honestidade, ele me fazia parecer boa.

Rapidamente pulei pro chuveiro dando o meu melhor pra me mover o mais rápido que eu pudesse. Eu não queria parecer completamente imunda quando chegasse à reunião. Embora fosse certeza desse trabalho, eu não queria que meu co-ator achasse que ele estava olhando para uma imunda.

Fui para a sala procurando pelas minhas duas colegas de quarto quando achei um recado na geladeira.

_Preguiçosa,_

_Rose e eu fomos ao shopping; não queremos perder o dia do mesmo jeito que você. Chegaremos em casa umas 10 horas._

_Até!_

_Com amor Alice._

Sorri para seu pequeno comentário pra mim. Eu nunca tinha entendido porque a única razão de Rose acordar cedo era pra ir ao shopping. Embora estivesse agradecida que elas tenham me deixado dormir. Conhecendo Alice, ela provavelmente tentou me acordar, mas eu provavelmente estava morta, então ela não teve sucesso.

Escrevi meu próprio recado pra ela:

_Alice,_

_Sanders me ligou. Tenho uma reunião às 9:30 então te ligo quando sair._

_Me deseje sorte!_

_Com amor, Bella._

_PS: É melhor você não ter gastado nenhum dinheiro comigo. Vou fazer você devolver cada peça de roupa que tenha comprado!_

Sorri para o meu recado. Conhecendo Alice, e eu conhecia, ela traria a roupa mais escandalosa conhecidas pelo homem. Espero que ela ouça minha advertência. Provavelmente não, mas pelo menos eu tentei.

Dirigi até o escritório do Sanders pensando em como seria meu próximo trabalho. Eu não podia acreditar na imaginação das pessoas, alguns de seus fetiches.

Jasper inundou minha memória enquanto eu pensava em como fomos longe desde meu último trabalho. Parecia que tinha filmado com ele há muito tempo. Mal sabia de tudo que viria. A alma gêmea de Alice, a alma gêmea de Rosalie e Edward.

Edward.

Meu coração apertou enquanto pensava nele. Suspirei e o afastei de minha mente. Eu precisava me focar em meu trabalho, sem pensar na minha fruta proibida. Não haveria mais linha cruzada com ele. Nem pensar.

Depois que terminei de mentir pra mim mesma, fui até o prédio onde ficava o escritório. Eram 09:25 então eu corri pelo prédio, esperando que não estivesse muito atrasada. O elevador fez seu doce tempo até mim e eu iria de escadas, mas conhecendo a minha sorte, eu iria tropeçar e cair pela minha pressa, quebrando meu tornozelo e me deixando incapacitada por seis semanas ou mais.

Finalmente entrei no elevador e cheguei ao 11º andar exatamente às 09:30. Tropecei na sala de conferências que Sanders disse que estaria e alisei meu cabelo e minha blusa antes de entrar.

Respirei fundo e entrei, vendo Sanders em pé bem na minha frente de costas pra mim. Ele se virou e sorriu pegando minha mão.

"Bella! Que bom que chegou. Gostaria que você conhecesse o Sr. Gonzalez, ele é o agente de seu co-ator."

"Olá, Sr. Gonzalez, prazer em conhecê-lo."

"O prazer é meu Bella. E eu poderia dizer, você é muito bonita; acredito que esse filme será simplesmente perfeito!"

Sorri pra ele enquanto ele mudou o peso do seu corpo para o lado.

"Bella Swan, gostaria que você conhecesse Emmett McCarty, seu novo co-ator."

_Puta que pariu._

Pensei que ia desmaiar.

**EmPOV**

Acordei na segunda de manhã, sem ser capaz de voltar pra cama. Girei pra lá e pra cá, mas por mais que eu tentasse, era difícil fechar meus olhos e dormir novamente.

Olhei pro meu relógio e percebi que eram apenas oito da manhã. Suspirei e decidi tomar um banho. Talvez pudesse ver Rose mais cedo do que planejava.

Rosalie.

Somente o nome me deixava com um sorriso pateta. Não tinha dúvida de que aquela linda mulher foi feita pra mim. Quero dizer, ela me pegou. Ela entendia a mim e o meu senso de humor. Quando Jasper e Edward rolavam seus olhos ou pensavam que meus comentários eram estúpidos, Rosalie ria e sorria, às vezes acrescentando seus próprios pensamentos também.

E inferno. O sexo. Deus, ela era tão boa. Ela podia me fazer gozar apenas por um olhar ou por um apertão no meu pau. E aquela mulher não tinha medo de tentar nada. Quero dizer, é só olhar pra o que ela fez com Alice e Bella. As coisas que ela podia fazer com a sua maldita boca...

Eu precisava parar com essa linha de pensamento e rápido. Eu sabia que quando eu a visse hoje, eu acabaria agarrando-a. Pobre Rosalie... estou surpreso que eu ainda não a tenha quebrado.

Fui para meu quarto me vestir quando meu celular tocou. Olhei pelo quarto, tentando achar o local de onde o barulho vinha. Eu não era a pessoa mais organizada do planeta, então minhas roupas estavam espalhadas por todo o quarto, o que dificultava achar meu telefone.

Puxei uma blusa que foi lançada do meu armário e achei meu celular. Abri rapidamente e vi que era meu agente Gonzalez.

"Hey cara, e aí?"

"Emmett! Tudo bem?"

"Tudo indo, você sabe. E você? Como estão a esposa e o filho?"

"Ah, estão ótimos! Ela está grávida de novo, acabei de descobrir. Está com quase três meses agora. Estamos em êxtase!"

Gonzalez, meu agente, era um ótimo cara. Um homem de família. Sua esposa era outra agente que trabalhava no mesmo negócio que ele, e essa foi a maneira que eles se conheceram. Eles tinham os mesmos sonhos e queriam vários anjinhos correndo pela casa.

"Que ótimo cara! De verdade. Por favor, envie os meus parabéns a ela!"

"Pode deixar. Então, a razão por ter te ligado é que tenho um novo trabalho pra você. Quero saber se está interessado."

"Claro, cara! O que tenho que fazer?"

"Apenas venha aqui umas 09:30 essa manhã. Vou te apresentar sua co-atriz e lhe daremos todos os detalhes lá. Acha que pode fazer isso?"

"Sim. Na verdade, acabei de sair do banho. Estarei aí rapidamente."

Desliguei o telefone e me alegrei com minha sorte. Isso era ótimo, outro trabalho. Rapidamente me vesti e fui para a sala procurando pelos garotos. Edward era o único lá.

"Hey Em. Porque está arrumado? Vai a algum lugar com Rose?"

"Não, na verdade, não consegui voltar pra cama então tomei um banho. Mas, recebi uma ligação do Gonzalez e tenho uma reunião às 09:30. Conhecerei minha co-atriz lá. E saberei dos detalhes na reunião."

"Isso é ótimo, Emmett! Você liga quando acabar? Quero saber o que terá que fazer."

"Claro! Enfim, tenho que ligar pra Rose. Ela não sabe ainda."

Fui para a sala e disquei para o seu celular. Não tinha certeza se ela já estava acordada, sabendo muito bem, que se ela não estivesse acordada e perguntasse porque eu a acordei, ela ficaria muito irritada. Espero que caia na caixa de mensagem.

"Alô?" Ela parecia bem acordada.

"Baby? Está ocupada?"

"Hey Emmett! Na verdade não. Estou no shopping com Alice hoje. Já acordou? É tão cedo."

"Sim, não conseguia dormir. Mas isso foi bom. Recebi uma ligação do Gonzalez sobre um trabalho. Tenho uma reunião com ele às 09:30 essa manhã. Supostamente conhecerei minha co-atriz lá e saberei dos detalhes."

"Que ótimo, Em. Espero que seja bom. Só uma coisa."

"Claro baby, qualquer coisa."

"É melhor sua co-atriz não chegar mais perto de você do que o necessário para o trabalho, me entendeu?"

Tive que sorrir pra isso. Essa era minha Rosie.

"Claro que não, baby. Você é a única gatinha do sexo pra mim."

"Bem, tudo bem. Me liga quando acabar."

Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. "Claro. Tchau minha bonequinha."

"Tchau, Em."

Peguei meu telefone e minhas chaves para ir para a porta.

"Estou saindo, Eddie!"

"Edward! Quantas vezes tenho que te falar?"

Eu amava irritá-lo. Ele sempre se estressava tão rápido.

Cheguei ao escritório às 09:20. Encontrei Gonzalez lá e o agente da minha co-atriz, o Sr. Sanders estava lá também. Eles estavam passando alguns detalhes de última hora e eu apenas sentei silenciosamente encarando a parede na minha frente.

Essa era a parte que eu mais odiava. A espera. Nunca tive muita paciência pra isso, e agora, parecia que eu não esperaria tanto porque eu ouvi a porta abrir.

_Sim. Finalmente. Agora vou ver o quanto essa moça é feia comparada com minha Rosalie. Ninguém se compara com minha Rosalie._

Sanders se virou para olhar a mulher em pé na porta e estendeu sua mão.

"Bella! Que bom que chegou. Gostaria que você conhecesse o Sr. Gonzalez, ele é o agente de seu co-ator."

_Ele disse? Bella? Claro que não..._

"Olá Sr. Gonzalez, prazer em conhecê-lo."

_Só tinha uma Bella que eu conhecia que tinha essa voz..._

"O prazer é meu, Bella. E eu poderia dizer, você é muito bonita; acredito que esse filme será simplesmente perfeito!"

_Bonita? Ah não. Por favor, me diga que não é ela. Por favor, me diga que não é ela..._

"Bella Swan, gostaria que você conhecesse Emmett McCarty, seu novo co-ator."

Ele se moveu e eu vi um par de grandes olhos marrons que eu conhecia muito bem.

_PUTA MERDA._

Isso está ficando interessante.

Uma hora depois eu me encontrava fora do prédio com Bella de reboque.

"Hey Bella. Acho que precisamos conversar."

"Isso parece bom, Emmett. Vamos à cafeteria aqui na rua perto de nossos apartamentos."

Eu a segui em meu _Jeep _e estacionamos na cafeteria que ela tinha sugerido. Achamos uma mesa de canto para nos dar um senso se privacidade.

A garçonete veio e percebi que quando ela olhou pra Bella, ela levantou a sobrancelha mas não disse nada. Fizemos nossos pedidos e assim que a garçonete saiu, Bella teve um ataque de risos.

Esse não era o tipo de resposta que eu esperava em nossas circunstâncias atuais. Talvez Bella fosse uma daquelas que desmoronava sob pressão.

"Desculpa Emmett. Acho que tenho que me explicar antes que você ache que fiquei louca. Veja, a garçonete é coincidentemente a mesma pessoa que me atendeu as últimas três vezes que estive aqui. A primeira vez, vim com Jasper. Então com James. E agora, estou com você. Ela deve lembrar de todas as vezes que estive aqui. Ela deve achar que sou uma prostituta."

"Ah sim, me lembro que Jasper disse que veio com você aqui. Ele disse que vocês se divertiram e que ele perguntou sua opinião sobre Edward."

Seu rosto desmoronou enquanto ela esmagou as sobrancelhas. Eu estava perdendo alguma coisa?

"Espera. John é Edward?"

_John? Quem diabos é John?_

"Eu não conheço nenhum John, mas eu sei que Jasper me disse que falou com você sobre Edward e sua namorada Tanya."

Bella parecia que ia ficar doente.

"Ele disse que o nome do seu amigo era John. Como pude ser tão estúpida? Claro que ele estava falando de Edward. Bem, agora que está tudo claro, não me sinto tão mal."

Ela me confundiu. Que diabos Bella estava falando? Ela realmente parecia que ia ter um ataque de nervos... exceto que ela estava sorrindo agora.

"Você está bem, Bella? Preciso levá-la para um hospício?"

Ela riu e disse, "Não, Em. Desculpe. Eu estava em meu próprio mundo, mas obrigada."

"Pelo que?"

"Te falo depois, está bem? Mas agora, temos que descobrir o que vamos fazer.

Sim, de volta aos negócios.

"Certo, bem, eu não sei como James se sentirá sobre isso, mas eu acho que Rosalie estará bem. Mas não sei. Você a conhece melhor que eu. O que você acha?"

Bella franziu a testa enquanto pensava no assunto. "Bem, Rose é Rose. Ela pode passar por um período de ciúme, mas contanto que você tranqüilize que a prefere ao invés de mim, e eu sei que prefere, então ela ficará bem. Ela não será capaz de conviver com si mesma se você desistir de um trabalho por ela. Ela não é o tipo de mulher que faz você parar a sua carreira. E ela não quer que você faça isso com ela também."

Concordei enquanto captei o que ela disse. Ela estava certa. Rosalie não iria querer interromper meus trabalhos, e é claro que ela não quer que eu faça isso também. Contudo assim, eu me sentiria melhor se falássemos com os outros sobre isso.

"E James? Como ele vai se sentir?"

"James?" Ela disse incrédula. É como se ela tivesse se esquecido completamente dele. "Ah bem, não importa. Quero dizer, não temos nada sério. E você não é muito próximo dele, certo?"

"Sim, na verdade não. Quero dizer, eu conheço o cara, mas se eu tivesse que dizer alguma coisa, eu diria que ele é mais próximo de Edward do que Jasper ou eu. Eles se conhecem mais."

Eu a vi acenar a cabeça pensativa. Então ela sussurrou, "Sim, isso complica as coisas."

Bella realmente estava me jogando em um labirinto. Me pergunto se ela sempre tinha esse hábito de falar consigo mesma. Isso era algo que eu precisava perguntar a Rose.

"E você Bella? Como se sente com isso? Quero dizer, nós realmente vamos nos conhecer. Foi uma coisa com Alice... eu realmente não a conhecia. Mas você, eu conheço você, e estou saindo com sua melhor amiga."

"Eu honestamente não tenho problemas com isso Emmett. Eu posso ser profissional. Claro, que teremos que fazer cenas de sexo, a cena do sexo oral, no entanto isso pode ser feito. É uma grande oportunidade... não quero desperdiçar."

Eu tinha pensado nisso também. Eu não queria desperdiçar essa oportunidade. Mas eu não sei como me sentia em ver todas as três meninas nuas. Digo, primeiro Alice, então Rose e agora Bella? E inferno, todas elas fariam sexo oral em mim pelo tempo que fosse preciso. Eu sei que muitos caras ficariam malucos pra estarem no meu lugar, mas eu não. Eu estava feliz com minha Rose.

Suspirei e disse, "Estou dentro se você está. Vamos nos reunir na sua casa com o pessoal, tudo bem? Em uma hora?"

Ela sorriu e disse, "Sim, claro, parece ótimo. Você pega os meninos e eu vou me certificar de ter Alice e Rosalie lá."

"Meninos?" Eu disse confuso. Eu só levaria Jasper.

"Sim, leve seu amigo John também. Será bom ter a opinião dele... para mim e para você."

Concordei e ri quando ela o chamou de John. Quero dizer, sério... John? Jasper precisava ter uma bela imaginação.

Nos levantamos da mesa enquanto eu deixava uma gorjeta. Ajudei Bella a sair e olhei pra trás pra ver a garçonete olhando pra Bella novamente. Sorri pra ela enquanto deslizava minha mão em volta da cintura de Bella e a puxava. Ela me olhou interrogativamente e eu disse, "Finja que concorda."

Ela sorriu e deslizou seu braço em minha cintura enquanto saíamos daquele jeito. Vamos ver o que a garçonete faria com essa informação.

**BPOV**

Sentei no meu quarto, sabendo que a campainha tocaria a qualquer minuto. Alice e Rose estavam ocupadas se arrumando sabendo que os meninos chegariam logo. Eu não disse que tínhamos algo a dizer, só disse que os meninos viriam e que não era pra elas irem a lugar nenhum. Funcionou muito bem.

Andei pra cima e pra baixo do meu quarto, tentando me concentrar nos meus pensamentos. Eu sabia como me sentia sobre Edward. Isso era fato. Mas eu não tinha idéia de como sele se sentia sobre mim. Agora que eu sabia que John era Edward, eu não me sentia mais culpada pelo que estava fazendo com a Tanya. Realmente não. Aquela vadia merecia que ele chutasse a sua bunda. Quero dizer, dar em cima dos melhores amigos dele? Ah, fala sério. Eu ficava satisfeita que Edward tivesse amigos que o amavam e se preocupavam com ele o suficiente para não tirarem vantagem dele. Eu sabia que eles poderiam ter feito isso facilmente, e não chegaram nem perto. Eles me lembravam muito Alice e Rose. Que perfeito.

Vendo que eu não tinha idéia de como Edward se sentia sobre mim, eu não podia simplesmente arruinar a sua vida e fazê-lo terminar com Tanya. Quero dizer, e se ele realmente e verdadeiramente a amava? Eu só iria me machucar sendo sua segunda opção... e eu não tinha interesse nenhum em ser a segunda opção de ninguém. Se Edward não me quisesse, então eu não o teria. Nosso relacionamento ainda precisava ser segredo, mas eventualmente, uma decisão precisaria ser tomada. E era Edward quem precisava fazer isso.

O que me levava a outra pergunta. E James? Ele é um cara muito bom... sempre tentando ser meu protetor. E o sexo... não tinha me prendido. Digo, ele é muito bom no que faz. No entanto, isso não me surpreendeu. Isso não diminuía o fato de que ele é amigo de Edward, mas Edward não parecia pensar nele também. Talvez eles não sejam tão próximos...

De qualquer forma, minha decisão estava tomada. Eu manteria James ao meu lado. Um, pelo sexo. E dois, pra causar ciúme em Edward. Digo, se ele não vai se livrar de Tanya, então eu poderia ter um amigo pra sexo do meu lado. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava transando com ela. De jeito nenhum que uma mulher como ela iria sair sem ser tocada... isso seria muito suspeito. Então James... eu fico com ele.

Ouvi a campainha e então o som de Alice e Rosalie abrindo a porta. _Bem_, eu pensei,_ é hora do show_.

Saí e todos estavam sentados na sala. Edward me deu um sorriso brilhante e eu rapidamente respondi e olhei pro Emmett. Ele estava balançando as pernas nervosamente... Rosalie sentada ao seu lado.

Eu acho que teria que começar a falar.

Claramente limpei a garganta.

"Gente? Ouçam, eu tive uma reunião essa manhã com meu agente sobre um novo filme e eu queria dividir a boa notícia com todos vocês."

Todos pararam de falar e olharam pra mim. Todos menos Emmett que estava olhando pra Rosalie.

"Sério, Bella? Que conhecidência porque Emmett teve uma essa manhã também." Edward disse.

Meu sorriso vacilou enquanto eu olhava pra ele, querendo que ele entendesse o que eu estava querendo dizer.

Ele entendeu.

"Ah. Meu. Deus. É Emmett, não é? Você vai trabalhar com Emmett, não vai?" Não foi Edward, que tinha sua boca aberta, mas Rosalie que tinha colocado dois e dois juntos.

"Sim, é. Eu não tinha idéia que era ele até antes de chegar lá. E depois da reunião, nos encontramos pra falar sobre isso.

"E vocês concordaram?" Edward perguntou com cautela.

"Concordamos em fazer, se Rosalie e James não tiverem nenhum problema com isso."

Voltei minha atenção pra Rose, não sendo capaz de olhar pra Edward.

Ela se virou pra olhar Emmett e disse, "Você sabe que eu nunca te diria pra não fazer alguma coisa. Eu confio em você e eu confio na Bella. Eu sei que vocês darão o melhor de vocês pra fazer um ótimo filme. Essa é uma ótima oportunidade e vocês não devem desperdiçar."

Emmett sorriu e disse, "Rosie, Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Só diga as palavras e eu ficarei feliz em sair."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça obstinadamente. "Não, não vou. Além do mais, me sinto na verdade um pouco aliviada que seja Bella e não alguma mulher qualquer que tentaria flertar com você. Bella nunca faria isso comigo. Então, eu sei que você está seguro."

Sorri pra ela. Ela era realmente uma ótima amiga.

"Okay, tudo resolvido então."

Alice saltou. "O que James acha Bella? Você falou com ele?"

"Sim falei. Ele na verdade gravou algumas cenas hoje, mas ele disse que não tinha nenhum problema e que eu deveria fazer. Vou encontrar com ele essa noite e vamos sair." Eu adicionei a última parte para o benefício de Edward. E o vi olhar pro chão sem dizer nada.

"Jasper, o que você acha?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu e disse, "Eu acho que Emmett é um bastardo sortudo. Ele vai ter o sexo oral das três mulheres mais lindas da empresa."

Eu tive que rir pra isso. "Que gentil. Muito gentil Jasper. Tem certeza que você não está realmente se relacionando com Emmett?"

"Deus eu espero que não."

Voltei minha atenção pra Edward. "E você Edward? O que você acha?"

Ele respirou fundou e olhou pra mim. "eu acho que se é isso que você e Emmett querem, então essa é a decisão certa. Concordo com Rosalie. Ninguém pode te segurar de jeito nenhum. É uma ótima oportunidade pra vocês terem seus nomes destacados. Aproveitem."

E eu estava satisfeita com a convicção em seus olhos, eu quase comecei a chorar. Ele quis dizer isso. De verdade. Embora eu pudesse ver que não estava tudo bem pra ele, ele estava me colocando em primeiro lugar. Eu estava cada vez mais apaixonada por esse homem... o que era perigoso. Talvez fosse bom que eu tenha um encontro com James... eu precisava de um espaço pra respirar longe de Edward.

Todos se separaram depois disso, cada um de nós precisava fazer suas próprias coisas. E eu pensei em amanhã e meu dia começava com Ememtt. Isso seria realmente interessante... e eu estava arrastando meus amigos atrás de mim.

* * *

**N/T: Esse capítulo é dedicado especialmente a Rehh**

_Achei esse cap tenso e vocês? Olha como sou boazinha, já que estou passando uns dias de férias na casa da minha tia (sim lá tem pc mas eu não fico porque sempre saio uhuu), então resolvi postar esse cap pra não deixar vcs uma semana sem nada._

_Bom eu já tenho até o capítulo 30 traduzido e estão todos com minha beta linda, mas como ela só vai poder betar depois dessa semana (pois ela ainda está em provas e precisa estudar) vamos esperar e como sempre todas as segundas tem capítulo novo. E gente vocês vão morrer com os próximos, tem muita surpresa pela frente, eu quase morri aqui. _

**Recadinhos:**

Thaisuda: _Meu Deus, se você achou os capítulos anteriores HOT você vai morrer com o capítulo 30, eu quase desmaiei aqui. Te amo viu? Brigada por ainda me acompanhar._

Dani: _Que bom mesmo que você gostou, é um misero jeito de retribuir o carinho de vocês com minha tradução ^^_

Ana Alice: _Olhaaaaaaa__ que ótimo ... adoro férias ... eu acho que vcê nunca comentou aqui não, mas fico feliz que tenha aparecido agora, é tão legal ter leitoras presentes *-*_

Deb:_ OMG ... tenha calma que tudo logo vai se acertar e quando digo logo ... quero dizer LOGO MESMO._

Juuu: _OMG ... se contenha e não perca o emprego ... sugiro que você leia os capítulos 29 e 30 em casa, não esqueça. Obrigada por ainda me acompanhar =]_

Irenuda: _Meu Jesus viu ... você e BDR ... ainda nem comecei o capítulo 2 então não me mate ... e obrigada por ter me colocado nessa vida de tradutora, você foi a primeira a acreditar em mim e ainda continua me acompanhando ... te amo vadia._

Betaaaaaaa: _Te amooooooooooooooooooooooo ... simples assim!_

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR VAQUINHAS! S2**_  
_


	28. Hey ciúme

**BPOV**

Sai do meu quarto na terça de manhã, indo direto para a cafeteira. Parei abruptamente quando percebi que Rosalie já estava lá, mexendo a xícara e encarando o espaço.

Eu nunca, nunca me senti estranha perto de Rosalie antes. Ela era dura, mas eu sempre podia ver através dela. E nós nunca, tivemos maus sentimentos uma sobre a outra antes... mas quando eu a vi lá parada, comecei a me perguntar se eu tinha tomado a decisão certa.

"Rose?" Caminhei pra mais perto dela, agarrando minha caneca e me servindo de um pouco de café.

"Hey Bella. Vejo que já está pronta?" Ela sorriu, mas era fraco. Por que ela era tão orgulhosa pra colocar um fim nessa coisa toda se isso estava lhe incomodando?

"Sim, estou. Tenho que sair daqui a pouco. Nós supostamente usaremos nossos figurinos hoje... começaremos do começo."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça pensativa, mas não disse nada. Eu senti como se tivesse que dizer alguma coisa. Acalmar um pouco a mente dela.

"Rose, você sabe que eu nunca faria nada que te magoasse, certo?"

"Claro que sei Bella. E você tem que saber que se eu não confiasse totalmente em você, nem pensar que eu a deixaria sair por aquela porta, certo?"

Sorri pra ela e ela sorriu pra mim. Esse era o verdadeiro sorrido da Rosalie. A vadia estava de volta.

"Apenas cuide dele pra mim, okay Bella? Se certifique de que nenhuma piranha de fio dental ande perto dele... bem, exceto você."

Abri minha boca com uma falsa indignação. "Rosalie, é bom que você saiba que eu não sou uma piranha. Eu sou a top do filme pornô! Pessoas me pagam para ver o que eu faço."

Isso nos fez rir e eu percebi que era hora de ir. Lavei minha caneca e peguei minha bolsa pra sair.

"Bella?"

"Sim, Rose?"

"Essa é uma das raras vezes que eu não quero nenhum detalhe quando você voltar do trabalho. Sinta-se livre para guardar tudo pra si."

"Claro, Rose. Eu não faria isso de nenhuma maneira."

Saí e fechei a porta atrás de mim, deixando minha preocupada melhor amiga pra trás.

Uma hora mais tarde, eu estava apenas com um roupão, esperando meu figurino aparecer. Eu não tinha visto Emmett, sabendo muito bem que assim que eu terminasse aqui, o encontraria e começaríamos o show.

Eu não precisava pensar nisso. Eu já estava uma pilha de nervos e saber que estava prestes a ver Emmett totalmente no comando não estava ajudando. Eu sempre achei que se um dia eu o visse nu, seria porque ele estava totalmente e completamente bêbado, correndo pelo nosso apartamento ou algum lugar obsceno. Não porque nós dois estávamos sóbrios e sendo pagos pra ficar sem roupa um na frente do outro.

Mas a vida é assim, eu suponho.

Eu estava me remexendo na cadeira, contando os minutos quando o diretor entrou. Ele era de meia idade e bonito, até que ia bem. Então ele era um pouquinho delicado. Pela forma que ele entrou no meu camarim.

_Uh-oh. Emmett caiu fora, eu sei disso!_

"Bella, nós temos um pequeno problema."

_Pequeno problema? Então Emmett deve estar intacto, pois se um dos atores saíssem, então não seria um pequeno problema._

"Certo bem, o que aconteceu?"

"Parece que alguém acidentalmente derrubou café ou algo do tipo no seu figurino. Nós vamos lavá-lo a seco hoje, então você não poderá usá-lo hoje."

"Certo. Então, vamos nos encontrar de novo amanhã?" Eu já estava saindo da cadeira.

"Não, na verdade Bella, vamos pular direto pra cena de sexo oral. Vamos fazer a cena com figurino amanhã. Não é grande coisa."

Meu ar estava preso no estômago. De repente estava quente aqui?

"Tem certeza? Digo, poderíamos fazer isso amanhã." Eu estava tentando desesperadamente me esquivar.

"Não, não tem necessidade disso. Você e Emmett estão prontos então vamos nos livrar logo disso."

"Emmett já sabe disso?"

"Ah sim, fui falar com ele primeiro e avisá-lo... você sabe, pra ficar pronto."

Ugh. Sim, acho que Emmett precisava de algum tempo pra levantar um certo membro de seu corpo.

Depois que ele saiu, marchei na sala que eu estava me sentindo como um animal enjaulado. Quero dizer, eu não estava preparada para a cena de sexo oral hoje. Estava preparada para os figurinos, onde começaríamos com um pouco de roupa pelo menos. Tudo isso estava acontecendo tão rápido.

E não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer para desacelerar.

Tomei um ar fresco enquanto apertava meu roupão firmemente em volta do meu corpo. _Me perdoe, Rosalie... não fique brava_, eu pensava.

Fiz meu caminho para o set e procurei Emmett pela sala. Não demorou muito encontrá-lo. Ele era o único homem, tão alto e bonito, e tentando cavar um buraco no chão. Rolei meus olhos e caminhei até ele.

"Hey, Em. Está pronto?"

Ele se virou e me olhou de cima a baixo, aliviado que eu estava com o meu roupão. Eu não sei o que ele estava esperando, mas certamente, ele deve ter pensado que eu apareceria nua.

Sim, certo.

"Não, na verdade não, Bella. Mas sou um profissional. Inferno, nós dois somos. Então vamos passar por isso, certo?"

"Certo. Não é grande coisa, Emmett. Quero dizer, pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo. Nós podemos também. Não é como se estivéssemos traindo alguém de verdade. Eles sabem onde estamos."

Ele sorriu e concordou com sua cabeça. "Está certa, Bella. Sem preocupações. Vamos fazer isso."

E na verdade, enquanto ele estava pensando em Rosalie, eu não estava pensando em James. Eu pensava em Edward. Eu realmente precisava tirar esse cara da minha cabeça.

Nos aproximamos do set enquanto o diretor nos dava as últimas instruções. Balancei minha cabeça, mas sem realmente registrar o que ele estava dizendo. Tudo que eu podia pensar era que eu estava perto de ver Emmett... nu.

Ah Deus!

Dei a Emmett um aceno de cabeça e desamarrei meu roupão rapidamente. Percebi que era melhor fazer isso rápido, como um band-aid. Fiquei nua e olhei para Emmett. Ele tinha tirado seu roupão também e estavam em pé com toda sua glória, olhando pra mim, tentando não desviar seus olhos.

_Isso era estúpido._

"Em, eu acho que isso é estúpido. Somos adultos. Vamos apenas não olhar convidativamente, okay? Olhe para o meu corpo, e eu olho para o seu. Como isso soa?"

Ele sorriu, parecendo aliviado. "Ótima idéia, Bella. Certo."

Deixei meus olhos correrem por seu corpo. Ele tinha um belo peito torneado, correndo pra baixo ele tinha oito dobrinhas em seu abdômen e parei em seu pau duro.

PUTA QUE PARIU. ELE ERA ENORME.

Seu pau estava em alerta, se contraindo enquanto eu estava lá e olhava. Isso era maravilhoso agora que eu tinha visto o pau de Emmett, Edward e Jasper, eles tinham o tamanho parecido. Digo, eles eram grandes e grossos.

Tive que respirar fundo para me equilibrar. Olhei pra cima e vi que Emmett estava olhando dos meus seios para minha buceta... ele não conseguia decidir o que olhar, então ele estava correndo os olhos entre os dois.

O diretor chamou nossa atenção e então nos pediu para ficarmos na posição. Fiquei de joelhos na frente dele, seu pau bem no meu rosto enquanto eu olhava, me perguntando desesperadamente se era a coisa certa a se fazer ou não.

Uma coisa era vê-lo nu na minha frente. Outra era tê-lo na minha boca, nossos corpos se tocando; era uma coisa que nunca iríamos esquecer.

Eu ouvi alguém gritar 'ação' em algum lugar distante e apenas fiquei de joelhos ali, olhando para seu pau na minha frente. Eu sabia que essa era a parte onde eu o colocava na minha boca e começava a deixá-lo louco, mas eu não podia. Não só isso, mas Emmett também não tinha movido nenhum músculo... ele tinha que agarrar meu cabelo e me ajudar a bombear dentro e fora de seu pau.

Bem, isso era estranho.

Olhei pro Emmett e vi que ele estava olhando pras minhas costas. Eu na verdade tinha me movido um pouco pro lado... eu não podia vê-lo completamente já que seu pau estava pendurado no caminho.

"Em?"

"Sim, Bella?"

"Você também?"

Ele sorriu e disse, "Sim, eu também. Acontece que eu não posso fazer isso. Sinto muito. Me sentiria um pouco melhor se ela estivesse aqui, me encorajando. Mas ela não está e eu sei que ela está sentada em casa pensando nisso, embora ela se recuse a dizer alguma coisa."

Acenei, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava falando. Eu não me importava com o que James estava pensando no momento, mas e Edward? Ele tinha ficado uma pilha de nervos também.

Então, ouvimos o diretor gritando pra nós. "Hum, o que acontece aí? Falamos ação há algum tempo... ainda estamos esperando por alguma ação!"

Emmett se virou pra ele e gritou, "Só um momento!" e então se virou pra mim. Ele estendeu a mão e eu a peguei enquanto ficava de pé, feliz que nós dois concordamos em algo.

"Calma aí, Bella. Só porque eu tenho a mulher mais linda do planeta não significa que não tenho olhos. Não deixe esses filhotinhos pularem, tá bem? _(Se referindo aos seios da Bella) _Aqui, coloque o roupão.

Sorri enquanto ele me ajudava a colocar o roupão e ele pegou o seu, se certificando que ele estivesse completamente coberto. Caminhamos até o diretor enquanto Emmett falava com ele, explicando sobre nosso dilema.

"Bem, não estou feliz com isso... nem um pouco. Vou ter que tirar um de vocês, vocês sabem, certo? Preciso apenas falar com os produtores e descobrir quem vou mandar embora hoje. Não saiam até eu voltar e avisar vocês. Vão e se vistam. Vamos continuar as filmagens amanhã.

Concordamos e seguimos para nossos camarins. Me virei para olhar Emmett e disse, "Hey, se eles decidirem continuar com você, vá em frente. É um grande papel e eu acho que você seria perfeito pra isso."

Ele sorriu e disse, "Eu pessoalmente acho que eles vão continuar com você. Eles sempre podem achar outro homem certo para o papel, mas não uma mulher. E eu acho que você é ótima pra esse."

"Bem, quem ficar, sem ressentimentos, certo?" Eu tinha que saber que Emmett não ficaria bravo, não importa quem ficasse.

"Claro que não. Eu tenho Rosalie, afinal. Não há nada de errado."

Eu tive que sorrir. Sim. Ele tinha Rosalie… e eu não tinha nada.

Suspirei e me virei para meu camarim para me vestir. Andei por lá me perguntando por que estava demorando tanto, quando uma hora mais tarde, a porta abriu, revelando o diretor.

"Bella, já conversamos sobre isso e gostaríamos de continuar com você no papel. Se estiver tudo certo pra você?"

"Certo, pra mim? Sim, está! Isso é ótimo! E Emmett?"

"Já falamos com ele e ele apenas sorriu e disse que você merecia. Ele está em êxtase por você, sério."

Isso foi um alívio.

"Certo, então filmamos amanhã?"

"Sim vamos, mesmo horário. Gostaria de saber quem é seu co-ator?"

Quase me esqueci. Acenei e disse, "Quem?"

"Falei com ele mais cedo essa tarde, já que não consegui falar com sua agente, mas ele prontamente concordou. Seu nome é Edward Cullen e eu acredito que ele será um excelente substituto de Emmett McCarty."

De repente, o quarto começou a girar. Deus estava tentando rir de mim me colocando nessa situação difícil? Eu estava excitada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia se ria ou se chorava... talvez eu fizesse os dois.

"Bella? Perguntei se está tudo bem pra você. Ele já concordou."

"Ah, desculpe, sim, tudo bem. Você falou pra ele com quem ele ia contracenar?"

Me senti insegura e prendi a respiração enquanto esperava por sua resposta.

"Sim. Na verdade ele perguntou com quem era. Eu expliquei a situação e quando ele ouviu que era você, ele concordou prontamente."

Eu acho que concordei com a cabeça, embora não tivesse certeza.

"Certo, bem, vejo você amanhã, Bella. Esteja pronta pra trabalhar porque temos oficialmente um dia de atraso no calendário."

Ele saiu e fechou a porta, me deixando pensando sobre esse choque sozinha.

Eu faria um filme com Edward Cullen. Isso poderia ficar mais torturante?

**EmPOV**

_Hakuna Matata. Hakuna Matata._ Eu continuei gritando esse mantra na minha cabeça enquanto eu tentava me concentrar no que eu fazia.

Eu não conseguia.

Eu queria desesperadamente ligar pra Rosalie e apenas falar com ela mais uma vez antes dessa coisa toda começar, mas ela me disse ontem para não ligar pra ela. Ela disse que eu precisava ser homem suficiente e crescer um pouco. Eu era forte o suficiente para fazer isso sem ela.

Mas eu não era.

Pensei muito nela. Eu sei que isso provavelmente me deixava aviadado, mas se era pra ser assim, então seria. Por ela. E somente por ela.

Eu não tinha falado com ela durante toda a manhã, embora eu soubesse que ela estava acordada. Eu tive uma dificuldade enorme pra adormecer. E podia apenas imaginar que aconteceu o mesmo com Rosalie. E talvez Bella. Ninguém mais parecia afetado com isso.

Eu estava no meu roupão no momento, esperando meu figurino chegar. Quando eu estava prestes a sair perguntando porque diabos estava demorando tanto, houve uma batida na minha porta.

O diretor entrou e eu podia dizer que não era nada bom.

"Emmett, justamente a pessoa que eu queria ver. Escuta, nós estamos um pouco atrasados agora. Parece que derrubaram algo no seu figurino e vamos ter que limpá-los a seco antes de usá-lo."

"Ah. Certo, então voltamos amanhã?"

"Não, na verdade, vamos fazer a cena de sexo oral. Então, se prepare. Começamos em cinco minutos."

Ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás dele como se isso não fosse nada. Eu queria gritar. Cena de sexo oral? Ele estava falando sério? Aparentemente, sim.

Cinco minutos. Como infernos eu ficaria pronto em cinco minutos? Eu passei toda a noite passada me preparando para a cena de hoje de manhã que envolvia roupas e agora, eu ia pular direto para a próxima cena.

Ah Deus!

Certo, bem, isso tinha que ser feito. Saí do meu camarim apenas com meu roupão e comecei a andar pelo corredor esperando para ver Bella. Não tinha idéia do que iria acontecer, mas eu ia lidar com isso. Como sempre fiz.

"Hey, Em. Está pronto?" Sua voz me assustou e fiquei com um pouco de medo de virar. Eu acho que estava pensando que ela já estaria nua...

Graças a Deus ela não estava.

"Não, na verdade não, Bella. Mas sou um profissional. Inferno, nós dois somos. Então vamos passar por isso, certo?"

"Certo. Não é grande coisa, Emmett. Quero dizer, pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo. Nós podemos também. Não é como se estivéssemos traindo alguém de verdade. Eles sabem onde estamos."

Ela tinha razão. Por que eu estava preocupado? "Está certa, Bella. Sem preocupações. Vamos fazer isso."

Nos aproximamos do set enquanto o diretor nos dava as últimas instruções. Eu tentei com todas minhas forças prestar atenção nele, de verdade, mas tudo que eu podia pensar era em Bella, completamente nua, na minha frente.

Isso era o INFERNO.

Ela olhou pra mim e balançou a cabeça, me avisando que estava na hora. Tirei meu roupão enquanto ela estava de costas pra mim e quando ela virou, eu estava tentando muitíssimo manter meus olhos focados em seu rosto. Eu odiava o fato de que eu queria olhar pra ela...

Como dizem, a curiosidade matou o gato.

"Em, eu acho que isso é estúpido. Somos adultos. Vamos apenas não olhar convidativamente, okay? Olhe para o meu corpo, e eu olho para o seu. Como isso soa?"

Obrigado ao bom Deus. "Ótima idéia, Bella. Certo."

Deixei meus olhos correr de seu rosto enquanto eles fixaram em seus peitos. Cara, ela tinha um belo par. Claro que não tão belos quanto os da minha Rose, mas belos também. Dava pra encher as mãos... um pra cada. Seus mamilos eram perfeitos e rosas. Eu podia imaginar como seria beliscá-los.

Olhei pra baixo até sua buceta e percebi que ela estava depilada. LINDA... aposto que seria bom tê-la. Eu não conseguia descobrir o que olhar, seus seios ou sua buceta lisa...

Conclui que ela não era Rosalie, mas se eu não tivesse achado Rose, Bella definitivamente era um bom partido.

O diretor chamou nossa atenção e nos pediu para ficar na posição. Me apoiei contra a mesa que tínhamos como suporte enquanto Bella se ajoelhava na minha frente. Meu pau tremia sozinho por antecipação enquanto eu silenciosamente amaldiçoava esse traidor dos infernos. Os olhos da Bella estavam arregalados de choque; eu sabia que eu era enorme... eu só não queria assustá-la.

Ah cara, estávamos pra começar e eu ainda não tinha certeza se iríamos fazer a coisa certa. Quero dizer, quando fazemos isso, fazemos mesmo, e não tem volta.

Ouvi alguém gritar 'ação' de algum lugar distante e não pude me mover. Fiquei apenas lá parado, olhando pra Bella. Essa era a parte onde eu pegava seus cabelos em minhas mãos e começava a bombear sua cabeça pra cima e pra baixo do meu pau... embora eu não pudesse. Percebi que Bella também não se moveu.

Parecia que eu não era o único um pouco hesitante em dar início nisso.

Olhei pra baixo e percebi que ela estava olhando pra mim.

"Em?"

"Sim, Bella?"

"Você também?"

Sorri e disse, "Sim, eu também. Acontece que eu não posso fazer isso. Sinto muito. Me sentiria um pouco melhor se ela estivesse aqui, me encorajando. Mas ela não está e eu sei que ela está sentada em casa pensando nisso, embora ela se recuse a dizer alguma coisa."

Ela concordou e percebi que ela entendia. Inferno, ela provavelmente estaria passando a mesma coisa com James. Eu sentia a sua dor.

Então ouvimos o diretor gritando até nós. "Hum, o que acontece aí? Falamos ação há algum tempo... ainda estamos esperando por alguma ação!"

Olhei na direção dele e gritei, "Só um momento!" e então me virei pra Bella. Estiquei minha mão para ajudá-la a levantar do chão e quando fiz isso, percebi seus seios pularam enquanto ela ficava de pé.

"Calma aí, Bella. Só porque eu tenho a mulher mais linda do planeta não significa que não tenho olhos. Não deixe esses filhotinhos pularem, tá bem? _(Se referindo aos seios da Bella) _Aqui, coloque o roupão.

Dei o roupão dela enquanto também colocava o meu. Quando vi que estávamos completamente cobertos, fizemos nosso caminho onde falei com ele explicando nosso dilema.

"Bem, não estou feliz com isso... nem um pouco. Vou ter que tirar um de vocês, vocês sabem, certo? Preciso apenas falar com os produtores e descobrir quem vou mandar embora hoje. Não saiam até eu voltar e avisar vocês. Vão e se vistam. Vamos continuar as filmagens amanhã."

Concordamos enquanto seguíamos para o camarim. Bella parou para olhar pra mim e disse, "Hey, se eles decidirem continuar com você, vá em frente. É um grande papel e eu acho que você seria perfeito pra isso."

Sorri e disse, "Eu pessoalmente acho que eles vão continuar com você. Eles sempre podem achar outro homem certo para o papel, mas não uma mulher. E eu acho que você é ótima pra esse."

"Bem, quem ficar, sem ressentimentos, certo?" Eu tinha que saber que Emmett não ficaria bravo, não importa quem ficasse.

"Claro que não. Eu tenho Rosalie, afinal. Não há nada de errado."

Ela sorriu, embora parecesse um pouco triste. Eu ia perguntar sobre isso depois.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, eu estava saindo do prédio. Eles colocaram Edward no meu lugar, o que estava bom pra mim. Eu sabia que ele cuidaria bem de Bella. Eu estava indo pra casa de Rosalie. Eu tinha que vê-la e contar o que aconteceu. E eu tinha algo importante que precisava dizer pra ela.

Eu precisava dizer que eu a amava.

**RPOV**

_Porque eu o deixei ir? Porque eu o deixei ir?_

Eu estava ficando cansada pra caralho dessa canção estúpida na minha cabeça. Quero dizer, Emmett era apenas um cara, certo? Porque me perturbava tanto saber o que ele estava fazendo com Bella? Eu sabia no meu coração que não haveria nenhuma conexão com eles, mas ainda assim, não podia evitar sentir um pouco de ciúme.

Okay, muito ciúme.

Suspirei fundo enquanto me afundava na minha cama. Alice há algum tempo parou de tentar me confortar. Não estava funcionando e estava me dando nos nervos. Ela saiu com Jasper, depois que ameacei todos os sapatos que ela tinha.

Rolei pra ficar de costas e coloquei o travesseiro no meu rosto, desejando abafar a luz que escapava pra dentro.

Quero dizer, não é como se eu nunca tivesse ciúme. Eu só nunca fiquei _assim. _Isso era ruim. Digo, Bella era linda. Ela tinha aquela garota inocente dentro dela, que fala 'venha e me ensine como se faz', olhe pra ela. Inferno, eu nem tinha me importado com isso quando filmamos. Acho que eu só precisava ter a certeza de que Emmett me queria e apenas a mim.

Ouvi a porta do meu quarto abrir. Queria tanto que Alice me ouvisse algumas vezes.

"Alice! Eu disse que ia destruir cada par de sapatos que você tem! Eu não estava brincando sobre seus _Jimmy Choos_!"

Ouvi uma risada baixa enquanto o som mais lindo do mundo encontrava os meus ouvidos. "Obrigada Senhor que não sou seu colega de quarto. Odiaria ver o que você faria com o meu vídeo game se você estivesse brava comigo."

Tirei o travesseiro do meu rosto e o vi. Ele estava na minha cama olhando pra mim e sorrindo.

"Emmett! O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que estivesse filmando!"

"Eu estava. Mas não conseguimos fazer isso. Bella e eu congelamos e não conseguimos ir adiante."

Eu estava impressionada. Mas tinha que ir com calma.

"Por quê? Espero que você não tenha parado por minha causa."

"Não, parei por _minha_ causa. Percebi que não podia fazer isso. Mesmo que eu saiba que era uma ótima oportunidade... não podia seguir adiante com isso. Bella sentiu a mesma coisa."

Eu concordei e disse, "Você sabe que eu estava completamente bem com isso, certo, Em?"

Ele sentou perto de mim na cama e levou suas mãos para meu rosto, usando os polegares para capturarem as lágrimas do meu rosto. Eu nem tinha percebido que estava chorando.

Deus, eu menti pra ele. Joguei meus braços em volta dele e o trouxe pra perto de mim. Não sei o que diabos estava errado comigo, mas eu estava estática. Ele me escolheu como a mais importante. E isso significava o mundo pra mim. E de repente, eu percebi algo que eu deveria saber o tempo todo. Eu realmente e verdadeiramente o amava.

"Não, você não fez isso. Isso foi tudo por mim. E tenho que dizer, estou tocada... de verdade. Veja, eu não tinha idéia de porque isso me afetava tanto, mas agora eu sei o porquê. Eu sinto algo por você que nunca senti por ninguém. E eu só queria te dizer que eu te amo."

Olhei em seus olhos enquanto ele captava o que eu acabei de dizer. Achei que ele ia correr, ou me dizer que eu estava indo longe demais, mas ele sorriu de volta pra mim e disse, "Eu amo você, Rosie. Tenho te amado por um tempo."

Quando ele disse essas palavras, eu não senti mais nada além de amor e respeito por ele. Esse era o meu homem. Ele era meu e sempre seria. Eu o beijei com tanta paixão e desejo... mas acima de tudo, amor. Esse era o melhor momento da minha vida; e eu não podia estar mais feliz.

"Ah Emmett! Era isso que eu precisava. Precisava saber que você me amava. E eu nem sabia que precisava disso." Eu estava sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Ele me puxou pra mais perto dele, me agarrando em um abraço enorme e me segurando. Isso era maravilhoso.

"Me sinto péssima, Em. Você devia voltar lá e tentar terminar o filme com Bella. Você não sabe como me sinto melhor agora que sei o quanto você me ama." E isso era verdade. Me sentia muito melhor.

"Não posso, Rose. Eu saí e eles já acharam um substituto pra colocar no meu lugar. Não tem problema. Não faltam trabalhos na indústria do entretenimento."

Isso era verdade, embora isso não me impedisse de me sentir mal. Suspirei e me afastei dele.

"Quem eles colocaram no seu lugar?"

Ele sorriu e disse, "Edward, acredita?"

_Edward? Uau, espero que Bella consiga l__idar com Tanya. __Edward era realmente a melhor escolha. Pelo menos ela não era melhor amiga da namorada dele._

"Edward é a melhor escolha pra ela. Ela não tem nenhum vínculo com Tanya e não terá momentos embaraçosos entre ela e Edward." Eu considerei.

"Você está certa baby. Eles vão se sair bem."

**EPOV**

Deus, para o dia acabar era horrível. Eu estava andando pelo apartamento esperando por Emmett voltar. Eu precisava ter um relatório. Como foi? O que eles fizeram? Que tipo de história eles filmariam?

Sentei no sofá olhando pra TV em branco. Jasper tinha saído há um tempo para resgatar Alice do ataque de nervos de Rosalie. Cara, eu queria poder ligar pra ela e começarmos a nos queixar juntos. Mas ela não tinha idéia de como eu me sentia e o que estava acontecendo, e eu não podia contar pra ela. Eu estava sozinho.

Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto olhava pro nada, então quando o telefone tocou, me assustou. Achei meu celular e vi que o número do telefone pertencia à agência.

"Alô?"

"Sim, estou procurando por Edward Cullen."

"É ele."

"Ah, Sr. Cullen, aqui é David Mathers. Estou dirigindo um novo filme para a agência _TeaseMe Entertainment_. Estou procurando por um substituto para o nosso ator que não pode fazer o filme. Gostaria de saber se você está interessado."

"Ah, bem, não costumamos passar pelo agente primeiro?"

"Sim, normalmente fazemos isso. Mas tentei falar com sua agente Tanya por um tempo e ela não atende o telefone. Eu realmente queria você atuando. Você é o substituto perfeito mas infelizmente, preciso de uma resposta agora. A gravação começa amanhã, contudo precisamos selar todos os detalhes finais hoje."

"Entendo. Bem, é sobre o que?"

Ele me falou rapidamente do que eu precisava saber e eu tinha que admitir, parecia interessante. Eles estavam fazendo um tipo de inversão de papéis e eu nunca tinha tentado isso antes. Parecia interessante.

"Certo, Sr. Mathers, acho que entendi. Posso saber quem estou substituindo?"

"Sim, você substituirá Emmett McCarty."

Senti meu sangue gelar. Certamente, ele estava errado. Tinha que ter outro McCarty que trabalhava pra indústria. Outro Emmett que apenas aconteceu de ter o mesmo nome. Isso é muito comum... _Inferno, quem estou enganando? Aquele nome não era nem um pouco comum. Duvido que seja comum até em __Tennessee._

"Sr. Cullen?"

"Quem é minha co-atriz?"

"Isabella Swan."

Sim. Definitivamente o destino tinha vindo morder minha bunda. Tanya nunca iria aceitar.

"Você disse que não conseguiu achar Tanya?"

"Não. Tentamos, de verdade, mas ela não atendeu."

Hmmm….

"Irei fazer. Não se preocupe com isso. Vou enviar Tanya ai mais tarde para assinar os papéis."

"Ótimo! Esperaremos por ela. Amanhã de manhã, começaremos a primeira cena, Edward."

"Estarei aí."

Desliguei o telefone e me sentei. _Eu estava condenado. Emmett desistiu. _Ainda não conseguia acreditar na minha sorte. O que tinha acontecido? Foi uma decisão conjunta ou foi tudo idéia do Emmett? Quem saberia.

Peguei meu telefone e liguei pra Tanya. Ela atendeu no terceiro toque.

"Edward querido! A que devo sua ligação?"

"Hey Tanya, escuta. Recebi uma ligação da _TeaseMe_ e eles estavam tentando te ligar para falar de um trabalho que eles queriam que eu fizesse. Você não atendeu o telefone."

""Ah bem, eu estava no banho querido. Não ouvi. O que exatamente eles querem?"

Expliquei pra ela o que Mathers me disse. Ela ouviu e quando eu terminei, ela percebeu o pequeno detalhe que eu tinha deixado passar de propósito.

"Quem você vai substituir Edward?"

"Emmett."

"Seu amigo Emmett?"

"Sim."

"E quem será sua co-atriz."

"Bella Swan."

Silêncio. Eu nem conseguia ouvir sua respiração. Isso não era bom.

"Tanya?"

"Edward. Eu vou arrumar essa bagunça e vamos procurar outro trabalho pra você ao invés desse. Não gosto de como esse trabalho soa."

"Bem, eu farei. É diferente pra mim e vou fazer. Já disse sim pra eles."

"Você não tem o direito de fazer isso Edward. Eu sou sua agente. Tenho o direito de dizer..."

"Sim e você estragou tudo Tanya quando não conseguiram te encontrar. Agora eu fiz a escolha por mim mesmo. Vou pegar esse trabalho. Fim da história."

Eu sei que fui um pouco rude com ela, mas ela não iria tirar isso de mim. Ela sempre se sentia ameaçada com outras mulheres e nunca teve motivo.

Até agora.

E eu ficaria puto se ela tirasse a única chance que terei de ficar com Bella. Uma chance de trabalhar com ela e ter isso pra sempre registrado em vídeo.

"Edward, vamos falar sobre isso."

Eu estava cansado de conversar. Peguei a única carta que eu tinha pra jogar.

"Tanya, onde você realmente está? Não se demora tanto pra tomar banho e eles tentaram falar com você por um tempão."

"O que você quer dizer com isso meu querido?"

E entãTo, uns dez minutos se seguiram com ela falando o quanto me amava e tudo esse papo-furado.

Suspirei enquanto começava a me perguntar se Emmett e Jasper estavam certos sobre ela. _Não, é claro que não. Por que ela iria te trair? Você está ficando paranóico. Ela acabou de dizer que te ama._

Finalmente desliguei o telefone, sabendo que ficarei com o trabalho. De jeito nenhum que ela me tiraria desse ou iria ao inferno pra pagar. Estava tão excitado com amanhã e o que aconteceria.

Não tinha certeza se devia ou não ligar pra Bella.

Decidi apenas esperar. Não queria parecer tão desesperado. Ela precisava do seu espaço. Iria ligar pra ela mais tarde. Saí do meu apartamento com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Mal podia esperar por amanhã.

* * *

**N/T: Esse capítulo é dedicado especialmente a minha Beta (Lou Malfoy) ... esse capítulo é SÓ dela pois é onde os nenéns dela se declaram *-*.**

_Bom, eai o que acharam? Gente a partir de agora as coisas começam a ir pra frente (eee) ... eu morri traduzindo esse e os outros então, é uma morte a cada capítulo, ainda bem que não tenho só 7 vidas, senão eu tinha deixado de existir e vocês iam ficar sem fic =O ... eu to traduzindo toda a fic pra poder continuar as outras, principalmente BDR (viu Irenuda?) e tenho muitas fics novas pra vocês!_

_Agora quero deixar uma reclamação aqui *hunf* ... tem bastante gente adicionando essa fic como favorita e acionando o 'story alert' mas NÃO comenta aqui, estou muito chateada com isso viu BBB's? Quando a gente traduz tudo que a gente quer é compartilhar as histórias que gostamos e saber a opnião de vocês, então vamos deixar de ser caquéticas e comentar? *bate o pé*  
_

**Recadinhos:**

Pamy: _Amoraaa, juro que senti sua falta no outro cap que você não estava *hunf* não me abandone e fiquei muito feliz de ver você comentando em outras fics minha s2._

Thaisuda: _Sim, nessa fic todo mundo se pega, eu to traduzindo o capítulo 35 já =O e gente, quase morro do coração com as coisas que acontecem, altos barracos *cof cof*._

Rehh: _Bom, você não pensou tão errado né? Já que depois desse cap ela fica realmente com o Edward!_

Irenuda: _Ainda bem que você sabe que NÃO DEVE deixar spoiler aqui, antes que eu dê um soco no meio da sua cara *hunf* ... amo você vadia!_

Ju: _Fico tão feliz que você tenha gostado, eu AMO traduzir essa fic ... é a minha primeira né?_

Ana Alice:_ Estou tão feliz que você saiu do BBB (*pisca*)__ e a partir daqui é morte todos os dias._

**AMO VOCÊS VAQUINHAS! S2**_  
_


	29. Perdendo o controle

**EPOV**

Hoje era o grande dia. O dia que eu estava espertando. Levantei cedo, sem querer perder esse dia.

Não podia acreditar que iria fazer um filme com Bella. Com a minha linda Bella. Esse era honestamente um sonho que se realizava... e eu mal podia esperar.

Eu estava pronto pra sair pela porta quando meu telefone tocou.

Tanya.

"Alô?"

"Edward, meu amor. Está pronto para as filmagens de hoje?"

Ela parecia super doce o que era surpreendente considerando que fomos hostis ontem a noite. Ela ainda estava brava comigo por escolher esse trabalho por cima dela.

"Hum... sim. Por quê?"

"Porque vou te encontrar lá, bobinho."

"Tanya. Eu pensei que você tinha uma reunião para ir. E que duraria a manhã toda."

"Não. Cancelei todos meus compromissos dos próximos três dias. Estarei com você enquanto vocês filmam. Isso não é um problema, é?"

Apertei a ponte do meu nariz com minha mão esquerda enquanto pensava no que ela disse. _Espera, isso não deveria me perturbar, não é? Digo, ela é minha namorada._

_Correção._

_Noiva._

_Eu deveria estar feliz por ela aparecer hoje. __Então__,__ porque não estava?_

"Claro que está tudo bem, Tanya. Nunca me importei com isso. Te encontro lá."

Desliguei.

Eu ainda nem tinha falado com Bella sobre isso. Nem tive a chance de ligar pra ela e descobrir se ela está bem com tudo. Tanya tirou todo meu tempo a noite passada enquanto eu tentava acalmá-la de que não tinha nada a ver com Bella e tinha tudo a ver com o trabalho.

Deus como eu queria que fosse verdade. Digo, eu ainda estava tentando descobrir. O que exatamente eu sentia por Bella? Era mais forte do que eu sentia por Tanya?

Isso não ia durar pra sempre. Eu não podia ter Tanya e Bella ao mesmo tempo. Isso era mais errado do que o que estou fazendo com elas. Tanya merecia alguém que pudesse amá-la completamente, não um meio termo, que era o que eu estava fazendo. E Bella... bem, Bella merecia alguém que não tivesse a cabeça enfiada no rabo enquanto tentava se descobrir.

Todas as essas coisas estavam correndo dentro da minha cabeça quando estacionei no prédio e saí do carro. Eu sabia que tinha muitas questões pra responder e esperava que nos próximos três dias, eu pudesse estar pelo menos um pouco perto de descobrir onde eu estava.

Certo.

De repente sorri para a minha estupidez. Quero dizer, ela tinha um namorado e pelo que eu saiba eles ainda estão juntos. Deus, era tudo em vão? E eu pensei que isso só me envolvia? Digo, quem sabe o que Bella sente por mim? Obviamente nos importamos um com o outro, mas além disso, eu nem tinha idéia do que se passava na cabeça dela. Se eu deixasse Tanya, quem disse que ela ia deixar James pra ficar comigo?

Não tinha como eu saber e isso me irritava ainda mais.

Corri minhas mãos por meu rosto enquanto caminhava para meu camarim. Olhei em volta e vi que meu figurino estava no closet. Não era ruim na verdade. Apenas uma jeans rasgada e uma camiseta preta que parecia dois tamanhos menores que o meu. O que eu acho que era o ponto.

Me vesti rapidamente e fiz meu caminho até a maquiadora. Encontrei com Tanya lá.

"Edward! Meu amor, você parece simplesmente delicioso. Poderia simplesmente lhe comer todo." Ela usou sua voz mais sedutora pra mim.

Sorri pra ela e disse, "Obrigado querida. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado desse figurino. É bem simples huh?"

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e disse, "Simples ou não, você está perfeito e isso é o que importa."

Percebi que Tanya tinha o roteiro em sua mão e ela estava olhando, analisando minuciosamente.

Suspirei e disse, "O que foi Tanya?"

"Nada, Edward querido. Só estou olhando o roteiro e vendo se está tudo certo como deveria estar."

Rolei meus olhos enquanto levantava da cadeira. "Tudo vai dar certo Tanya. Quando você vai confiar em mim?"

Ela me deu seu melhor sorriso falso e disse, "Ah, eu confio em _você__,_ Edward."

Eu quase me senti mal por fazê-la passar por isso que eu quase decidi desistir. Até que ela fez seu último comentário. Obviamente, não era de mim que ela desconfiava.

"O que você quer dizer, Tanya?" Estreitei meus olhos na direção dela.

"Ah, Edward. É só que sei como Bella olha pra você. Não sou cega. Ela quer algo que ela não pode ter. E eu vou me certificar de que ela nunca coloque as mãos em você."

_Muito tarde._

Merda. Queria que minha mente calasse a boca.

"Você está sendo absurda, Tanya. Sério. Eu nunca vi você ter esse tipo de reação com ninguém antes. Você foi pelo menos um pouco civil com Rose."

"Sim bem, eu posso dizer que Rose não era interessada em você. Mas Bella é uma história diferente."

Eu tinha que me certificar de acalmá-la antes que ela fizesse um escândalo e a produção desistisse. Por que gostando de mim ou não, se eles tivessem que lidar com uma agente vadia, eles iriam chutar nós dois pra fora.

"Vem aqui, querida." Eu a puxei pra perto e a abracei, a balançando pra frente e pra trás, fazendo-a entender que ela não tinha que se preocupar. Nem eu acreditei em mim mesmo nem por um segundo, mas com certeza, eu nunca contaria isso a ela.

Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e olhei pra cima bem a tempo de ver Bella olhando pra nós e então rapidamente virar sua cabeça.

_Ótimo. Perfeito. Sou um complete idiota. __É por isso que as pessoas não devem querer duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. __Alguém é obrigado a se machucar._

Me afastei dela e a dei o meu melhor sorriso. Pelo menos o melhor que eu poderia dar vendo que fracassei com a Bella.

A deixei com o diretor e fiz meu caminho até Bella, que estava de costas pra mim. Ela estava em nosso cenário, olhando suas falas no último minuto.

O cenário não era nada significativo, assim como meu figurino. Era uma sala cinza fosca, com uma iluminação suficiente e uma mesa branca com duas cadeiras. Uma de cada lado. Tinha também uma grade na janela em uma das paredes. Nada demais para olhar. Mas é porque Bella faria a completa diferença no filme.

O que o cenário e meu figurino não tinham de criativos, tinha dez vezes em Bella. Ela se virou pra mim e sorriu. Levei um rápido minuto para me concentrar... ela era uma policial bem gostosa.

Suas calças eram bem apertadas, mostrando a sua bunda redonda e perfeita, cintura fina e suas longas e lindas pernas. Meus olhos viajaram pra cima de seu corpo para ver a blusa. Era extremamente apertada, e tinham os dois primeiros botões abertos. Mal podiam esconder seus seios já que pareciam que eles iam pular a qualquer momento em que ela se inclinasse um pouco. Ela tinha um crachá com o nome Policial Mikles. Tudo nela gritava sexo e eu estava tão disposto a ser esse cara.

Enviei outro obrigado silencioso aos céus que Emmett desistiu desse emprego.

"Então Edward, o que você acha?" Ela apontou pra sua roupa e eu não pude evitar dar mais uma olhada nela.

"Deus Bella, você está ótima. Muito sexy. Eu não me importaria em ser preso por você."

Ela sorriu enquanto colocava o roteiro longe. Estava na hora de começar e eu precisava saber se estava tudo bem pra ela que fosse eu a estar aqui. Nunca tive a chance de perguntar.

"Bella, tudo bem pra você que eu tenha pego esse trabalho?" olhei por meus ombros e percebi que Tanya ainda estava falando com o diretor. E continuei. "Não quero te deixar inconfortável."

Ela balançou sua cabeça e disse, "Claro que não, Edward. Estou muito feliz que você pegou o trabalho. Só espero que sua noiva esteja bem em dividir você um pouquinho"

O inferno que ela não estava. Mas Bella não precisava saber disso. Tanya não faria nada se eu me mantivesse profissional.

"Certo gente, seus lugares!" o diretor Mathers gritou pra nós. Bella e eu caminhamos pelo set e ficamos do lado de fora da porta, prontos para começar. Bella se escorou em mim e esperamos pelo diretor.

"Está pronta?" Sussurrei pra ela, cuidadosamente sem olhar pra ela. Eu não queria que Tanya achasse que eu estava muito acolhedor.

"Absolutamente, Edward. Não se preocupe com isso. Ah e se eu esquecer de te falar mais tarde, foi bom fazer isso com você."

Olhei de volta pra ela e ela piscou antes que eu pudesse responder, Mathers gritou ação.' A porta se abriu na minha frente e Bella me empurrou pra dentro da sala, minhas mãos presas atrás de mim. Eu mal conseguia sentar minha bunda na cadeira... Bella me empurrou com força.

"Se certifique de sentar sua bunda na cadeira, você me ouviu, ladrão?" Ela cerrou seus olhos pra mim enquanto colocava suas mãos nos quadris. Deus, a Bella dominante era tão excitante. Eu podia sentir o pequeno Eddie estremecer na minha calça.

"Eu disse, você me ouviu?" Ela levantou sua voz e andou pra perto de mim.

"Sim... sim senhora." Eu fui capaz de gaguejar. Meus olhos estavam arregalados enquanto eu a observava fazer isso. Aposto que ela estava gostando.

"Você sabe que o que fez foi errado, não sabe ladrão? Você quebrou a regra e agora você tem que pagar as conseqüências. Você pode lidar com isso? Pode pagar seu débito de volta com sociedade?"

Balancei minha cabeça vigorosamente pra cima e pra baixo mas não foi suficiente.

"Me responda!" ela tinha o rosto próximo ao meu. Eu podia ver seus lindos olhos castanhos olhando pra mim. E percebi que não era Bella. Essa era a policial Mikles se preparando para ensinar a lição criminal.

Inferno sim.

"Sim senhora. Eu posso lidar com isso." Deus eu estava tão pronto. Meu pau já estava se contorcendo e doendo nas minhas calças. Eu mal podia esperar para libertá-lo.

"Bom. Eu não quero te machucar fisicamente ladrão... não quero." Ela correu suas mãos no meu peito e em volta do meu pescoço enquanto rodava em volta da cadeira que eu estava sentado. Eu a senti bem atrás de mim quando suas mãos agarram meus cabelos e forçaram minha cabeça pra trás, para olhar pra ela em pé. Meus braços estavam forçando a camisa preta que parecia prestes a rasgar. Talvez isso não fosse uma idéia tão quente usar uma roupa tão pequena... mas novamente, esse era o ponto.

"Talvez eu possa te tirar daqui. Se você for bom pra mim, talvez eu possa deixá-lo ir... o que você acha ladrão? Acha que pode me agradar o suficiente para que eu possa deixá-lo ir?

"Sim, policial. Posso fazer o que você quiser que eu faça." Me certifiquei de fazer meus olhos correrem por todo seu corpo antes de finalmente encontrar o seu rosto.

Ela sorriu pra mim enquanto fazia seu caminho de volta pra mim. Ela estava na minha frente agora, me olhando.

O que ela fez a seguir me surpreendeu completamente e me excitou. Ela montou em cima de mim, jogando suas pernas sobre a minha e tendo certeza de contorcer sua buceta em cima do meu pau. Eu não sabia por quanto tempo poderia agüentar isso. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás e gemi.

Ela inclinou seu corpo no meu e começou a rebolar seus quadris no meu colo, se certificando de sentir cada parte de mim. Suas mãos corriam pra cima e pra baixo do meu peito antes que eu percebesse, ela fez seu caminho pra baixo em direção a minha calça. Meu corpo começou a levantar sob suas mãos como se ele tivesse vida própria. E tinha na verdade. Assim como meu pau.

Bella rapidamente agarrou meus cabelos novamente e puxou pra trás com força, ganhando outro gemido meu. Deus ela era tão sexy quando era rude.

"Você não se move até eu mandar, ladrão. Me ouviu? Eu estou no comando, não você. Olhe pra mim quando estou falando com você, imbecil."

Olhei em seus olhos e percebi que ela estava lambendo seus lábios e olhando meu corpo. O que eu não daria para ter suas mãos correndo o meu corpo nu... para simplesmente sentir suas mãos em volta do meu pau. Eu não ia durar muito se continuasse pensando nisso.

"Agora, eu vou tirar suas algemas. Você não pode se mover, entendeu? Se você fizer, vou acabar com você."

"Sim policial. Não vou me mover."

Ela montou em mim mais uma vez e se inclinou sobre meu peito, olhando sobre meus ombros enquanto usava a chave para me liberar. Ela me deu uma boa visão da sua bunda quando fez isso. Claro, a visão foi roubada quando a câmera pegou um close e deu uma boa filmada na sua bunda também.

Eu a senti mexer nas algemas e logo, elas estavam longe de mim. Eu sabia o que tinha no roteiro e tinha que fazer agora, e mal podia esperar.

Pulei da minha cadeira e agarrei Bella pelos ombros. Ela parecia surpresa com o que estava acontecendo enquanto a câmera pegava sua expressão.

"O que..."

"Eu estou no commando agora, Policial. E você vai fazer o que eu disser, entendeu?" Nos empurrei contra a parede e comecei a atacar seu pescoço enquanto fazia o caminho de um lado pro outro. Quando não recebi nenhuma resposta dela, me levantei para olhar pra ela e disse na voz mais exigente, "Você me ouviu?"

"Sim... sim... eu ouvi." Ela disse ofegante. Ela ergueu a cabeça enquanto eu continuava a atacá-la. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço pra baixo e continuei indo pro sul, meus dedos se atrapalharam com os botões de sua camisa. Finalmente desabotoei aqueles malditos botões enquanto eu jogava sua camiseta no chão. Olhei pra ela e pensei em como ela era linda. Eu nunca tinha a visto realmente nua antes, mas eu não queria cobri-la novamente nunca mais. Seus seios eram perfeitos e rosa. Era como se eles estivessem chamando meu nome. E eu agradeci.

Levei seu seio direito na minha boca enquanto minhas mãos se atrapalhavam como sua calça. Ela estava gemendo enquanto suas mãos puxavam e apertavam meu cabelo. Mudei para o outro seio enquanto abria suas calças e a ajudava a tirá-las. Agora, ela estava em pé totalmente nua e me afastei para que eu pudesse examinar seu corpo.

Ela estava completamente nua e seus sucos estavam pingando da sua buceta... e estavam escorrendo por suas pernas. Coloquei meus dedos na sua fenda e comecei a esfregar enquanto me inclinava pra ela e dizia, "Policial, você é gostosa pra caralho, sabia disso? Você é uma garota má, muito má por me trazer aqui e me usar como seu brinquedinho de sexo. O que todo mundo vai pensar disso?"

Bella gemeu enquanto esfregava seu corpo contra meus dedos. Antes alcançá-la, suas mãos acharam minha camisa e a tiraram rapidamente do meu corpo. Vi seus olhos analisarem meu corpo enquanto suas mãos começaram a correr pra cima e pra baixo do meu peito. Suas unhas deixavam marcas vermelhas por onde passavam e inclinei minha cabeça pra trás e assobiei. Ela estava me torturando.

Sua boca encontrou meu mamilo e ela começou a brincar com ele enquanto lentamente suas mãos vagavam para o sul, olhando pro meu botão. Ela rapidamente o abriu enquanto sua boca trilhava beijos quentes e molhados, para o outro lado do meu peito. A ajudei a tirar meu jeans e convenientemente segui o seu comando. Ela afastou sua cabeça e olhou pra mim.

Eu não tinha certeza se estava superando suas expectativas ou não, mas espero que sim já que ela ainda tinha seu olhar faminto, eu estava bem. Suas mãos acariciaram meu pau com firmeza e tudo que eu pude fazer foi gemer. Ela foi cada vez mais rápido, usando meu pré-gozo para girar em volta da cabeça. Eu tinha que pará-la e logo. Eu não podia gozar ainda.

Empurrei suas costas na parede rudemente e agarrei seu seio na minha boca, mordendo e lambendo enquanto meus dedos achavam sua buceta molhada e começava a esfregar rápido. Eu não podia colocar meus dedos dentro dela como eu queria, mas eu podia brincar com seu clitóris e lembrá-la do nosso primeiro dia juntos.

Ela começou a fazer rugidos ofegantes e eu podia somente rezar para que todos achassem que era atuação. Bella sabia como fingir um orgasmo. Mas ela podia fazer um orgasmo de verdade parecer mentira?

"Não... pára... eu... vou... gozar..."

Suguei seus seios com mais firmeza enquanto meus dedos esfregavam vigorosamente seu clitóris. Quando eu sabia que ela estava perto, agarrei seu centro nervoso e belisquei.

Ela jogou sua cabeça pra trás contra a parede, gemendo e puxando meu cabelo enquanto viajava em seu orgasmo. Me inclinei sobre ela a impedindo de cair. Quando ela recuperou a compostura o suficiente me afastei de disse, "Como foi isso, Policial? Já paguei meu débito?"

Bella sorriu pra mim e disse, "Ah, não tão fácil, ladrão. Não acabei com você ainda."

Ela me empurrou pra longe dela e andou até mim, me fazendo andar de costas até encostar na mesa. Ela parou na minha frente, se inclinando pra frente novamente e atacando meu corpo com seu quando ouvi "corta!"

Só que quem disse não foi Mathers. Foi Tanya.

Ah merda.

Maldição. Perdi o controle com Tanya na sala. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Tinha que jogar com calma. Só esperava que Bella seguisse minha liderança.

Rapidamente colocamos nossos roupões e saímos do cenário.

_Bem, lá vamos nós._

"Gente! Isso foi fantástico! Fantástico. Muita química entre vocês dois! Esse vai ser um filme dos infernos."

Sorri e então vi o olhar de Tanya. Mas ela não estava olhando pra mim. Ela estava olhando pra Bella. Como se fosse culpa dela.

"Sim, tenho que dizer que vocês foram ótimos. Quase como se tivessem feito isso antes..." Tanya disse sugestivamente. Senti meu estômago parar no meus pés.

Bella me surpreendeu respondendo.

"Não Tanya, é só uma boa atuação. Isso é o que te dá todo o dinheiro que você gasta. Talento."

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Bella estava falando merdas pra Tanya. Ela não fazia isso com ninguém... e ainda assim, ela estava falando merda pra minha noiva.

De repente, eu não me senti tão quente.

"Atuando, huh? Bem, essa atuação de putinha que você acabou de fazer não parecia atuação. Especialmente a cena do orgasmo. Me diga, quantas vezes os dedos dele trabalharam em você, Bella?"

Tudo que eu podia ver era vermelho. Eu sabia que Tanya estava certa de suspeitar, mas falar daquele jeito com Bella era demais. Mas novamente, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Bella respondeu primeiro.

"Não seja boba, Tanya. Foi um orgasmo de mentira. Você acha realmente que eu ia gozar aqui na frente de todo mundo? Você está perdendo a cabeça."

"O que você quer dizer com de mentira? Eu posso sentir seu cheiro daqui. Pelos dedos dele!"

Nessa hora, eu corei. Deus, elas não estavam brigando aqui estavam?

"Claro que eu estava excitada, Tanya. Quero dizer, olhe pra ele! Não estou negando que ele é lindo. Mas atuar é atuar e se você não gosta disso, então talvez não devesse estar aqui."

Sim… ela fez isso. Ninguém diz a Tanya o que pode ou não fazer.

"Você não tem nenhum direito de me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer, garotinha. Pode apostar seu rabo magro que eu estarei aqui nas filmagens. Vou manter meus olhos em você."

Quando Bella ia abrir sua boca pra responder, eu a cortei.

"Tanya! Chega. Acho que você já me envergonhou o suficiente. Vamos sair daqui antes que eu perca mais minha paciência."

Ela olhou pra Bella mais uma vez e saiu pela porta. Me virei pra olhar Bella. "Sinto muito por como ela está agindo. Vou falar com ela."

Bella sorriu pra mim e disse, "Sem problemas, Edward. Ela não me preocupa ou assusta. Sei como me defender."

"Então, te vejo amanhã?" Olhei em seus olhos profundamente.

"Claro." Ela respondeu.

Me virei pra sair quando ela disse, "Ah Edward? Eu só queria que você soubesse que não foi de mentira."

Olhei de volta pra ela e sorri. "Eu sei." Foi tudo qe eu disse. Ela odiava quando eu era um pouco abusado, mas não pude evitar. Bella tirava todos os tipos de reação de mim.

Meia hora depois estava dirigindo pra casa e meus pensamentos me atormentavam o caminho inteiro. Eu não estava mais perto da solução do que quando começou o dia. Deus, o buraco que eu estava cavando para mim estava cada vez mais profundo e eu sabia que no fim, eu ia machucar alguém profundamente. Só esperava que esse alguém me perdoasse.

Se eu me perdoasse primeiro.

* * *

**N/T:** _=O =O =O =O =O =O_

_Gente, o que posso falar desse capítulo? Eu simplesmente comecei a traduzir tão rápido que meus dedos ficaram bêbados e trombavam uns nos outros, adoro todos os casais, todos as senas 'hot' mas Beward sempre será Beward *suspira*. Eu simplesmente passei mal com esses dois e Bella desafiando Tanya foi sem palavras, mas o que vem pela frente é muito, MUITO melhor. Já falei que amo essa fic? Preciso saber o final dela, mas a autora sumiu =O, tenho mandado milhares de e-mails mas ela simplesmente desapareceu, mas não se preocupem ainda pois ainda tem capítulos para serem postados, mas pra me ajudar, deixem lindos comentários que eu vou traduzir e mandar pra ela, quem sabe ela não se inspira e termina?_

_Obrigada por me acompanharem, beijos! s2_


	30. Estou dentro vadia!

**BPOV**

_Aquela vadia filha da puta! Quem ela pensa que é? Digo, realmente..._

Eu estava soltando fogo pelas ventas na minha volta pra casa. Claro que eu tinha dito a Edward que estava bem, mas ela tinha me deixado tão puta, eu estava tremendo. Mas é claro, respondi minha própria pergunta. Eu sabia quem ela era e ela também. Ela era noiva de Edward ... era isso que ela era.

E ela sabia disso também.

Com toda honestidade eu não tinha direito de ficar brava. Edward não era meu, não pertencia a mim e nunca iria pertencer. O que tínhamos era apenas uma atração ... nada mais. E ainda assim, minha mente continuava gritando pra mim que era mais que isso no meu final.

Mas esse era o problema. Era amor só no_ meu_ final.

Parei rapidamente minha linha de pensamento antes de me tornar mais insana e chateada do que eu já estava. Estacionei o carro assim que cheguei no meu apartamento e respirei fundo. Precisava me acalmar antes de entrar. Antes que Alice e Rosalie percebessem que tinha algo errado comigo.

Ah, quem eu estou enganando? Elas saberiam no minuto em que abrisse a minha boca pra falar. Inferno, elas saberiam assim que olhassem nos meus olhos.

Isso era maravilhoso pra mim, mas elas ainda não tinham nenhum indício do que estava acontecendo entre eu e Edward. Eu acredito que isso tem a ver com o fato de que elas estavam sempre fodendo ou pensando em foder seus respectivos namorados para realmente prestarem atenção em mim. Isso e o fato de que eu tinha um namorado.

Eu tinha um namorado.

Puta merda, durante toda essa briga de merda que eu tive com Tanya e as travessuras que tive com Edward hoje e meus sentimentos por Edward que eram um ponto totalmente discutível, eu tinha esquecido de James.

Bem, teremos que corrigir isso agora, não é?

Me sentindo um pouco melhor sai e fiz meu caminho pra casa.

Corri e dei de cara com Alice imediatamente.

Merda. Eu esperava ir para o meu quarto e tomar um banho sem ser vista.

"Que diabos aconteceu com você Bella?" Alice gritou quando me viu.

Sim. Então ela conseguia ver completamente através de mim.

Mas isso não significa que eu não podia tentar mentir sobre isso.

"Nada. Do que você está falando?"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim. "Não tente mentir pra mim Swan. Te conheço por um bom tempo … posso dizer quando você está feliz, quando está triste, quando tem um orgasmo de verdade ou apenas um falso e posso certamente dizer quando você está brava. Agora pode falando!"

Suspirei enquanto fazia meu caminho para sala. A ouvi ligando pra Rosalie, então me sentei e esperei pelas meninas aparecerem.

"Certo Bella, agora fale; e não deixe nada de fora!"

Falei sobre meu dia pra elas, falando do ciúme de Tanya e como ela me tratou, não só eu mas Edward també terminei, elas estavam parecendo assassinas … especialmente Rosalie.

"Eu vou matá-la. Isso é o que farei. E isso será rápido também. Sem impressões digitais. Alice, você dirige, certo?" Rosalie virou sua cabeça pra a pequena Alice que concordou com sua cabeça vigorosamente.

"Claro que vou. Que tipo de amiga eu seria? Claro, se formos pegas você terá que assumir a culpa. Uma de nós precisa estar do lado de fora para tirar a outra de lá."

Rose concordou com sua cabeça como se isso tudo fizesse sentido pra ela. Realmente, que tipo de mundo paralelo elas acham que estamos vivendo?

"Meninas! Nem pensar. Nem acredito que sentei aqui e tive esse tipo de conversa com vocês! Ninguém vai sair pra pegar Tanya okay? Sou uma menina crescida e posso me defender."

"Sim Bella mas você não merece esse tipo de tratamento. Quero dizer, você não fez nada errado. Tudo que você fez foi ser uma amiga de Edward, recebê-lo em sua casa e o que essa vadia faz? Fala com você como se fosse lixo!"

Demorou um tempo, mas finalmente fui capaz de dissuadi-las de uma sentença de vida atrás das grades. Elas honestamente não viram que eu não foi exatamente tão inocente. Ah bem, elas não precisavam saber dessa pequena informação.

Além disso, nosso lema sempre foi, não se irrite, se vingue. Rose sempre falava de seu clássico, dê o troco na vadia.

E tudo que eu podia dizer é que eu faria isso com Tanya.

Elas devem ter percebido meu olhar porque a próxima coisa que eu ouvi foi Alice gritando.

"O que Bella? O que você está pensando? Eu sei que está … vejo o brilho maligno em seus olhos. Aquele quando você tem um plano na manga."

Sorri. Minhas amigas me conheciam tão bem.

"Certo, tenho um plano, mas vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. Agora, não posso fazer isso amanhã mas posso fazer no terceiro dia … o dia que terminaremos com o sexo oral."

Rosalie sorriu enormemente. Sexo oral eram seus favoritos. "E no que você está pensando Ms. Swan?"

"Venha aqui meninas, e me deixem contar o que eu estou planejando para nossa pequena situação."

No dia seguinte me encontrei dirigindo para o meu segundo dia de gravação. Tinha me preparado mentalmente ontem o dia todo e essa manhã. Eu também tomei a liberdade de me preparar fisicamente para hoje saindo com James a noite passada.

Foi legal.

Parecia que eu não tinha visto James há muito tempo mas quando liguei pra ele, ele rapidamente concordou em sair comigo. Ele tirou Edward da minha cabeça … mesmo que por um tempo. Percebi como estava despreocupada com James e ele me fazia rir muito. Ele era tão justo com as coisas … sem contar que ele se vestia como um modelo e cheirava muito bem.

Ele obviamente tinha muito orgulho de si mesmo … o que eu também teria se parecesse como ele.

E o sexo … Deus isso era bom. Ele me perguntou se eu queria ir pra sua casa e eu pulei com a idéia. Era muito melhor do que me satisfazer sozinha. Brincamos um pouco, nos chupando e lambendo até que eu não conseguia agüentar mais. Chegou ao ponto que eu estava implorando para tê-lo dentro de mim.

Engraçado, mas toda vez que transávamos, eu normalmente ficava de quatro, tipo cachorrinho. James era muito parcial com essa posição. Na verdade, ele gostava quando eu estava montada nele e de costas também. O que pra mim estava bem. Mesmo que eu odiasse tinha que admitir, eu pensava em Edward, mesmo quando eu não queria. Eu só podia imaginar como seria ter seu pau dentro de mim. E eu usava James como uma maneira de conseguir meu prazer.

Deus eu era terrível.

Quando percebi, já estava andando para a sala de maquiagem, fechada em meu roupão. Eu não tinha nada por baixo já que íamos fazer a cena de sexo. Eu não tinha certeza como sã eu estava, mas me encontrei ficando mais excitada por podia esperar para ver Edward me fodendo … mesmo que não fosse de verdade.

Que patético

Corri para Tanya assim que sai da minha sala.

"Ah, olá piranha. Quase não te vi." Ela zombou em minha direção.

"Ah desculpe, não percebi que estava segurando uma foto sua no meu rosto."

Essa foi totalmente infantil, mas eu não pude evitar. Eu precisava vencer.

"Escuta aqui vadia. Não quero suas mãos, boca ou olhos em nenhum lugar perto do meu Edward, você me entendeu? Ou você não sabe o significado da palavra noiva?"

Isso foi golpe baixo. Assim como eu odiava admitir, ela tinha achado meu ponto fraco. Mas eu dei meu melhor pra não mostrá-la que aquilo me afetava. Quero dizer, nós não fizemos nada de errado na verdade ... é certo.

Além disso, Edward ainda tinha que perceber que ela botava chifres nele. Ela provavelmente iria feri-lo e me agarrei com força a isso.

"Ah, eu sei o significado dessa palavra Tanya. Mas me pergunto se você conhece? Você entende o que é um relacionamento? O que é casamento? Porque eu acho que você não sabe."

Ela olhou pra mim com o rosto em choque e disse, "O que você quer dizer? Claro que eu sei tudo que isso implica ... não sou idiota."

"Ah? Você sabe que fidelidade faz parte do pacote certo? Ou você acha que podia flertar e foder com quem você quisesse?"

Ganhei. O olhar em seu rosto dizia isso. Mas Tanya era implacável e não desistia.

"Não sei o que você quer dizer. Sou fiel ao Edward ... e pra que você possa falar uma coisa dessas..."

Não a deixei terminar.

"Me poupe da sua farsa Tanya. Quem você acha que está enganando? Edward? Não sou ele, mas eu posso te dizer que farei o que puder para afastá-lo de pessoas como você. Ele merece alguém melhor que você ... alguém que irá amá-lo e cuidar dele do jeito que deve ser feito."

"E quem seria exatamente? Você?"

"Não estou dizendo que será eu. Inferno, qualquer um é melhor pra ele que você. Mas ele é meu amigo, e vou te dizer agora, ele não vai ficar muito mais tempo com você."

"Então você está admitindo que tem algo rolando entre vocês?"

"Não, não disse. Como eu disse, Edward é meu amigo, isso é tudo. E meu objetivo é mantê-lo longe de você."

"Isso é uma ameaça?"

"Não Tanya. Essa é uma maldita promessa."

Eu não percebi que a estava encarando. Nossas testas estavam quase se tocando e estávamos respirando muito forte tentando nos acalmar.

"Senhoras, senhoras ... o que está acontecendo aqui? Existe uma perturbação no meu set?"

O diretor Mathers estava caminhando até nós e percebi que Edward estava logo atrás dele. Nenhum dos dois parecia satisfeito.

"Não, nenhum problema, nenhum na verdade, certo Bella?" Ela se virou pra mim, esperando que eu a apoiasse.

Olhei para o diretor e disse, "Não, nada na verdade Mathers. Estamos bem e estou pronta pra foder com o Edward agora."

Caminhei até o cenário e olhei pra Tanya mais uma vez. Ela estava tremendo de raiva, seus olhos estreitos brilhando pra mim.

Joguei um beijo pra ela e continuei andando. Isso era um jogo vadia.

Caminhei até a mesa no cenário e tirei meu roupão. Decidi sentar na mesa, não me incomodando em fechar as pernas. Achei melhor dar a melhor visão que pudesse pra Edward, a melhor que eu pudesse.

Ele finalmente fez seu caminho até o cenário e tirou seu roupão. Ele já estava duro e esperando por mim. Ele era lindo ... e eu já estava ficando molhada.

"Edward! Espere, deixei-me te dar um beijo de boa sorte."

Ugh. Que vadia. Ela estava jogando pra valer também.

"Ah Tanya, tudo bem..."

Mas ele não terminou. A boca dele estava nele e ela estava agarrando punhados do cabelo dele. Eu estava ficando enjoada só de ver.

Assim que ela se afastou sorriu largamente e disse, "Tem certeza que não está dolorido Edward? Eu sei que fomos muito brutos ontem a noite e eu quero ter certeza que _qualquer sobra _de energia que você tem será o suficiente pra Bella."

Odiei o jeito que ela disse qualquer sobra. Como se eu fosse o segundo plano. Tentei não deixar ela me derrubar. Não deixaria ela me ver afetada por isso.

"Obrigada por se interessar Tanya," eu disse docemente, "Mas eu sou capaz de reenergizá-lo para um duro round comigo. Ele está em boas mãos, então não preocupe sua linda cabecinha."

Ela estava prestes a rebater quando Mathers gritou para nós movermos nossas bundas. Tanya a contra gosto fez seu caminho e esperou por nós fora do set.

Edward se virou pra mim e franziu a testa. "Que diabos é tudo isso?"

"O que você quer dizer Edward? Só estou tentando me dar bem com sua _noiva._"

Fiz questão de enfatizar a última palavra para a apreciação dele.

Funcionou já que eu o vi estremecer.

"Talvez devêssemos tentar descobrir como vamos fazer isso," ele disse.

"Certo, como você quer me ter?"

O vi morder o lábio, enquanto tenho certeza, que pensamentos de nós fazendo isso flutuavam em sua cabeça.

"Eu não sei … e você?"

Pensei e percebi que esse seria outro jeito perfeito de fazer Tanya se contorcer ... mesmo que fosse um pouco.

"Bem, que tal começarmos na parede ... então fazemos nosso caminho para a mesa me coloca de costas e então, quando chegarmos lá, você me coloca de joelhos e me pega por trás? O que você acha?"

Em resposta, Edward estava sem palavras e seu pau estava se contorcendo.

Sorri e disse, "Levo sua falta de resposta como se você não gostasse da idéia. Suponho que deveríamos fazer isso comigo de costas..."

"Não! Um … sua idéia foi ótima Bella. Fantástica. Vamos fazer isso."

Fizemos nosso caminho para perto da parede e percebi que Tanya ainda estava me matando com os olhos. _Ah ... ela vai amar isso..._

Fizemos sinal para Mathers e então ouvimos "ação!"

"Você foi muito bem ladrão, vou te dar isso … mas ainda não estou nem perto de acabar com você. Você ainda tem que trabalhar duro pra pagar..."

Vi Edward fechar os olhos enquanto eu falava e quando ele os abriu eu estava perdida ... um brilho perigoso estava lá. Ele estava pronto pra jogar.

"Eu sei que o que fiz foi errado Policial ... por favor me deixe pagar completamente meu débito. Preciso que você me diga o que você quer que eu faça ... farei qualquer coisa por você."

Só pelo que ele estava me falando eu já estava ficando molhada e ainda mais excitada do que já estava. Ele estava me torturando.

"Preciso que você me pegue e me foda ladrão. Me foda bem e com força, você me entendeu? Porque se você não fizer ... não me responsabilizarei pelo que acontecerá com você quando deixar essa sala."

"Como quiser ... Policial."

E com isso, ele me agarrou e me jogou contra a parede, atacando meu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos viajavam pro seu cabelo, desesperada para senti-lo.

Sua boa continuou viajando pra baixo, até finalmente, chegar aos meus seios e rapidamente colocá-los em sua boca e morder ... com força. Soltei um gemido alto e o empurrei em mim querendo que ele me pegasse mais em sua boca.

Seu corpo estava me empurrando contra a parede e suas mãos estavam viajando para o sul do meu corpo. Achei que ele fosse tocar minha buceta novamente com seus dedos maravilhosos, mas ao invés disso, ele agarrou atrás das minhas coxas e me levantou, permitindo-me envolver minhas pernas em volta dele.

Meus seios ainda estavam perto de seu rosto enquanto ele continuava a atacá-los, tendo certeza de pegar cada centímetro do meu peito antes de afastar seu rosto e encontrar o meu.

"Espero que esteja preparada para uma boa foda Policial, porque estou pronto pra dar a você, bom e forte."

Eu nem podia mais pensar ... meu corpo estava tremendo e minhas coxas estavam cobertas com minha própria excitação o que tenho certeza que Edward percebeu. Ele posicionou minha buceta bem perto de seu pau e eu podia sentir cara centímetro dele enquanto ele se deslizava pelos lábios da minha buceta e meu clitóris. Me inclinei mais pra ele, sabendo que se não fosse cuidadosa, iria gozar novamente sobre ele.

Senti seus braços fortes envolverem meu quadril enquanto ele fazia movimentos pra cima e pra baixo por seu pau inchado. Gemi porque podia senti-lo deslizando pra cima e pra baixo e sério eu precisava me afastar dele ... e logo.

Soltei meus braços de seu pescoço e comecei a me afastar quando um de seus braços me puxou de volta.

"Você não vai a nenhum lugar Policial. Você queria que eu te fodesse sem sentido, isso é exatamente o que estou fazendo. Agora, cavalga no meu pau ou vou ter que te punir."

Deus, ele estava tornando isso difícil, muito difícil. Eu podia sentir minha excitação se intensificar e eu sabia que apenas mais algumas bombeadas, eu iria gozar nele. Eu precisava fazê-lo ver o que ele estava fazendo comigo.

Então, antes que eu pudesse processar algo mais, eu ouvi Edward bem no meu ouvido, sussurrando tão baixo, que me surpreendeu que eu mesma tivesse escutado.

"_Goza pra mim Bella. Goza..."_

E foi isso. Assim que ele disse essa palavra, eu estava acabada. Meu orgasmo foi tão forte que abalou todo meu corpo. Me inclinei pra trás e ele teve acesso ao meu pescoço e peito. Ele beijou e me lambeu toda até meu orgasmo acabar. Eu estava em estado de êxtase.

Isso é, até que percebi, que mais uma vez, gozei na frente de todo mundo. Edward estava me tornando uma exibicionista ... e gostei disso.

Infelizmente, eu estava prestes e voltar a mim quando Edward disse, "Ainda não acabei com você Policial. Estamos prestes a começar."

Ele caminhou comigo até chegar a mesa. Ele colocou minha bunda na mesa e se afastou de mim para que eu pudesse tirar meus braços de seu pescoço. Quando eu estava liberada, ele segurou meus pulsos em suas mãos e disse, "Agora Policial, você é minha prisioneira. E você verá que não mostrarei misericórdia a aqueles que me prenderam. Agora, vira sua bunda para que eu possa golpear essa sua buceta quente, molhada e apertada. Meu pau está doendo por você então é melhor você não reclamar ... você entendeu?"

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi acenar com minha cabeça. Deus, eu estava ficando molhada novamente.

"Desculpe Policial. Acho que te fiz uma pergunta. EU DISSE, VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU?"

Eu deveria ter me assustado um pouco quando ele aumentou sua voz pra mim, mas curiosamente, isso apenas me excitou mais, me fez querer ele ainda mais.

"Sim ... sim eu entendi."

"Bom, agora deite."

Eu fiz e assim que minhas costas bateram na mesa, ele agarrou minhas pernas e me puxou, com força. Tudo que pude fazer foi gemer.

Ele se posicionou do mesmo jeito que tinha feito anteriormente e antes que eu percebesse, ele estava metendo em mim. Olhei em seus olhos e eles estavam queimando, desejo e luxúria evidentes em seu rosto.

"Agarre seus seios Policial. Brinque com eles pra mim, deixe-me ver você se tocando enquanto você olha eu metendo em você."

Obedeci rapidamente, agarrando meus seios. Eu apertei e puxei enquanto ele olhava pra mim com puro prazer no rosto.

Ele pegou minhas pernas de sua cintura e jogou em seus ombros, mantendo minhas pernas separadas enquanto ele continuava metendo. Suas mãos estavam agora na mesa, como se servisse de alavanca para ele continuar o massacre.

Eu só podia imaginar como isso seria de verdade, se ele realmente estivesse dentro de mim. Edward era um cara enorme ... tanto em cumprimento como em espessura e eu sabia que seria um misto de dor e prazer correndo por mim.

"Eu quero que você agarre seu seio e coloque na sua boca Policial. Lamba seus mamilos pra mim."

Não me mexi no começo, muito eletrizada e excitada para pensar no processo.

"FAÇA ISSO AGORA!"

Tive que fazer isso. Edward exigiu e eu tinha que seguir suas ordens e não tinha jeito para que eu pudesse desobedecê-lo. Rapidamente me estendi e agarrei meu seio e coloquei meu mamilo na minha boca, enquanto beliscava o outro com minha mão livre. A sensação era inacreditável e quando olhei pra cima, ele estava me encarando, me observando, como se ele estivesse hipnotizado pelo que estava na frente dele.

Ele abruptamente 'saiu de mim' e eu estava um pouco confusa até meu foco atingir seu pau pendurado. A cabeça estava vermelha e inchada e eu podia dizer que ele estava tentando se controlar. Eu podia imaginar a auto-disciplina que ele tinha que ser capaz para se controlar de gozar.

Eu sabia que ele não podia falar enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração, então me virei de costas e fiquei de joelhos. Afastei minhas pernas e arqueei minhas costas, tendo certeza que minha bunda estava acenando pra ele no ar.

"Hey ladrão maldito! Preciso de você em mim agora! Não me faça esperar ... você não vai gostar do que farei com você!"

Assim que minha última palavra saiu, eu o senti deslizar atrás de mim, seu pau deslizando por minha buceta. Quase gozei de novo com a sensação.

Gemi enquanto o sentia meter em mim por trás, suas mãos em volta de meus seios enquanto ele puxava e os apertava. Joguei minhas cabeça pra trás de prazer, tudo que ele fazia comigo era extremamente bom.

Vi o câmera vir e pegar uma visão frontal de Edward brincando com meus seios e meu rosto mostrando nada mais que prazer. O câmera devia me distrair do que Edward estava me fazendo sentir, mas não. Nessa hora, eu não me importava com quem estava assistindo, Edward continuou empurrando seu pau contra meu clitóris.

O prazer estava crescendo novamente em meu corpo, e eu sabia que essa era a parte que eu 'vinha' enquanto ele metia em mim. Eu sabia que dessa vez gozaria de novo ... mas dessa vez, seria real, não de mentira como sempre foi em outras gravações.

"Goza pra mim baby. Quero ouvir você gritar pra mim. Deixe-me saber que meu pau enorme está fazendo sua buceta se sentir bem."

Eu estava tão perto, podia sentir. Eu estava ficando um pouco agitada já que estava na beira e nada acontecia. Edward percebeu também porque a próxima coisa que senti, foram seus dedos bem em meu clitóris. Ele agarrou a área inchada e beliscou entre seus dedos, efetivamente me realizando. Gritei enquanto meu corpo tremia. Minhas mãos desistindo de segurar meu corpo e eu desabando sobre a mesa.

Tudo que eu podia ver por um tempo eram estrelas, mas eu comecei a sentir Edward diminuir seu bombeamento até que ele parou. Estava tentando pegar minha respiração o mais rápido que eu podia, não querendo que ninguém soubesse o que acabou de transparecer.

Mathers gritou corta de algum canto e eu senti cócegas da respiração de Edward em meu ouvido.

"Você está em Bella? Foi tão bom pra você quanto foi pra mim?"

Eu tive que rir da linha brega que ele escolheu pra dizer e ele me seguiu. Olhei em volta da sala enquanto Edward me dava meu roupão. Percebi que o pau de Edward ainda estava latejando e ele só tinha a permissão de sua libertação amanhã. Me senti mal por ele.

Ele me pegou olhando e sorriu. "Não se preocupe Bella. Posso esperar até amanhã. Além do mais, acho que valerá a pena, não acha?"

Sorri intensamente com isso. Valeria a pena. Ele vai ver.

Mathers se aproximou de nós mais uma vez e contou como fomos maravilhosos e como tinha química entre nós. Eu definitivamente sentia a química fluindo ... e era explosiva.

"Onde está Tanya?" perguntei, de repente percebendo que ela não estava por perto.

"Ah, umm ... tivemos que colocá-la pra fora quando vocês ainda estavam na parede. Ela não foi capaz de se controlar e os seguranças vieram e a tiraram. Estou surpreso que vocês não a ouviram. Ela queria invadir o cenário, mas eu não podia deixá-la arruinar o que vocês tinham. Eu não queria afastar vocês, então tive que escoltá-la ao invés disso. Desculpe Edward."

Ele tinha suas sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto pensava sobre Tanya. Não tinha certeza do que se passava em sua cabeça, mas espero que seja lá o que fosse, seria chutá-la para o meio-fio. Pelo menos eu podia sonhar.

Dissemos adeus ao Mathers e seguimos para nosso camarim. Não podia deixar Edward ir sem agradecê-lo.

"Edward. Umm ... eu só queria dizer obrigada por aqueles orgasmos enlouquecedores ... sério. Foi como nada que eu senti antes e isso sem você nem mesmo me tocar de verdade."

Ele abriu um grande sorriso e disse, "Ah fico feliz que tenha gostado Bella, porque de verdade, estou esperando o troco amanhã."

Havia um brilho maligno em seus olhos quando ele disse isso, e percebi que ele estava tão ansioso para seu boquete quanto eu estava para dar-lhe isso.

Caminhei até meu camarim e rapidamente me vesti. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que aconteceu com Tanya. Quero dizer, ela realmente foi tirada pelos seguranças. Como isso foi embaraçoso? Franzi minha testa pensando que ela iria querer me fazer pagar de alguma forma. Tudo que eu podia pensar era que meu carro tinha que estar na melhor forma quando eu saísse daqui.

Sai do prédio rapidamente, achando meu carro do mesmo jeito que eu deixei e correndo pra casa. Mal podia esperar para contar pras meninas o que aconteceu hoje.

**EPOV**

Assim que me vesti, sai para o ataque de Tanya, sabendo que esperava por mim. Claro, ela estava lá, esperando na recepção, seus braços cruzados no peito e os olhos perigosos.

"Que diabos Edward? QUE DIABOS FOI AQUILO?"

Andei rapidamente me certificando de que nossa sessão de gritos não chamasse tanta atenção. Eu não precisava que as pessoas pensassem que eu a estava traindo ... embora esse pensamento cruzasse minha mente.

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntei o mais calmo que podia. Isso a irritou mais, mas eu não queria me irritar com algo trivial. Quero dizer, eu estava fazendo meu trabalho!

"Você sabe o que quero dizer. Você estava lá, satisfazendo aquela vagabunda, tendo certeza de dar prazer a ela na parede. Agora vai me dizer que os orgasmos dela eram de mentira de novo?"

"Primeiro de tudo, Bella não é uma vagabunda ... ela nunca foi então não diga isso de novo." Eu sabia que minha voz era mortal enquanto eu me virava. Eu a tinha pego de guarda baixa e seus olhos esbugalharam com minha mudança de expressão. "E segundo, não me importo com o que você pensa Tanya, realmente não me importo. Você pode pensar que diabos você quiser; estou casando de me defender por todos esses anos por coisas que não fiz. Agora, estou indo pra casa, de volta pro meu apartamento, e eu realmente apreciaria se você me deixasse sozinho essa noite porque eu realmente não estou afim de ouvir suas merdas agora."

Me virei e a deixei parada lá no estacionamento. Ela tinha trazido seu próprio carro então me ajudou muito. Enquanto eu saia do estacionamento, olhei pelo meu retrovisor e percebi que ela tinha ido.

Depois de alguns minutos, me senti horrível. Eu não devia ter gritado com Tanya desse jeito, mesmo que estivesse bravo. Quero dizer, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo com Bella, e fazê-la gozar daquele jeito foi a coisa mas erótica que eu já fiz. Fazê-la gozar na frente de uma sala cheia de gente e todos achavam que éramos apenas ótimos atores. Exceto, que não estávamos atuando...

Tanya tinha todo o direito de ficar chateada comigo. Quase peguei meu telefone pra ligar pra ela e me desculpar, até me lembrar novamente, toda a merda que ela me fez passar esses anos. Joguei meu telefone de volta e percebi que ela precisava de uma dose de seus próprios remédios. Isso não a mataria não me ouvir por uma noite, certo?

Deus, eu estava numa merda mais profunda do que pensei que estava. Estava começando a perceber que o que eu sentia por Bella era algo além de atração sexual. Meus sentimentos eram mais profundos e mais fortes do que minha atração por ela.

Aw, inferno. O que vou fazer? Como vou saber se Bella sente algo além de físico por mim? Não tinha certeza e vou gastar esse tempo tentando descobrir onde vou parar com essas mulheres que estão em minha vida.

Mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Eu não ficaria com Tanya desse jeito. Ela teria que parar com essa merda e se endireitar ... como se ela fosse capaz de algo assim.

Suspirei profundamente enquanto estacionava em meu apartamento, percebendo que Emmett e Jasper já estavam lá. Isso era bom. Precisava de um tempo com os garotos.

Talvez eles pudessem me ajudar a tirar Bella da cabeça.

Valia a pena tentar.

* * *

**N/T: **_Primeira coisa SUPER IMPORTANTE. Foi eu mesma quem betei esse capítulo, já que minha Beta (Lou) está super ocupada organizando o evento dela, por isso demorei a postar, achei que ela teria tempo, mas acabou que não deu, então pra vocês não esperarem mais, eu mesma acabei betando, então se tiver muito ruim, não reclamem e já que falei do evento da minha beta, quem mora no Rio de Janeiro, pode ir lá prestigiá-la, vai ter muitos produtos da saga (e estão lindos mesmo), brincadeiras, filmes, brindes.  
_

Dia 24/07 (sábado) - Rua Tirol, 244 - Play - Freguesia - Jacarepaguá - às 11:00 entrada: R$ 5,00.

_Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaa e agora? O que me dizem depois dessa cap? 1 enfartei traduzindo a cena de Edward e Bella e 2 morri com o Edward revoltado, genteeeeeeeee *solta fogos*, tava mais que na hora não acham? Me desculpem mais uma vez pelo atraso, odeio atrasar, mas segunda o post já volta normalmente e SIM eu esqueci de comentar dos recados da semana passada porque eu sou uma cabeçuda.  
_

**Recadinhos: **

Pamy:_ Se você passou mal com a briga de Tanya e Bella no capítulo anterior, o que me diz da atitude do Edward nesse?_

Thaisuda: _Ta chegando a hora, não tá ficando melhor a história? *-*_

Rehh: _OMG, daqui pra frente é cada vez mais Beward ... *morri*_

Deb: _Olha Edward está cada vez avançando mais em direção ao grande pé na bunda, acho que esse capítulo já deixa a gente bastante feliz não é?_

Irenuda:_ Nem me fala, as fics dessa autora são as melhores, eu adoro. Amo tu cara de tatu._

**Obrigada por todos os comentários meninas, vocês me animam muito pra querer traduzir e sábado tem post em BDR, não percam!  
**

** Não esqueçam de ir no evento da minha Beta e Betaaaaaaaaa 'volta logo'.**


	31. Último dia

**BPOV**

"O que vocês querem dizer com Jasper e Emmett estão indo com vocês?"

Isso não era o que eu tinha planejado pra hoje. Aparentemente, os meninos descobriram o que eu tinha planejado para nossa querida Tanya hoje e queriam participar. Eu poderia ter matado Rose e Alice. Eu fui firme em dizer, 'quanto menos pessoas souber, melhor.'

"Desculpe Bella. Mas escuta, mas eles sabem o que fazer nesse tipo de coisa. Acontece que Emmett foi preso duas vezes antes por coisas pequenas ... como invasão a domicilio e Jasper foi preso uma vez por roubar um carro. Então veja, poderíamos usar a ajuda deles em algo como isso." Alice realmente tinha planejado o que dizer pra mim. Ela era esperta.

Rosalie veio para o telefone em seguida. "Sério Bella esse plano é perfeito. Além do mais, você não ia querer que suas duas melhores amigas fossem pegas e colocadas na cadeia, certo?"

"Ah por favor Rose. Me poupe. Você e Alice não são nenhum pouco inocente e inexperientes. Suponho que vocês duas contaram ao Em e Jazz sobre quando tiveram na cadeia também?"

Ela riu. "Sim. Acontece que temos muito em comum. Na verdade, assim como você e Edward. Vocês dois fizeram coisas ruins o suficiente para ir para a cadeira e nenhum de vocês foi pego pela polícia ... embora eu ache que você, teve ajuda do seu pai ser chefe de polícia. Tenho certeza que você pegou algumas coisas dele."

Sorri. Era bom saber que eu tinha algumas coisas em comum com Edward. "O que exatamente Edward fez de ruim para merecer ir para a cadeia?"

"Ah nada demais. Apenas pequenos roubos, como você. Ele é esperto e nunca foi pego roubando coisas."

Suspirei. Claro que ele seria um ladrão. Ele já havia roubado meu coração.

E então me dei conta. Nosso filme. Ele estava interpretando um ladrão em nosso filme.

Ah isso era bom. Muito bom.

"Escuta Rose, eu tenho que ir. Vocês já estão lá? A gravação já vai começar."

"Sim na verdade, já estamos do lado de fora do apartamento dela. Emmett está lá dentro e Alice e eu estamos aqui observando."

Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Percebi como eles eram ótimos amigos pra mim. Eles fariam qualquer coisa por mim, até arriscar ir pra cadeia.

"Gente ... talvez isso não seja uma boa idéia..."

"Para com isso Bella. Isso é perfeito! Não se preocupe com a gente. Temos gente o bastante aqui. Se preocupe com você. Agora vá. Está quase na hora e você precisa entrar e parecer normal, certo?"

Respirei fundo e percebi que nada disso era normal. "Certo mas por favor tomem cuidado. Amo vocês meninas."

"Amamos você também Bella. Agora vá lá e chupa aquele pau."

Tive que rir dessa vez. Somente Rose.

Dei mais uma olhada no espelho e sai do meu camarim.

Era isso. Último dia de gravação. E eu ia fazer essa droga valer a pena.

Caminhei até o diretor, repassando todas as instruções de última hora que ele queria de mim quando entra meu deus pessoal e sua noiva vadia.

Me matem agora.

Ela tinha os braços em cima dele, reivindicando por ele possessivamente. Qualquer briga que tenha acontecido com eles ontem, hoje claramente tinha acabado. Embora eu tenha ficado um pouco melhor sabendo que Edward não parecia muito confortável com isso.

Eles se juntaram a mim, Tanya entre Edward e eu e eu podia sentir o ódio que aquela mulher tinha por mim. Isso não me perturbou considerando que eu sentia o mesmo por ela.

Mathers estava quase terminando com suas instruções quando o telefone do estúdio tocou.

Alguém atendeu e gritou por Tanya, afirmando que era uma emergência.

Meu coração começou a bater com força. Tentei extremamente parecer normal e por deus eu esperava que estivesse funcionando. Eu quase podia ver a imagem de Emmett fazendo sua melhor impressão policial ... e se divertindo com isso.

Tanya estava no telefone em um minuto e Edward olhava, preocupação clara em seu rosto. Eu apenas olhei pro chão e esperei a ligação terminar.

Parecia que ia durar pra sempre mas finalmente ela desligou e voltou.

O olhar em seu rosto me disse tudo.

"Tanya querida, o que está errado?"

Eu podia bater em Edward agora mesmo. Tudo que eu fiz foi me concentrar na minha respiração e encenar meu papel.

"Era a polícia. Eles disseram que meu apartamento foi roubado e que eles precisavam que eu fosse lá agora para ter certeza de todas as evidências antes que a cena do crime seja mexida."

"Ah meu Deus... bem, eu vou com você." Edward começou a caminhar para o camarim quando Mathers falou.

"Desculpe Edward, mas realmente preciso que você fique aqui. Temos que terminar esse filme hoje e não posso te deixar ir. Vai contra o contrato. De qualquer forma a polícia já está lá e ela estará em boas mãos."

Eu silenciosamente agradeci aos deuses por Mathers.

"Okay bem, ficarei aqui mas Tanya, por favor me mantenha informado okay?"

Mas ela não estava olhando pra ele. Ela estava olhando pra mim ... talvez olhando furiosamente seja a palavra certa.

Em vez de ficar intimidade como ela pensou que eu estaria, eu estava brava e enfurecida.

"Sim Tanya, por favor nos avise quando tudo estiver bem. Nos importamos muito com você."

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ela não olhou pra mim ou Edward ... apenas virou em seus calcanhares e saiu.

Assim que ela estava fora do estúdio, Mathers continuou seu pequeno discurso retórico sobre o que ele queria que fosse feito. Quando ele tinha acabado, eu falei.

"Eu quero uma mudança no contrato."

Ambos Edward e Mathers olharam pra mim como se tivesse nascido uma terceira cabeça em mim.

"Bella, você sabe que não pote ter mudança..."

Levantei minha mão. "Eu sei disso. Não é uma grande mudança… pra Edward ou para a agência muito menos. É apenas uma mudança que diria respeito a mim."

Edward enrugou a testa. "Bella, você não está caindo fora..."

Bobinho. Eu não cheguei tão longe pra cair fora.

"Não, não estou desistindo. Na verdade, gostaria de mudar um pouco a cena de hoje. Mas precisa estar tudo bem pro Edward."

"Claro Bella. O que é?"

Respirei fundo e disse. "Ao invés de Edward gozar no meu rosto durante a última cena, eu gostaria de engolir ... se estiver tudo bem pro Edward."

Mathers olhou pra mim e então pra Edward. Eu sabia que o cara não era estúpido e tinha entendido rapidamente.

"Tudo que posso dizer é que você foi esperta de esperar até Tanya sair antes de fazer tal pedido. Nós realmente não precisamos da aprovação do agente pra isso, já que é uma pequena mudança ... somente a sua Edward. O que você me diz?"

Por um momento, ele estava sem palavras. Então ele disse, "Claro. O que Bella quiser."

Mathers sorriu e disse, "Bom garoto ... você seria um idiota se dissesse não."

Ele nos conduziu rapidamente até o cenário e Edward finalmente juntou dois mais dois.

"Espera. Você teve algo a ver com a Tanya ter que sair hoje?"

Olhei pra ele com a expressão mais inocente no meu rosto, arregalando meus olhos castanhos para dar efeito.

Ele sorriu torto e sorriu ao mesmo tempo. "Ninguém parece tão inocente ... eu devia saber."

Maldição.

Achei que ele ficaria bravo comigo, mas ele não estava. Ele sorriu e me puxou pra realmente perto dele e suspirou em meu ouvido. "_Fico satisfeito que não teremos interrupções durante o meu boquete porque eu realmente estou ansioso por isso Bella. Espero que você consiga engolir tudo ... tudo de mim."_

Tive que lutar contra o impulso de tomá-lo ali mesmo. Quero dizer, nós ainda estávamos de roupão! Bem, estávamos até que percebi que Edward já tinha tirado o dele. Rapidamente tirei o meu e joguei de lado, sem me importar onde.

Ele se apoiou contra a mesa e olhou diretamente pra mim, me dando seu melhor olhar 'cai pra dentro' que eu podia imaginar. Meus joelhos começaram a ficar fracos e minhas coxas estavam ficando úmidas da minha excitação. Eu não podia acreditar que estava prestes a fazer isso. Eu tinha fantasiado com isso por tanto tempo...

Fui sacudida de meus pensamentos quando ouvi Mathers gritar meu nome. Olhei pra ele e ele parecia agitado.

"Está esperando por um convite Bella? Porque Edward está parado bem na sua frente esperando. Eu não acho que pode ficar mais claro que isso."

Merda. Eu não o ouvi gritando ação. Olhei pra Edward e ele estava sorrindo pra mim.

Que Bastardo. Ele estava gostando dos efeitos que seu pau causavam em mim. Eu estava frustrada comigo mesma. Eu não queria parecer como uma idiota ... mas tudo bem. Eu iria melhor isso agora.

Assim que ele gritou ação novamente, eu estava pronto. Eu ia jogar duro.

"Então, meu ladrãozinho … você fez um ótimo trabalho me agradando, se certificando de me fuder muito bem e forte que eu acho que deveria te mostrar minha apreciação. O que você acha disso?"

Enquanto eu estava falando com ele, eu tinha jogado meu corpo contra o dele e agarrado seu comprimento em minha mão, lentamente bombeando pra cima e pra baixo. Ele soltou um assobio enquanto jogava a cabeça pra trás me mostrando seu lindo pescoço.

"Eu disse, o que você acha disso?" agarrei seu pau com força e empurrei, o deixando saber quem estava no comando. Ouvi um gemido enquanto ele empurrava em minhas mãos.

Eu tinha ele onde eu queria.

Beijei seu pescoço, fazendo meu caminho para baixo para seu pau enorme, que estava se contorcendo, e mordisquei a pele sensível na base do seu pau. Uma de suas mãos estava enrolada em meus cabelos e a outra agarrando a mesa como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Corri minha língua, lambendo da base, até chegar a cabeça. Ele estava olhando pra mim e me chocou ver tanto desejo flutuando em seus olhos. Isso me deixou mais molhada, saber o que eu estava fazendo com ele.

Continuei lambendo, tornando torturante pra ele, até ele finalmente dizer, "PORRA. APENAS PORRA A PORRA DO MEU PAU NA SUA BOCA!"

Sorri pra ele e cumpri com satisfação. Empurrei minha cabeça em seu pau, pegando o máximo que eu conseguia colocar em minha boca e deixando minha mão acariciar o resto. Ele estava quente e seu gosto era maravilhoso, seu pré-gozo já tinha sido chupado pela minha língua.

Edward não foi gentil. Ele empurrou minha cabeça pra baixo, mantendo um rítimo constante e eu podia sentir sua tensão sobre a pressão. Gemi o tempo todo, o deixando saber que eu estava gostando disso. Comecei a senti-lo tremer sob minhas mãos e me afastei.

Ele gemeu em frustração, a câmera pegou uma visão clara de sua cabeça vermelha, e inchada enquanto ela se contorcia no ar.

"Puta que pariu..."

Sorri enquanto beijava e lambia o topo da cabeça, que já estava vazando mais pré-gozo pra mim.

"Desculpe meu querido ladrão. Não posso te deixar acabar tão cedo. Estou me divertindo muito chupando você ... não posso deixar você explodir na minha boca agora..."

Ele gemeu novamente e dessa vez, para a minha surpresa, ele me agarrou e me colocou de pé.

"Você quer jogar duro Policial? Tudo bem, eu posso jogar duro..."

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele tinha me empurrando contra a parede, minhas pernas enroladas em sua cintura, e seu pau deslizando pra cima e pra baixo do meu clitóris, 'me fudendo' sob as câmeras.

Eu nem podia respira, nem falar. Tudo que eu podia fazer era fechar meus olhos e curtir as sensações correndo pelo meu corpo.

"Você gosta disso? Sei que gosta. Posso sentir você molhada pra mim, tremendo pra mim ... querendo sua libertação."

Meu corpo começou a tremer ... eu estava tão perto da gloriosa libertação que eu estava precisando.

Senti a boca quente de Edward em meus seios enquanto sua língua lambia meus mamilos.

Ah Deus ... tudo que eu precisava era que ele os mordesse...

Ele mordeu ... e foi tudo.

"PUTA MERDA!"

Meu corpo tremeu enquanto minha visão ficava turva. Edward murmurou algo pra mim, mas eu estava muito longe pra entendê-lo.

Acalmei minha respiração enquanto voltava das alturas, olhando diretamente em seus olhos verdes e profundos. Ele não podia esperar mais ...

Assim como eu.

Me afastei dele e o empurrei de volta pra mesa – com força.

"Você fez um ótimo trabalho. Mas eu acho que esse é o seu problema ... você sabe que é bom. Tenho que te mostrar que existe outras pessoas que podem fazer tão bem quanto você pode..."

Ele arregalou os olhos enquanto me observava ajoelhar no chão rapidamente e, sem desperdiçar tempo, tomá-lo em minha boca.

"Porra..."

Ele estendeu a mão e guiou minha cabeça, me fazendo ir mais rápido, forte. O ouvi gemendo e quando olhei, ele estava olhando pra mim, sua boca aberta enquanto sua respiração começava a ficar difícil.

Comecei a sentí-lo tremer embaixo de mim e não parei dessa vez. Apoiei minhas mãos em suas coxas e mais duas ou mais bombeadas depois, fui recebida com seu gozo quente.

Ele espirrou em minha boca e eu tentava engolir o mais rápido e o máximo que eu podia, mas não era o suficiente. Eu estava babando gozo. Eu não queria perder nada disso ... Edward tinha o gusto do pecado. Nem pensar que eu deixaria essa ser a última vez que eu iria prová-lo ... que eu o teria dessa forma.

Eu vi o câmera dar um zoom e pegar cada ângulo que podia. Tirei minha boca dele e bombeei um pouco mais, fazendo um pouco mais de gozo sair de seu pau. Quando eu vi que a câmera estava em mim, coloquei a língua pra fora e lambi, ouvindo outro gemido de Edward.

Mathers gritou 'corta' e Edward me ajudou a levantar do chão. Eu estava muito satisfeita comigo mesma considerando como Edward parecia corado e satisfeito.

"Bella, eu…"

"Não Edward. Eu me diverti muito. Vamos deixar por isso mesmo."

Ele sorriu e acenou. O fato é que embora tenhamos feito isso, não era real. Ele não era meu e tudo isso era apenas uma grande fantasia – era só isso.

"Bella, vá se vestir. Vou te encontrar lá fora do seu camarim e te acompanho até o carro, certo?"

Falamos com Mathers rapidamente, que nos falou que fomos maravilhosos. Ele queria que fizéssemos algumas sequência juntos ... mas teríamos que ver sobre isso. Eu não acho que Tanya concordaria com isso.

Corri até meu camarim e tomei uma ducha rápida e me troquei. Estava me perguntando como tudo foi ... eles ainda não tinham me ligado.

Sai do meu camarim e claro, Edward estava lá. Apenas sorrimos um pro outro e me alegrei com esse nosso momento juntos. Era quase perfeito.

Quase porque assim que saímos do prédio fomos bombardeados.

Encostados no Jeep enorme de Emmett estavam Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice. E bem em frente deles estava uma Tanya enfurecida.

Ah merda.

Ela estava gritando com eles com toda força de seus pulmões.

"Eu sei que foi vocês! Sei que foram todas vocês!"

Rosalie sorriu e disse, "Eu não sei do que você está falando Tanya."

Isso só piorou.

"Ah? Não sabe? Talvez isso refresque sua memória. Voltei ao meu apartamento, e não tinha nenhuma polícia lá, mas achando todas as fotos que tenho com Edward rasgadas! Então, sai, e todos meus pneus estavam furados para que eu não pudesse sair. Agora me diga, isso não soa familiar?"

Alice colocou o dedo no queixo e inclinou a cabeça pro lado como se estivesse pensando. "Nope, não me lembra nada."

Jasper apenas sorriu um pouco e disse, "Prove Tanya. Prove que foi nós, porque não foi."

Todos meus quatro amigos pareciam orgulhosos e eu quase me senti mal por eles.

Quase.

"Vamos gente, vamos pra casa." Comecei a andar até meu carro quando vi Tanya vindo até mim. Rose fez um movimento para vir até mim, assim como Edward, mas parei os dois com minha mão.

"O que é Tanya?"

Ela olhou pra mim com tanto ódio, eu estava quase me divertindo.

"Eu prestaria atenção em minha volta se fosse você Swan."

"Ah sério? Bem, seria melhor olhar a sua volta também. Sei como cuidar de mim mesma."

Eu realmente não deveria, mas tinha que fazer isso. A empurrei um pouco mais pro topo e sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Ah Tanya? Edward tem um gosto muito bom ... como pecado."

E ai aconteceu.

Ela levantou a mão e me bateu, com força. Antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, estendi a mão e soquei sua cara, uma reação ao tapa. Ela recuou e veio até mim, e a próxima coisa que eu sei , era que estávamos no chão do estacionamento.

Eu podia sentir vagamente alguém tentando me afastar dela, mas minha mão estava indo direto de encontro ao seu rosto de novo e de novo. Eu podia sentir meu cabelo sendo puxado mas isso não me afetava. Eu estava tão furiosa com ela. Ela tinha algo que eu nunca poderia ter e ela o tratava como lixo. Eu mataria para ter Edward e cuidava dele como um brinquedo inútil.

Finalmente, me senti começar a ser transportada pelos braços de Emmett em volta de mim para me conter. Edward estava com Tanya.

"SUA VADIA!" O grito de Tanya podia ser ouvido pelo estacionamento inteiro.

"Bella, vamos. AGORA!" Rose gritou pra mim, sabendo que poderíamos provavelmente ser presas por brigas na propriedade da agência.

Entrei no meu carro e tentei respirar para que pudesse esfriar. Meus olhos estavam fechados enquanto eu tentava bloquear Tanya da minha linha de visão.

Ouvi uma batida na minha janela e vi que era Edward. Por mais que não devesse fazer isso, baixei minha janela.

"Bella, você está bem? Não podia ir embora sem saber que você estava bem."

Isso me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Pelo menos ele se importava.

"Sim, estou bem. Desculpe se deixei isso ir longe demais. Eu não devia ter provocado ela."

"Provocado ela? O que você disse?"

Corei e disse, "Eu disse que você tinha um gosto bom ... como o pecado. Foi por isso que ela me bateu."

Achei que ele ficaria bravo, mas ele me surpreendeu. Ele inclinou a cabeça pro lado e sorriu um pouco. "Eu sinto muito Bella. De verdade. Mas não se preocupe. Vou cuidar disso está bem? Não posso mais fazer isso com nenhuma de vocês. Você merece muito mais."

Eu não tinha idéia do que ele queria dizer, e eu só podia esperar que fosse o que eu achei que ele queria dizer. Mas eu também sabia como eles tinham uma história juntos e isso destruiu qualquer esperança que eu poderia ter tido. Ele escolheria ela. Eu sabia disso.

Eu os vi saindo juntos enquanto sentava em meu carro. Emmett estava esperando na ponta do estacionamento com todos lá. Eu tinha me recusado a ter alguém junto comigo. Eu queria ficar sozinha. Mas isso não os impediu de me esperar.

Suspirei e liguei o carro. Somente o tempo me diria o que iria acontecer. Só espero que Edward me decepcione pouco.

* * *

**N/T: Deus é bom e trouxe minha Beta 'de volta'. Vamos fazer uma oração em agradecimento, pois sem minha Lou o que seria das minhas traduções? OMG não fico mais sem. Beta I love u.**

_Existe alguém vivo depois desse post? Esse final foi tenso não foi? O que Edward disse deixou somente eu nervosa? OMG!_

**Recadinhos:**

Yasmim: _OMG não mete o namorado não, como você vai fazer depois de um capítulo como esse se não tiver seu namorado? Saiu do BBB? Estou tãoooooo feliz por ter mais uma leitora comentando aqui *-* ... comente sempre e leia as outras fics tb tá?_

Lee: _Eeeeeeee que bom que você está aqui tb, quero sempre seu comentário viu? Agora que aprendeu, bem acho que você deveria comentar todos os capítulos *lalalala*. Gente você é uma menina, estou passada com minhas leitoras menores de idade kkkk. Você está proibida de ler BDR, ela é totalmente imprópria até pra maiores._

Pamy: _Aiiiii você tá acompanhando todas as minhas fics não está? eu adoro ler seus comentários, fico tão grata com sua atenção nos detalhes *-*._

Reeh: _Seus comentários são sempre os que eu mais dou risada kkkk, você é mara, mas depois desse cap vc precisa de uma psicina com gelo._

Dani: _É daqui pra frente é cada vez mais lindo._

Ju: _Bem senti sua falta no outro cap, não suma ok?_

Irenuda: _te amo vaca_

Deb: _Não se revolte, tudo tem seu tempo, mas nem sempre tudo dá certo no final né? Ou será que dá? Não sei hahaha._

**Gente eu de verdade estou muito feliz por cada vez mais leitora aparecer, é muito gratificante e eu vejo que vale a pena ficar horas traduzindo. Estou tão satisfeita com minhas leitoras fiéis que peguei uma one-shot mara e estou traduzindo pra vocês *-*.**

**Não deixem de comentar, adoro o pono de vista de vocês.**

**Beijosss vaquinhas s2  
**


	32. James

**EPOV**

"Emmett e Jasper! Tirem as suas bundas daqui agora!"

Eu estava irritado. Não espere, eu estava além de irritado. Eu estava lívido. Como meus amigos se atreveram a ir arrombar o apartamento da minha noiva? Eles não tem vergonha?

"Ei, Edward! Bem vindo em casa. Não tinha idéia que você tinha voltado!" Emmett entrou na sala, frio e calmo. Jasper o seguiu logo depois.

"Por que você está tão estressadinho Edward? Bem, mais do que você sempre é." Jasper era tão engraçado.

"O que vocês estavam pensando? De verdade? Indo até o apartamento de Tanya fazer brincadeiras tolas e infantis?"

Jasper levantou do seu lugar no sofá "Edward, eu não sei do que você está falando..."

"Nem vem. Eu não preciso que você faça xixi nas minhas pernas e diga que está chovendo. A minha pergunta é por quê?"

"Por quê? Por quê? Edward deixe-me _lhe_ fazer uma pergunta. Por que você se importa? Me responda honestamente e eu vou te dar uma resposta honesta de volta. Por que você se importa?

Abri minha boca automaticamente para respondê-lo, mas então parei. Emmett não estava de sacanagem comigo e pelo olhar em seu rosto, ele estava esperando minha resposta.

"Bem... eu... umm... é só que..."

_Que merda. Que porra é essa?_

"Edward, além do fato de que o que fizemos foi estúpido e infantil e não devia ser feito, por que você se importa com as fotos estúpidas de você e Tanya juntos? Você realmente a ama tanto assim?"

A voz de raciocino de Jasper foi difícil de ignorar. Eu não tinha idéia do porque eu o estava ouvindo agora embora eles tenham tentado me dizer isso centenas de vezes antes... mas eu tinha a sensação de que a razão se chamava Bella.

Corri minha mão em meu cabelo e comecei a pensar, pensar sobre meu futuro e onde eu queria seguir. Tanya tinha sido uma grande parte da minha vida e me ajudado de muitas formas... mas eu percebi que não estava _apaixonado_ por ela. Eu não queria ficar com ela pra sempre. Se eu ficasse com ela, eu nunca seria verdadeiramente feliz e apaixonado.

No entanto Bella... bem, ela era uma história diferente. Bella acendeu algo em mim que eu não podia ignorar. Não consigo me imaginar vivendo sem ela. Seu sorriso doce, sua risada, seus olhos cintilantes. Ela era meu mundo, minha vida, e eu apenas percebi isso agora.

Eu a amava.

Sim, era isso. Eu amo a Bella.

E ela me ama também.

Droga, eu sou um grande idiota! Ela me ama. Agora que eu penso, todos aqueles sorrisos, abraços e felicidade quando ela estava por perto era tudo porque ela me amava. Eu era o mundo dela e ela o meu... E PORQUE DIABOS EU NÃO PERCEBI ISSO?

Olhei e vi Emmett e Jasper olhando intensamente pra mim. Eu tinha esquecido que estava com eles e eles não sabiam sobre Bella e eu ainda. E eu não queria contar pra eles também. Querendo ou não admitir, o que fizemos não era certo. Fizemos coisas um com o outro enquanto ambos estávamos comprometidos com alguém e eu não queria ninguém olhando pra ela diferente... especialmente nossos melhores amigos.

"Edward, tudo bem cara?" Emmett caminhou pra perto de mim, ele queria verificar de perto. Dei uns passos pra trás.

"Claro que estou bem, porque pergunta?"

"Ah por nada," Jasper disse, "é que por um minuto você parecia um assassino que estava pronto pra nos matar com suas próprias mãos e agora você parece como uma vertiginosa garotinha de escola."

"Pareço?"

Ambos concordaram. Sorri pra eles. _Eu estava apaixonado._

Deus, só espero que Bella ainda me queira.

"Então, o que mais vocês fizeram na casa de Tanya?"

"Como assim? Achei que ela tinha te contado" Emmett disse.

"Não tudo. Posso dizer que ela escondeu alguma coisa, mas não ia me contar o que era."

Jasper gargalhou. "Ah cara, bem, Emmett decidiu que seria engraçado esconder coisas por toda a casa para que ela pudesse encontrar depois."

Olhei pra Emmett e ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. "Que coisas?"

"Ah... eu apenas fui e escondi seus vibradores por toda a casa. Alguns estão bem óbvios, como no quarto dela ou no banheiro, mas outros eu fui bem criativo."

"Criativo como?"

"Bem, coloquei um no freezer entre os sacos de milho e ervilha congelados. Se eu tiver sorte o suficiente, um de seus convidados irá encontrar antes que ela."

Não pude evitar rir. Pra todas essas coisas.

"Ah e alguns entre as almofadas do sofá, na sua caixa de cereal e outro no bolso do casaco dela. Coloquei um lá pra quando ela estiver em público."

"Para! Pera aí! Eu entendi, vocês colocaram em todos os lugares. O que eu quero saber é porque? Quero dizer, é uma brincadeira divertida e tudo mas porque passar por esses problemas em primeiro lugar?"

Jasper se aproximou de mim e colocou uma mão em meu ombro. "Edward... você sabe que amamos você certo? Faríamos qualquer coisa por você. Temos uma ligação muito forte um com o outro e faríamos qualquer coisa para não vê-lo magoado."

Olhei dentro de seus olhos, percebi o que ele estava tentando me dizer sem ter que dizer. "Isso aconteceu com vocês mais de uma vez?"

Dessa vez, Emmett se aproximou e colocou a mão em meu outro ombro. "Sim cara, aconteceu. Tentamos te contar, mas..."

"Mas eu não ouvia." Suspirei enquanto olhava no rosto deles. O rosto dos meus melhores amigos… amigos que nunca mentiriam pra mim. "Desculpe eu fui um imbecil por muito tempo. Eu acho que apenas não queria saber o que acontecia."

"Eu posso entender, cara. Apenas magoou a idéia de você não acreditar em nós. Nós nunca mentiríamos pra você com algo grande assim Edward. Nunca." Emmett era o cara mais sincero que eu já conheci.

"Ah também, eu queria lembrar uma coisa," Jasper interrompeu, "Bella não tem nada a ver com o que fizemos dentro do apartamento. Nós fizemos tudo. Ela só queria que a mantivéssemos no apartamento de qualquer forma possível e sabíamos que o único jeito de ela sair do estúdio seria por um roubo. Quando ela chegou lá, decidimos cortar os pneus pensando que seria a forma mais fácil de mantê-la lá. Bella não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. Eu não quero o nome dela arrastado na lama por fazer algo que não fez."

"Sim, os nomes na lama são o meu e Jazz junto com Rose e Alice. Cara, essas meninas são demais."

Rolei meus olhos para a aparente idolatria com as meninas. "Obrigado caras, agora se vocês me dão licença, vou pro meu quarto deitar. Ligaria pra Tanya agora, mas ela está ocupada no momento. Vou ligar pra ela amanhã e então terminar oficialmente com ela."

Acho que nunca vi meus amigos tão felizes... bem, eles ficaram felizes quando estavam com Rose e Alice mas ainda assim. Eles estavam felizes que eu não estaria mais com Tanya e eu estava feliz que finalmente tinha chegado a um acordo de meus sentimentos por Bella.

Sim, amanhã seria um dia feliz.

**BPOV**

Eu não podia suportar a idéia de que Edward iria decidir algo hoje então decidi ir para casa de James. Eu não sei o que eu estava querendo procurando por ele, mas isso devia ser melhor do que sentar no meu quarto e ficar pensando em Edward. Qual seria sua decisão? Qual seria o resultado disso? Tão patético quanto parecia, eu sabia que ficaria por aqui e seria apenas sua amiga, mesmo que isso significasse vê-lo com _ela_ e meu coração iria se despedaçar ainda mais.

Eu era uma puta masoquista.

Caminhei até a porta de James e bati, mas ele não respondeu. Eu sabia que ele estava lá porque seu carro estava na garagem. _Hmmm... talvez ele não consiga me ouvir. _Bati mais forte dessa vez, contudo ainda não obtive resposta. Sua campainha não estava tocando e ele não tinha atendido o telefone.

Tentei sua porta e ela estava aberta. Hesitei por um minuto, me perguntando se deveria continuar. Não tinha certeza se estávamos tão íntimos assim um do outro, mas inferno, estivemos um com o outro intimamente. Acho que ter seu pau na minha boca me dava o direito de entrar em seu apartamento para ver se estava tudo bem.

Tudo parecia certo; a sala, a cozinha a até seu banheiro. Continuei andando pelo corredor e ouvi um barulho vindo de seu quarto. Parecia que a TV estava ligada e estava prestes a bater na porta quando ouvi exatamente _o que_ estava vindo da TV.

Eu sabia que barulhos eram aqueles em qualquer lugar. Eles eram tão familiar.

Abri um pouco a porta apenas o suficiente para olhar. James estava esticado em sua cama com seu pau duro e bombeando furiosamente com a mão. Seus olhos estavam grudados na TV com pura concentração. Dei uma olhada na tela e prendi minha respiração.

Edward estava na tela com James e mais alguma menina. Edward estava tomando a menina por trás e James estava na frente dela enquanto ela o chupava. _Então esse era o vídeo que eles fizeram juntos? Mas porque ele estava excitado com isso?_

Minha resposta veio logo quando voltei minha atenção pra James. Ele estava arfando e gemendo e com mais uma bombeada, ele expressou alto sua fantasia me fazendo congelar.

"Edward!" James gritou enquanto seu esperma jorrava pra todos os lados e ele parecia em completo êxtase. Parei, muito chocada para me mover ou fazer barulho. Eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo ou eu iria parecer como uma expectadora maldita; mas considerando que meu namorado estava pensando no meu amor enquanto se masturbava, eu acho que eu podia ser perdoada por esse incidente.

Abri um pouco mais a porta e limpei minha garganta. James pulou da cama com um olhar de 'puta merda' no rosto.

"Bella! Ah meu Deus! Eu posso explicar, me dê apenas um minuto, por favor!" James parecia completamente mortificado e se eu não estivesse apaixonada por Edward e não soubesse o tipo de atração que ele causa em ambos os sexos, eu estaria puta.

Tentei segurar minha risada pela situação de James e apontei minha mão em direção ao banheiro. "Estarei aqui quando você sair."

Sentei em sua cama, lembrando todas as vezes que estive aqui em termos diferentes e tentando descobrir como fui tão estúpida. Claro que ele tinha luxúria com meu Edward. Quem não teria? Acontece que eu não era a única com uma situação complicada.

James me encontrou em sua cama cinco minutos depois, vestido. Sorri para lhe mostrar que não estava chateada e dei um tapinha no lugar perto de mim. Ele suspirou enquanto se sentou e apertou minha coxa.

"Esse não era o jeito que eu queria que você descobrisse, Bella."

"Sobre o que? Que você está encantado com Edward e curte bater uma punheta pensando nele?"

Ele sorriu um pouco com isso. "Fico feliz que você seja o tipo de mulher que consegue achar algum humor em uma situação como essa. Qualquer outra teria minhas bolas servidas em um prato."

Engraçado... pensei em Rosalie quando ele disse isso.

"Quanto tempo você sente isso por Edward?"

"Há algum tempo. Nunca disse a ninguém. Eu já sabia qual seria a resposta. Todos eles iam rir de mim."

"O quê? Porque alguém faria isso? Você é muito lindo James não tenha dúvida disso."

"Ah, não tenho dúvidas da minha aparência, tão vaidoso quanto isso possa ser. É apenas um conhecimento que Edward não curte essas coisas. Acredite em mim Bella, dei várias insinuações quando estávamos filmando juntos e ele nunca entendeu nenhuma delas."

Pensei em todas as vezes que Edward e eu estivemos juntos e percebi que o cara era completamente denso quando se tratava de sugestões.

"Edward não é muito bom com dicas, James. Ele é do tipo de pessoa que você precisa falar na cara. Você alguma vez já tentou chegar nele?"

Ele pareceu um pouco chocado enquanto pensava no que eu tinha dito. "Não, na verdade, não. Você acha que talvez ele possa fazer isso? Ou pelo menos considerar tentar?"

"Ah bem eu não sei, James. Não posso falar pelo cara, mas eu não acho que iria te machucar se tentasse. Quero dizer, você só tem essa vida, certo? Poderia muito bem fazer valer a pena. Você irá se arrepender de viver com um 'e se' nessa situação."

Ele acenou sua cabeça concordando comigo. "Você é muito esperta, Bella. Muito esperta. Agora posso fazer uma pergunta? Há quanto tempo você está apaixonada por Edward?"

Por um momento eu estava muito chocada pra falar. Eu o ouvi direito? Claro que ele não sabia... como poderia?

"O que? Eu... eu não sei o que você está falando."

"Ah fala sério, Bella. Eu sei e ainda mais agora com o olhar chocado em seu rosto. Além do mais, eu sei que você pensava em alguém quando estávamos fazendo sexo."

Eu sei que se meu rosto pudesse ganhar queimaduras de terceiro grau com a queimação que eu estava sentindo, eu ganharia.

"Como você sabe..."

"Foi uma dedução muito rápida. Toda vez que você vinha me ver quando estava triste, era sempre depois de estar com Edward. Só juntei dois e dois. Eu sabia que você estava chateada e sofrendo e eu realmente gosto de você, Bella. Eu acho que eu apenas não amo você daqueles tipo pra sempre e vamos casar por amor. Odeio ver você sofrendo. Então, eu te dava o que você realmente queria ou precisava, conforme o caso."

Deus, eu me sentia como uma idiota. James não tinha sido nada além de bom pra mim e cuidado de mim e eu tinha o usado como se ele fosse um prostituto barato. Eu poderia ter mais nojo de mim mesma?

"James, eu sinto muito..."

"Não se desculpe, Bella. Não ouse. Não sou santo, nem um pouco. Veja, estava fantasiando com seu amor e duvido que isso me faça um santo abnegado."

Não pude evitar rir com a ironia de tudo isso. Eu estava chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

"Isso é tão ridículo! Não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo!"

James sorriu enquanto me agarrava em um abraço. "Não posso acreditar que você não está mais chateada comigo. Quero dizer, eu sonhei em fazer coisas safadas com seu Edward. Por direito, você deveria estar me esquartejando e queimando os pedaços."

Ele era tão dramático. "Não na verdade, não estou chateada. É, na verdade, meio excitante pensar nisso. Você é um cara muito lindo James, embora eu entenda o que você disse. Não é um amor pra sempre, e vamos casar por amor que você sente."

Ele concordou e pareceu estar em pensamentos profundos. "Minha pergunta é porque nesse mundo ele não chutou aquela mulher terrível e ficou com você? Certamente a idéia de você ter um namorado não o impediu de te seguir, certo?"

Dei um sorriso triste. "Não, isso não o impediu. As coisas têm esquentado entre nós e eu acho que ele vai escolhê-la no final. Quero dizer, isso é razoável. Eles estão juntos por anos e é um relacionamento familiar que eles têm. Ela sempre será parte dele.

Ele fez uma careta com isso e disse, "Deus, espero que ele não resolva ficar com ela. Ela é uma puta que o chifra."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, aquela nossa primeira noite juntos no clube, ela me seguiu até o bar e tentou se aproximar de mim. Embora eu tenha recusado. Eu não estava interessado na noiva de Edward e, além disso, eu tinha você. É realmente muito divertido estar com você, Bella."

"Obrigada, embora eu não possa acreditar que ela tentou se aproximar de você assim. Por que não me contou?"

"Não achei que você conhecesse Edward o suficiente pra se importar e eu não queria que você se preocupasse por eu deixar você por alguém como ela. Tentei contar ao Edward que não tinha nada certo com sua noiva, mas ele parecia preocupado com alguma coisa. Parecia concentrado em alguém," ele falou, mexendo as sobrancelhas.

"Eu sinto muito por toda essa bagunça em que eu te meti James. Sinto mesmo. Mas muito obrigada por estar lá por mim. Você é realmente um bom amigo... e eu sinto muito se usei você."

"Nada a ver Bella. O prazer foi meu... sério. Agora, eu acho que você quer voltar atrás sobre o que eu disse sobre tentar algo com nosso menino?"

Sorri de volta pra ele. "Nem um pouco. Sem dúvida, James vá atrás disso. Mesmo se Edward aceite algo como isso, não terei ciúme. A única exigência que eu tenho é que você me conte como ele reage as insinuações iniciais que você der a ele."

"Brilhante! Vou fazer isso da próxima vez que vê-lo. Agora que eu tenho sua benção, não vou hesitar. Vou te manter informada como as coisas vão."

Acenei e olhei pra TV. Estava desligada, mas não pude evitar me perguntar o que exatamente tinha na fita. James seguiu meu olhar e se insinuou com um sorriso.

"Você gostaria de ver?"

"Não sei..."

"Você vai gostar. Prometo. Não é muito longo e além do mais, você já sabe como eu fico sem roupas... e Edward também?"

Não respondi, apenas corei, e ele entendeu. Ele levantou e colocou o DVD pra começar novamente.

"Fique confortável, Bella. Isso vai ser bom; e não se preocupe, não vou tocar em você. Isso é totalmente platônico agora.

Concordei e me acomodei, um pouco ansiosa para o que seria apresentado na minha frente.

A cena começou muito inocente. Edward, a menina e James estavam sentados num sofá conversando. Estavam curtindo uma noite tranqüila quando as coisas começaram a ficar sexuais. James estava esfregando a coxa da menina e olhando pra Edward enquanto ambos sorriam.

"O que você acha de meu amigo e eu tentarmos algo com você? Você quer?" James perguntou para a menina. Ela ansiosamente assentiu com a cabeça enquanto a mão de James subia por sua coxa, revelando uma calcinha vermelha.

Edward se ajustou mais perto dos dois e começou a beijar o pescoço da menina, massageando um de seus seios com sua mão. James tinha colocado sua boca no outro seio dela mordendo através da camisa e atacando o mamilo. A menina apenas se inclinou e deixou aqueles dois homens fazerem o que queriam com ela.

Edward quebrou o contato primeiro enquanto ficava em pé e se livrava de suas calças, seu pau querendo atenção. Ele se inclinou para a menina e a colocou de pé também, tirando a camiseta dela e então a colocando de joelhos.

James se livrou de suas roupas também expondo toda sua glória, então ele sentou no sofá e se acariciou enquanto observava Edward e a menina juntos.

Ela agarrou o pau de Edward e lentamente começou a masturbá-lo ganhando um gemido dele. As mãos dele estavam no cabelo dela, o apertando entre seus dedos até que finalmente, a menina abriu a boca e o tomou. Seu pau estava brilhando quando a câmera deu um close e a língua dela corria por ele lentamente.

Ela continuou a bombear sua cabeça pra cima e pra baixo enquanto Edward a guiava, a empurrando o máximo que ela podia. Pensei que ficaria com ciúme de ver aquilo, mas na realidade, eu estava mais excitada do que podia imaginar. Quero dizer, isso foi antes dele me conhecer então eu não podia dizer nada sobre isso.

James tinha ficado de pé e decidido que precisava de alguma ação também. Os três se arrumaram novamente e a menina continuou de joelhos, exceto que dessa vez, ela tinha um par de pênis na sua frente ambos querendo atenção.

Ela pegou em James e acariciou Edward também que ainda estava ao lado dela. Ela continuou se movendo de um pênis para o outro, revezando em colocá-los na sua boca. Os gemidos dela não estavam ajudando na situação e eu não pude evitar me perguntar como deve ter sido.

Eles se moveram novamente e a menina agora foi posicionada de quatro enquanto Edward a tomava por trás e ela continuava a chupar James. Ela tentou tomá-lo todo, mas ele era muito grande pra sua boca, então ela acariciou o que não cabia. Edward continuou bombeando nela com força, usando toda sua força pra fudê-la. Suas mãos foram pra frente, uma acariciando o seio dela e a outra agarrando o cabelo.

Eu estava tão concentrada no filme que tinha esquecido completamente que James estava sentado ao meu lado. Virei pra olhar pra ele, mas seus olhos estavam vidrados na TV, principalmente em Edward. Eu definitivamente podia entender... ter o pau dele balançando na sua frente podia fazer isso com uma pessoa... estava muito satisfeita que eu não era a única em quem ele tinha esse efeito.

Quando voltei minha atenção de volta pra TV, os dois tinham mudado de lugar. Edward estava agora na frente e James a estava tomando por trás. A câmera pegou um close dos dois e quando o close foi para o boquete em Edward não pude evitar choramingar. O que eu não daria para tê-lo novamente em minha boca.

Para mim, nossa primeira vez realmente não contou. Foi em frente de todo mundo e mesmo que você queira perder suas inibições, você não pode. Por trás da sua mente, você sempre está ciente que tem alguém te observando, te filmando e pegando os momentos mais privados. Eu tinha muitas idéias do que gostaria de fazer com aquele homem quando estivéssemos sozinhos. Eu só esperava que esse dia chegasse.

O final do vídeo foi chegando perto de James e Edward que agora estavam na mesma posição de antes, parados em pé e nus e querendo atenção enquanto a menina se ajoelhou na frente deles novamente.

Ela mais uma vez se revezou chupando um e outro, suas batidas nunca vacilavam. Ambos estavam gemendo agora e a cabeça do pau deles estava vermelha-arroxeada, um sinal claro de que ambos estavam prestes a gozar.

Ela continuou seus movimentos por mais uns momentos quando Edward grunhiu primeiro, dizendo pra garota se afastar enquanto ela oferecia seus seios para o gozo dele. Ele pegou seu pau com a mão e continuou batendo, James o seguiu. Edward gozou primeiro, seu gozo quase não foi para os seios dela já que ele gozou longe. Ele continuou a se masturbar vigorosamente e James foi o próximo. Ele também, se afastou dela e veio alguns momentos depois de Edward. Seu gozo caiu nos seios dela também, os fluídos dele e de Edward se encontrando.

Eles se liberaram, mas o pau dos dois ainda pareciam duros e cheios, quase como se eles pudessem ir para o próximo round. A cena foi cortada e foi isso.

"Bem Bella, o que achou?"

"Uau, eu... eu estou sem palavras. Foi maravilhoso."

James deu um sorriso enorme e contagiante, obviamente com orgulho do pequeno filme que ele fez. "Posso ver porque você se excita com esse filme. Edward é muito sexy, huh?"

Ele riu quando respondeu. "Sim ele é. O que eu não daria pra mais um round com ele. Mesmo que não toquemos um ao outro, apenas tê-lo nu na minha frente seria suficiente. O que eu posso dizer; na brincadeira."

Eu definitivamente podia entendê-lo.

"Obrigada James por dividir isso comigo. Eu sei que você não deveria e isso significa muito pra mim."

"Sem problemas Bella. Como eu disse, você é minha amiga e não existe nada que eu não faria por você."

Balancei a cabeça e então pensei em uma pergunta que eu queria perguntar pra ele desde que entrei nesse quarto. Não tinha certeza se era próprio ou não, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. Eu só esperava que não o ofendesse.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa James? Espero que não te ofenda ou algo assim."

"Você pode perguntar qualquer coisa, Bella. Não sou fácil de ofender então duvido que seja capaz."

"Certo, bem, umm… você é gay ou apenas bi?"

Ele sorriu pra mim e me respondeu direto. "Sou bissexual. Amo a companhia de mulheres, mas também amo a companhia de homens. É o melhor dos dois mundos. Tentei uma vez com um cara, sabe, apenas pra dizer que tentei uma vez. Bem, acontece que gostei mais do que pensava... mas não o suficiente pra desistir completamente das mulheres. Mulheres são mais suaves, sabe?"

Concordei, o entendendo um pouco. Tinha feito algumas coisas com Rose e Alice e o corpo delas eram sempre macios e suaves. Homens eram definitivamente um pouco mais ásperos, mas de um jeito bom.

Percebi que já era tarde e pulei da cama. "Tenho que ir James. Desculpe."

"Tudo bem Bella. Vou te ligar mais tarde se não se importar? Espero que possamos continuar sendo amigos considerando que seu coração pertence a alguém."

"Você gostaria de ser meu amigo?" Mesmo depois do jeito horrível que o usei, não podia acreditar que ele ainda queria ser meu amigo.

"Claro que sim Bella. Como eu disse. Você significa muito pra mim e eu realmente gosto de você e de todos seus amigos também. Ainda estarei na sua vida se você permitir."

Dei um abraço enorme nele quando percebi que ele falava sério. "Sim! Sim, eu quero ter você em minha vida James. Não posso pensar em um amigo melhor pra mim... e quem sabe, talvez possamos ter uma festa 'Vamos atrair Edward Cullen juntos'!"

Ele riu com isso. "É um negócio. Vejo você em breve, Bella."

"Nos vemos, James."

Segui para a noite, esperando que amanhã, quando eu acordasse no sábado de manhã, eu ouvisse Edward; fosse algo bom ou ruim.

* * *

**N/T:**_ Eu nem vou comentar desse capítulo pois eu acho que ninguém esperava esses acontecimentos acertei? Ainda fico passada de lembrar kkkk_

_Meninas tem one-shot nova no meu perfil, se chama _**'tease me, torture me, control me'**_ então confiram._

_Estou tãooooooooooooo feliz que bati o record de 11 comentários no post passado, tem meninas novas aparecendo e eu to quicante aqui, muito obrigada a todas._

**Respondendo reviews:**

Yasmim: _BBB é quando a pessoa lê mas não comenta, fica só de olho sabe? Chamamos de BBB (por causa do programa) que a gente aqui fica só espiando ;)_

Thaisuda: _Eeeeeeeee que bom que você voltou, fazia falta seus comentários aqui!_

Pammy, Ana Alice, Jessica, Deb, Lee, Reh, Dani, Irene e Ju: _Obrigada aos comentários de todas, eu estou tão feliz com todos os comentários de vocês *-*, é emocionante, pq algumas de vocês eu nem tenho idéia de como acharam minha fic e ver o carinho de vcs é mara!_

**Beijoos vaquinhas s2**


	33. Problema com os pais

**EPOV**

"Edward? Querido, acordei você?"

Acordei no sábado de manhã com o som do meu celular tocando. Isso me arrancou de meu sonho que eu estava tendo estrelado por minha linda de cabelo escuro e olhos castanhos. E isso me trouxe a realidade que era minha vida quando ouvi a mulher loira morango de olhos azuis que era minha noiva.

Suspirei ao telefone.

"Sim, me acordou, mas tudo bem. Precisava levantar de qualquer forma, Tanya. O que acontece?"

"Ah Edward, recebi uma ligação essa manhã. Na verdade estou saindo pela minha porta agora pra pegar o avião. Espero que você não tivesse grandes planos comigo. Sinto muito mesmo, querido."

Ela está partindo.

Ela está partindo.

Ela está partindo.

Não podia achar no meu coração nenhuma tristeza. Na verdade, eu estava em êxtase. Isso significava que eu podia passar mais tempo com Bella sem nenhum tipo de interrupção. O único problema é que eu queria terminar com ela hoje e não queria fazer isso por telefone. Independente do que ela tinha feito, eu ainda me importava o suficiente para não ser um imbecil e terminar anos de uma história por telefone. Isso não era eu.

Então, decidi que assim que ela voltasse, teria a conversa com ela. Não podia fazer mais nada, a não ser esperar.

"Não na verdade, não tinha nada planejado pra hoje. Apenas seguir o dia e fazer o que tinha que ser feito... estarei aqui quando você voltar. Gostaria de te ver assim que você voltar pra cidade."

"Claro, Edward. Com certeza irei vê-lo quando voltar."

Ela desligou e então deitei na minha cama. Esse era o dia que eu estava esperando. Hoje, eu iria dizer pra Bella que eu a amava e pedir pra ela ser minha. Espero que ela não se importe que não tive a chance de falar com Tanya ainda, mas serei direto e honesto com ela. Tanya acabou, independente da resposta de Bella.

Bella.

Apenas o som de seu nome em meus lábios enviava ao meu corpo um ímpeto de vertigem. Não sei sobre ela, mas ela tinha que ser minha. O único problema agora era James. Eu sabia que ela ainda estava com ele, no entanto espero que talvez seu relacionamento não seja tão sério quando era o meu. Mesmo se ela não quiser largá-lo, estarei aqui pra ela...

E irei amá-la até o final dos tempos. Venha o inferno ou dilúvio, ela saberá que eu a amo hoje.

Então, Jasper enfiou a cabeça na minha porta. "Hey cara, estamos planejando ir ao apartamento das meninas hoje; quer ir com a gente?"

Ah sim... eu definitivamente vou.

**BPOV**

Sentei na nossa cozinha com uma tigela de cereal contemplando a estranheza que era minha vida. Estava apaixonada por um cara que eu não podia ter. Meu namorado era bissexual e tem tesão por homens e ainda pensava neles quando transava comigo. Fui ontem ao seu apartamento e achei meu namorado bissexual se masturbando com visões do meu amor e decidimos terminar depois disso. Ah e sem mencionar que a noiva de Edward estava o traindo e que eu assisti um filme pornô com meu ex-namorado e meu amor.

Me pergunto se isso resume a minha vida imbecil.

Honestamente não sei o que faço se Edward escolher Tanya ao invés de mim. Acho que vou me esconder e dar um tempo nas coisas. Não haveria maneira que eu pudesse vê-lo com ela e não partir o meu coração.

E então tinham as meninas...

Elas não tinham idéia de meus sentimentos por Edward... e se ele não me quisesse, eu teria que explicar pras meninas porque estaria trancada no meu quarto chorando até meus olhos caírem.

Ou...

Eu poderia voltar pra casa por um tempo. Tenho certeza que poderia gastar algum tempo livre com meu pai. Charlie e eu nunca tivemos ligação por muito tempo e essa seria a hora perfeita para ir vê-lo.

"Bella?"

Me arranquei de meus pensamentos e olhei pra Rosalie. Ela estava lindamente vestida hoje e meu único pensamento foi que Emmett provavelmente deveria estar vindo pra cá.

Estava feliz por ela, feliz de verdade, mas não pude evitar invejar Alice e Rose de suas escolhas perfeitas. Elas tinham alguém que as amava incondicionalmente e que elas amavam também. Eu não podia estar mais feliz por elas, realmente não podia.

Mas também não poderia ficar aqui com elas. Não quando eles iam se aconchegar e demonstrar carinho e amor uns para os outros. Não, defitivamente não dava.

E, eu também não tinha mais James. Eu ainda não tinha dito as meninas que terminamos. Não tinha achado um bom motivo para não soar como mentira. Seria como, "Ah, acontece que ele gosta de meninos também e ele quer Edward assim como eu e esse é realmente o motivo porque terminamos."

"Desculpe Rose, estava no meu próprio mundo novamente essa manhã. O que foi? Está planejando sair hoje?"

"Na verdade, não, os meninos estão vindo aqui passar o dia com a gente. Esperava que se você não fosse fazer nada hoje que você pudesse se juntar conosco assim Edward não ficaria tão entediado sozinho."

_Edward … aqui? Isso significa…_

"Acontece que Tanya está fora da cidade e ele não tem nenhum lugar pra ir no momento. Você se importa, Bella? Linda, linda, por favor? Com montes e montes de cerejas em cima?"

Tive que rir com isso. Como eu podia negar a essa linda mulher alguma coisa? Especialmente quando ela estava sendo tão gentil.

"Claro, Rose. Sem problemas. Deixe eu me vestir e estarei na sala em um momento."

Ela concordou e começou a endireitar as almofadas do sofá, se certificando que nosso apartamento estivesse pronto para os meninos.

Fiz meu caminho de volta para meu quarto e suspirei profundamente, com esse desejo enorme de chorar. Por um breve momento, eu tinha achado que Edward estava vindo aqui porque ele queria me ver e dizer que me amava... que não podia ficar sem mim... que ele precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dele. Ao invés disso, ele estava vindo porque Tanya estava longe _novamente_ e ele precisava de companhia.

E como um amor sádico, eu estaria aqui pra ele, de novo e de novo e novamente.

Talvez uma chuveirada clareasse os meus pensamentos. Meus amigos estavam contando comigo.

A batida na porta me fez pular do sofá. Eu estava agitada e nervosa e me sentia enjoada... não é uma boa combinação quando você está tentando ser social com seus amigos.

"Olá lindas senhoritas, como estão hoje?" Jasper entrou com seu sorriso lindo olhando pra Alice apenas me enlouqueceu mais. Emmett não tinha dito nada enquanto ele e Rosalie já estavam em um combate de línguas. Só faltou uma outra pessoa...

Edward.

E agora, ele estava fazendo uma careta pra Emmett já que ele estava bloqueando sua entrada estando em frente à porta. Edward estava na primeira fileira da sessão quente e pesada de Emmett e Rose.

"Cara... sai da minha frente. Sério, eu realmente não quero ver isso agora."

Emmett largou os lábios de Rose e começou a dar pequenas mordidas no pescoço dela. "Sério gente, vão para um quarto... e de preferência vão imediatamente."

Jasper sorriu e finalmente olhou pra mim. "Hey, Bella. Desculpe ser tão grosso. Que bom ver você."

Acenei e ambas as direções e me concentrei em Edward. Ele me olhou e me deu o seu sorriso torto de parar o coração. Não tinha idéia de como eu iria dizer não a esse menino se ele não quisesse nada comigo.

"Bella…"

Meu nome saindo de seus lábios era um pecado. Comecei a sentir minha respiração ficar acelerada enquanto ele se aproximava de mim, fazendo seu caminho até o meu lado no sofá.

"Edward, que bom ver você. Como foi sua noite?"

Ele parecia surpreso com minha tentativa de normalidade... mas na verdade, não tinha como não ser.

"Foi boa, sabe, nada de novo."

Concordei. A resposta que ele me deu era vaga e não dizia nada. Eles terminaram ou não?

"Bella, eu realmente adoraria conversar com você em particular por um momento, se você puder."

Foi então que percebi que suas mãos estavam em punhos ao seu lado e ele parecia anormalmente inquieto. Edward não costumava ser nervoso e meu estômago girou. Isso não poderia ser bom, podia? O único jeito era descobrir. Era agora ou nunca.

"Claro, podemos ir ao meu quarto se você quiser?"

Ele concordou e eu estava prestes a levantar quando meu telefone tocou.

_Quem podia ser?_

Peguei o telefone e olhei para o número.

_Charlie. Me pergunto o que aconteceu?_

Meu pai nunca me ligava, especialmente aos sábados. Era seu habitual dia de jogo.

"Um minuto, Edward. É meu pai."

"Claro, Bella. Sem problema."

"Alô? Pai? Está tudo bem?

"Bella? Jovem senhora, NÃO, NÃO ESTÁ NADA BEM!"

_Ah merda..._

Charlie raramente gritava comigo. Era uma daquelas coisas que ele nunca tinha a necessidade de fazer. Sempre fui uma boa criança e fazia tudo que devia ser feito. O que poderia estar errado?

A menos...

A menos...

Ele sabia.

Puta merda…

Fingi que não sabia – pelo menos até poder dizer o quanto ele sabia.

"O que quer dizer, pai? Eu não entendo..."

"Não seja estúpida comigo, Bella. Eu sei exatamente o que você tem feito esses anos. Não posso acreditar! Quero dizer, como você pode fazer algo como isso? Pornografia? Sério?"

Sim. Ele sabia.

"Olha, pai, não é tão ruim..."

De novo, ele não me deixou terminar.

"Não é tão ruim? Bella, você está fazendo atos terríveis por dinheiro! Não posso envolver minha mente nessa idéia! Digo, o que fiz de errado na sua educação?"

"Você não fez nada de errado! E o que faço pra viver também não é errado! Acredite ou não, eu gosto do que faço. Isso me dá um bom dinheiro e sou boa nisso, pai. Sinto muito se não sou uma advogada ou uma médica ou professora ou qualquer outra coisa que você desejasse pra mim, mas eu amo o que faço..."

Dessa vez, todos na sala congelaram no que estavam fazendo. Rose e Alice tinham se separado de seus namorados e se juntado a mim. Edward não tinha nada além de um rosto preocupado e Emmett e Jasper pareciam ter entrado em um horrível argumento e não sabiam exatamente o que dizer.

Alice agarrou minha mão e apertou enquanto Rose colocava seu braço em volta de meus ombros.

"Chega! Não quero ouvir isso, Bella. Você vai fazer seu caminho até onde você trabalha e dizer pra eles que está parando. Você volta pra casa comigo e vamos achar um trabalho mais decente e respeitoso."

"Eu não quero parar e definitivamente não vou voltar pra casa com você, pai. Sinto muito que você se sinta desse jeito."

De repente, uma coisa me ocorreu. Franzi minha testa enquanto me perguntava e fiz a pergunta antes que pudesse pensar em parar.

"Como você descobriu o que eu faço?"

Silêncio.

Fui recebida por um maldito silêncio.

Finalmente, eu o ouvi. "Bem... quero dizer… eu estava… isso apenas aconteceu…"

Ele era um terrível mentiroso. Foi dele que eu herdei isso. Olhei para o público na sala e bati minha mão contra minha testa.

"Ah pai... você viu um dos meus vídeos?"

Todos abriram a boca com a minha pergunta. Alice e Rose pareciam horrorizadas, mas os meninos pareciam um pouco surpresos e enjoados. Se meu mundo não estivesse vindo por terra nesse momento, eu estaria me divertindo.

"Isso não vem ao caso, Bella. Quero dizer, eu parei assim que vi que era minha própria filha! Você pode imaginar meu choque e meu absoluto horror?"

Ah. Meu. Deus.

Meu pai tinha me visto em um filme pornô. Me pergunto qual foi. Não se pode dizer que ato odioso ele me viu fazer.

"Ah pai, desculpe se você teve que ver isso. Eu admito que deveria ter te contado. Sério, eu deveria, mas..."

"Quer saber? Não quero mais falar disso, Bella. Falo com você depois."

Eu nem tive a chance de lhe dizer tchau. Ele apenas desligou.

Sentei em silêncio enquanto olhava pro meu telefone. Esse não era o jeito que eu queria que meu pai descobrisse... mas acho que foi minha culpa por mentir pra ele por todos esses anos.

"Bella? Querida, você está bem?"

Eu estava bem? Eu estava começando a me perguntar nesse momento.

"Sim, estou bem. Era Charlie. Ele apenas descobriu o que exatamente eu faço pra viver."

"Você quer dizer que ainda não tinha contado a ele?" Emmett parecia um pouco chocado. Infelizmente, ele não entendia que não é todo mundo que é aberto e honesto com os seus pais.

""Não, não tinha contado a ele. Me chame de louca, mas eu não sabia exatamente como contar as novidades ao Chefe de polícia que sua filha escolheu a indústria pornográfica para se tornar uma estrela."

"Tudo bem, Bella. Não se preocupe. Você sabe que amamos você, certo?"

Concordei, me sentindo melhor que Rose e Alice nunca me julgariam ou julgariam minha profissão... no entanto Charlie não era assim.

"Acho que os pais de todos já sabem, huh?" olhei pela sala e todos concordaram com suas cabeças.

"Você já sabe que meus pais não aprovaram e que foi um momento difícil desde o dia," Alice disse.

Rosalie falou em seguida, "Sim, meus pais nem se importaram. Eles disseram que se eu estivesse feliz, eles estariam felizes."

Emmett sorriu e disse, "Meus pais não esperavam menos. Sempre fomos abertos um com o outro e sempre fui fascinado pela indústria pornográfica então me juntei. Meus pais são como os de Rose. Contato que eu esteja feliz ficando longe de problemas e da cadeira."

Sorri com isso. Eu podia ver os pais de Emmett esperando por um telefonema para ir e tirar a criança selvagem da cadeia.

Edward falou em seguida. "Meus pais sabem, mas não estão felizes com isso. Eu tive a opção de ir para a escola de medicina ou de música, por isso, minha escolha de profissão não foi facilmente aceita por eles. Mas isso é o que me faz feliz e eu sou bom então meus pais me deram sua benção."

Concordei e olhei pra Jasper. Ele parecia estar remexendo e esfregando a nuca. Ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

"Você sabe que não precisa, Jasper." Edward olhou pra ele, transmitindo uma mensagem. Aparentemente, seus pais saberem de sua profissão era um assunto complicado.

"Tudo bem, Jasper. Você não tem que me contar. Posso entender completamente se seus pais não provaram."

"Shiuu. Se ele quiser é problema dele."

Emmett ganhou um olhar zangado de Jasper.

"Não tem problema, sério. É só um pouco embaraçoso, só isso." Seus olhos foram até Alice e ela olhou pra ele com nada além de amor e adoração em seus olhos.

Ele sorriu e agarrou a cadeira pra se sentar. Emmett sentou reclinado com Rose em seu colo e Edward sentou na cadeira perto de mim e se sentou de pernas abertas, se inclinando, seu queixo encostado nas costas da cadeira.

"Certo então, eu cresci em uma vizinhança bonita. Meus pais trabalhavam duro e me davam tudo que eu podia precisar. Eu era filho único e meus pais viram que eu tinha uma boa educação na melhor escola particular da região."

"Minha mãe e meu pai eram conhecidos na cidade e eu olhava pra eles, esperando ser um dia como meu pai. Ele era um grande Diretor-executivo e minha mãe era a mulher e esposa perfeita. Nossa vida lembrava aqueles seriados antigos onde você tem a família perfeita."

"Um dia, eu voltei para minha viagem de férias. Meus pais ainda tinham meu quarto antigo disponível e foi onde fiquei. Uma noite, minha mãe e meu pai vieram ao meu quarto e me disseram como estavam orgulhosos de mim."

Ele ficou quieto por um momento enquanto eu pensava. Ele realmente levava uma vida perfeita. Mas até onde eu sabia não existia vida totalmente perfeita.

"Eles sabiam o que você fazia?" não tinha certeza do que eles tinham orgulho dele.

"Sim, veja, aparentemente, eles apenas descobriram aquela noite o que eu fazia da vida. Eles compraram um DVD novo que foi lançado e eu estava nele."

Suguei o ar, totalmente em choque. Rose e Alice estavam chocadas também, mas Emmett e Edward pareciam como se já tivessem ouvido isso antes.

"Você quer dizer..."

"Sim. Eles estavam felizes que seu único filho estava se tornando uma estrela daquele tipo. Acontece que meus pais levavam uma outra vida, uma que eu não estava ciente."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Ele está tentando dizer que eles curtiam a companhia de outras pessoas. Companhia sexual."

Ah.

_Oh._

"Seus pais curtiam _Swing_*?"

_* Swing -__ ou __troca de casais__ é um relacionamento __sexual__ entre dois casais estáveis que praticam __sexo grupal__. Existem correntes que consideram o swing quando um casal adiciona um ou mais elementos numa relação sexual._

Ele concordou. "Um dos amigos deles perguntou aos meus pais meu nome. Quando eles confirmaram que o nome era o mesmo, meu pai deu uma olhada no vídeo e confirmou visualmente que aquele era seu filho. Eles ficaram tão empolgados, que não puderam evitar ficar orgulhosos de mim. Eles contaram a todo mundo." Ele rolou os olhos com o último comentário.

"Então, você não sabia disso? Ao longo de sua vida inteira, você não sabia de nada?"

"Não, não sabia. Eles sempre tiveram muitos amigos, claro, mas nunca coloquei dois e dois juntos. Eles são muito felizes, te garanto, e estou feliz por eles. Só acho isso difícil de falar porque meus pais são muito excêntricos."

Uau. Eu não tinha idéia como tinha sido a vida de Jasper. Nem me perguntei quando havíamos saído, ele sempre ficava tenso a menção de seus pais.

"Seus pais... você sabe... assistem seus filmes?" Rose olhou pra ele, quase temendo a resposta.

"Não. Eles podem ser diferentes, mas não são doentes mentais. Eles não assistem nada que eu faço, mas estão ligados a minha carreira e lêem os comentários. Eles são verdadeiramente meus grandes fãs."

Alice levantou e jogou seus braços em Jasper. "Você não tem idéia de como é sortudo por seus pais aceitarem o que você faz, sem questionar. Eu mataria para ter pais que me amassem incondicionalmente."

Jasper esfregou as costas dela e sussurrou palavras doces no ouvido de Alice. Eles eram tão maravilhosos juntos. Rose estava aconchegada no corpo de Emmett, ambos amando a sensação um do outro. Suspirei e percebi que eu era a única de fora. Edward estava olhando pro chão, tentando olhar pra qualquer lugar exceto os nossos amigos na sala. Podia ver que ele estava em uma concentração profunda e me perguntei se talvez ele não quisesse me dar as más notícias agora que meu dia tinha começado ruim. Ele provavelmente estava com pena de mim.

Eu finalmente não podia esperar mais e levantei. "Hey gente, se estiver tudo bem pra vocês, vou dar uma volta. Preciso esfriar minha mente um pouco."

Os quarto concordaram com a cabeça enquanto pegava minhas chaves e minha bolsa. Antes que eu pudesse sair, ouvi Edward os chamar também. "Vou junto com a Bella, só pra ter certeza que ela não se machuque. Tudo bem? Realmente gostaria de me juntar a você."

Concordei, sabendo que eu estava provavelmente estava cavando minha própria cova. Não podia acreditar que simplesmente deixei Edward sair comigo só para que ele possa terminar comigo em particular. Esse dia estava ficando cada vez pior.

Saímos para a calçada enquanto eu fazia meu caminho ele estendeu a mão e segurou meu braço. "Bella, você se importa se formos no meu carro? Dirigir realmente alivia minha mente."

"Claro, como quiser."

Entramos, ambos sem dizer muito. Passamos loja após loja, luz após luz andando em círculos. Finalmente, eu não podia agüentar mais. Eu estava ficando impaciente.

"Edward, podemos, por favor, ir a algum lugar e conversar? Eu sei que você quer."

Ele concordou e dirigiu para seu destino levando quinze minutos pra chegar lá. Olhei quando ele finalmente estacionou.

Reconheci o lugar e meu coração começou a disparar. Não tinha idéia do que isso significava.

"Chegamos, Bella. Você se importa se entrarmos em meu apartamento para podermos conversar?"

* * *

**N/T:** _=O =O =O =O Gente imaginem seus pais vendo o vídeo pornô de vocês! Eu me mudava pra marte *fato*_

_Eu nem sei se alguém lê os meus comentários aqui, mas lá vai: Agora só faltam mais 3 capítulos, como vocês sabem essa fic ainda não está terminada, e a autora ta meio sumida, já mandei e-mails, recados, sinal de fumaça e nada até agora, então vão deixando seus e-mails no review que sempre que eu tiver novidade eu mando e-mail pra vocês ok? Hora das BBBs saírem da toca né? Deixem os e-mails, não esqueçam ;)_

_Tenho 2 one shots _'**Tease me, torture me, control me**' e '**Ice dream**_', vão conferir e deixem suas opniões ok! _

**Respondendo Reviews:**

Pammy: _OMG tb imaginei os três juntos, igual no filme, ia ser foda, apesar que eu nem ia conseguir transar com um cara sabendo que ele ta afim do meu namorado, meio estranho isso, mas enfim..._

Dani: _Essa fic é realmente surpreendente não é? Eu ia traduzindo e fazendo =O ... OMG ... não acredito ... meu Deus kkkkkkkkkk_

Thaizuda: _Feliz demais que você voltou \o/_

Delamary: _Nossa, que honra seu comentário, que bom que gosta desse meu 'trabalho', eu traduzo com muito carinho pra todas vocês s2_

_Obrigada a todos os outros comentários, vocês são demais ;)_

**Beijos vaquinhas s2**


	34. Confissões

**JPOV**

Bem isso era estranho.

Não posso acreditar que o pai da Bella, o chefe de polícia da cidade dela, descobriu sobre a ocupação de sua filha porque estava mudando de canais.

E eu achava que tinha uma família estranha.

Olhei pra Alice que estava agarrada em meus braços. Percebi que embora minha família não fosse normal de muitas maneiras, eles me amavam e me aceitavam do jeito que sou. Alice não teve esse tipo de aceitação. Pelo que ela me disse, ela não era realmente bem-vinda a família.

Mas ela me aceitou e eu a aceitei também. Fomos feitos um pro outro e esse era o melhor sentimento que eu podia ter no mundo inteiro. Só esperava que um dia Edward achasse o amor da sua vida, especialmente agora que a puta da Tanya estava de fora.

Ah sim...

"Hey gente, esquecemos de contar a vocês por causa de toda essa excitação que aconteceu mais cedo, mas adivinhem?"

"Você vai me levar pra fazer compras?" Alice olhou pra mim com uma expressão esperançosa em seu rosto. Aprendi muito cedo a não incentivar Alice em seus hábitos de compras.

"Nãoooooo, é algo melhor!"

Ela fez beicinho, obviamente pensando que não existia nada melhor do que fazer compras.

"Bem, o que é? Fala logo!" Rosalie estava doida pra ir pro seu quarto e eu estava tomando seu tempo com Emmett.

"Certo, certo. Edward terminou com Tanya."

Rosalie e Alice ficaram sem palavras por um momento. Estava me perguntando se talvez a novidade não fosse algo que elas iriam se importar...

Alice gritou e bateu palmas enquanto pulava pra cima e pra baixo. Rosalie tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, sua alegria irradiava por todo o corpo.

"Sim! Então como a vadia aceitou? O que Edward fez? Será que ele a chutou fisicamente de seu apartamento? Oh, eu sei! Ele a humilhou publicamente e disse pra quem quisesse ouvir como ela tinha sido uma puta."

Uau. Rosalie com certeza era vingativa.

"Umm... não, não exatamente. Suponho que deva esclarescer. Ele _vai_ terminar com ela."

"Vai? Vai? Então em outras palavras, ele ainda não fez isso!"

Sim, Rosalie não era tão bonita quando estava irritada.

"Não, mas somente porque ela saiu da cidade essa manhã. Ele quer fazer isso pessoalmente."

"Aquela vadia não merece um término formal. Ele devia apenas ligar pra ela e dizer que ele nunca mais quer vê-la e que ele queimou todas as suas coisas."

Emmett olhou pra Rosalie com espanto. "Isso foi o que eu disse!"

Eles sorriram um pro outro, ambos sabendo que sua lógica era na verdade equilibrada e eu secretamente desejava que nunca os irritasse.

Alice apenas rolou seus olhos. "Bem, só quero que Edward seja feliz. Estou satisfeita que ele finalmente ganhou sensatez. Eu realmente quero o melhor pra ele. Embora me pergunte, porque ele estava tão nervoso quando entrou aqui hoje? Se ele não terminou com ela, porque parecia que ele estava prestes a dar um salto pro fundo do poço?"

Hmm... Alice tinha razão. Eu não tenho certeza do que aconteceu com Edward, mas novamente, ninguém nunca sabia direito o que acontecia com ele.

"Eu não sei. Eu percebi também, mas eu acho que é um comportamento normal do Edward. Aquele cara passa por tantas mudanças de humor que vocês não iriam acreditar."

Olhei pra Alice e percebi que ela estava olhando pra porta da frente, parecendo pensativa. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ela tinha em mente, Rose falou.

"Bem, espero que Edward não mude de idéia quando Tanya voltar. Realmente espero que ele dê o fora nela."

Com um olhar distante, Alice respondeu. "Não, eu não acho que ele vá voltar com Tanya. Se estou certa, acho que ele já progrediu."

Ela me surpreende todos os dias. Como no mundo ela pode saber algo como isso?

Somente o tempo irá dizer.

**EPOV**

Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Eu esperei e esperei por esse momento e agora que estava aqui, eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer ou o que falar. Eu queria ser romântico e tudo que Bella merece, mas quanto mais pensava nisso, mais enjoado eu ficava. Quero dizer, como você diz a sua deusa perfeita que ela não é nada menos que perfeita e que você não pode imaginar sua vida sem ela? E que de jeito nenhum eu sairia daqui sem ela?

Depois das sutilizas quando chegamos aqui, eu tinha dado água pra Bella, e não tinha mais nada pra se fazer a não ser sentar com ela no sofá. Eu tinha sonhado em tê-la aqui no meu apartamento e agora, eu estava perdido. Continuei correndo minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, sem saber o que fazer com eles.

Deus, o que eu faria se ela me rejeitasse? Eu poderia lidar com essa dor no coração?

Bella deve ter entendido meu nervoso porque ela falou.

"Edward, por favor, odeio te ver desse jeito. Escuta, vou fazer isso ser mais fácil pra você, okay?"

"Mais fácil pra mim? O que você quer dizer?"

"Olha, foi bom estar com você e eu me diverti muito... você é um cara ótimo e eu vejo o quanto você ama Tanya. Não vou mais ficar no seu caminho. Só quero que você seja feliz e se ficar com ela te faz feliz. Tudo bem, Edward. Adeus."

Eu estava muito chocado pra me mover com o que ela acabou de falar. Ela entendeu que eu estava nervoso por não querer ficar com ela? Como ela podia pensar isso? Eu queria comprometer todo o meu ser com ela e estar somente com ela até o dia da minha morte e ela pensava que eu escolhi a minha noiva traidora?

Olhei pra cima após o meu torpor e percebi que ela não estava mais na sala.

_Merda._

Corri pela porta da frente e percebi um taxi na calçada com a porta aberta, Bella fazendo um caminho curto pra entrar nele. Nem pensar que eu iria perdê-la novamente, especialmente por causa de um desentendimento.

"Bella! Por favor, espere! Não vá…"

Ela endureceu por um breve momento e então, sem virar pra mim, respondeu "Sinto muito, Edward."

Eu estava a perdendo. Fiz a única coisa que eu podia pensar mesmo que isso não fosse terrivelmente romântico ou o jeito que eu tinha imaginado contar pra ela, teria que ser feito... agora.

"Bella, por favor... eu te amo."

Pareceu que o meu mundo inteiro parou por esses breves segundos que proclamei o meu amor por ela. Eu nem conseguia respirar enquanto esperava para ver sua reação. Se ela ainda me deixasse, mesmo depois de contar meus sentimentos pra ela, então eu sabia que tudo estava perdido e ela não sentia o mesmo.

Graças a Deus, ela virou... e percebi que ela estaca chorando. Não podia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim. Caminhei até ela e passei as costas das minhas mãos em sua bochecha para limpar as lágrimas. Seus olhos lindos e castanhos olhando pra mim, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo seu lindo rosto.

"Você está falando sério?" a pergunta de Bella não era mais que um sussurro, mas como eu estava perto dela, eu entendi.

"Ah Bella, é claro que estou falando sério. Não posso acreditar que você pensou que te trouxe todo esse caminho até meu apartamento apenas pra te dizer que eu não queria você em minha vida. Isso não faz nem sentindo. Eu te trouxe aqui pra dizer que eu te amo... que não posso viver sem você... que você é a única que eu quero, não Tanya. Se você não sente o mesmo por mim ou não quer nos dar uma chance, então, tudo bem. De qualquer forma, Tanya está fora de cena."

Bella não disse nada, mas estava mordendo seu lábio inferior com força. Eu estava com medo dela mordê-lo e cortar. Depois de alguns segundos, comecei a ficar um pouco em pânico... quero dizer, as mulheres normalmente demoram esse tempo todo para proclamar seu amor? Talvez ela não queira estar comigo... talvez fosse muito tarde... talvez...

"Bella, tudo bem se você não sente o mesmo..." isso foi tudo que eu consegui dizer quando ela jogou seu corpo no meu e atacou minha boca com a dela. Eu a beijei de volta com entusiasmo, a deixando saber o quanto ela significava pra mim.

Ela se afastou e sorriu, "Você demorou, Edward. Eu seriamente estava começando a ter dúvidas sobre você."

Sorri pra ela e estava prestes a responder quando fomos interrompidos.

"Desculpe atrapalhar essa feliz reunião, mas se você não vai pegar o taxi, eu realmente tenho que ir."

Bella saiu do caminho e bateu a porta, gritando um 'me desculpe' para o motorista enquanto ele ia embora.

Estendi meu braço pra ela e disse, "Então, vamos?"

Ela entrelaçou o braço no meu e caminhamos de volta para meu apartamento, sentados no sofá lado a lado, a tensão na sala finalmente foi quebrada. Bella falou primeiro.

"Você falou sério? O que você disse sobre Tanya ter viajado?"

"Sim falei. Eu de verdade iria terminar com ela hoje, mas ela me ligou hoje de manhã dizendo que tinha que deixar a cidade para uma viagem de negócios. Não queria terminar com ela pelo telefone então vou fazer isso assim que ela voltar. Eu já informei a ela que preciso conversar com ela quando ela estiver se volta."

"Você é muito gentil com ela Edward, mas suponho que é por isso que me apaixonei pelo... homem sem egoísmo que tem dentro de você."

Fiz uma careta quando ela disse isso. Eu não tinha sido gentil esses últimos anos de jeito nenhum. "Não, eu não sou gentil. De verdade. Quero dizer, esse tempo todo, Emmett e Jasper tinham tentando me dizer como Tanya era uma puta e vagabunda e eu me recusei a acreditar. Eu nem sei por que duvidei deles. Eles nunca mentiriam pra mim por algo assim e eu sei que os magoei imensamente. Eu já falei com eles e disse como estava arrependido. Não posso acreditar como fui um tolo."

Bella se aproximou de mim e segurou minhas duas mãos nas suas suaves e quentes. "Edward, não se culpe por isso. O trabalho de Tanya é vender. Ela vende o que quer que as pessoas queiram, e pra você ela vendeu a imagem perfeita de como uma noiva deveria ser. O que _sua_ noiva deveria ser. Você só estava com uma felicidade ignorante por um tempo."

Concordei e então percebi que eu não era o único ponto que precisavamos conversar. "Bem, e você? Pelo que sei, você e James estão indo muito bem."

Ela tinha um sorriso peculiar no rosto que eu não conseguia decifrar completamente. "Ah sim, James e eu temos muitas coisas em comum, uma coisa em particular que nos manteve juntos; mas ambos decidimos que seria melhor se ficássemos apenas como amigos."

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo… ela estava disponível. "Você terminou com James?"

"Mmhmm. Somos melhores como amigos. Além do mais, ele já está de olho em alguém, e honestamente, eu não me importei porque eu estava de olho em alguém também."

Não pude evitar espalhar um sorriso pelo meu rosto. Me sentia tão bem apenas por ter Bella aqui em meus braços e não ter que deixá-la ir. De agora em diante, nós seríamos como uma coisa só.

Espera.

Seríamos? Quero dizer, eu não tinha pedido a ela oficialmente. Eu apenas presumi...

"Bella, eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta muito séria." Virei meu corpo para o dela e peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos para a encarar. Eu queria que ela visse como eu estava sério no que iria perguntar.

"Claro, o que é?"

Respirei fundo e perguntei, "Você será oficialmente, minha namorada?"

O sorriso que se estampou em seu rosto e o amor que seus olhos expressavam era o suficiente pra derreter o coração de qualquer homem. Ela era um anjo... e era minha.

"Sim! Sim, Edward, é claro. Não tem mais ninguém que eu queria ter aqui, agora, além de você. Eu te amo."

Peguei suas mãos e beijei cada um de seus dedos antes de olhar em seus olhos. "Bella, você tem que saber, eu tenho que te falar como eu estou arrependido. Eu te coloquei nessa montanha russa comigo, te arrastei para meus próprios problemas enquanto tentava me descobrir. Eu não devia ter feito isso com você e significaria muito pra mim se você aceitasse as minhas desculpas."

Ela olhou pra mim um breve momento antes de responder.

"Não, Edward. Não posso aceitar suas desculpas."

Eu estava um pouco chocado, mas respirei fundo, preparado para dizer a ela que ela tinha todo o direito de não me desculpar quando ela falou de novo.

"Não aceito porque não tem motivo pra você se desculpar, Edward. Sou uma mulher crescida e faço minhas próprias escolhas. Não tem motivo pra você ter que se desculpar comigo. Eu sabia quais seriam as conseqüências se eu continuasse a me permitir te perseguir e eu continuei."

Curvei minha sobrancelha pra ela quando ela tinha acabado de falar. "Me perseguindo, Srta. Swan? Não tinha idéia de que estava sendo perseguido ou caçado de nenhuma forma."

Ela sorriu pra mim, uma pitada de fogo em seus olhos. "Bem, se eu me lembro bem, o objeto do meu afeto era realmente assediado sexualmente no trabalho. Eu não acho que estávamos atuando muito profissionalmente de nenhuma maneira."

"Hmm..." respondi, batendo o dedo no meu queixo. "Eu acredito na sua justificativa, pensando no fato que você não me parou... ou nem mesmo tentou."

Bella fez um barulho de choque, abrindo sua boca em choque. "Porque Edward Cullen, você está muito convencido?"

"Não, Bella meu amor, não estou muito convencido... só tenho certeza de uma coisa."

"E o que é?"

"Nós."

Me inclinei e peguei sua boca na minha novamente. Já tínhamos tido bastante conversa fiada. E realmente precisava senti-la em mim, sentir que ela era, de verdade, real e que realmente estava aqui comigo nesse momento.

Ela envolveu os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me puxou pra perto dela, gemendo. Meus beijos desviaram de amor e paixão para desejo e luxúria. Eu tinha esperado ter Bella pra mim por muito tempo e proclamar meu amor por ela. Nem que o capeta aparecesse eu ia parar agora.

Me inclinei pra frente e deitei Bella no sofá colocando meu corpo sobre o dela, firmando meu peso em meus braços. Seus beijos se tornaram tão urgentes quanto os meus, com tanto desejo quanto os meus e eu sabia que teria que tê-la... sem câmeras, sem testemunhas, somente nós dois, fazendo amor e selando nossa sorte um ao outro.

Bella abriu suas pernas para que eu pudesse ficar no meio, meu pau descansando bem no meio de seu doce centro. Ela envolveu suas pernas em volta de mim e começou a começou a se esfregar em mim, me fazendo gemer em resposta.

Afastei minha cabeça e murmurei, "Bella, você vai ser minha morte, sabia disso?"

"E que maneira maravilhosa de partir Sr. Cullen."

Sorri com isso enquanto corria minhas mãos pelo lado de seu corpo, levantando sua blusa no processo. Sua barriga era suave, delicada e cremosa e eu me inclinei pra baixo para dar beijos, começando pelo seu umbigo e fazendo meu caminho pra cima. Ela gemeu de prazer, correndo suas mãos por meu cabelo já bagunçado, me encorajando.

Fiz meu caminho pro seu sutiã, sem ter certeza se ela queria ir tão longe. Parecia ridículo considerando que fizemos um filme juntos, mas era tão impessoal. Isso era algo que eu queria que nós dois fizéssemos juntos e eu precisava saber se ela estava pronta pra isso... para darmos o próximo passo.

"Edward? O que tem de errado? Por que você parou?"

Levantei minha cabeça para ter certeza de capturar seus olhos com os meus. Eu queria que ela fosse capaz de ver como eu fui sincero.

"Bella, eu quero ter certeza de que é isso que você quer. Eu não sei mais quanto posso agüentar sem entrar em combustão espontânea. Se você quiser parar, por favor, me fale agora."

Ela pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e olhou bem nos olhos para apagar qualquer dúvida na minha mente sobre o que estávamos perto de fazer.

"Edward, eu tenho esperado e sonhado e fantasiado sobre essa noite com você, e estou aqui agora. Por favor, faça amor comigo."

Essa foi a afirmação que eu precisava. Levantei do sofá e a levei no estilo noiva para o meu quarto, a deitando gentilmente em minha cama. Me levantei e olhei por um momento para a deusa deitada em minha cama. Ela era cem vezes melhor do que eu podia imaginar.

Me inclinei sobre ela, continuando de onde parei na sala. Mordendo sua pele da barriga, fiz meu caminho pra cima levantando sua camisa enquanto distribuía beijos. Sua pele era realmente macia e suave. Ela cheirava maravilhosamente a morangos e frésias e eu sabia que nunca teria o suficiente dela.

Levantei sua blusa, expondo seu sutiã azul meia noite que ela usava. A cor contra sua pele ficava linda e me perguntei se ela teria a calcinha combinando. _Bem, só tem uma forma de saber, não é? _Estendi a mão para seus quadris e puxei a calça, revelando um conjunto de calcinha combinando. O bom Deus estava comigo essa noite, definitivamente.

"Bella, você está simplesmente deliciosa... poderia te comer todinha."

Ela sorriu timidamente pra mim. "Então porque não come, Edward?" Ela se sentou rapidamente na cama e tirou seu sutiã e trabalhou rapidamente em sua calcinha. Logo, eu estava olhando para a linda deusa, nua e se contorcendo diante de mim.

"Você só vai ficar aí e deixar a comida esfriar Edward ou vai vir e fazer como você disse que faria?"

Alou! Essa declaração definitivamente trouxe o meu pau já duro à vida. Rapidamente tirei minha camiseta e minha calça e todas as roupas desnecessários até que estávamos juntos novamente na minha cama, nossos corpos nus reagindo um ao outro.

Inclinei minha cabeça pra baixo, fascinado por seus seios perfeitos e peguei um em minha boca. Seu gemido me enlouqueceu e logo eu estava com o outro em minha mão enquanto ela se contorcia embaixo de mim. Eu podia a ouvir dizendo o meu nome de novo e de novo, e isso estava me deixando louco. Eu sabia que não duraria muito assim que entrasse nela, então eu queria fazer isso primeiro por ela, me certificando de que ela teve seu prazer.

Beijei seu corpo pra baixo até chegar a terra prometida, beijando uma de suas coxas pra cima e a outra pra baixo. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação e vi como sua buceta estava úmida e molhada pra mim.

Me ajoelhei na frente dela, tendo certeza que suas pernas estavam em volta de mim, descansando em meus ombros. Me inclinei mais pra perto e toquei suavemente bem em seu clitóris inchado ganhando um gemido dela. Ela encontrou minha boca e sem aviso, mergulhei dento dela.

Seus sucos eram doces e abundantes e embora eu tentasse pegar tudo, não era o bastante. Ela enterrou as mãos em meu cabelo e me empurrou assim minha língua varreu tudo dela, sem perder nenhuma parte do seu corpo inchado e dolorido.

"Ugh... Edward! Tão perto…"

Continuei a chupar e lamber e fui para seus lábios inchados até que finalmente, percebi que ela estava perto da beira, mordi gentilmente seu clitóris causando uma explosão em seu corpo. Coloquei meu braço em sua cintura para acalmá-la até que ela pudesse parar de se torcer e eu pudesse beber tudo dela. Ela gritava meu nome de novo e de novo até que ela desceu das alturas.

Assim que eu tive certeza que lambi tudo que restou de seu gozo, eu beijei todo seu corpo de volta, pousando os meus beijos em seu pescoço. Ela enrolou suas mãos em meu cabelo e me puxou para que pudesse olhar em meus olhos.

"Isso foi… maravilhoso… fantástico… nem sei se tenho palavras pra dizer como você é bom nisso."

Bem, se isso não for um impulsionador de ego, eu não sei o que seria. Esta prestes a responder quando ela falou novamente.

"Como é meu gosto?"

"Você tem o gosto do paraíso, Bella. Lambi todos seus sucos, me certificando de não deixar nada."

"Sério? Bem então, eu posso provar?"

E antes que eu soubesse o que ela estava fazendo, ela agarrou minha cabeça e puxou meu rosto para o dela, nossos lábios esmagando um ao outro. Sua língua varreu minha boca, meu gosto e o dela misturados em um só.

Gemi me perguntando quanto mais ela podia me surpreender e quanto mais eu podia agüentar. Eu estava prestes a explodir e nem tinha entrado nela ainda.

"Edward, por favor, entre em mim. Faça amor comigo e me mostre como eu sou sua."

Minha malvada linda não tinha que me pedir duas vezes. Com suas pernas enroladas em minha cintura, me guiei pra dentro dela, gemendo instantaneamente quando fizemos contato. Ela estava tão quente e molhada e nunca tinha estado com alguém tão apertada como ela.

Olhei em seus olhos, querendo que ela me olhasse, que visse o amor que eu sentia por ela. Firmei meu ritmo, indo lentamente no começo, saboreando cada parte dela.

"Eu te amo, Edward. Mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo... eu te amo."

Corri minhas mãos em seu cabelo macio e respondi, "Você é a minha vida agora."

Aumentei meu ritmo, minhas investidas se tornando mais rápidas e fortes. Bella gemia embaixo de mim, gritando pra eu ir mais rápido e forte. Eu podia sentir minha libertação chegando, entretanto eu precisava que a libertação de Bella chegasse antes que a minha. Ela estava tão perto, então me inclinei em seu ouvido e sussurrei, "Goza pra mim, Bella."

"Ugh… Edward! Porra!"

Seu corpo convulsionou em volta do meu, suas paredes apertando em volta do meu pau. Com mais duas investidas, eu gozei também, me posicionando bem profundamente dentro dela.

Estávamos ofegando com dificuldade quando acabamos. Olhei pra Bella deitada embaixo de mim. Ela com certeza era uma visão a se contemplar. Seu rosto tinha uma coloração rosa e ela estava ofegante, seu peito subindo e descendo a cada respiração que ela tomava. Seu cabelo castanho estava espalhado por seu rosto e em sua face estava o sorriso mais lindo que eu já a vi dar.

"Ah, Edward. Você falou sério? Que você quer estar comigo?"

"Claro que sim, Bella. Não posso ter você fora da minha vida. Não mais. Você é minha, queira você ou não."

Ela sorriu e envolveu seus braços em volta de mim. Ela conseguiu me puxar pra baixo da cama ao lado dela, mas antes nos arrumamos ali, e eu a puxei até me aconchegar atrás dela. Pelo que dependesse de mim, não tinham nenhum outro lugar que eu queria estar.

"Espero que não se importe de passar o restante do dia aqui comigo, Bella, porque pelo que depender de mim, o resto do mundo pode simplesmente desaparecer."

Ela se aconchegou mais perto de mim, permitindo que eu envolvesse meus braços em volta dela. "Concordo com você, Edward. Ficar aqui na cama parece uma idéia muito boa pra mim."

E ficamos.

**BPOV**

Segunda de manhã veio e eu abri meus olhos para saudar o novo dia. Eu tive esse sonho maravilhoso consistindo em eu, Edward e sua cama. Embora quando abri meus olhos, percebi que não estava em meu quarto e essa definitivamente não era minha cama.

Seu cheiro estava em todo lugar.

_Puta merda... eu não estava sonhando._

Virei lentamente em seus braços, olhando pra trás de mim e com toda certeza, lá estava ele. Ele parecia tão calmo e estava dormindo com um leve sorriso no rosto. Não poderia culpá-lo. Eu tinha um em meu rosto quando acordei também.

Pensei nos acontecimentos de ontem e quase gritei de alegria. Eu não podia acreditar.

Ele me escolheu.

Ele me escolheu.

Ele me escolheu.

E então, contra todas as probabilidades, ele disse que me amava. Eu era dele pra sempre.

Não tinha palavras pra descrever como eu me sentia nesse momento. Edward era o homem perfeito pra mim. Eu amava tudo nele e aparentemente, ele sentia o mesmo por mim.

Minha mente continuou pensando sobre ontem. Como ele me beijou. Como ele me tocou. Como ele fez com que eu me contorcesse embaixo de seus braços poderosos.

Eu teria que tê-lo novamente. Ou melhor... prová-lo novamente.

Enquanto ele ainda estava dormindo, fui descendo pra baixo dos cobertores, percebendo que ele já estava duro e pronto pra mim essa manhã. Nós dois dormimos sem nenhuma roupa, então isso tornou o que eu estava prestes a fazer mais fácil.

Agarrei o seu pau em minhas mãos e em um movimento o coloquei em minha boca. O gosto dele era inacreditável. Movi minha cabeça pra cima e pra baixo, e logo ouvi um gemido dele.

"Bella, amor, o que você está fazendo?"

"Estou te acordando, como estou me saindo?"

"Ah... parece que... você está... fazendo um excelente trabalho."

"Fico satisfeita que ache que sim."

Continuei a deslizar minha boca por ele, me certificando que ele estivesse molhado. Minha mão apertava suas bolas e eu podia senti-lo retesar. Sua mão veio e descansou em cima da minha cabeça, me guiando pra cima e pra baixo com movimentos rápidos.

Edward encheu minha boca inteira em pouco tempo, eu podia senti-lo endurecendo, sinalizando sua libertação. Com mais um aperto da minha mão e uma chupada final na sua cabeça, ele explodiu na minha boca. Cada parte da minha boca foi revestida com seu esperma quente e eu gulosamente engoli tudo, lambendo cada gota que ele tinha a me oferecer. O chupei até que ele não tinha mais nada e que gosto maravilhoso ele tinha.

"Bella... isso foi..."

"Eu sei..."

Descansei em cima dele, olhando em seus olhos. Ele realmente tinha lindos olhos verdes. Da cor de esmeraldas...

"Você é tão linda, sabia disso, Bella?"

Sorri pra ele e estava prestes a responder, quando ouvimos sons vindo da sala. Ele fechou os olhos e murmurou, "Deve ser Emmett e Jasper. Acho que devemos levantar. Eu não quero que eles saibam que estamos juntos descobrindo dessa forma..."

Eu ri e respondi, "Eu concordo. Eu quero estar coberta quando nós contarmos que estamos juntos."

Demos mais um beijo rápido quando ouvimos.

"Edward! Estou de volta! Minha reunião foi cancelada! Está acordado?"

_PUTA QUE PARIU..._

Era Tanya e ela estava vindo ao nosso encontro.

* * *

**N/T:** _Aiiiiiiiiiiiii só eu morri na hora da confissão do Edward?_

**TENHO NOVIDADES: **_Tia Teresa me mandou e-mail hoje *solta fogos* lá vai a tradução:_

_"Hey garota, desculpe eu não estive por aqui e nem muito ativa ultimamente. Estou tentando pegar o sentimento pra terminar essa história. Estou travada sem saber como proceder mas eu vou conseguir!_

_Por favor diga as suas leitoras que eu não não partir e irei terminar essa história. Se elas puderem ser um pouco mais paciente, eu ficaria muito grata. E sim, você pode traduzir minhas one-shots. Eu acho que seria legal dar a elas algo mais pra ler enquanto esperam._

_Obrigada novamente!"_

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, to feliz, que tal se todas vocês deixassem recadinhos pra Tia Teresa, ai eu traduzo e mando pra ela, quem sabe ela não se inspira com o carinho de vocês? Porque eu fico super inspirada pra traduzir quando leio seus comentários s2._

_E quem deixou os e-mails nos reviews, o FF apagou, então pra receberem as novidades até a Teresa postar mais, me mande um e-mail: _**zahzuda 'arroba' gmail . com**_ só coloque no _**assunto STIL**_ que eu já sei do que se trata._

**Respondendo Reviews:**

Reeh: _Ta vendo, não pode ficar sumida senão perde altos rolos kkk e James não é completamente biba né, já que ele gosta de mulher tb, vai saber kkkk_

Thais: _kkkk morri de rir na hora que eu traduzi imaginando Charlie broxando quando viu a Bella no filme kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

Ana Alice: _Viu viu a autora não vai abondonar, lero lero_

Dani: _não gosto de spoiler, então tenha calma, vc não vai ficar tão triste no ponto onde a Teresa parou ;)_

Deb: _Vamos ter que sobreviver, vou deixar vcs super ocupadas com outras fics hahaha_

Pamy:_ kkkkkkkkk como sempre morro de rir com seus reviews_

**Obrigada por todos os comentários do post passado que aumentam cada dia mais e eu fico eufórica s2**

**Não esqueçam de deixar seus recadinhos pra inspirar nossa autora Teresa e nem de me mandar e-mails pra saber das novidades ok?**

**Beijos amores **

_PS: Meu comentário foi maior que o post kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_**  
**


	35. Confrontos, tapas da vadia e surpresas

**BPOV**

_Puta merda…_

_Ela está aqui!_

Esse não era o jeito que eu queria que aquela vadia descobrisse sobre mim e Edward. Ela estava vindo para o quarto dele e aqui estava eu...

Nua.

Na cama dele.

Em cima dele.

Eu simplesmente acabei de chupá-lo... engolir o seu gozo...

E agora, sua noiva, que ele ainda não tinha terminado, estava fazendo seu caminho até aqui.

De jeito nenhum que eu queria ser a outra… e isso é o que pareceria para ela.

Pulei para o modo de ação.

"Edward! Rápido, por favor, nós temos que me esconder!"

Ele olhou pra mim como se eu fosse louca... e talvez eu seja.

"Por quê? Vamos apenas contar a ela que estamos juntos agora. Quero dizer, claro que ela vai ficar chateada, mas ela tem que aguentar."

Em pânico, eu peguei todas as minhas roupas que estavam jogadas em seu quarto. "Não! Edward, por favor! Eu quero ficar com você, eu te amo, mas eu não quero que ela descubra sobre nós assim. Eu não quero ser a outra. Eu jurei a mim mesma, que nunca seria a outra de alguém e ainda assim, aqui estou eu, em seu quarto com a sua noiva vindo até nós. Por favor!"

Os olhos de Edward amoleceram quando ele percebeu como isso era importante pra mim. "Certo, mas você sabe, eu não tenho problemas em dizer para ela que você está aqui."

Concordei, ouvindo Tanya dar uma parada na cozinha. Parecia que ela estava ligando a cafeteira. Obrigada Deus por pequenos favores.

"Vá para o meu closet, se esconda lá dentro e feche a porta. Me dê um tempo para mantê-la ocupada e fora do meu quarto, então corra para a porta da frente."

Rapidamente peguei os meus sapatos e corri para o seu banheiro.

"Bella, espere!"

Virei para encará-lo e ele sorriu pra mim. "Você sabe que te amo, certo?"

Concordei e sorri em retorno.

"Estamos juntos para sempre. Quando souber que você saiu, estarei bem atrás de você. Estou falando sério quando digo que não vou deixá-la. Te vejo em seu apartamento."

Rapidamente me virei e corri para seu closet e fechei a porta bem na hora que a porta de seu quarto abriu. Eu podia ouvir a voz idiota e doce da promíscua loira ecoando no quarto dele.

"Edward, querido! O que está fazendo ainda na cama?"

"Achei que você estivesse fora da cidade até quarta-feira, Tanya?"

"Eu estaria, mas o meu vôo foi cancelado. Assim que descobri, segui direto pra cá. E estou feliz por ter feito isso... quer dizer que voltei pra casa! Você está tão delicioso na sua cama... nu... esperando por mim..."

A vadia achou que era pra ela e começou a se arrastar até a cama. Ela me deixou um pouco enjoada fazendo isso porque eu sabia que ela tinha feito isso muitas vezes antes... com ele. Mas isso não importava agora... era eu quem ele queria e ela descobriria logo.

Edward pulou da cama e agarrou o lençol em volta dele. "Tanya, agora não, okay? Lembra que eu precisava falar com você?"

Ela ronronou enquanto fazia seu caminho até ele. Essa mulher não parava. "Não podemos falar _depois_ que terminarmos de fuder? Estou esperando para tê-lo em minha boca por um tempão... e agora você me deve. Você não vai me deixar sem eu fazer o que quero."

Meu estômago revirou, mas me alegrei ao mesmo tempo. Ele realmente me queria.

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ela tinha tirado sua blusa e estava fazendo seu caminho para o sutiã. A última coisa que eu queria ver eram seus seios de silicone balançando na minha frente.

_Deus, Edward a impeça!_

Ele pegou os braços dela e falou. "Tanya, por favor. Eu realmente tenho que falar com você e você deve parar o que está fazendo. Me encontre na cozinha... agora."

Sua voz se tornou poderosa e a sensualidade nisso não se perdeu pra mim. Ah cara... eu o queria novamente!

Ela fez beicinho, mas agarrou sua camisa para encontrá-lo na cozinha. Assim que a porta do quarto dele bateu, ele abriu a porta do closet.

"Bella, olhe, você não tem muito tempo." Ele se esforçou pra falar baixo comigo enquanto colocava sua cueca e uma calça rapidamente. "Me dê um minuto para virá-la de costas e deixá-la ocupada e corra rapidamente pra porta da frente. Tente não tropeçar, okay? Pegue um taxi na esquina e eu juro, vou encontrá-la no apartamento... sem ser noivo, certo?"

Não pude evitar sorrir pra ele. Ele estava me fazendo esse grande favor, protegendo a minha honra, e nem estava reclamando. Tudo que ele podia pensar era sobre nós... juntos.

"Obrigada, Edward. Você não sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim. Eu te amo."

Ele me puxou pra ele rapidamente, envolvendo as mãos em meu cabelo enquanto me beijava com tanta paixão, que quase tirou meus pés do chão. Me recuperei a tempo de retribuir pra ele. Mas tão logo quanto começou, ele me deixou.

"Para sempre, Bella. De verdade... para sempre."

E com isso, ele se foi.

Coloquei minhas roupas apressadamente e cuidadosamente fiz meu caminho para sua porta. E lá estavam eles, na cozinha conversando. Tanya estava de costas pra sala e eu saí rapidamente na ponta dos pés. Edward me viu pelo canto dos olhos e ficou tenso, se certificando de manter a atenção dela longe de mim. Fui até a porta da frente sem problemas. Foi só quando entrei no taxi que respirei de alívio.

Foi por pouco.

E se Deus quiser, seria a última vez que algo assim acontecia. Eu começaria o meu 'felizes para sempre' com Edward depois... hoje.

Cheguei no meu apartamento em um piscar de olhos e rapidamente paguei o motorista. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha até Edward chegar... mas eu queria parecer pelo menos decente quando ele aparecesse.

Rapidamente abri a porta e a fechei atrás de mim, tentando não fazer barulho. Eu não queria acordar os outros; quero dizer, o que eu ia falar?

Infelizmente, assim que me virei, todos os quarto estavam olhando pra mim já que estavam preparando o café da manhã juntos.

_Ah isso é _

_Pense, pense, pense! O que vou dizer?_

"Bella, onde diabos você estava? Achei que você ainda estivesse dormindo... NO SEU QUARTO!" A voz de Alice era alta e clara.

Me perguntei quanta mentira poderia inventar mas quando olhei pra mim mesma, percebi que mentir seria inútil. Minhas roupas estavam amassadas... minha blusa estava por fora e meu cabelo parecia um monte de feno. Não só isso, mas eram as mesmas roupas de ontem. Acho que a desculpa de 'um passeio pela manhã' foi jogada pela janela.

Respirei fundo e tentei dar uma explicação brilhante. "Eu... um... bem, sabe... é que assim..."

"Você estava com James?" Rosalie estava tentando descobrir, estreitando seus olhos pra mim. _Esse poderia ser o caminho da minha salvação!_ Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a campainha tocou.

"Eu atendo." Emmett rapidamente passou por mim e abriu a porta. A sala ainda estava extremamente quieta… ninguém ia me deixar sair dessa facilmente. A conversa estava apenas na espera para que Emmett pudesse atender a porta da frente.

"Emmett! E ae cara, a Bella está? Não sei dela faz um tempo e eu queria vê-la logo. Ela não está atendendo o telefone."

_Ah me fudi. Era James._

Emmett deixou James entrar no apartamento, rapidamente me olhando de cima a baixo.

Bem aquela desculpa não iria funcionar.

"Bella, parece que você tem visita. Parece, que James está procurando por você."

Rosalie o atacou primeiro. "James... você não estava com Bella de jeito nenhum ontem à noite, estava?"

"Bella? Não, na verdade, eu vim aqui procurar por ela. E estou feliz que a achei aqui." Ele virou sua atenção pra mim. "Hey, você acha que podemos conversar por um minuto? Tentei te ligar ontem, mas você não atendeu o telefone."

Alice sorriu pra mim e disse, "Bem, se você não estava com James ontem... com quem você estava?"

E mais uma vez, eu podia sentir todos os cinco pares de olhos me perfurando enquanto esperavam por uma resposta, a campainha tocou de novo.

"Droga! Quem diabos pode ser?" Emmett mas uma vez foi para a porta da frente.

"Vou dar um palpite," Alice respondeu.

Emmett abriu a porta da frente e lá estavam Edward... e Tanya.

_Que porra é essa? O que ela estava fazendo aqui?_

Pelo lado positivo... Edward parecia irritado... com ela.

"Deixei eu te explicar. Estamos tentando descobrir onde Bella estava ontem à noite." Emmett se virou pra mim novamente. "Então, o que aconteceu? Você podia pelo menos ter ligado, especialmente se você não fosse dormir aqui ontem à noite. Você sabe como as meninas ficariam preocupadas se você não estivesse na cama?"

Bati na minha testa com a mão porque obviamente, eles não estavam entendendo... e agora, Tanya estava aqui. Isso era um pesadelo...

Mas eu tive a sorte que Tanya descobriu as coisas sobre nós rapidamente. "Espere. Vocês estão dizendo que Bella não estava na cama ontem à noite? E que ela acabou de chegar?"

Todos voltaram a atenção pra ela. Eu sabia que ela ia colocar dois e dois juntos. Ela não era tão burra.

"Edward... você se importa de me falar porque você estava dormindo nu se você normalmente não dorme desse jeito? E porque você se recusou a transar comigo essa manhã? Porque você me colocou pra fora do seu quarto e PORQUE INFERNOS VOCÊ TERMINOU COMIGO?"

Ela estava furiosa. Dizer que o inferno se abriu seria eufemismo. Ela estava tremendo onde estava.

"Espere um minuto…" Emmett falou enquanto a luz parecia clarear todos eles. Bem, exceto por Alice. Parecia como se ela já soubesse. Mas os outros olhavam pra mim, então Edward, depois Tanya, e para James e então para mim novamente. Eles estavam de boca aberta e todos eles tinham olhar de incredulidade no rosto. Seria engraçado se eu não estivesse na cadeira elétrica.

"Tanya, não é da sua conta como você me achou essa manhã e o que eu faço de agora em diante. Acabou entre nós e nada que você faça vai mudar isso... nada."

"Então, me responda isso... Bella passou a noite com você, na sua cama com você nu, ontem a noite, enquanto você ainda era meu noivo?"

_Ah Deus... como isso aconteceu?_

Antes que Edward fosse forçado a responder, James aumentou a voz. "Não Tanya, ela estava comigo."

Todos na sala arfaram, e o mais alto veio de Edward. Ninguém tinha idéia que tínhamos terminado e que meu 'namorado' estaria livrando minha cara por chifrá-lo era um pouco incompreensível... especialmente para Edward.

"Você está mentindo!" Tanya vaiou.

"Porque você diria isso?"

"Porque, eu sei qual é a sua preferência... e não é por mulheres!"

Outros suspiros coletivos... dessa vez, o mais alto foi meu. Esse era um segredo que ele realmente não estava pronto pra dividir com ninguém e ele tinha confiado isso em mim. Como aquela vadia sabia sobre isso além de mim, mas eu não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre sua paixão por Edward. E eu não colocaria isso acima dela para usar contra ele.

Eu não tinha escolha a não ser falar e me entregar. Eu não podia deixar meus amigos sofrerem por algo que não cometeram.

Além disso... Edward significava muito mais pra mim. Mais do que eu mesma ou minha aparência na frente dos outros.

"Você está certa, Tanya. Eu estava com Edward. Eu dormi bem do lado dele naquela cama maravilhosa perto de seu glorioso corpo nu depois de que estarmos exaustos por termos feito sexo juntos... e sabe de uma coisa? Vamos ficar juntos... para sempre."

A sala inteira ficou parada e em silêncio. Ninguém sabia o que dizer... nem mesmo Edward. Ele não estava preparado para que eu me entregasse assim. Mas o que eu poderia dizer? Eu era uma tola apaixonada...

"O que ela está dizendo é verdade, Edward? Você dormiu com a Bella?"

Ele olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela para que não houvesse nenhum desentendimento e respondeu, "Sim, dormi. Eu a amo Tanya... mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo."

Meu coração ficou tão feliz quando ele pronunciou essas palavras na frente dela e todos os nossos amigos... pela primeira vez, ele declarava publicamente seu amor por mim. Esse era o momento mais feliz da minha vida.

E então a realidade veio e deu um tapa na minha cara... com força e literalmente... sob a forma de Tanya.

"SUA VADIA! EU SABIA QUE NÃO DEVIA CONFIAR EM VOCÊ DESDE O COMEÇO!"

Antes que eu pudesse revidar o tapa da vadia, Rosalie se intrometeu.

"SUA MALDITA CARA DE BUCETA! COMO SE ATREVE A BATER NELA POR FAZER ALGO QUE VOCÊ TEM FEITO COM EDWARD POR ANOS! APOSTO QUE ELE NEM SABE QUE TINHA UMA _CHUPA BUCETA_ COMO NOIVA, NÃO É?"

_O que? O que ela estava dizendo?_

"Rosalie?" Edward olhou pra ela interrogativamente.

"Essa puta propôs que eu tentasse com ela uma vez. Ela gosta de mulheres também, Edward, e tentou me pegar pra ficar com ela pelas costas de você e do Emmett. Só existe duas mulheres nesse mundo que eu faria isso, e ela não é uma delas."

"Sério?" O tom de voz de Emmett era muito sugestivo, mas Rosalie o cortou, "Agora não!"

"Isso é verdade, Tanya? Ah meu Deus... pode me dizer se tem alguém nessa sala que você NÃO se propôs a transar?"

Com a cabeça erguida, ela respondeu, "É claro!"

"Quem?"

"Bella."

Edward riu secamente. "Ah que profundo. Você quer estar aqui e fazer sobre eu e Bella uma grande coisa e assim, aqui está você, pedindo as pessoas pra passarem a noite com você, fuderem você. Como você justifica isso?"

"É fácil. Não amo nenhum deles. Eu sempre amei só você. VOCÊ foi e se apaixonou por Bella. Você cometeu o único grande crime nesse relacionamento."

_Ela estava falando sério? Ela realmente estava tentando justificar suas atitudes? Na mente dela, ela realmente achava que era menos culpada que Edward..._

"Eu não quero ouvir você dizer que me ama, Tanya. O que você me fez passar nos últimos anos não é amor... foi cruel e injustificável."

Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, eu falei.

"Saia, Tanya. Quero você fora do meu apartamento e de nossas vidas pra sempre. Ah e não se preocupe, vou cuidar bem do Edward. Ele merece alguém que vá amá-lo e tratá-lo como merece. Não se preocupe em voltar aqui."

E então, sem aviso, a vadia me atacou.

Nós duas caímos no chão, ela caindo bem em cima de mim. Foi um movimento realmente muito estúpido dela, considerando que Rosalie e Alice estavam bem do meu lado. Antes que eu pudesse atacá-la de volta, Rose tinha a puxado de mim e estava a puxando pra trás.

Que inferno!

Fiquei de pé e em um movimento típico, a ataquei, tirando Rosalie de perto dela e a atacando novamente. Caí em cima de Tanya com um grande baque e rapidamente montei sobre ela. A esbofeteei duas vezes – tentando infligir a dor que ela tinha causado em Edward.

Seus braços dispararam e tentaram arranhar o meu rosto, contudo eu estava com muita raiva para me importar ou sentir alguma coisa. Tudo que eu me preocupava era em passar a minha mensagem pra ela...

"VOCÊ NUNCA, NUNCA MAIS VAI FUDER COM MEU HOMEM DE NOVO, ME OUVIU!"

Dessa vez, um par de braços fortes envolveu a minha cintura, efetivamente prendendo os meus braços pra baixo enquanto eu lutava para me liberar. Meus pés estavam fora do chão enquanto eu arranhava os braços para me soltarem, tentando voltar pra Tanya.

Emmett tinha agarrado Tanya para si, a apertando firmemente em um abraço para que ela não pudesse se soltar. Os cabelos dela estavam uma bagunça e batom estava espalhado por todo o rosto. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas onde eu tinha batido e seu rímel estava escorrendo.

Eu sabia que não estava parecendo melhor, mas pra minha sorte, meu cabelo já era uma bagunça e eu estava sem maquiagem. Não tinha possibilidade de eu parecer pior que ela.

Ouvi calmas e confortantes palavras sendo sussurradas em meu ouvido e então percebi que era Edward. Rapidamente parei de lutar com ele e me acalmei. Eu não queria machucá-lo fisicamente de jeito nenhum, embora eu pudesse ver arranhões em seus braços.

Alice caminhou calmamente até a porta e a manteve aberta. "Eu acho que é melhor pra você ir agora, Tanya. Se não, então serei forçada a ligar pra polícia... e acredite, ninguém hesitará."

Com o pouco de dignidade que ela conseguiu reunir, ela alisou os cabelos e caminhou apenas parando para falar com Edward.

"Eu quero as minhas coisas de volta."

"Sem problema. Vou colocar do lado de fora do meu apartamento amanhã à tarde. Certifique-se de pegar... não tenho certeza se vai chover ou não."

Bufando de raiva, ela saiu de nosso apartamento, e se Deus quiser de nossas vidas, pra sempre.

Edward me virou em seus braços e colocou suas mãos em concha em meu rosto. "Bella, você está bem?"

Concordei e o abracei, grata que o drama estava acabado. Nos abraçamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas imersos na presença um do outro.

Então Emmett falou.

"Então... você e Bella, huh? Uau, eu não percebi isso, mas pensando bem, deveria ter visto."

Olhei pra Alice e Rosalie. "Quando você descobriu Alice?"

Ela sorriu e disse, "Ontem à noite quando você saiu e Edward correu atrás de você. Podia dizer que tinha algo profundo acontecendo... mais do que o que você estava deixando."

Rosalie bateu no braço de Alice. "E porque você não me contou?"

"Se me lembro corretamente, você estava muito ocupada ontem à noite, Rose."

Sorri para as duas disputando por mim. Era bom ter tudo livre e aberto. Finalmente, sem segredos e sem mais problemas.

_Ah merda... James!_

Me virei rapidamente e vi que ele estava parando olhando para mim e Edward. Me afastei de Edward e fiz meu caminho até James, rapidamente o abraçando também. "Obrigada ter me protegido... e por mentir por mim. Você é realmente um ótimo amigo."

"Nah, não se preocupe com isso, Bella. É pra isso que servem os amigos."

"Espere um minuto… quando isso aconteceu?" Jasper olhava pra James e eu abraçados, sorrindo para o que tinha acabado de transparecer bem em frente aos nossos olhos.

"James e eu terminamos há alguns dias. Só percebemos que temos interesses diferentes, é isso."

"Hey, eu tenho uma pergunta. O que Tanya disse sobre sua preferência por homens ao invés de mulheres é verdade?" Ah Deus. Tinha que ser Edward a fazer essa pergunta ao James.

Antes que James pudesse responder, a campainha tocou de novo.

"SANTO DEUS! QUEM DIABOS É AGORA!"

Emmett irritado fez seu caminho até a porta e a abriu, gritando, "O QUE É?"

"Umm… Bella Swan mora aqui?"

_Ah não._

_Ah Deus._

_Conheço aquela voz._

_Por favor, não..._

"Sim, ela está bem aqui. Entre. Desculpe, quem é você?"

"Sou Chefe Swan... o pai da Bella."

Olhei pro meu pai enquanto mantínhamos nossos olhos em contato. Rapidamente me afastei de James e tentei endireitar minha aparência, mas eu sabia que era inútil. Eu estava horrível depois de participar de uma briga de gatos. Ah cara... o que meu pai diria agora?

"Oi, pai."

"Bella, realmente precisamos conversar."

Ele se virou e finalmente olhou para as pessoas que ocupavam a sala.

James... Edward... Emmett… Rosalie… Alice e finalmente Jasper. Mas com a visão de Jasper, seu rosto se tornou realmente vermelho...

"VOCÊ!" Ele gritou apontando pra ele. Jasper pulou e parecia aterrorizado.

_Bem, parece que descobri qual foi o vídeo meu que meu pai viu. Por favor, não mate o Jasper!_

O drama nunca vai acabar, nunca?

* * *

**N/T:** _Gente, eu fiquei sem ar traduzindo esse capítulo ... quanto barraco kkkkkk e tadinho do meu Jasper._

_Não postei antes porque esqueci que hoje era dia de post, e estou com um mal humor péssimo (TPM) ... então sem muito comentário._

_Confiram minha nova short-fic _**'Mr Loser'**

**Respondendo reviews:**

Lee: _Que bom que você voltou \o/_

Deb: _obrigada por sua demonstração de carinho para a Teresa, foi lindo *-*_

Yasmim: _Tb amei seu recado pra Teresa, tenho certeza que ela vai adorar *-*_

Pammy: _Ta viva depois desse cap?_

_Meninas eu logo vou postar outras fics, preciso só me organizar, tenho umas autorizações demais ;)_

**Obrigada a todos os comentários vaquinhas s2**


	36. Facilitando as coisas

Charlie começou a marchar seu caminho em direção de Jasper, e o pobre Jasper estava agachado atrás de Alice. Acho que ele estava apostando no fato de que o chefe de polícia de Forks, Washington não machucaria uma mulher. Embora eu não arriscasse.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Pulei na frente dele e me plantei na frente de Alice e Jasper.

"Bella," ele enfureceu, "essa... essa... coisa estava fazendo todas aquelas coisas horríveis com você naquele DVD. Ele não deveria estar permitido a respirar por tudo que eu me importo."

Respirei fundo e olhei para o outro homem que eu amava. Eu iria precisar de toda a minha inteligência pra isso.

"Pai, quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que isso é consensual? Eu concordei em fazer isso porque é meu _trabalho_... é isso que eu faço pra viver! Foi isso que escolhi pra mim!"

Ele esfregou sua testa com a mão, claramente frustrado em lidar comigo. "Querida, seja razoável. O que a namorada dele pensaria disso tudo?"

"Na verdade estou bem com isso" Alice saltou. Os olhos de Charlie arregalaram como pires quando ele percebeu que a pequena criatura na frente dele era, na verdade, a namorada dele.

"Você é… você é namorada... dele?"

Ela concordou e sorriu pra ele. "Com certeza sim. E para responder sua pergunta, estou totalmente bem com o que ele faz. Na verdade já vi o vídeo com sua filha e tenho que dizer, foi muito bom. Na verdade nós todos achamos bom, não é gente?"

Eu acho que ela estava dando o seu melhor pra me ajudar, mas realmente, eu acho que ela estava piorando tudo. Ninguém queria mostrar a sua voz... bem, exceto por Emmett. Mas novamente, eu não acho que ele realmente tenha um filtro na cabeça dele.

"Ela está certa, Senhor Chefe Swan. O que ela fez com Jasper foi realmente bom, mas eu acho que o que ela fez com seu namorado foi ainda melhor. Seria eu, mas por sorte, eu me apaixonei pela colega de quarto dela e não pude achar no meu coração performance para fazer isso com a sua melhor amiga. Então o namorado dela assumiu meu lugar."

"Obrigada, Emmett." Me certifiquei a dar a Rosalie meu melhor olhar 'controle o seu homem' que eu podia dar. Ela entendeu o recado e puxou o braço dele... com força.

"Seu namorado? Você tem certeza que tem um namorado com tudo isso?" ele virou sua atenção para a minha esquerda, para James.

"Você está mesmo bem com o que sua namorada – minha filha, faz pra viver?"

Demorou um momento para James perceber que meu pai estava falando com ele... embora Charlie estivesse olhando diretamente pra ele.

"Ah... eu? Não, não sou o namorado dela."

"O quê?"

Edward claramente limpou sua garganta e eu o vi me olhando. Aparentemente, essa não era a maneira que ele queria conhecer o meu pai pela primeira vez. Que maneira de causar boa impressão.

"Chefe Swan, Senhor, eu sou Edward, namorado da Bella."

Charlie virou em seu lugar olhando entre ele e James. Finalmente, seus olhos pararam em mim.

"Você se importa de me explicar porque você estava abraçada nesse cara aqui quando seu namorado é esse cara aqui?" Seu dedo apontava entre James e Edward, tentando explicar.

Suspirei profundamente e tentei falar calmamente com ele. "James é meu ex-namorado, mas nós terminamos e ele agora é meu amigo. Edward é meu namorado. Na verdade, acabamos de ficar juntos hoje."

Tremi ao pensar no que poderia acontecer se ele descobrisse que Edward acabou de terminar com sua noiva e eu tinha na verdade me oferecido pra ele, esperando tomar o lugar dela. Não acho que ele seria muito amável com Edward por isso...

Charlie esfregou as mãos na têmpora, tentando clareá-la. Me senti um pouco mal por ele, entrando em minha vida anormal. Ele finalmente olhou pra cima, bem pro rosto de Rosalie. Ele rapidamente perdeu o ar enquanto olhava pra ela.

"Ah... meu… Deus… você é Rosalie Hale!"

Nada a dizer, eu estava chocada além de tudo por ver meu pai reconhecer um de meus amigos. Embora eu não fosse a única... a sala inteira tinha ficado mortalmente quieta enquanto esperávamos que alguém falasse alguma coisa. Claro, Rosalie nunca perdia as palavras então ela falou.

"Olá Chefe Swan, prazer em conhecê-lo." Rose esticou sua mão para apertar a dele e por um momento, acho que Charlie esqueceu que estava no apartamento de sua filha. Ele rapidamente esticou a mão e apertou a dela com muito fervor. Eu acho que ia ficar doente.

Ele virou sua cabeça para o lado e examinou o rosto de Alice. De repente, seus olhos se iluminaram em reconhecimento. "Alice? Alice Brandon?"

Alice sorriu largamente, claramente exaltada que ela era tão bem conhecida como Rosalie... pelo meu pai entre todas as pessoas.

"Sim, sou Alice Brandon. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Chefe Swan."

Novamente, ele estendeu sua mão e apertou a dela também, tão apaixonadamente e foi só quando limpei a minha garganta claramente que ele percebeu onde estava.

"Parou de admirar as estrelas, pai? Porque acredite ou não isso é realmente estranho. Eu nem quero saber como você conhece as minhas duas amigas."

"Na verdade, Bella, reconheço todos dessa sala. Só me levou um tempo para reconhecer Alice porque quando eu a vi, o cabelo dela era longo e em uma cor linda de castanho..."

Alice se animou novamente. "Ah sim, me lembro disso! Eu na verdade gostava daquela cor, mas o Jasper aqui ama cabelos pretos..."

Ugh. Isso não estava acontecendo. Olhei pela sala e percebi que os garotos não pareciam tão confortáveis com isso também. Bem, exceto por James. Ele estava realmente interessado no que Alice estava falando sobre sua cor de cabelo. Rolei meus olhos pra ele, o avisando para não contribuir com a conversa.

"Okay!" Eu gritei, tentando conseguir a atenção deles. Você acharia que as meninas seriam um pouco mais leais a mim, mas tanto faz...

"Escute, podemos _por favor_ não fazer isso? Quero dizer, vocês tinham que ver como isso é estranho!"

Charlie me deu um olhar duro. "Tenho que dizer que isso foi culpa sua, moçinha. Talvez você não devesse ter vergonha do que faz pra viver se tivesse escolhido uma carreira mais respeitável."

"Não estou envergonhada da minha escolha de carreira, Charlie! Apenas não quero ouvir sobre sua vida sexual e como você assiste filmes pornôs para ter a sua satisfação!"

Peguei ele. Agora ele se contorcia desconfortavelmente em seu lugar, claramente, não gostando do caminho da conversa.

"Bella, por favor, só vim aqui pra conversar com você. Eu quero saber por que você está fazendo isso, e o que você planeja fazer pelo resto de sua vida. Quero dizer, claro que você entende que não pode fazer isso para sempre. não é?"

"Olha, eu sei que não posso fazer isso pra sempre e também não pretendo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, foi isso que escolhi fazer por enquanto e você tem que me deixar fazer isso, pai. Eu sou uma adulta e estou indo muito bem na minha vida, não estou? Você educou uma menina muito esperta... você me ensinou certo e eu sei como ser responsável. Eu admito, mentir para você não foi meu plano mais brilhante, contudo nem em um milhão de anos eu pensaria que de todas as pessoas, você assistia pornografia. Mas isso não é desculpa ... eu deveria ter te contato, e por isso, eu sinto muito."

Eu podia dizer que ele ainda não estava satisfeito, mas ele não podia negar que eu tinha cuidado de mim, apesar de seus argumentos sobre minha escolha de carreira.

Ele concordou e me agarrou em um grande abraço. "Acho que podemos esquecer isso por agora. Estou aqui apenas até amanhã à noite, e então vou embora."

Concordei e respondi, "Bem, já que está aqui, gostaria que você passasse um tempo comigo e com meus amigos. Isso significaria muito pra mim. Que tal fazermos um jantar? Posso te mostrar onde pode ficar e tomar banho… então todos jantamos juntos, tudo bem? Podemos fazer algo divertido amanhã se você quiser."

"Isso parece ótimo Bells. Só me mostre o caminho pro quarto e eu vou guardar a minha mala."

Concordei e sorri pra ele, me sentindo cem vezes melhor do que antes. Era bom não ter meu pai chateado comigo.

Depois de mostrar a ele onde tomar banho, caminhei até a sala percebendo que todos lá estavam conversando. Edward pulou para me encontrar, me dando um grande abraço.

"Bella, sinto muito sobre o seu pai e como ele descobriu que eu era seu namorado. Eu realmente queria que isso fosse muito melhor do que foi."

Balancei minha cabeça. "Sim, como quando ele não estivesse tão bravo que pudesse matar você bem aqui? Eu concordo."

Ambos sorrimos e sentamos no sofá.

"Sabem, vocês ficam muito bem juntos de verdade. Não sei como não percebi isso antes..."

Alice olhou pra Jasper. "É claro que você nunca percebeu antes... você estava muito ocupado me vendo com aquela vadia asquerosa da Tanya."

"Ugh. Eu nem quero falar dela agora," Rosalie disse, zombando enquanto falava. "Sério Edward, você é um grande imbecil, sabe disso não é?"

"Rosalie!" A repreendi. Eu concordava completamente com ela, mas não tinha necessidade de dizer essas palavras alto.

"Não, Bella, ela está certa. Eu era um completo idiota por virar as coisas pros meus amigos. Isso meio que ainda me choca em como ruim e horrível ela foi pra mim. Graças a Deus eu tenho você, Bella."

Coloquei os meus braços em volta dele e o abracei fortemente, queria que ele visse que eu iria tratá-lo bem porque é isso que as pessoas fazem quando estão apaixonadas. Eu sempre colocaria suas necessidades antes das minhas e ele faria o mesmo por mim. Mas eu ainda tinha uma pergunta...

"Edward, porque Tanya estava com você quando você chegou ao meu apartamento? Eu achei que você tinha dito 'noivo livre'?"

"Desculpe, amor. Ela me seguiu até aqui. Dizer que ela não aceitou o término muito bem seria o mínimo. Eu não podia agüentar mais pra te ver e ela não iria desistir. Se eu ficasse sozinho com ela mais algum tempo, ela simplesmente tentaria me atacar."

Concordei sabendo muito bem como aquela mulher podia ser horrível. Estava simplesmente satisfeita que ele tivesse decidido vir aqui ao invés de ficar sozinho com ela mais do que tinha que fiar.

"Não tive a chance de dizer por que estou aqui, Bella."

Ah sim. Com todo o tumulto, eu nem tive a chance de perguntar por que James estava procurando por mim. "Me desculpe, eu esqueci completamente. Porque você estava procurando por mim em primeiro lugar?"

Ele sorriu. "Curiosamente, era pra avisar que Tanya estava voltando pra casa mais cedo de sua 'viagem'. Eu não queria que você fosse pega na linha cruzada quando ela parecesse na porta do Edward."

"O quê?"

"Como você sabia disso? Quero dizer, como você sabia que Tanya estava voltando?"

"Na verdade, foi por acaso. Veja, acontece que meu amigo Laurent iria ver alguém essa semana. Sabe, ficar longe por um tempo? Acontece, que ele mudou de idéia, achando algum cara que ele queria ficar na hora. Perguntei quem era a mulher e ele disse que seu nome era Tanya. Ela estava puta pra não dizer o mínimo mas ela disse que não importava, que ela iria voltar para seu apartamento e passar um tempo com seu namorado, Edward. É claro que Laurent não sabia o significado do que estava revelando pra mim, mas eu sabia. É por isso que eu estava procurando por você. Não tinha idéia se você estaria com Edward ou não, mas ainda assim eu não queria que isso se transformasse em uma grande confusão pra você."

Dizer que eu estava tocada seria o maior eufemismo do século. Quero dizer, ele estava realmente cuidando de mim. Eu tinha pego um homem que tinha me atraído insanamente, então o usei para sexo, e se não fosse ruim o bastante, ele tinha mentido por mim e assumido a culpa quando Tanya tentou descobrir onde eu estava na noite anterior. Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer um amigo como ele, mas eu estava grata.

Levantei do meu lugar ao lado de Edward e caminhei até James e joguei meus braços em volta dele, o abraçando com tudo que eu podia. Beijei sua bochecha e sussurrei, "Obrigada."

"Não, não me agradeça, Bella. Você teria feito o mesmo por mim, eu sei que teria. Além do mais, você sabe meu pequeno segredo obscuro... tenho que te manter por perto." Sorri enquanto me afastava e ele piscava pra mim.

"Aham. Eu não acredito que você está monopolizando a minha namorada, James. E porque eu sei que não devo ser ciumento ou algo do tipo, vocês dois decidiram namorar um pouco e ter um tempo em particular um com o outro então... eu gostaria de ter Bella de volta agora."

O rosto de James se iluminou. "Tenha certeza disso, Edward." Enquanto ninguém entendia onde estávamos chegando, eu sabia que essa não era a hora para James tentar seu pequeno experimento com Edward. Não na frente de todos onde ele podia ficar envergonhado. Olhei pra James e ele pareceu entender também.

"Então, você é completamente gay ou apenas bissexual?" Rose deu a Emmett um olhar mortal, mas realmente, tenho certeza que todos estavam curiosos.

James sorriu pra ele. "Eu me considero bi, mas se eu tiver a chance, eu prefiro homens. Mas posso ficar excitado com mulheres também... eu só acho que a espécie masculina é mais bonita e perfeita..." Seus olhos fitaram Edward, rapidamente olhando para o centro de suas pernas.

Deus, era ruim que isso tenha me excitado? Eu tremi.

Ele continuou. "Porque, Emmett? Está se oferecendo pra mim?"

Eu quase ri quando vi a cara de Emmett. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu. Você podia dizer que ele estava tentando dizer alguma coisa... qualquer coisa, mas nada saía.

"Sabe, eu tenho um fraco por alto, cabelo escuro, um homem bonito... e você definitivamente se encaixa. O que você diz, Rosalie? Se importaria de dividir o seu homem comigo?"

Emmett olhou pra Rose, achando que ela o salvaria. Mas fala sério, era de Rose que estávamos falando. "Claro que sim! Eu adoraria dividi-lo com você. Sempre me perguntei como Emmett seria com outro cara. Na verdade, acho que ele poderia ser submisso... tenho certeza que ele não se importaria."

"Rosie! Baby, você não está falando sério, não é? Nem no inferno que eu ficaria submisso a alguém. Quero dizer, sem ofender você, James, mas eu apenas não faço isso..."

Quando percebemos, estávamos rindo até cair. Meus lados estavam doendo e lágrimas estavam caindo pelo meu rosto. Era bom deixar rolar... sem drama, sem problemas, nada. Apenas eu e meus amigos nos divertindo.

Finalmente, James disse, "Aww, greve novamente. Tudo bem, Emmett. Não tomei nada como ofensa."

Olhei para Edward e percebi que ele estava olhando pra James, quase em concentração. Eu não podia distinguir o seu rosto... ele tinha colocado uma máscara e estava ilegível. Me pergunto o que ele estava pensando...

Não pude me aprofundar mais nisso porque meu pai apareceu na sala. "Bem, me sinto bem melhor agora, Bella. O que você quer fazer agora?"

"Bem, vamos fazer o jantar e eu gostaria que você ficasse sentado com os meninos, sabe, para conhecê-los melhor. Vou fazer macarrão, já que é seu favorito. O que acham?"

Todos concordaram e as meninas me seguiram pra cozinha.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, estávamos todos sentados na sala com nossos pratos no colo. Teria sido ideal comer na sala de jantar, mas nossa mesa não suportava oito pessoas, então estávamos na sala.

A noite inteira foi melhor do que eu podia esperar. Charlie estava se dando bem com todos e eu estava grata por isso. Ele não gostava do fato de que todos trabalhavam na mesma área que eu, mas eu os amava e eles me amavam também. Eu acho que ele viu como estávamos comprometidos uns com os outros. Meus amigos eram tudo pra mim e eles cuidavam de mim... especialmente Edward.

Suspirei enquanto olhava pra ele. Ele estava conversando com Charlie sobre pesca. Ele não era um grande fã, mas estava disposto a ir, só pra passar um tempo com meu pai. Isso significava algo pra mim; afinal, meu pai tinha a lei ao seu lado... e uma arma. E ainda assim, Edward estava disposto a ir... sozinho.

Sorri pra eles quando percebi que pela primeira vez na minha vida... me sentia completa... em paz... com tudo. Senti alguém apertar minha mão e olhei para o rosto de Alice.

"Ele é um bom partido, Bella. Eu sabia que vocês se dariam muito bem."

"E como você sabia disso? Pode ver o meu futuro?"

Ela apenas sorriu. "Não… mas eu sabia que as coisas iriam ficar bem para você, Bella. Você merece um final feliz."

Apertei sua mão de volta e deitei minha cabeça em seu pequeno ombro. Sim... eu tinha a sensação de que as coisas enfim seriam do meu jeito.

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG_

_eu morri de rir com esse Emmett fofoqueiro kkkkkkkkkkkkk tadinho e esse Charlie que conhecia todos os atores pornô? =O *imaginando se fosse meu pai*_

_Aiiiiiiiiii último capítulo postado pela autora *chora* ela está com a criatividade travada, mas vamos esperar não é? Leitoras não me abandonem e comentem nesse capítulo, essa fic está como favorita de 40 pessoas e nem metade comenta *bufa*._

_Não vou responder reviews hoje porque estou super atrasada pra faculdade, mas eu li todos e como sempre amo que vocês comentem.

* * *

_

**Meu recado especial hoje é pra minha Irenuda, que está fazendo aniversário \o/**

**Irenuda, obrigada por ter me colocado desse 'mundo' e por ter sido a primeira pessoa a acreditar que eu era boa o suficiente pra traduzir, obrigada por me apoiar sempre.**

**Obrigada por fazer parte da minha vida (mesmo a gente não se conhecendo pessoalmente, você é muito mais presente que amigos que moram aqui na minha cidade).**

**Que não só hoje, mas sim sempre, Deus te ilumine e sempre te ajude a realizar seus sonhos e conseguir seus objetivos.**

**Todas nós do Pervas Place temos muito orgulho e admiração por você, minha arquiteta.**

**Já passamos por muitas coisas juntas, decpções, alegrias e sempre dividimos tudo, lembro que minha primeira autorização de fanfic foi essa (por sua indicação) e foi você a primeira pessoa pra quem contei e foi você quem comemorou comigo, foi e sempre será você a única pessoa com quem eu dividi uma fanfic.**

**Saiba que embora eu não fale com vc todos os dias, eu penso em ti todos os dias, e sempre te carrego nas minhas lembranças mais felizes, divertidas e pervas, assim como te lembro como uma amiga fiel, companheira e sempre bem disposta a ouvir a ajudar.**

**Obrigada por tudo.**

**Parabéns meu amor s2**


End file.
